It Began with a Kidnap
by XIII BlackCat
Summary: What if our heros finally found a mission they can't accomplish? This is a mission that Sean Ambrose, Ethan Hunt, Hugh Stamp, Thomas Neo Anderson, and Scott Summers are determined to accomplish…raising up a teen girl! 210 pages-completed. R&R please!!!
1. Summery of the story

Kidnapped by the man who later loved her very much…  
  
Annie Benedict, a pretty girl of thirteen, was going to have nothing but fun while she's in Sydney, Australia. Her hopes vanished as she was kidnapped by the formal IMF agent, Sean Ambrose, to use her as blackmail for her uncle–Ethan Hunt. Now her vacation was everything but fun!  
  
Alone by herself, Annie must learn to live and cooperate with these five good-looking agents. She found her new life not too different then her old life having to live with her three elder brothers.  
  
During her days living in Sean's modern styled house, which was just as big as a mansion, Annie found herself facing the deep secret that no one in her family had ever unearthed. Until now…  
  
The teaming of fatherly agents to a girl pained by death––a tragic family loss––shows the beauty of love and compassion as it has always been––a true healing force.  
  
This "bouncing bundle of joy" was anything but joyous to the bachelors, interrupting their dating life–until the agents' hilarious fathering instincts took over and Annie became "daddy's girl" to all five handsome hunks. Annie went to a summer camp in Australia to find adventure and excitement. She's found plenty.  
  
It began with a kidnap. Later, it turns into…could it be…love? An intriguing mix of tomboyish and physical beauty, Annie has more than enough charm to capture the hearts of these dashing agents and their buddies. Imagine, a lovely teen, stuck with two dangerously charming agents and their fun, loving, and energetic buddies.  
  
What can be worse?  
  
  
  
A wonderful story of love, loyalty, and life, with plenty of hilarious moments around every corner! 


	2. It began with a Kidnap

~Good-bye, Camp!!~  
  
Hugh Stamp turned on his walky-talky and said in his deep Australian accent, "Sean. Scott, Wallace, and I have found our victim and we are tracking her down right now. Over." Sean Ambrose's message came right back, "Good. Find her alone and then."  
  
Annie Benedict, a beautiful thirteen with violet eyes stood looking at the ocean. Her light complex shone in the afternoon sunlight. Her dark auburn hair gently flew with the wind. She has a rather irresistible sweet and charming voice that reminds people of a tinkling bell. Annie had just spoken on the phone with her brothers and had found out that Ethan, her uncle, was coming to pick her up at the end of the camp instead of her athletic brothers. Ethan Hunt was a tall, distinguish IMF agent in his thirties. His determined jaws were more than often curled up with an inviting and teasing smile. As far as Annie knows, Ethan has the bluest eyes every made by God. It wasn't a dull blue either. It was the lightest, bluest, and the prettiest crystal ice blue with the tiniest glint of lavender in them. With dark hair and violet-lavender eyes, he resembled Annie's mother. Except, of course, she would be called beautiful instead of handsome. Though many girls and even women would describe him as drop-dead-gorgeous.  
  
Annie loves summer camp, especially in North Sydney, Australia, but she also missed her brothers terribly. After all, they did raise her up mostly. Joey and David, 20, her eldest twin "genius" brothers are attending and finishing their last year at University of California, Los Angeles. David is the practical and the eldest of the family by several minuets. Joey is the artistic one. He is the one that got the rest Benedict brother into the guitars. He is also very fond of his saxophone and his drums, which he has also been taking lessons and was very good at. In fact, he has been giving lesson lately to a few young boys on the sax and the guitar. Travis, 16, her last brother, is exactly three years older than she is. They share the same birth date--February 14, Valentine's Day. The three Benedict brothers were smart enough to know having Annie for a sister was greatly to their advantage. Escorting her to parties was the best was for them to meet girls. Annie's parents, Elizabeth and Kevin, had died in a car accident when Annie was still small. After they died, even though she was young, Annie had immediately taken their place. She is the organizer, little mother, and a determined nurse. That's probably why she was more matured than most girls her age. She knew what life is about after her parents' death. Before she can continue her thoughts, Annie heard footsteps thudding behind her. She snapped around just in time to see three men dressed in black bolted from behind the boathouse. With no effort at all, the blonde seized her and pushed her flat on her back on the slippery wood of the dock. His face was close to hers, studying every detail on her face. He appears to be the leader of the group. "She is the one alright." He said gruffly. Annie was surprised to see the most ravishing green eyes shining amusingly behind the black handkerchief tied across his jaw. She swore she saw an outline of a smile under it. She was puzzled. What kind of joke is this? Then, with no warning, he flipped her over and tied her slim wrists together. Annie struggled, but was no match for the three men. She managed to release a desperate muffled cry before another man tied a handkerchief firmly across her lips and whispered sharply, "Behave yourself!!" His dark eyes said that more than the words. The blond one scooped Annie up and flung her over his shoulder fireman style as if she weighed nothing. Her heart thundered as she bounced on the blonde's shoulder six feet up from the ground. They are walking through the woods. Where are they taking me? She wiggled. Suddenly, a gray ball of fur landed on her shoulders. Annie snatched it up with her hands behind her back and managed to stuff it into her big airy pocket. That was her kitten, Whiskers. She had sneaked him into camp and kept him in her pocket most of the time.with his head poked out of the pocket every time. She was surprised that nobody noticed him. She hoped those men hadn't seen him. Wherever they're going, they aren't going to want a kitten!! Soon, they arrived to a little beach with a motor boat. The men carried Annie over and laid her in it. Then they jumped in and started the motor. As Annie watched her camp disappear from sight, she finally accepted the horrible truth. She was being kidnapped.  
  
~Trip Across the Pacific Ocean~  
  
After the camp site disappeared from view, the men that carried her off untied her handkerchief. She started to get up, but the blonde young man gently pushed her back down. "Stay there," he ordered as he kept his eyes on her, "and keep quiet." So Annie didn't say anything, but listened carefully to every word. All Annie can hear was the fastest and quickest way to get there is on boat, he indicated that he wanted her unharmed, and I thought he told us to take his private plane. She was surprised to see the handkerchiefs pulled off and instead of grumpy, ugly, old beggars, under the handkerchiefs revealed the handsome faces of three young men. "What has Sean got us into this time?" One of the man asked. He had brown hair and a beard. Annie found out that he was Wallace. The sun-bleached blond was Hugh. If his face wasn't so intense and concentrated right now, he would have dancing green eyes, with a glint of mischievous twinkle in them on his really good looking face. His straight built six-foot body under the black leather coat is lean but surprisingly strong. Scott, 28, the youngest and almost the handsomest of the three. His dark jacket brought out his laughing dark eyes from behind the pair of dark sunglasses. Completed with dark hair and an insisting jaw. Annie was not afraid, since her brothers were always up to something. She was ready for anything, but not exactly getting kidnapped. Finally, she worked up the guts to ask Scott, "Where exactly are you taking me?" The short answer was, "To Sean's island--Sydney." After that, he went back steering the boat, talking to Hugh and Wallace. Annie tried to remember everything she heard at the camp about the "Sean Ambrose Island." It had seems quite popular between the teen girls at camp. She remembered how Lacey had said something about Sean Ambrose been "so cute" and "too dear and sweet" how she would give anything to go visit his house for just one day. Then Annie recalled how Ashleyn had said something about Sean skipping or being disavowed by the IMFs. All her feeling of wanting to trade places with Lacey disappeared. All that was left was curiosity about this mysterious ex-agent that had worked at the exact place where Ethan is working at.  
  
An hour later, a beautiful piece of land filled with greens and a beach appeared. Annie, then, realized that what Scott and everyone else had called an island was not an island at all. It was a quiet and attractive estate owned by Sean, away from the mainland, the crowded and swarming city of Sydney, and all human beings. It was so extremely peaceful and private that it indeed felt like you are just living alone on an island. It was hard to believe that her camp had been on the same city, but the comparison of appearance looked nothing like each other. The house was a sprawling mansion, set back by the ocean and the only accessible ways besides the ocean was through wrought iron gates. A huge circular drive-way looked around the blooming flowers and green forests. On the dock in front of the house stood a comely man, silently watching them. Hugh said, "There's Sean! I thought he might be waiting." Sean, a tall, distinguished looking man in the thirties like Hugh, was the formal IMF agent. It's a pity that he had gone bad, changing into the dark side. With dark brown hair and a determined face, his dark eyes glittered in the sunlight behind his dark mirror sunglasses. Annie noted that her Uncle Ethan was not quite as tall as him or the Australia pilot, who were both almost over six feet tall. Sean was rather handsome to Annie if she wasn't so busy studying the house. It was a large modern styled beach house with the view of the port and the city of Sydney and plenty of windows. To be honest, this modern styled "house" was fairly large, okay, very large.if it's not a mansion. The woods were beautiful, bright and green, cool and heavy with the scents of summer. The paths were quiet, sun-splashed with leaf patterns shadows. The sapphire- blue ocean was at the heart of the island, stretching across to the horizon, mirror-calm and decorated with garlands of firs and pines. Annie fell in love with the peacefulness and tranquility of the "island" at once though she found no favor in the man that owned it. As they docked, Sean helped Annie up. "Well done, guys! You got her before Ethan did, and she's not even hurt. Did she give you any trouble?" He spoke with authority in a heavy Scottish accent. What about my pride? Annie thought indignantly. So now, I am stuck with a Scottie, an Australian, a greenhorn idiot, and a man who never shaves. What is wrong with these people? Don't they even know that people don't kidnap people with handkerchiefs anymore? Especially when there was no one there but me alone? "No, Sean." Scott answered. "She was as good as a little angel." He gave her a smile. But the look Annie gave back said obviously, I am not amused. Hugh joked, "Guess we have some experience on kidnapping after all! But truthfully, she didn't give us any trouble at all. I never knew I can kidnap as well as hijack." They all laughed softly. Then Sean turned and studied her. "Why! She's lovely!! More beautiful then I remembered." He looked proud of himself. Annie ever so wanted to smack the smug look off his face, but did not wish to face the consequences of these four men in black if she had done that. Annie was in no mood to ask how he knew her uncle and her or why he resembles Ethan or even why they all look just about looks the same, with sunglasses, smooth jaws, and leather jackets. Black, black, black.is that all they wear? "You have a thing for colors. Or the lack there of." Her ensemble did seem to have something in common with his, though. That being entirely the color black. She was mad, now. She managed a tight smile, then turned to the formal plane hijacker. Annie's beautiful eyes, usually like rain-misted lilacs in a watercolor, turned frosty and cold. "Thanks for bringing me here. Too bad I don't appreciate it and neither does my cat!!" With that, she tossed Whiskers right at Hugh. Whiskers send his claws straight on his face. Hugh was taken back. All he knew was there is something on his face. He doesn't quite know what yet. He grabbed the kitten and threw him far, far, away.in the deep water. He hadn't meant that, but it was done. He looked back at Annie and came up with one word, "Oops." Trouble.The word kept ranging in his ears. Annie froze. Her feline pal was her most valued possession in the world besides her family. Her rosy lips quivered and she trembled and she felt faint. Then, something in her snapped. And in a flash, she shoved Hugh into the water, grabbed Scott's gun from his belt, aimed and shot at Hugh in the water. The men were too shocked and speechless to do anything. And Annie, for once, was glad that her brothers taught her how to shoot a gun for self-protection. The bullet got him on the right thigh. Scott grabbed her arms and pinned it back before she can make more shots. She wrestled with him while Wallace tried to fish Hugh out, who is hollering bloody murder. As sudden as she started, Annie burst into heart-broken sobs and wails. "You killed him! That's not fair. He doesn't have a chance against you!! You cowards, you barbarians, you--" She broke off, unable to continue. The men stood silently, somewhat speechless and even a little impressed at the little lady that was unafraid to say how she feels against three strange men that just could be dangerous. She was lucky they are not. She dropped the gun helplessly and covered her face. She sagged in Scott's grip. He looked at the others helplessly. Then back at the figure in his possession. Just then, a strong pair of gentle, but firm arms picked her up and carried her toward the large ocean viewed house. Annie was too exhausted to argue on how she can walk to the house by herself nor the fact that she isn't going to go in the house--she'd rather camp out on the beach and freeze.not very likely. "Wallace, help Hugh out and settle him in the spare room. Settle yourself in for the night as well. Scott, you too." Sean's deep baritone voice ordered. Then, he turned and strode for the house in long strides. He headed for the room they had already prepared for her. Sean laid her gently on the feathered bed and stood looking at her. And as he stared into her attractive pretty face, despite of the tears that were running down, he felt something stirred up deep inside of him. Like his soul was pulling out deep from his body. Something in her face that brought emotion and sensation into his already full of spiritual feeling. As if he had found something he had lost a very long time ago. And just remember what it was. Except the fact that he doesn't know what it was. Sean felt sorry for this young girl that had to take part in their plan. She doesn't know anything; she is just an innocent, sweet, bewitching little thing. Sean is not cruel or mean man, in fact, he was one hundred percent the opposite. He is a kind, gentle man--who is trying to learn how to master his patience and hurt. Even though he is on the dark and evil side. He is just a man that needs emotional healing, which he had no clue that Annie healed later. That hurt was what brought him to the evil side. Though if Hugh was here, he would have to admit that even thought he is a man with a kind heart, he does have a ferocious temper. Finally, after staring at her charming face, trying to figure out what was so intriguing and fascinating about her for ten minutes, he gave up and head for the living room where the other ex-agents are trying to bandage Hugh up, who was hollering bloody murder in pain. Annie continued to sob till she fell into a deep, exhausting sleep. She was all alone and found no comfort in these men. She didn't hear the late night conversation going on among the four men. Instead, she drifted on a luxurious sea of warmth like a piece wood coasting on ocean waves. Voices came and went; she could hear them, but she couldn't make out what they were saying. She didn't care.  
  
"Why do you want her anyway?" Hugh asked, his leg bandaged up and his green eyes flashing quizzically. "Yah! Why do you want her?" Wallace pressed. Sean remained silent. Just as Hugh was about to ask again, he answered quietly, ignoring the question, "The poor girl is all wiped out. How would anyone of us like to be safely at camp, then getting kidnapped, and also loses her cat? All in the same day? Everything will wait till morning for her. Now, all she needs is a good night's sleep." The four men sat thinking about the little girl they had just illegally "adopted". Scott, all of a sudden, teased, "How do you know so much about little girls anyway?" That was a question all the men wanted to know. Among them, Hugh was elected the one with the most sensible fathering instinct. No one knows why. Suddenly, Sean had a far away look in his eyes. "I suppose you were never married. Before Bianca, that is." Hugh said, hesitantly. Sean started, "Thirteen years ago, my sister, Elizabeth, had a baby girl. She was the prettiest baby in the world. I loved her more then anything and would do anything for her. But that was another story. Hey!" Sean suddenly exclaimed softly, "That made me realize, I never knew her name." His voice had a longing sigh into it. Then his expression changed back. "Never mind. Come on, let's catch a few winks before daylight. We have a long day tomorrow."  
  
~"I'm Not Going!"~  
  
Next morning, Annie woke up and found herself in a totally unfamiliar sun filled bedroom. It turned out that her "room" was actually a suite of rooms. And the "suite of rooms" is actually bigger than a fairly large apartment. Her bedroom was carpeted in pearly white, and in the center stood a sturdy, shiny oak bed draped with filmy lavender fabric. Delicate Persian rugs were a pale lavender carpet. In fact, her entire room was decorated in rich shades of purple accented with pure white. The down comforter on her four-poster bed was covered in white eyelet, and plum- colored pillows rested against the pristine whiteness. On one wall was the glass cut door to the bathroom and dressing room. On the other were French doors leading out to the pool. The pool, was sparkling with the water as inviting as cocoa on a cold winter day. The adjoining study, which has rich emerald green carpet, held floor-to-ceiling bookshelves along with a desk, a computer, and a printer. A stereo and a large screen TV had been placed in a separate wall unit...which was the rec. room. Annie opened the glass cut door and walked into the bathroom. She gasped. She passed through a giant room, carpeted in a pale pearly pink, with built- in dressers and walk-in closets as big as bathrooms full of racks of clothes. Tall wardrobes stood back against the wall. Their doors burst open from the pressure of the hundreds of beautiful lavishing gowns that hung in there. Velvet dresses trimmed with costly furs, and lace dresses and embroidered ones, and hats with great, soft ostrich feathers, and ermine coats, and muffs, and boxes of satin gloves and handkerchiefs and silk stockings and beautifully lace-trimmed undergarments and lingerie. Beside the wardrobe were dressing tables, and upon them were placed jewelry boxes as rare and beautiful as the jewels they contained, and more adornments and trinkets and earrings than a dozen vain princesses could use. There were cut-crystal bottles of perfume with emerald caps, and vases full of red, pink, yellow, lavender, and white roses, their perfume shimmered in the air like a rainbow. Man, this guy really believes in privacy, Annie thought, couldn't believe what she was seeing. I'll never be able to wear all of these! It will only take about ten thousand years! And that was not exaggerating. It was true. Looking at everything, Annie knew one thing for sure.and she was right. This Sean guy was loaded. Completely loaded. Very rich from the looks of the famous designers' luxurious clothes and the luscious one-of-a-kind garments. Annie's bathroom was flooded with light that streamed through the skylight and a vanity sink topped with pale-pink granite. The large sunken spa tub was surrounded privately with a thick glass wall. It was a big, airy, clean bathroom, sparking white completed with everything a young girl needs. Hairbrush, hair dryer, hair curler, hair straightener, barrettes, headbands, scrunches, clips, perfume, lotion, big fluffy towels, and anything you can even imagine! There's also a large selection of facial cream and other bottles that takes care of your face and skin in the mirrored cabinet. She selected a new baby blue cotton shirt under a black leather jacket. She pulled on a pair of stretchy black flares. The black stretchy material showed off her slender figure. She washed face, combed her hair, and brushed her teeth. After she made her bed, she went to find the dining room in this unknown house.  
  
Annie found the dining room successfully. After passing Sean's room, which the only thing in common with the other guys' room is the archaeological layer of discarded boxers and socks. Beneath that, it showed money and taste: dark leather chairs and glass tables, a desk with a laptop. Covering the walls were museum prints with striking geometric shapes. In the middle of it all was a king-sized bed. Behind the bed was the most unusual window Annie had ever seen. It was almost as tall at the ceiling and as big as the bed side to side. Annie could see the forest through the window. The other rooms have the similar taste except the window. As she enter the dining room, Sean, Scott, Hugh, and Wallace were already eating breakfast and drinking coffee in the big, bright dining room. All four of them stood up at the same time. "Good morning! Slept well last night?" Sean asked. "Well enough, thank you." Annie replied coldly, if not icily. As soon as Scott dumped food on her plate for her breakfast, Sean began talking. "Annie, you can tell we've been studying you for a while. The reason we kidnapped you was because, well, the things between Ethan and I had not been going well and I will need you. You know--blackmail. Let's just put it that way." Scott snickered behind his sport section of the newspaper and Sean shot him a dirty look, then continued, "Anyway, what you and I are going to do today is taking you to a special doctor. The doctor will inject something call transponder chip into your foot. That way, no matter where you run off to, we'll always find you. The transponder chip is only traceable on my laptop, so if security checks or something, you won't have any bugs or flies on you. It will always show. So forget about running away." His expression suddenly turned sour. "Remember that, don't run away. It will do you no good anyway. The only thing it will accomplish is more security and several very unhappy agents." "Who are you, my dad?" Annie got up so quickly, she knocked over her chair. "You aren't going to get me to that doctor if I can help it!!" Then she turned and ran for the door. But not for long. Sean's long stride soon reached her side. He grabbed her arm and held firm. "Maybe you had better come with us, Hugh!" Sean called back. "I have a feeling I'll need you after all!"  
  
~The Silver Jaguar~  
  
Dragging a screaming, wiggling Annie behind him, Sean headed for his sporty silver sports car--also known as the XK8 Jaguar Convertible. If Annie wasn't so busy trying to pry Sean's fingers off her wrist, she jaws would have dropped to the driveway. As far as she knows, only millionaires have cars like that. But, that was as far as she knows. For all she knows, Sean just could be a millionaire drug dealer that works in a Mafia. She didn't know how close that was to the truth. Instead of a drug dealer, this Scottish agent held a German virus named Chimera in his power. The virus that kills and infects all your blood cells within a day. After twenty hours of being infect by Chimera, there was no hope for the victim. This was the virus that he was planning on destroying the world with. The layout for making millions of dollars. But, before he carry out that scheme, he had to get Ethan Hunt off his back first. That blasted agent knew he had Chimera and was determined to get it back. That was why Sean had Annie. Half way to the car, Sean picked her up and carried her over his shoulder, assuming it's easier then dragging her behind. He's not quite right. Annie struggled. "Let go of me right now!" She demanded, her dark eyes flashing dangerously. She kicked and scratched and pounded with her fists. Her hair was a mess from struggling. When they reached the car, Sean shoved her in and buckled her up as he took the wheel. Hugh slid in on the other side of Annie. So she's trapped. She tried to calm herself on the oncoming event, but on the way to the office, Annie was shaken so badly that Hugh leaned over and softly asked her what's wrong. Annie looked over at the man and saw the sincere concern in his eyes. Without meaning to, she whispered out of Sean's hearing range, "Needles." Her voice was shaky. "I just can't stand them. My weakness. I'm scared of needles." Her breathing was uneven. She lifted her head to meet Hugh's eyes. Her eyes were large and overflowing with fright. Hugh's eyes shone with understanding and sympathy as her assured her, "It will be over within a second. It's not that bad. Sean mostly wants this done for your security and safety." His warm hands covered her shaking cold ones. Remembering he was the enemy, Annie scoffed and pulled away. But she could feel herself giving in to this understanding, gentle blonde ex-agent.  
  
Half carried, half dragged, half pulled, and half coaxed, Sean and Hugh managed to get Annie into the doctor's office. They managed to pull off her shoes before she decided trying to keep off the two agents who was as determined to get that thing in her as she was determined not to. Annie lashed out with her fist, catching the doc on his right eye. The doctor gave a cry as Hugh tried to hide a laugh and turning it into a cough at the irritated doctor's expression, before Annie hit his nose next. Uttering a swear word under his breath, Sean grabbed Annie by her shoulders and sat her down hard in the chair, pinning her on the wall. His tall figure towering over her. He forced her to look at him eye to eye. "What do you think you are doing?! Do you think you are accomplishing anything from doing all this?!" He hollered at her. She squirmed under his burning glare before answering. Her eyes were slowly filling up with tears that the men could not detect. Hugh looked over and said quietly, "She's scared of needles, Sean." Sean looked over at Hugh, then back at Annie with disbelief. But Annie would not take pity and sympathy. She wanted this whole thing to stop. "Did you expect me to keep still and let you do this to me?" She chortled. "Something that will stay in my for the rest of my life?!" "I expected you to act maturely!" He snapped, all the understanding in his eyes disappeared as he tried to hold back his anger of putting some sense in this girl. "Well, you expected wrong. I am an unsophisticated freak, for all I care that comes from you! Only an idiot would let you do this!" Annie shot back. "I was stupid enough to let you drag me into this place." Sean moved his face closer to hers until they are merely millimeters apart. "We are going to get this done today whether you behave or we do this by force. Either one, we are going to get this done today." He told her quietly, his voice was acrimonious and each word was said with contempt. "I am handling a thirteen-year old in my hands, not a three year old." "Guess you would have to handle a wild, immature three-year old." Annie shrugged her shoulders and refused to compromise. Before Sean could say anything else, the doctor spoke angrily, his handkerchief covering his nose with blood on it. An apologetic Hugh was standing beside him, trying to convince him to finish the job. "Are we going to get this done today or not, gentlemen. This isn't really exactly a happy tea time, you know." The doctor's dry tone was filled with scorn and choleric. "We are doing this illegally and we don't have all day to do it." Hugh gave a relieved sigh and gave Annie a disapproving frown, as if to say We-are-going-to-get-this-done-don't-ruin-the-chance-or-you'll- regret-it. "Yes, doctor, we'll be right with you." Sean turned back to Annie. "I am about out of patience with you, young lady." He said in a voice that was a hundred times scarier then him shouting. "And if you are still planning on pulling your tricks to keep us from accomplishing this, I won't be easy on you, Annie, I mean it. Try me if you will, but you'll be sorry if you do." Annie believed him. Sean's face was so livid with anger and his eyes were blazing. He still gripped her shoulders. He would know if she has more tricks, he always did. He was so angry, Annie believed him capable of anything. But she will not let these men do that to her. She shooked his hands off her shoulders. "Guess it would have to be forced, huh?" When Annie stubbornly refused to answer or meet his eyes, Sean sighed. "Very well. Hugh, help me, will you?" Annie almost passed out as the doc held out a huge needle just a little bit smaller than a straw. It had to be that big to hold a transponder chip. Hugh and Sean could feel a strong tremor through her. As 1/3cm needle, which was barely a needle anymore, came closer Annie couldn't stand it any longer. She fought so hard to getaway that it was almost too much to ask from Sean and Hugh to hold her still for Dr. Spencer. She knocked over anything that was able to knock over. Hugh was sure she would have screamed until her throat was hoarse, but Sean prevented that by covering her lips firmly with his hand. Extraordinarily, he couldn't hear one muffled cry during their struggle. If the door wasn't locked, Sean was sure that all the doctors and nurses would have been here. They had to pin her on the floor and the two of them were practically sprawled on top of her to stop all her tormenting struggles. The two of them barely managed to hold her still while Dr. Spencer shot the transponder chip into her foot. The trio laid entangled on the floor afterwards, taking in the peace and silence. Sean could feel Annie's head, her hair tousled about her head, on top of his chest as he cautiously released his hold on her lips. Surprisingly, she didn't make a sound.  
  
On the way home, Annie kept quiet. She fought back the tears that threaten to flood out. If there was any hope to run away, they were gone now. She was more shaken than ever now. But she will not show it. She had already made all the struggle to save herself and more than that.made a fool of herself by showing her fright. That needle was too much to bear and it hurts like hell. She had gone limp by the time the needle was inserted into her flesh. She didn't even make a squeak as a surge of pain shot through her body--from her toes to her temples. Her whole body was numb with pain. All her strength was gone afterward that she couldn't even get up from been so shaken up and from the pain that was too much to bear, though she'd rather walked every step to the car than having Sean picking her up--if she was capable. She had insisted on walking to the car, but when she had put her weight on the foot, she collapsed with a cry into Hugh's arms. She turned to study Sean. Chiseled cheekbones, soft lips, compassionate dark eyes that was still angry, and silky, equally dark brown hair. His fingers were curled around the steering wheel tightly.and furiously. Annie could almost see her neck under that grasp. Hugh, however, looked totally different. More relaxed and not that irritated, as if he had almost known that Annie would react like that. Instead of silky, dark hair, he has fine hair the color if a rich blonde. With eyes warm and trusting that was as green as emerald, Hugh looked as if he has had the experience with kids and knew what to expect. Annie could tell that Hugh's personality was shy and quiet and not one bit as outgoing as Sean. Hugh's long fingers tapped on the dashboard a steady rhythm. Both men's appearance showed that struggle that was taken place. Their shirts were wrinkled and ties messed up. Their hair was as disevlished as her own. While she studied them, she vowed to herself that she'd never like them and always will be difficult to manage. At that moment, the promise seems easy to make. But, even though the thought was satisfying, she still can't help keep thinking, my only way of escape was gone.  
  
~A Shot in the Air~  
  
As soon as the three got home, they were in for a big, big surprise. None other, but Ethan Hunt, arms crossing in front of his chest, was waiting by his jet-black motorcycle, identical to the red one Sean had in his garage. The minute Sean stepped out of the car, Ethan said frostily,  
  
"Ambrose! You didn't? Cause if you did, I swear to God I'm going to hurt you so bad--" "I did, Hunt." Sean replied coolly. "Uncle Ethan!!" Annie tried running to Ethan. She only made a few feet before Hugh grabbed her wrist and pulled her back rather forcefully. Her back was firmly against his chest. One of his masculine hands covers her mouth and the other arm was wrapped around her waist and holding both her arms against her sides in a vice like grip. A wave of fear rises in Annie. She had no idea he'd take it this way. Her can feel his warm breath against her right ear. His voice was low and dangerous. "Do not interfere." He warned. With that, Annie was hauled back to the car. Ethan had automatically and unconsciously almost became the Benedict kid's guardian in their mind. The boys always turned to him when they get stuck on something. Ethan loves them like his own blood kin and was returned with the same kind of love and trust. Suddenly, a shot sliced through the air. Annie never knew who fired that shot. The sound still echoed threw the air as a body thud to the ground. Annie's hand flew to her mouth to stifle a cry as she recognized the figure on the ground. The victim was Ethan. She finally broke though Hugh's deadly grasp and fled to Ethan. He had a deep wound on his shoulder. "You know, Hunt." Sean scoffed. "The hardest part about playing you and your blasted team was grinning like an idiot every fifteen bloody minutes!" Annie casted him a dark look that shut up what Sean was about to say next. She cradled Ethan's head on her lap. Her sixth instinct told her that Sean was just going to leave him there to die. So she whispered to him, "Try to get over to the woods and I'll come and get you later." That's all she managed to say before the Scottish agent steered her firmly toward the house. It was not easy to sneak out after dinner, but she had to get Ethan. He could be hurt fatally, maybe even dying. She found him by the rose bushes trying to take off his bloody jacket and nurse the wound. Annie washed away the blood on wound and they manage to get him to the abandoned old shed, painfully, step by step. After she settled him in and promised to bring him food the next day, she left.  
  
The next week was the most bizarre week in Annie's life. She had to sneak out so often that Sean grew suspicious. He tried to question her. But it was not successful. He had a prediction. He had to find out, it's urgent, since Ethan's body had mysteriously disappeared. Sean wondered if that had something to with it. He decided to find out and take the matter into his own hands.  
  
Annie tiptoed across the driveway, praying that nobody had heard her. Earlier that evening, Sean had excused himself to go to his study early. So it has been easier excusing herself from the table with the hidden supplies. Her uncle was getting better. Annie just hopes that nothing wrong had happened. She was just about ten feet into the dark woods when Annie felt someone grab her wrist. She cried out, but a hand was clapped over her mouth. She thrashed her free arm around, but then both her wrists were secured behind by back. Fear knifed threw her. She kicked, but he was too strong for her. Sean! It has to be! She screamed, but the sound died in her throat. She kicked again. "Ow! You little devil! You haven't changed a bit, have you?" He laughed his old familiar laugh, and a surge of relief went through her. Ethan! But Annie couldn't say his name. His hand was still over her mouth, and with the other still gripping her wrists behind her as he led her into the shadow. "Shh. You must promise to speak in whispers before I release you." The deep male voice came from behind her ear as one arm found its way around her waist. Annie nodded agreeably and he let her go. "Ethan, what are you--" "Shush! You just have to let the cat out of bag, do you?" He's usual teasing tone came back to his voice. "How is your shoulder?" Annie didn't notice how Ethan changed the subject and turned so the his shoulder was just out of sight in the shadows as he continued, "I was just thinking of leaving tonight." "Tonight?" As they were talking, Annie noticed her uncle's voice was unusually unnatural. Without meaning to, her eyes traveled past Ethan's hand, which was around her waist. What she saw made her gasp. There was a ring. A silver ring that Sean had always worn on his middle finger. Suddenly everything fell into place. Annie felt faint as she realized the truth. This man was not, certainly not, Ethan. It was Sean.  
  
"Mission accomplished!" Sean thought with satisfaction as he watched. Annie's face pale to a chalk white and a tremor shuddered through her body under his grasp. He peeled off his mask. Then, using the advantage of his height, which was well over six feet, he grabbed her shoulder roughly, whirled her around to face him and said angrily in her face. She squirmed under his grasp, for she was only five feet four inches. "Annie! How can you do something like this?!" Then, he let go and muttered, pacing back and forth, "Duh! What was I thinking? You are his niece and all. Of course you would have done it!" Surprisingly, there was a note of jealousy and detest in his tone. Sean's eyes narrowed. His face was pinched and white as he flared at Annie, "You get your uncle off this island before me or one of my men shoots him. Since he's your uncle, I'll have to let him go. If you ask me, he was quite lucky." After that he marched into the house, without looking back once. Feeling hurt and betrayed by the one he didn't knew he truly cared for.  
  
Annie hurried toward the shed. Her heart at her throat. Ethan was not well enough to travel yet. But as she explained the situation to Ethan, he insisted that he was well enough to travel and would leave tonight. "I'll leave tonight. Don't worry about me." He's sober face saw her expression. "Oh, Annie. Don't look so sad. I'll come and get you out of the mess as soon as I can. You know how much I love you." Then he's gone. Annie dragged her feet as she trudged toward the house. Hugh's straight built shadow was by the patio rail, watching her. She couldn't help wondering what they are going to do to her. As she entered she saw that everyone face was sober. Sean has his head on his hand. He does not look happy. He spoke quietly in a low restrained voice that was a hundred-times scarier than shouting. Annie obeyed immediately. "Annie, come with me." To Annie, his voice sounded deadly and severe. She got up and followed him. Sean took her to a spare room that Annie had never been in. As she looked around, she knew what was coming up.  
  
Meanwhile, Scott and Hugh knew what was going on. Hugh alone knew that Sean never advocates it unless it was a really serious matter. For this matter, the Australian hijacker can't blame Sean for being mad. As he looked over at Scott, he saw him shudder and muttering, "Ouch! This has got to hurt." Hugh nodded. "But Sean's got to do it." Scott agreed, for he knew it was serious matter of what Annie did. "Hey! That's not fair! You have the advantage! You are, like, way taller than me!" They heard Annie protest. Then they both heard it. Later, Sean came out. He saw them and said, "You know guys? I think our little girl is going to be all right." After that, he went to his study and shut the door. Whatever that means? Scott didn't bother to ask. He didn't get up when Hugh set the newspaper aside and hurried after Sean. He was surprised, however, as Hugh shut the door with his foot.  
  
"You weren't suppose to do that, you know." Hugh said wisely in his luscious Australian accent after watching Sean pour and gulp down a glass of martini like water. Knowing what kind of experience he had just went through from the insane way he gulp down the strong liquor, Hugh wisely kept quiet until he was done. Sean sighed, then set his glass down, ready to face the fact that he had done something wrong again. "Okay, what have I done now?" He knew from Hugh's wise tone that he was about to share some of his experiences of taking care of kids. "You weren't suppose to do what you have already done." Hugh replied thoughtfully, his divine green eyes fixed steadily on his inexperienced companion, his hands in his pocket in the casual way. "You don't thrash teenagers this age, anymore. Especially teenage girls. It just isn't proper." "It just isn't proper." Sean couldn't help mimicking Hugh's accent. "Now you tell me I wasn't suppose to do that. That's just great! I have just made a fool of myself from the one person that I wish to remain authoritative to. Now where am I going to put my pride and dignity and why would she listen to me anymore now that she just found out how inexperienced I was!" The two men glared at each other. A frost wall formed between them. Then Sean, knowing the own fault was his and his partner was only telling him what was right, said wearily, "God, Hugh," He flopped down on the sofa in the exasperated way and slapped the palm of his hand against his forehead. "It's just--" He broke off, not knowing how to describe the feeling that was inside of him. "Yes, I know." Hugh said soothingly. "It isn't going to be easy raising up a young girl."  
  
Annie sat on her bed. What just happened was not cool at all. She had only being thrashed once in her life. It was when she was five and threw Travis's pet lizard into the creek that ran behind their house. Joey had fished for hours before he found the poor lizard's body. She smiled wryly as she remembered three angry brothers chasing after her as she ran screaming around the whole house. And, while she wailed, David turned her over his knee and gave her five good whacks. Then, they helped her bury the lizard on the other side of the creek. She made them take off their baseball cap so she could say a prayer. "Dear God," She whimpered inconsolably. "Please kill me too, because I got Lizzie killed." "That's a terrible prayer." David gasped. "Do it over. Pray for Lizzie's soul or something." "All right," She said dutifully. "Dear God, please let Lizzie be happy in heaven, and please don't kill me even though I deserve it." "Gawdalmighty, what do they teach you in Sunday school?" Joey put his big hand on her shoulder. "God, she's a child. Bless her." Then he plopped his cap back on. "Come on, let's see what David's got for supper." The neighbor that had been watching the funeral started laughing. "Next time I got an animal for a burial, I'll be sure to call you." Natalie Portman called over the fence. The boys had waved politely and while slapping on each other's back, went into the house. As Annie sat thinking, her eyes traveled to the large case in her closet. She thought, "Oh, why not." She has nothing to lose. She got up and opened the case. Inside was a handsome guitar made of a smooth, red wood. Annie ran her finger on the curves of the guitar. Then, she picked it up and it immediately gave her comfort. Feeling the guitar, Annie remembered Joey. He had bought a guitar and had often played for them. Then she practiced the chords. Then, not using the light bulb, but the moonlight, she sat on the windowsill and began to play. As she played, she understood why people were always playing by the windowsill. It was so dreamy and peaceful. Then, she let her sweet, melodic voice flow.  
  
Sean looked up from his work and froze. He hurried to the living room as fast as his legs would take him. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Then, seeing the two dumbstruck faces sitting in the room convinced him. What they all heard was a young girl's voice: clear, pure, and true, sweetly singing "Home, sweet home" accompanied by a guitar. He looked out the window. There on the windowsill, sat Annie. She was singing but her eyes were misty and two teardrops were slowly making their way down her face. They didn't know that she thought she would never get back home again. But she had this.light in her eyes. This bright, sparkling light that made her even more beautiful than ever. And the old guitar was the one that Sean used to play for his girlfriend, Bianca, when he was in college. He loved her and they were going to be married. But on the day of the marriage, she never showed up. She had dumped him and left for another guy--marrying that guy the same time she should have been marrying him. He had been so hurt emotionally that he thought he was going to die. But instead of doing that, Sean had shut the guitar up and never wanted to see it again. Locking all the memories, emotions, and passion into the case as he shut it and never opened it again. Even though the love drama happened almost ten years ago, the pain and hurt had never left him. It has been shut up for quite a while. Now it became alive again. Annie made it alive. The more Sean heard, the more he felt his heart going with the young girl. But he dismissed the idea and tried to convince himself that there was something about Annie that invited her to his care. "This was a suppose to be a kidnap and blackmailing, not love." He chided himself. He never realized how empty, how hollow his life had been until Annie entered it. But he knew the truth. He loves her. And because of that one great, powerful fact, he knew that his problems were just the beginning.  
  
~Under the Stars~  
  
"Now, I won't be gone long. Just a quick meeting. Annie, no mischief. Hugh, she is your responsibility, remember that. I'll see you guys tonight! I expect to see all of you alive, okay?" Annie thought back to Sean's last words as she tied Hugh up. Earlier that evening, Annie had knocked him unconscious with her high heeled platforms. She had been angry that she was locked up in this Castle of Goldwin with a Monty outside in the living room guarding her. She threw her shoes out into the hallway just as Hugh walked past to check on her. It had been an accident, but since it happened, Annie decided to take advantage of it. At least he was alive. She has also prepared a surprise for Sean. Maybe she should add some flour to the that icy water she had managed to stick on top of the door. He'll just have to wait and see. After shoving a tied and gagged Hugh under the bed, she made her escape, through the kitchen of gleaming white ceramic tile and into a magnificent living room blanketed in plush, cream-colored carpeting. Overstuffed leather sofas and chairs, glass-topped tables, ceramic and brass lamps-all in the shades of cream, ivory, and black--graced the whole living room. The whole back of the house opened onto a glass-and-screen- enclosed sunhouse to the clean patio that faced a pool of simmering aqua water. Beyond the patio, a thick green lawn and colorful flower garden sloped down to the front of the house to the shoreline. There, a boat dock jutted into the sapphire blue depths of a lake dappled by bright Australian sunshine.  
  
The house is awfully quiet, Sean thought as he opened the front door. Splash!!! Sean was drenched with cold water. Tiny ice crystals showered around his shoes. Pushing the wet strands of dark hair out of his eyes, he thundered, "Hugh!!!" When he received no answer, he knew something was wrong. He began to search for him with the annoyance of squeaky shoes. While he was at Hugh's room, he heard a noise. He peeked under the bed. What he saw made him groan. "Oh, no, Hugh! What in the world did you get yourself into?" He moaned as he untied Hugh. Hugh glared at him and indicated "hurry up and untie me." Hugh was enraged added on to humiliation. He has been tied by a thirteen-year old! How was he going to live through the fact that he couldn't even baby-sit for the evening without getting knocked out and tied up? "When I get my hands on that little sea urchin, I am going to give her what she deserve!" He stormed, threateningly.  
  
Annie was laying in the sand, looking up at the stars, which were spreading across the sky like jewels on black velvet, wishing her life would be like this forever, when two annoyed faced looked down at her. She shrieked and bolted up. It was only Sean and Hugh. But from their faces, she knew she was in trouble. Deep trouble. "Come on, Annie." Sean commanded. She gave a sigh and obediently followed the two annoyed men. Hugh gave her a hard and dark look on the way home. After they got home, Sean had managed to think of a good tongue- lashing for Annie. He paced back and forth, while Annie sat of the sofa with her arms folded at her chest, her ankles crisscrossing the other, her eyes visibly saying you-are-not-my-dad-and-I-do-not-have-to-listen-to-you, and said audibly softy in a silky, almost bored, note, "Can you get this over any quicker?" Sean, not use to anyone using that tone on him, was aghast, also amused at the thought of this young girl unafraid to talk back to him this way. "Don't use that tone with me, young lady." He warned sharply, swirling around to face her, shaking his index finger at her. "Well, then." She drawled sarcastically, cocking her head to the side. "Hurry up." Annie didn't know how offended and dismayed Sean was, for he can not lose an argument to a thirteen-year-old girl, yet, he must remain his position as the man of the house with authority and power. Since he was a young guardian, he would have this position to maintain. He would have to be standoffish and gruff and sometimes even overbearing. He must keep her at a certain distance. It all has to do with getting the respect that was their due. "Must I thrash you with my own hands again?" Sean finally said quietly, after thinking a full minuet of what to say as a comeback. He heard a noise in Hugh's corner and noticed Hugh's green eyes peeking over the upside-down newspaper that he was pretending to read. His eyes gave Hugh the warning to keep quiet. Both of them knew that there was absolutely no way Sean was going to go through the experience of thrashing a teenage girl again.beside the fact the he just learned from Hugh that you aren't suppose to. "No." She gave him a sullen look and Sean knew he had won the argument. Leaving his pride and dignity unhurt. But after that scene, Sean apparently did not know what to do. Now that is over, what do I do now? He wondered, once again pacing back and forth in front of the pair. What does a father usually do when his daughter is naughty? Then, a thought entered his mind, nearly making his knee give out from under him. Does the father have a way to manage a daughter who's like Annie? Then, as he decided that he simply didn't know what to do, an idea popped into his head--he'll let Hugh be the bad guy and discipline her! After all, Hugh did have more experience with kids than him. So he shot Hugh an innocent look and said, "Since I wasn't here when this happened, I think the best thing is to leave you to Hugh." He looked at Hugh, "When you are done, join me in the study." He turned and left for the study with a satisfied smile on his face. He could feel Hugh's green killing glare burning on his back.  
  
~The Fever~  
  
"Annie is a good strong, brave girl. I've been studying her, it would be really useful to her future life." Sean stated quietly, pouring Hugh a drink. Then slowly pouring one for himself. Hugh noticed something was wrong from the way Sean poured the drink and his hesitant attitude. "What's wrong, Sean? What did you find out?" He was thoroughly alarmed. Sean rescued his drink and Hugh's, as well, from Hugh's hand. He gave back his drink. The voice that answered was shaky. "There was a car accident, Hugh, I afraid." Hugh choked on his drink. He coughed and sputtered as the strong liquor burned from his throat all the way down to his stomach. Hugh asked quickly as soon as he was done with the hacking fit. "And her brothers?" Sean shook his head, having trouble finding his voice, but staring at the glass in his hands. "All dead." They both a gasp by the doorway. As they were afraid of, there stood Annie, her face deathly pale. She had heard their news. The news they were hiding from her. Annie whispered, "No. No, that's not true!" Her brothers, all dead? Not her brothers, too! It can not possibly be her brothers! In a flash, Annie was by Sean's side, clutching on his left arm. She looked up the eight inches and into his carefully controlled expression on that young face and eyes, she saw something. She felt the stab in her heart that all the families feel when something goes wrong fast. She couldn't speak. She fumbled. My brothers? No. It can't be. It simply just can't. "Tell me it's not true." She pleaded, her breath was uneven. Sean could see the pain and distress rippling out of her eyes as his own heart ached for this young girl's misfortune. "Annie.I.the car exploded and." Sean was at a lost of words, dreading the look of horror in Annie's eyes. Annie, seeing Sean's grave and terrified attitude, she knew what she had heard was true. She dropped Sean's arms and her hands went to her mouth and screamed, "No!" Throwing off Hugh's restraining hands and ignoring Sean's outcry of Annie! Calm down, Annie bolted for the door, wishing with all her might to block out the truth and reality. But before she reached the door, the world whirled around and around before her. The images became blurry. She felt as light as a feather. Then, her world was black. Sean managed to catch Annie before she touched the floor. Annie, as if stabbed through the heart, collapsed like a limp doll in Sean's arms, her eyes closed in horror and anguish. He put her on his bed, praying that she's all right. Hugh hurried to the kitchen, hoping to find some cold compass. Seeing none, he dampened a towel and flung some ice on to it. On his way out of the kitchen, he kicked and spilt the whole case of ice, not bothering to pick it up, leaving it to melt into thin puddles of ice water. He hurried to Sean 's room, stopped short as he saw Sean's face, it was as white as a sheet. His face so stricken and confused as he looked at the pale Annie with so much despair and helplessness that Hugh would never forget. He suddenly alert as adrenaline pumped through him all his life, he'd thought Sean very intimidating, knowing him to be a tough business man, but also as soft as marshmallow when it came Annie. Hugh tried comforting him, "Sean, don't worry. She's going to be all right. I mean, kids are always getting sick, right?" Hugh certainly hoped so. He certainly hoped this time, his fathering instinct would be correct. He felt more confident then he really felt. A thought tagged at his heart, Cars don't explode when they crash, especially when the collision wasn't that heavy.  
  
For the next four days, Sean never left Annie's side. He looks terrible. His hair was mussed and his handsome face was drawn. He doesn't eat, but gulp down all the brandy he could hold. Hugh could smell brandy on his breath almost every time he talked to him. He watched him pace back and forth. His white shirt sleeves were rolled up. The tie he wore to the meeting but never had a chance to take off was loosened around his neck. Annie's fever had reached 104?F. She had not once regained consciousness since that day she heard the news. The door knocked softly. "Come in." At the sight of Hugh, Sean leaped up. "Where is the doctor?" He demanded, his eyes darting back and forth. Hugh avoided his eyes. He had seen the anger in the challenging glare of his eyes. "I'm sorry, Sean. But there were none available, Sean." His usually dancing green eyes were dim and troubled, as if the fire in them had begun to smother, but hadn't yet found the way to burst to life. "Dr. Jason has a broken hip. Dr. Farley is on a vacation. Dr. Nick has to stay in the hospital. And Dr. Dan is so sick that he is practically green!" Sean did something he has rarely done before. He raised his voice and yelled at his old buddy, "I don't care what happened to each doctor! I just want a doctor to look at Annie!" Then, the angry scowl left his face and all at once he looked tired and drained. "Sorry." He apologized simply. After that, he went back to trying to bring Annie's temperature down by contacting hot face with cool water. After that, both men stood staring at Annie's comely and fair face, wishing with all their might that those inspiring eyes would open and those red lips would open and sass them once again.  
  
Annie's eyes slowly opened. The images before her were blurry. She saw her dad looking down at her. His face showed concern. How she long for him to hug her again and tell her that she was his best girl and leave all the problems to him!! "Daddy?" She managed to croak out. A single tear rolled down her face. She missed him so much!! Then, she lost all awareness, and slipped into a dream, where there was no pain and no hurt. She felt like she was floating, drifting down a river toward peaceful sleep. Only the sweet, wonderful sensation of floating up, up, and up into a quiet, cool realm of dark bliss. Sean's heart lurched as he remembered the way she called him 'daddy'. He wished with all his strength that he was indeed whom she had called him.  
  
  
  
On the fifth morning, Annie woke up in Sean's study. She sat up in bed. Sean was peacefully sleeping on the computer chair. Hugh was gently snoring on the couch in deep slumber. She got out of bed. She had to get back to her own bed! She can't stay in this man's room! It just wouldn't be proper. She swung her foot out to the edge of the bed. The carpet was soft under her bare foot and the cool air was creeping up her clothes. The room tilted as she noiselessly step away from the bed. Thump! She fell. The noise woke the Scottish agent up. He stirred and opened his eyes slowly. Then they popped wide open. "Annie! You shouldn't be up from bed!" He chided as he hurried over. "I need to go to my room." She weakly insisted. "You're not going anywhere." Sean stated firmly as he picked her up. His chin jutted out stubbornly. When Sean makes a decision, no one argues. Annie raised her hand and weakly pushed against Sean's toned chest. She was too weak to even raise her arms. Hugh was awakened at this time. He spoke softly across the room as he sat up from the sofa and ran a hand through his disevlished blonde hair, "Put her back in bed, Sean. She needs more rest than arguing with you." He sighed. Annie didn't protest. She was already slipping off to a different world.  
  
~One Thing Leads to Another~  
  
After the fever broke, Annie had been quieter, Sean noticed. She had acted like it doesn't matter in front of him and Hugh, but when she was alone, she had often break down and cry when she thought no one was noticing. Like that dawn, when Sean had heard the grand piano playing in the glass surrounded round room, he went over and listened by the doorway, absolutely enchanted by the beauty and grace of her music. Annie never knew. She played piece by piece, each one more lovely and emotional than the last. Until in the middle of one inspiring piece, she had broke down and cried bitterly. Of course, Sean didn't know that this certain piece was her brothers' favorite piece. Hugh's also had that experience, another time, at the dinner table, Sean was away at another meeting, leaving Hugh and Annie alone at dinner. Hugh was ravenous and finished a huge salad. Annie had stopped eating soon after she had begun and wept silently, her head down, steady tears falling in her lap. Her guardian had taken her hand gently and firmly, so she couldn't pull away, and gather her in his arms, so full of devotion and affection. Unable to resi1st the love and tenderness she had desired and lacked for so long, Annie rose and sat in his lap, hiding her face in his broad chest and sobbing. His heart aching for her, Hugh rocked her until at last she was silent. "Where are they?" She whined at last, hiccuping. Knowing she's meaning her brothers, he said as gently and softly as possible, "Of course they are in heaven." He soothed. Seems calmed by the tone of voice and the answer, she got up and finished her dinner, ashamed of what she had done and tried to forget what had just happened. She had just given in to the enemy. Sean often tried to comfort her, but was always stubbornly pushed away without any success. A good talk with Hugh helped. They decided that fresh air would do her good. So they took Annie on a ride on the helicopter to Canyon Valley, where some Sean's packages will be dropped off. Annie made no comments, but she just went quietly.  
  
Annie was awed when she saw the beautiful sight below the canyon. The river that runs between the canyons simmered in the afternoon sun. Sean and Hugh were looking in the sky for the helicopter. Little did notice the three figures in the shadow, silently watching them. Annie stood looking at the view. But she felt uneasy. Somehow, she has this uneasy feeling that they are being watched. Her instinct told her to turn around. As she did, she almost passed out from what she saw. A man was pointing a gun straight at Sean, whose back was facing him. Annie did not know why or how she did it. She ran as fast as she could into him, sending him.and herself flying over the cliff!  
  
Sean flew around at the cry over the cliff. Before he knew what was happening, someone charged on him full force, sending him crashing to the ground. Using his martial arts skill, he and the man wrestled on the rocky cliff. Sean could see Hugh karate kicking the other man. Knowing that Annie was over the rocky edge of the cliff made him fought harder than ever, trying to finish off the fight quickly. Finally, in exasperation, Sean knocked the man unconscious. Talking no time to check his own wounds, he dove for the edge of the rock. Cursing, he knows he'll never forgive himself if something happened to Annie.  
  
Annie, meanwhile, was holding on for her dear life over the cliff. Her hands were cut and bleeding from the rough and sharpness of the rocks. I must be crazy, she thought. Why did I ran into that man? I wouldn't care if something happens to Sean or Hugh. But Annie knew the truth, something was changing. Something she doesn't like, yet. Annie heard the struggle above her and couldn't help wondering if the would finish the fight in time to get her up. Just as she feel she was going to have to let go, a wonderfully familiar face peered over the rock. Then, Sean's strong arms lifted her away from the dangerous spot. They both rolled away from the edge. As Sean moved Annie to safety, he noticed that she was clinging on him, trembling uncontrollably. He doesn't blame her, he felt pretty shaky himself. After all, if she had fallen off the cliff, he doesn't know what he's going to do to himself. He loves her as much as any man would have loved their daughter. He just loathes the fact that Annie was Ethan's instead of his. Hugh finally finished off the fight with the man. Both of them know who those men are. They were sent by Raymond Calitri, Sean's sworn enemy. But neither of them wanted to worry her. She has enough grief already, with the death of her brothers. So they just took her home. Annie trembled all the way home. As soon as the got home, Hugh insisted that Annie get into bed, and they would bandage up her hands up and bring her dinner. For two agents that had nothing to do with medication, they bandaged up her hand quite well, though it did hurt terribly. While Hugh bandaged up her last hand, she was holding to Sean's hands tighter than it was possible. Squeezing it until she left a deep imprint on his finger from his ring and her own purity ring. She let out a deep shaky breath when Hugh announced that it was done. The dinner, however, was a different story. That was a dinner Annie'll never forget, it was worse then terrible. The bread was charcoal. The soup was paste. The milk was sour. The butter was moldy. Plus- -everything was either cold or tasteless. They made her eat every bite.  
  
~Hungry for Love~  
  
At dawn, Annie woke up with a start as her door was being opened. She bolted up as an unfamiliar man cautiously stepped in her room. He started toward her from the French glass door. Annie panicked. Annie shook her head, trying to block out the terror and fear surging up into her. Her head whirled. She wanted to scream, but no voice came out. Just as she tried to slip out the door, the man made a grab for her. That did it. She ran screaming down hallway, pass Sean's room. The man chased after her. Sean's door swung open just as the man ran past the door. Sean got into the living room just in time to see Annie pinning to the carpeted floor and the man's hands on her shirtfront, roughly grasping the material, about to tear the nightgown off her shoulders. Sean saw Annie kick him. The man gave a roar of rage and slapped her full force with the flat of his hands. Something in Sean snapped. His pistol came in sight. The fight was on.  
  
After, kicking Raymond Calitri's man off his property, leaving him with a broken arm, black eye, bloody nose, and lips, possibly bruises everywhere, and swearing bloody murder, Sean came back in. The sight of Annie on the floor, her thick, glossy, straight hair spilled over the shoulder, her face pale, was just too much for him. She looks so small and helpless, sobbing into one hand and the other clinging on to the collar of her nightgown, no matter what Hugh said, she wouldn't be comforted. Of course, Hugh's look wasn't any help. His hair was disevlished. He had dark circles around under his eyes. And he doesn't have any top on and he's in his boxers. But that was Hugh to you. Even though he is a Mr. Perfect, he was still a man. But Hugh's look had nothing to do with anything. It was Annie. She was alone in this world. She was kidnapped by a man who she wished that she never had any contact with. She struggled to stand firm and stubborn in front of him and not receiving any help of flowing through life. But it was too much for her. It was just too much. She can't live on her simple stubbornness. She needs love. A pair of loving hands scooped her up and cuddled her on the sofa. "It's all right. I'm here, Annie." Sean crooned, forgetting all about his "man of the house" act and forgot about acting like a big softie in front of Hugh. "Nothing is going to happen to you." Annie finally gave up in the warm and loving embrace that Sean was giving her. She gave up her stubbornness and her promise to herself never to like Sean. Her hatred and coolness melted. She only wanted to be loved. And she finally accepted that this was what Sean can give her. He cuddled her and rocked her till she fell back to an exhausting sleep. Then, from his pocket, he slipped out a delicate silver locket and gently fastened it around her neck. For he knew she had finally given up the fight, from the way she held on to him. He had suddenly felt a lot closer to her. Though he couldn't help the unsecured feeling that one day, Ethan was going to take her away from him. "I declare," Sean confided to his old friend. "Annie had wound herself around my heart. I didn't realize how much she meant to me until this accident." "She has a soft spot for you, Sean." Hugh said softly. "Mark my word for that."  
  
~Is This Annie?~  
  
"Shhh! Don't wake her up." Sean and his companion tiptoed to the living room, wanting to clear up the mess and make breakfast before she wakes up. She needs to sleep late and catch up on her sleep. "What the hell!?!" The living room was sparkling clean. A hot breakfast was set on the dining table, with whom but Annie herself sitting at the table, drinking a cup of her favorite tea, Vanilla hazelnut. She stood up and put down her novel as they walked in. "Morning. Have a seat and help yourself to breakfast." She said warmly as she went and got two more cups for the coffee. Hugh hesitated. He was having second thoughts on it, for he remembered the last time Annie cooked. She had made everything taste so horrible that none of them would ever forget. Sugar instead of salt. Cold instead of hot. In another words, frozen chicken with sugar and hot salad marinated in syrup. Even mayonnaise instead of vanilla pudding. She had made everything opposite on purpose. Of course, he and Sean didn't dare say anything. They just ate everything.with the result of a very bad stomachache the next morning. Sean said the grace. Hugh's worry was none needed, for the food was so delicious that the angels themselves could had cooked it. That's the difference between men and women cooking. "So, Hugh. Have you found your date yet?" Sean asked between mouthfuls. They were going to a party that day. And they had to ask a young lady to go with them. Sean had asked Annie to go, because he thought that she might like the company and besides, he can't leave her alone at home. Obviously, she had declined. "Sure I found a date." Hugh retorted. "You know that I never go to a party without a date." "Who is it this time?" Hugh took a sip of his coffee, enjoying the power to make Sean impatiently wheedling the information out of him. "A Turkish young lady. Man, is she pretty! Her name is Alaina. She had these large dark eyes that has this intense look. And she has really pretty lips." Hugh offered eagerly. "Uh, okay. I get the point." Sean said dryly. "Just don't be so shy like last time that she ditches you again. Talk to her some. Tell her about your job or yourself. And relax. Women are not that hard to handle." He reassured Hugh. Sean had not found a date yet. He had spend so much time persuading Annie to come with him that all the girls are taken and there was no time to get to know one. Oblivious that Annie was listening, the men continued discussing about the party. "What's the reason that Devon Sawa is giving the party this time?" Scott drawled. "Heard that they are recruiting new members for the team." Sean recently got recruited into the CIA agency. They talked until a soft voice interrupted, placing her hand lightly on Sean's elbow, "I'll go with you." They stared at her. Was this the Annie two days ago? The sassy and imprudent one? It's hard to believe that the gracious and charming and sweet girl sitting in front of them was the Annie two days ago. That doesn't matter, the point was that.she is going! Sean immediately ushered Annie into her room and told her to get dressed. "You can find the appropriate clothing in the closet. Take all the time you need." He told her calmly as he leaned his tall figure on the doorframe, hands in his pocket, but Annie could see the amusement laughing in his eyes. Obviously, he had the experience of women's dressing. After he left, Annie flung herself across the bed. She is going to the dance! She ran to the closet, not daring to speculate on how he knew so much about what women wore.  
  
~The Dance~  
  
Annie could not believe what she saw in her closet, which Sean had explained that it was filled with dresses. Indeed it was. The closet was filled with grand flocks from silk, satin, lace, velvet, to heavy brocade, feather light layers of gauze, cotton, cashmere and any kind of attire you can think of!! She shampooed her hair with perfumed scent and lingered in the fragrant bath afterward.  
  
"Whew!" Said Scott as the perfume from the sweet smelling fragrant bubble bath wafted down the hall and drifted into the living room. "Females are females." He declared. "They just know naturally how to clean themselves and make the air smell like a garden." "That's the difference between men and women." Sean mused. "I wouldn't know the difference between their make up." Hugh remarked. "Nor the fragrance soap, facial cream--" He shuddered. They all laughed at the sudden look of fright on his face. They were already dressed in black tuxedos and their hair parted in the middle and smoothed down with gel.except for Hugh. His hair was special. His hair doesn't part in the middle. They all look very charming and dashing. Soft footsteps echoed behind them and the air was suddenly filled with the delicious fragrance of roses, lilies, and jasmine. They turned. Hugh whistled with complete astonishment and admiration. Scott gave him a shove as he noticed Hugh's sudden touch of blush as he looked down at his dressy shoes. "Relax, Hugh." Scott gritted between his teeth. "If you get so nervous out at the sight of her, what are you going to do with your date? Annie is only a teenager." Annie was dressed in the lightest and palest filmy classy blue satin dress. The long sash hugged her waistline, almost dragging on the floor, revealing her slim waist that a large man can circle his hands around it. Her long eyelashes curled above her dark violet eyes. Her smooth, thick hair was piled high on her head with delicate curled strands dangling down over her neck and ears. The low scoop neckline displayed creamy white shoulders and a single shiny silver locket, which Sean proudly beamed at. Her silk stocking feet slipped into a pair of simple, but stylish, black velvet high-heeled sandals. The only decoration she used was the fresh lilies of the valley that she styled elegantly in her shiny hair along with the diamond tiara sparkling in her hair. At that appearance, Sean and Scott could not take their eyes off her. Silently, they took in the sight of her coiffed hair, satin dress, and the icy blue dangling aquamarine earrings from the young lady that had went into her dressing room as a girl. Hugh tried hard not to stare, tried very hard indeed. She was dressed simply but beautifully. It was not the clothes that made her beautiful. It was herself. She absolutely glowed under their gaze. Sean and Hugh felt more drawn to her than ever. Annie's beauty was more than physical. It went deeper. She was what they called "Bone Sweet." That was Annie, bone sweet. She believed the best in people.when she really decides to, and they responded in kind. Considering that Sean and Hugh were older, Annie was more like a daughter to them. To Scott, he simply acts like a very immature uncle or an elder brother. Then, she moved in for the kill. She gave them her killer dazzling smile. Finally, Scott offered his elbowed to her, "I'll be really proud to escort you to the dance, Annie." He managed to squawk out, humiliation himself and the rest of his buddies as he tripped over Hugh's feet and went sprawling in front of her. Hugh was so nervous already that when Scott tripped over him, he gave a slight jerk and sent the car keys from his hand in Sean's martini glass. That sends Annie to a slight natural blush, watching Scott giving her a sheepish smile, Hugh trying to fish the keys from the glass, matching her rosy red lips, shiny to a touch of lip-gloss. Sean glowered at him. "Who said you're escorting her?" He offered his elbow to her as well. The team was secretly hoping she would pick himself. Hugh took this time and slipped out for a deep breath of fresh air and walking over to Sean's Jaguar to start the engine. He'd rather not escort Annie. He knew himself enough to know that he would make a fool of himself. Knowing he had the upper hand, Scott used this chance to tease Sean. Slowly, he made a show of kissing her knuckles and winked at her flirtatiously, meanwhile slipping his arm around her waist and hugging her closer to him brotherly. That brotherly move, however, made Sean boiling mad. He took one menacing step toward the pair. Annie, however, paid no attention and took both elbows. She sighed happily as they both escorted to the car.  
  
"That piece you played was absolutely stunning!" Scott remarked with admiration as they waltzed with the music. Annie giggled. Her dangling aquamarine earrings swung back and forth. That was exactly what Sean had said before Scott tapped Sean on the shoulder indicating that he was having this dance with her and stole her away and whisked her off to dance with him. As they waltzed all over the ballroom, Annie could still see Sean's tall figure trying to keep up with them to steal her back. But Scott was too good of a dancer to let him keep up. Annie could see Hugh's blonde head and straight frame across the ballroom with one hand in his pocket and the other holding a glass of punch, talking and laughing with a pretty young lady. Typical Hugh, she laughed to herself, always flirting with a girl. But she didn't know the deep secret that he held nor how deep his shyness goes. Especially after the high school play, where he messed up the part of Romeo in Romeo and Juliet, Hugh had became shyer and shyer. "That's one of the favorite dances in Europe." She informed Scott good-naturally. One of the orchestra members had ushered her up and stage and insisted that she play a piece for the audience. She played a waltz by Fredrick Chopin. How he knew she knows how to play, she has no clue. But she thinks she has a good chance to say that one of the ex-agents had done it, just to tease her. But how would they know she played? Then she frowned. Sean had not even let her near the punch. She wondered why. The food was luscious and tasty. There were dozens of kinds of dainty, tiny delicacy sandwiches. The Danish pastries and tarts were delightful. There were also dozens of chocolate desserts: Chocolate eclairs, chocolate pastries, chocolate pie, and even chocolate soufflés. The cakes were light and pies were scrumptious. The islands of sugared berries floated on the top of the thick, sweet, rich, cream. There was just the matter of not getting the punch. Her thoughts came back to the lavishing dancing floor. The apparatus in the ballroom had been entirely concealed with garlands of both fresh and artificial roses. The center of the dancing floor had been left for dancing. Tables holding two to six had been arranged around the four sides, with each two tables screened by latticework, also festooned with roses. I wish this evening would never come to an end, she thought dreamily as she and Scott glided around the dancing floor.  
  
~In the Moonlight~  
  
"That little missy ran away again? After last time?" Hugh grumbled. His deep rich accent filled with disbelief. He and Sean had gotten back from a meeting a week later and had found Annie no where to be found. "Afraid so." Sean sighed and shook his head. "I really thought she had changed." Sean sat down and turned on his laptop. "I guess we'll have to pin her location and go after her." He typed something down on the computer. "Ah, ha! There she is! She went to the beach again. Doesn't she have anything other place to run off to?" He shook his head again and got up. "Come on. Let's go get her back. She's gonna be facing the angry side of me."  
  
"I don't see her anywhere." Sean complained. They found her blue silk bathrobe where she was suppose to be, but she was no where to be found. Suddenly, Hugh gasped and paled. After following his gaze, Sean, too, gasped. There, sitting on the highest limb of a tree, a young girl sat quietly, staring out into the glistening water with millions of stars shining above them. She sat where the moonlight shone and played over her pretty auburn hair, catching the blonde highlights, flowed gently with the breeze. Her eyes sparkled as bright as any star in the heaven. She skin glowed from the moonlight. She looked like an angel. Annie looked down before they could react and caught them down there gaping up at her. She called down, "I can't believe how lovely it is up here!" Sean called back, "And I can't believe that I'm down here and while you're up there. And in your nightgown, no less. Haven't your mother ever taught you anything about modesty?" Annie raised her eyebrows." I couldn't very well climb up here in that robe now, could I? Besides, you might break your royal neck, then where would we be?" Hugh coughed back a laugh. He saw Sean's mouth twitch slightly, as if he was trying to hold back a smile. "Now turn around so I can climb back down," she ordered. She never made it back down. After the men turned around, they heard a, "Whoops!" Then, splash! Their head snapped around. Sean took off his jacket and said, "I'm going in. I don't think she knows how to swim!" "Oh, I don't, huh?" Annie surfaced, swimming around like a graceful dolphin. "You wish." "Annie, come out of the water, now." Hugh coaxed. Annie came, shivering. Standing in front Sean and Hugh in her wet nightgown was definitely her most humiliating thing. Maybe because the wet nightgown was sticking on to her wet skin. As if sensing her discomfort, Hugh immediately took of his jacket and wrapped it around her. The first thing Sean said was, "Look at you! Soaked to the skin, in your nightgown!" he admonished. "Soiled your bathrobe, too." Hugh scolded. "You swim alone, climb trees, danced as well as any lady on the dancing floor, and fire guns." Sean chided. Then he laughed. "Is there anything you can't do?" "Fly." Was the prompt answer. After, wrapping his coat, also, around her shivering shoulders, they headed for home. Annie had changed, Sean thought, she had changed in a very different way. Annie never saw Sean's dark eyes grew soft, looking at her, as if he had found something he had lost a very long time ago. And just remember what it was.  
  
"Scotland. That's 19 points." Annie announced to Scott. They were playing Scrabble together in front of the fireplace. "Geez, that's good. I only have shoe." Scott scratched his head. Just then, a series of coughing and hacking caught their attention. Annie groaned, "Oh, no. There they go again!" She grabbed a pan and hurried to the bedroom. This time it was Hugh. Yesterday, they came home from the meeting with a sick stomach and a terrible headache. Someone had spiked the drinks they served at the meeting. They put several extra shots of vodka in it. This morning, they both had a bad headache and both took turns throwing up. So Annie took full responsibility cleaning the house, cooking and taking care of the patients. She came back several minutes later. "I think I need another aspirin." A raspy voice came out from Sean's room and went into another coughing and hacking fit. Scott knew they were sick. But this sick? That person must have over done the spiking. "Um, maybe I should stay here a few days and help." He offered mildly, uncertain of what to do. Annie declined. Now she knew why Sean hadn't let her near the punch. He had known it all the time! He knew that someone had spiked the punch and that's why he wouldn't let her have any that day at the party. But if he knew that the punch was spiked, shouldn't he tell that his drink was also spiked with several shots of vodka? Maybe he wanted to get drunk and sick. Probably not. Weird. Of course, men are always weird. She would have said that they are almost unknown creatures to her if she hadn't lived with them all her life. She knew that even if she grows up to be a hundred, she wouldn't understand men. In a few days, Sean and Hugh are up and kicking once again, as good as new. But it was not long before another tragedy happens. And this time it was not Sean or Hugh. And that was the day that changed Annie's life forever.  
  
~The Duel~  
  
Two days later, Annie woke up from hearing shouts in the living room. The sun was barely up. She got out of bed and went down the hallway silently to see what the commotion was about. There they were, Sean and.Ethan, hands clutched into fists at their sides, looking as if they were ready to throttle each other any second now. Their noses are practically touching, breathing the same air. Annie waited silently and watched from behind the shadows. "Get out of my life, Ethan! Once and for all!! I am sick and tired of running away from something I didn't do!" "I can't! Can't you see! You really think I enjoy doing this, chasing after you and that darn virus for these past few years? You mean NOTHING to me!!!" Suddenly, two pistols came in sight. Annie didn't wait. Before they fire, she hurled herself between them. She had already lost the ones she had loved, never again if she can help it! In that one, single, torturous lunge, Annie's body became a shield between Sean Ambrose and Ethan Hunt. Sean and Ethan both saw a figure dart between them, but it was too late. Two shots were fired. Annie took both bullets herself. Annie fell to the floor. Her sides felt as if they are on fire. Her head hurt. It pounded, throbbed, and ached. It felt like it weighed a ton. Blood dripped from her head. A pool of blood was already forming by her sides and head. She can feel someone picking her up. Ethan picked Annie up. She has blood all over her nightgown and more blood dripping from her head. Sean kneeled down by her side and ran a tentative hand over the wound on her head. Instead of separate punctures there was a rut in the flesh where the bullet had torn through. He shone a light over the site and could see no metal. "Anything?"  
  
"Clean." Sean took a deep breath and felt relieved, but his relieved feelings soon dissolved when Annie added weakly, "I'm having a hard time breathing. My--" Annie gasped for air like a fish out of water. Hugh, by this time, has already dressed and was stumbling out of his bedroom, in act of tying his navy tie. "What the heck is going on out here?! Don't you know--" His foot froze in midair. His hands paralyzed in the position of tying his tie. His eyes grew large as he realized it was Annie lying on the carpet and Ethan holding her head. He hurried over. "She must have another wound somewhere." Sean stated to himself, not noticing Hugh was standing over him. Ethan, then, realized that the blood on her nightgown was not all from her head. Ethan began unbuttoning her nightgown. "Go get something to cover her with!" He yelled at Hugh. Hugh ran and grabbed a beach towel from the bathroom, then hurried back out. Annie turned her stomach to the dim dawn light in the room to give them a better look. Her breathing wasn't coming easier. She could hardly talk to tell them the wound was--by her lungs.and heart. Hugh could see an angry red mark spanning across the skin beneath her left torso. Right where her lungs and heart is, he realized. Sean employed his concentration not to stare at the black nylon undergarments, he noted with a sense of pride. Then he wondered why he was proud and tried not to think about it. He couldn't help it. Annie was so precious and cherished to him. More than a daughter would ever be. Her ivory skin glowed under him as he elaborated her wound. "Let me help." Hugh coaxed, expected Annie to resist, knowing that teen girls these days are touchy when someone asks about something private-- especially if the certain person was a guy. Instead Annie nodded. Her face was getting paler by seconds. She lay looked about, gasped another breath of air silently hoping they wouldn't notice her extreme struggle for air, then lay on the ground, stretching her stomach out as much as she dared. They all saw the separated puncture under her left torso. They all saw the piece of metal that was still in there. "Oh, my gosh. What have we done?" Ethan whispered. He felt lightheaded as he realized how close she was to death. "Come on, you empty-headed blasted idiot!! We've got to get her to the hospital! What are you going to do about it?! Pry the bullet out of her with your finger? Come on!!" Sean hollered. They rushed out to the car, almost stumbling over each other's feet. In the car, Ethan pressed the three donated handkerchiefs on her wounds. The fresh, red blood immediately spread on the bleached white handkerchiefs. Annie was loosing blood and getting severely frail. While Hugh was driving, she worked up enough strength to grab two hands, which she assumed was Sean and Ethan's. With the last bit of strength, she whispered, speaking each word as if it were her last, slowly and clearly, masked with all the emotion of someone so close to death. "Love each other. Swallow you pride and take care of each other. It may be the only chance either of you have to be truly happy. For me. Love each other for me." She tightened her grip. She knew she was dying, yet she was still trying to ensure that those she cared about were on a path to as much happiness as was possible while blocking out her own pain. Ethan and Sean exchanged glances. Then, as if they understood each other, Ethan said gently, "We promise." They couldn't believe it, she's so weak, yet she's only cared about their safety. She was amazing. Hugh, despite of the nervous feeling inside of him, he had to smile to himself. He'd like to see Sean or Ethan to find a young girl just like Annie. That would prove to be a challenge. After all, she had given them the greatest gift of all--the gift of her own life to save someone she loved. A girl he had never really known, but who had the power to reach beyond life and touch all their lives with her gift of love. "Annie. Why are you saying this?" Ethan asked all of a sudden in alarm. "I'm so tired." Sean had to lean over to hear her inaudible, soft words. "You can't give up, honey." Ethan heard his own voice catch. "Ethan." "You must fight, Annie!" Sean interrupted. "You can't give up!" "I love you guys." Her eyelids closed. Hugh forgot about driving in the middle of the rode. He jammed on the brakes and grabbed for her pulse. He stared at them, jaws dropped down. All three of their eyes locked in horror and fear. There was no pulse.  
  
~Truth Revealed at Last~  
  
The room erupted into a violent whirlwind of activity. The agents shrank against the wall as doctors and nurses rushed through the doorway. No one was sterile. They assumed it didn't matter. A group of technicians surrounded Annie's bed. Bedcovers hit the floor. "No pulse!" A voice yelled. "I can't get a blood pressure!" Another shouted. Ethan trembled as the room seethed with medical urgency. Beside her bed, Sean heard the steady beep of the heart monitor turn into a loud whine. Hugh stared at the screen where the sharp peaking line had gone flat. "Get the cart!" The machine next to Hugh was yanked into motion and shoved over to Annie's bed. Doctors attached electrodes to her bare skin. Sean clenched his fists, held his breath, and pressed tighter to the wall. He's not scared of anything--but this, he could not take. The sound of his blood pounded in his ears, merging with the mechanical screech of the monitor until he thought his eardrums would explode. Someone called, "Clear!" Doctors and nurses stepped away from the bed and the cart. The air snapped with tension. The body on the bed twitched as the electricity surged through it. A doctor barked. "No response. Let's hit her again!" Hugh had lost all feeling in his finger. He was cold. Why was he so cold? The machine zapped and crackled, and the body heaved on the bed one more time. The monitor sent out a weak, wavering blip. Hugh caught his breath. Alyssa, a nurse, pressed her mouth to Annie's ear and shouted, "Annie! Can you hear me?" She clapped her hands sharply, but the teen on the bed didn't respond. Alyssa turned to Ethan and commanded, "Call her. Keep calling her name!" "Annie!" Ethan repeated his niece's name over and over in her ear. "Listen to me! Wake up! Please wake up, Annie!" The words poured out. Where was she? Can she hear him? "You can't leave, Annie. Do you hear me? You cannot leave!" Alyssa shouted, "We've got a heart beat!" The green line staggered on the monitor, rising and falling in uneven peaks. "I've got a pulse and a blood pressure." Sighs could be heard all over the room. "That was close." "I want set up in the ICU. Stat!" Perspiration poured off Sean's face. His knuckles were white from gripping the sides of the bed. He heard her moan and he sagged, feeling his knees give way. An arm went around his shoulders. Alyssa said, "We got her back. She heard you guys and she came back." His brain was still paralyzed from the fright and refused to comprehend Alyssa's message. "From where?" "From death," she whispered.  
  
"The doctor will now see Ethan Hunt and Sean Ambrose." Sean and Ethan fairly leaped into the emergency room. Doctor Blake took off his mask, "She's a very lucky girl, gentlemen. Another inch and it would have reached the heart. We were able to get the bullet out. The other bullet only nicked her head." Sean sighed with relief, for both he and Ethan knew it was him who shot for the heart. "She's resting now, you may go see her later in the day." The doctor continued. Dr.Blake ushered both men out of the room. "Don't worry, Mr.Hunt. We'll take good care of your little girl." Sean winced at the sentence while Ethan added wryly to the doctor, "She is more mature than you think, Doctor. She is more than a little girl to us, anyway. We all depend on her." Both men stepped out of the emergency room. Finally, Ethan though with a dry tone, This would be the perfect time to tell Sean the truth.  
  
Annie felt as if she was fighting against the ocean's undertow. The sensation was one of struggling valiantly toward the shoreline only to be sucked backward by a strong ocean current she was too weak to fight. Just when she was certain she would drown, a wave of mammoth sized lifted her and spit her onto the beach. Her eyelids fluttered open, and she expected to see sand and seaweed and to taste salt. Instead, she saw a doctor bending over her and tasted panic. "Welcome back." He said, a relieved smile splitting her face. Annie tried to talk, but her throat was so sore, she could barely swallow. The doc said, "Take it easy. I just pulled your trach tube, so your throat will hurt for a few days. You gave us quite a scare, young lady, but you came through. All you need now is rest to get your strength back." Annie turned her pleading eyes on her, and he smiled again. "You want to know when you can get out of here, don't you?" She nodded. "A few more days, then I'll send you back to your room. Right now, your uncle wants to see you, and you know how difficult it is to keep his at bay." Annie attempted a mile, but the effort hurt. "I'll sent him in," Doc said. "And I'll check on you in a few hours." He held up his thumb. "Keep in faith with God," he added, stepping away from her bed. Annie closed her eyes and listened to the beep of the heart monitor machine. It's good to be back, she told herself, although she had no earthly idea where she'd been.  
  
"Hey, Sean," Ethan said. Both men were sitting on a bench outside of the ICU. They had just visited Annie and finally attempting to loose the tension a little. "Have you ever known your parents?" Sean looked over, this man was crazy! When did he worry about his parents? They don't even like each other!! He scooted over a little more over on his side of the bench. But that didn't decrease the determined agent sitting next to him. Ethan scooted over until Sean could barely keep himself from just walking over to the other bench. "You probably don't remember them, huh? Well, let me tell you something. About 34 years ago, a pair of two-year-old twin brothers got lost from their parents and each other. Rumors say that they were kidnapped--" "Can you get to the point?" Sean offered impatiently. Then, another thought occurred in his mind, "You better not be indicating that I kidnapped them."  
  
"Sean," Ethan ignored the last sentence. "I was one of the twins and," Ethan's voice lowered to a whisper. "And you were the other." Sean felt as if cold water suddenly showered over him. "Ethan? Are you holding a fever?" He asked uncertainly. It was all he could do to not hold his hands out and feel for the temperature on his forehead. "Cause I swore I just heard you say something about us being twins." He laughed shakily. "You are kidding, right?" Instead of the sentence sounding like a question, it sounded more like a command or even more--a plead. When Ethan shook his head, Sean's laugh turned into a look of fear and terror. He was related to this.man. What's worse, they are not brothers.they're twins! Whoa! Talk about double close to each other. "Okay, let's get to another subject." He said abruptly, unable to think about the problem of having this man for a brother.no, twins, any longer. "About Annie. I must admit that I have a weakness around her." His lips suddenly trembled. He looked down at the hands in his lap, to hid it. "The thought of her leaving with you was almost unbearable." "Um, Sean? Have you been listening to a word I said? We're brothers." Ethan interrupted. "Why do have to keep bring that up?!? So what if I'm your--" Then he stopped, for the quiet smile was still on Ethan's face. But the look in his eyes was one of patience. He was waiting for him to understand. Then, swiftly, it dawned on him. He gasped. "Wait! If I'm your brother and Annie's is your niece, that would make me--her uncle! Annie is my niece! Wait, is she Elizabeth's--" "Yes. I was wondering how long it would take you to think of that." Ethan sighed. "You slow-witted remarkable cow." Now Sean knew why he cared for Annie that much. It was pure nature. He silently agreed that he, indeed, was a slow-witted remarkable pig. Wait.did Ethan say pig or cow? Sean frowned. If he said pig, that was a different meaning than cow. "Her family is gone and she has no one else I know of." Ethan continued, "So as much as I hate to say this, but she'll be staying with us. Since I haven't-" Ethan never finished, for Sean jumped to his feet from pure joy, forgetting all the hatred and revenge he had for this man and grabbed Ethan's hand, shaking it viciously. "I guess it won't be too bad having you for a brother!" "Yah, me too." Ethan admitted. Then unbelievably, the two long lost brothers actually pulled together for a long reunion hug. When they both pulled away, they gave the onlookers a sheepish smile, stuck their hands in their pockets and looked to the floor--to hide the embarrassment of showing emotion and the tears glistening in their eyes.  
  
~Neo~  
  
"What do you mean, you have a niece?" Scott demanded eagerly. "Do I know her? Is she pretty?" "Hey, calm down! And you'd better stay away from her, or I'll get out my old duel set and call you out on a duel." Sean advised. "You'll never guess whom! It's Annie!" Scott staggered back, ready to pass out. Annie!? Not in a million years will he dream that Annie was Sean's niece! He tried to say something, but all he could say was, "Wow.you're a lucky man, Sean."  
  
  
  
Annie slowly opened her eyes. The world before her was blurry. She didn't know where she had been or how long she had been out. All she knows is that she had been to hell and back, almost. When her eyes cleared, she found herself staring into an unfamiliar face with laughing eyes as deep blue as the midnight sky. "Who are you?" She asked, struggling to sit up, but fell back. The young man helped her prop herself up with a gentle grip. "My name is Neo. Ethan is my good friend. We're quite fond of each other. We usually work together in cases. And as you can tell, we stick around each other pretty much." He flashed her a lopsided smile that lighted up his whole face. Jeez, and Ethan told me that she looks like an angel when she puts on a angel costume, Neo thought, couldn't wipe the silly grin on his face, thinking that Annie looked very like an angel already, with her gorgeous silky hair loose on the pillow, and the meekness and modesty of suffering on her smooth white face. Her lips curled up to a painful, courageous smile. Annie gestured to the daffodils beside her bed. "Who brought these?" "Scott, he went to get them as soon as he heard your accident. He was the first one here to bring flowers." He laughed. Annie studied him. Neo, about the same age as Ethan and Sean, has thick dark hair like Sean's. He was slightly, maybe one inch, taller than Hugh. He has a pair of sunglasses clipped to the collar of his shirt. Beside him was a black overcoat. Neo, like the rest of them has the same stature. "When can I go home?" She asked as bravely as she can, dreading to hear the answer. "As soon as they can another X ray." Neo insured. "Why?" Neo's eyes were twinkling. "To see what you were made of." "Sugar and spice and everything nice." She shot back, making both of them laugh. Just then, Sean and Ethan came in together. "Hey, honey, how is it going? Feeling better?" Ethan asked. Annie nodded. Then said slowly, "Ethan, about the house--" She stopped, unable to go on. For the hurt of loosing her brothers were stabbing her heart like a sword. "All taken care of, sugar. You have quite a lot of money in you bank account now. The governor sold it. I gathered several big boxes of stuff that I know you'd want to keep." Ethan told her smoothly. Annie nodded silently. Then, for the first time, she noticed Sean standing by the doorway, looking as if he wants to disappear. Comparing both of them, Annie saw the difference between the heights. Ethan was somewhat shorter than Sean, maybe about five inches, but that could hardly be told. Ethan was more a of a football playing stocky, not too stocky, just stockier than Sean, type while Sean was lean and more of a businessman. Other than that, they do held a deep resemblance of each other. "Um, hi, sweetie?" Sean stammered, looking usually uncomfortable. Annie's eyes opened wide. Sweetie? How does Ethan manage this? Sean groaned silently, his face cringed. I can't do this! To think, I can deny crimes, defy lawyer, get connected with Mafia, deal with drugs, but I can't do this! Then determined that if Ethan can do this, he can, too. He took a deep breath, ready to start over. Too bad he never got second chance, Ethan had already taken over the stage. "Listen, Pumpkin. Remember what I've told you about my twin brother? Well," Ethan hesitated. Annie might not be strong enough to take this matter. Sean, however, continued sarcastically, "Okay, what he'd trying to say was that I'm his twin. Isn't that the most absurd thing you've ever heard?" He finished, hoping Annie would start laughing and tell him that Ethan always jokes like that. "Sean!" "What! At least I'm telling the truth!" "You could at least break it slowly!" Annie was paying no attention to the argument. "Oh my gosh! Are you serious?" She didn't pass out as they thought she would, after all she was not one of those sissy girls that goes fainting whenever they hear good news. Instead, she pulled both uncles together and gave them a big hug. The argument was completely forgotten.  
  
~Bonjour!~  
  
"No, no, no!" Scott said impatiently, "You' re supposed to say it this way 'Je m'appelle Annie Benedicts.' Now say it," he commanded. "Ow! Be careful with my hair! That hurts!" Annie cried. "Sorry," Scott mumbled, starting to attempt the twentieth time of clumsy French braiding. Ever since Sean and Ethan had united and found their responsibility as legal uncles, all the other agents, who use to swear and cuss and drink and track down criminals and villains, had became adopted uncles and almost legal guardian. Their slang, smoking, cussing, rough manners, and careless habits were banished or bettered by the presence of a gentle young girl. It was Saturday morning, and in order to save time, Scott had offered to French braid Annie's hair, while she practiced her French. Scott though back when the agents had decided each to pick a subject to teach Annie since she wasn't in school. After discussing it, Hugh was nominated to home- school her, while Scott was teaching her French and dancing, which he insisted was important, considering he had always been the dancer of the group. Neo was going to teach her computer techniques--since he was a computer hacker. So Sean and Ethan, together, are going to improve her shooting and martial arts, even though they insisted that Hugh not to teach Annie hijacking, which he was--a profession hijacker. "Forget it, just braid my hair. I can't go out in your French braiding anyway." Annie's voice brought Scott back to the world. And after several tries braiding her hair into pigtails, Annie was finally satisfied. "I'll be ready in a sec. Then we can leave for the office." She ushered Scott out of her room. Ethan had several businesses to attend about his old agent job. The men had started their own agent company. They will be still working for the IMFs but they'd be making their own little IMF team and headquarters right here in Sean's house and Commander Swanbeck would be sending them their cases and missions. Beside the fact that this was far more convenient for them to stay home and work, they are also ex-agents. They all had plenty of experiences, so Annie had no doubt that the company would work well. It was funny. As soon as she got out of the hospital and went back to Sean's house, she found Neo, Scott, and Ethan all had their own rooms. Looks like they are staying for good. Looks like they had been staying for a good. Not that she minded. Right when she stepped into the living room, she saw black and brown oxfords thrown and tossed everywhere. She also found several pairs of shiny, newly polished steel-toes men's dress shoes. At that time, Annie had thought, Is that the only kind of shoes they wear? Of course, Annie had found a couple of pairs of sneakers, but she doubted that the agents would wear them with the suits or ties. They had told her that they had to remain respectable because any client could drop in anytime. All the agents had always been able to act like one of the kids and yet maintain their authority at the same time. She dressed herself in a clingy dark purple crocheted patterned top, the color was an absolute match to her eyes, black vinyl flares, and black high-heeled boots. She grabbed her coat and ran to the jeep, where all the agents were lounging around and waiting. "Are you going to wear that top, Little Neo?" Sean asked as her checked her over, at the same time, making fun of her because with her overcoat on, she looked like a mini duplicate of Neo. Sean was planning on using Annie to blackmail Ethan. But now, there was a change of plan. Instead of using the Chimera and infecting the world, the private IMF team was holding it against the real villain that wanted to control the world with it. And Sean's name had been wiped clean and he was not longer disavowed. He was suppose to destroy it before it gets into the wrong hands. "I have to. All the others are in the wash. And don't make it worse for me, you know that I don't like clothes that are too clingy." Annie retorted. She struggled into her black overcoat, which was down to her knee. "You'll do fine, Mini Me. Just keep your coat on. And don't loose the necklace, you know that was your mother's favorite necklace." Neo said in his usual lazy drawl, settling the matter as he eyed the lapis at the end of the delicate fine silver chain that Ethan had brought from the several big boxes from Annie's old house. He took the wheel and started the car.  
  
"Como estas? Como te llamas?" "This is absurd!?!" Ethan demanded. "We are Americans and we speak English." He said the emphasized the words. "We don't speak Spanish." The man bowed and went away. "Gracias." Annie added, using the only word she knew in Spanish. "I can't believe that Agent Williams isn't here." Neo muttered. "He's always here ordering people around." "Bonjour! Monsieur." The new man said. Sean groaned. "Jeez, Ethan," His voice dripping with sarcasm. "Don't they have any English people around here?" Now his voice was dripping with ice. Scott pushed forward and opened his mouth to speak. Instead of his own voice, a soft voice spoke with a crisply in French. "Bonjour, monsieur." She said, charm dripping from her voice. "Bonjour, mademoiselle. Comment t'appellest?" "Je m'appelle Annie Benedict." Why! Scott stared at her in surprise. She said that perfectly! In fact, all the men were staring at her. She had already surprised them in her ability in learning. She has especially good skill at martial arts from the gymnastics and ballets she use to take. But she also knows French! She's simply amazing! "C'est la vie. Au revoir." Annie and Scott talked to the man, whose name was Frere Jacques. They talked some, then nodded. Frere Jacques left. It was not until they got in the car when Annie gasped. "My necklace. It's gone!" She stammered, her fingers clutching her throat. Not waiting for an answer, she opened the car door and jumped out of the moving car without a second thought. "Annie!!" Sean slammed on the brakes with shock. But Annie was fine. With her skills taught by the masters of martial arts, she made a perfectly neat summersault in the air as she jumped out of the car. She flew into the office without hearing their shouts for her to wait for them. When finally the men got into the office, they found Annie and Frere Jacques arguing, ice dripping from every word she said. They noticed that the French man was studying every one of them. Then, he spoke to Annie. "No!" Their eyes popped wide as they heard Annie said. Her voice was fierce and sharp. Her eyes were snapping angrily. The man was talking just as angrily at her. "Hey! You can't say that to her." Scott had also heard what Frere Jacques said. His good-natured face immediately twisted with loathes and disgust. After the man cussed at Scott in French, Neo's jaw jutted forward. "Then report me. I am Thomas A. Anderson a.k.a. Neo. I am thirty-five. I was telling you not to talk to my niece and my faithful companion that way, and it was my fault that he was talking so rude. I can't exactly say I am sorry, but if you give her back her necklace, we will leave immediately with no trouble." He said without missing a beat. Miraculously, Neo had no clue what they were arguing about. Annie turned and apologized for her behavior. She translated, "He wants to make a bet that he can arm wrestle you all. If we win, we will get the necklace back. If we loose, though, he keeps it." Neo's distinguish act left him and his face turned red. "Hey! That's not fair! That necklace belonged to her mother." He protested indignantly, finally knowing what they are talking about. Ethan's lips curled up to a smile. "What's up? Chicken?" he teased.  
  
"No! Of course not!" "I'm sure we'll win." Better start praying for luck.  
  
So far, the score was one victory and two defeats. "Come on, Sean! You can do it!" Annie encouraged. Whether it was her encouragement that gave Sean determination or not, Sean won the match. Now, the score it a tie. They have no more players. The French man spoke excitedly to Scott, nodding at Annie. Scott blinked with astonishment. "No way! You low down cheater double sneak! No way is Annie arm wrestling you!" He countered. All the men backed Scott up, yelling at Frere Jacques, who sneered back. They stopped as Annie spoke to the man. The man nodded. "But, Annie!" Her companions protested as she took off her coat and sat down. However, she raised only her index finger. Frere Jacques raised his. "It's going to be a finger wrestling match." Ethan breathed. "Ready. Get set. GO!" Ethan winced as Annie face started turning red. "Be careful, Annie." He murmured. Sean grimaced as sweats started forming on her brows. "You can do it, Annie!" He encouraged. Scott cringed as he saw Annie's arm muscle tense up. "You are never going to make it." He muttered under his breath. Neo stiffened and flinched as Frere Jacques smirked and started toward the victory. "Come on, you can do it!" He scowled at the man. Come on Annie Benedict, everyone is counting on you. You can't loose now, or you mother's necklace will be this man's. And that can not happen. Besides, all the man arm wrestle for you, you can't lose now and make all their work useless, Annie scolded herself. Using the last bit of her strength, she pushed her way back up. Come on, just a little bit more, she coaxed herself. Close enough toward the victory, she pushed down firmly. She won! Annie was suddenly surrounded by arms, hugging her. She was exhausted. She wiped a drop of sweat from her brow. Neo pick up her necklace from a scowling Frere Jacques. "How did you win?" Scott stuttered. Ethan and Sean exchanged a knowing wink at each other and chuckled. "Piano players' fingers are unusually strong. So Annie's fingers are actually stronger than ours." "Um, guys?" Neo called nervously. "We have a little company." They turned around. Neo was surrounded by several French men. Neo didn't hesitate, but tossed the fine chain to the man in the middle. That man happened to be Ethan. "Look out, man!" Hollered Sean as three French men came at them. Sean planted his fist squarely on the jaw of the man on the left. Ethan was able to flip the middle one aside. Annie dove between the legs of the third assailant, and came up on the other side just in time to catch the necklace, tossed to her by her uncle. Two more French came at Annie, so she dove under the table and then wiggled across the floor just out of their reach. One French almost grabbed her heel, but Scott managed to stick his leg out just in time to trip him. His head met the edge of the table with a crunch, and he became just a rug on the floor. Annie was about to be sacked by a towering wave of French, but she saw Scott in the clear and hit him with a short pass. The first man who came after him got his eyes poked, so he stumbled about, getting in the way of the others. That gave Scott just enough time to toss the necklace back to Neo. Intercepted!! A lanky, dirty French snatched the delicate chain out of the air with a cry of victory and held aloft for the others to see. And then it was out of his hand, snatched away by Annie, who immediately turned to run. The French grabbed Annie around her slender waist and lifted her up, but that only gave her the perfect opportunity to kick another man's face and send him sprawling. As for the French holding her, both his hands were occupied, so he could do nothing to prevent Scott from shattering a bottle on his head. He let go of Annie on his way down the to the floor, and Annie tossed the necklace back to Sean, which means Sean had to immediately stoop to let a French flop over him and then spring upward to send the French flying over the bar. A kick from Ethan's boots took care of a second attacker, just in time for Annie to slip by on her way to the door. Sean handed off the silver chain to her, and she dashed out the door with another guerrilla right behind her. Suddenly, the door closed and the guerilla's face came to a sudden stop against it. He tumbled backward to the floor. "Oops," said Annie in mock pity, peeking around the door. Some guns were coming out now, this "game" was getting very dangerous. But Neo called a halt to everything with one simple act. "Hey, everybody!" He shouted, and it was amazing how fast he got everyone's attention. Maybe it's because he held a stick of dynamite in his hand, the fuse lit and burning. Everyone in the room instantly became a statue. Then, only after a split second, every opening became a door. Neo ran out the door, with Ethan, Sean, Scott, lastly, Annie, right behind him. But Ethan could see the fuse getting very short. "Neo, drop that thing! You'll get us all killed!" "Not until we're safe!" "Safe?" Yelled Sean. "I don't feel very safe right now!" "Aw, you worry too much! What? Don't you trust me?" "Hell no." Annie heard the agents mutter. They kept running until they came to the car. The fuse kept burning shorter. It was an inch now. Scott, Sean, and Ethan dove into the car, covering their heads. Neo and Annie just stood there, watching the fuse burn out. Finally, it did. "Mm, not bad," said Neo, looking at the dead stick of dynamite. "Um, was there something we should know about?" Sean asked suspiciously, peeking over his hands. Annie turned pink, but took the stick of dynamite and peeled the wrapping off, revealing what was underneath. A banana. "It was mine. I was testing it." She answered sheepishly. Ethan's face relaxed to a grin. Scott simply cracked up. That does it. Every men started howling with laughter. Annie first turned crimson, then started laughing heartily with them. "I can't believe we scared them like that with a fake stick of dynamite!!" Howled Sean, slapping his leg. "Did you s-see the w-way t-they r-ran out l-like t-that?" Neo tried to say but was laughing too hard to say anything clearly. Ethan simply exploded with laughter. "What a story to tell Hugh tonight!" Scott wiped a tear from his eyes. "You guys should have seen yourself, diving into the car like that!" Annie chimed in, snickering. The laughing roared louder. "Hey!" Sean cried suddenly as a pillow hit him squarely on back. "If you guys are done laughing, some of us would like to get home today." Annie quipped sarcastically, still grinning. "Look who started it!" Scott shot back. "It was not my fault that Neo somehow got into my stash of fake dynamites." Annie responded Neo blinked at the accusion, but flared back. "Hey! I found that on the coffee table!" He fumed defensively. "Come on, you guys. Let's just get home." Ethan suggested. They went home, still laughing happily and couldn't wait to tell Hugh about what had happened.  
  
"But Sean, " Annie protested. "I want to know more about my mother. I need to!" Sean sighed, his patience finally wearing out with his little niece bugging him for the last half-an-hour, "Annie, you are so annoying sometimes." He snapped. "Maybe I should just send you back to the other relatives you have!" As soon as the words slipped from his mouth, he wished he had never spoken it and had bitten his tongue. From the look on Annie face and the agents' jaws, he knew he was in big trouble. "Send me back?!?" She repeated unbelievably. "Is that what I am to you? A nuisance? A annoying little girl that does nothing but ask? A something that you can get rid of anytime?" To her, that was a giant, enormous, unbelieving insult. "Don't I deserve to know my past? My history? Where I came from? Whose niece, daughter, sister, pet, whatever and whoever I belong to? If a simple minded little girl that asks no questions is what you want for a niece--then maybe you don't want me!" She heard gasps from every which direction, but she didn't care. She had never spoken to any of her uncles that way before, especially and certainly not Sean. After all, she had gotten a taste of her own medicine when she helped Ethan escape the island. Sean was now deathly pale and a hundred percent speechless. But she was so hurt that she didn't care what she said. Nothing physical could hurt more than what she is hurting now, anyway. Sean stood up and knocked his chair over. But Annie ignored him. "I'll be packing as soon as you tell me when you are planning to send me away. I won't stay in a place that I'm not wanted and be a burden to you." Before any more rude words can slip from her mouth, she swirled around and with two hot tears splashing on her peach colored blouse, she said in a cold voice, "I'm going to the kitchen.um, to get you guys a snack." She indicated the other agents in the room. On her way to the kitchen, Annie bit on her lower lips so hard that she could taste the bitter-sweetness of the blood oozing out of the cut. She opened the cupboard and found a box of chocolate eclairs and a bag of vanilla wafers. She ripped opened both containers and dumped some of each onto a plate. Then, she shoved the boxes back into the cupboard and turned around to get back outside. "Whoa--be careful!" A voice exclaimed. Annie intensed as Sean dusted the crumbs off his beige slacks and his blue shirt. He looked as uncomfortable as he felt. It took him more time than necessary to dust his shirt. "Is there anything I can get for you?" She inquired politely. Her voice held no warmth in them. She could hardly keep herself from saying, Oh, right, this is your house and I am just a temporary guest here. "You can talk to me." Her voice tensed. "I don't have time, now. They are waiting for me in the office." "They'll wait." "No. They won't." "I was just told by a room full of mad agents that if I didn't march myself down here right now and talk to you, I was going to get a black eye for Christmas." "Scott?" Annie asked. "Scott, Hugh, Neo, and Ethan. Even my own twin wouldn't defend for me." He wiggled his index finger at her. "Worse than the threat of getting slugged by them, they wouldn't speak to me or let me have any of their junk food that we had stashed together in the office." "The black eye would suit me just fine." "Annie, you don't mean that, do you?" He asked, his voice teasing. "Yes, I do." Anger welled up in her throat. "Sean, go away. Just go away. I have nothing to say to you." Annie headed for the front door, not bothering to look back when Sean spoke her name with caution. She only stopped when he grabbed her arm and forced her back. He pinned her body to the wall, securing both of her arms against the flat surface. His face was mere centimeters from hers. Annie can feel his short, warm breaths on her face and his dark eyes practically burn her with their intensity causing her to look down. "You will not leave. We are going to settle this right now." His forced words are low, emphasized, and threatening. Annie knew he was barely controlling the anger and desperateness that has welled up inside of him. She made a brave attempt to make eye contact with him once more. This time, Annie clearly saw the anger and pride behind them, but there's something else. Something she doesn't know what it was, something special, unexplainable quality hidden deep within the man's dark eyes. She knew no one dared to speak to him this way. She knew there was good reason for that, because people in the past have died for far less reasons than back talking. Annie tried twisting her wrist away from his grasp, but it didn't work. Her arms felt sore where he was holding on so tightly. "Let go." It's soft but comes out a firm demand. His grip tightens around her arms. Annie's voice breaks a little as fear begins to effect her. "Please. Let go, Sean." His eyes still have fierce determination in them, but he lets go of her a moment later. Annie felt herself breathe heavily. She needs to get away from this little dramatic scene. She slid away from Sean along the wall towards the sliding doors that lead to the balcony. "Where are you going?" His voice was still low but powerful, demanding attention. "Away from you and this little dramatic act. There is nothing to talk about." Annie stated simply, picking up the plate of refreshments and heading out of the kitchen. Sean reached out and caught her by the wrist, causing the plate to fall. Th chocolate eclairs and the wafers rolled across the floor. Annie struggled to escape his grasp, and finally did the only thing she could think of, she screamed. "I don't want to talk to you!" Footsteps sounded across the hallway. "Sean, what do you think you are doing!?" Ethan demanded as he poked his head through the doorframe. His eyes burning. Annie felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end, she had never heard neither uncles' voice sound as furious as this, not even when they were ready to kill each other. "Ethan! Make him stop it!" Annie begged, struggling with the strong arm that had locked on her waist. "I don't want to tal--" Before she could finish her sentence, Sean, with his free hand grabbed the first thing he can reach--the rubber smiley face ball that Scott had won at the carnival. He threw the yellow ball at Ethan and hollered, "Ethan, get out and stay out until I am done. And don't come back before that!" Ethan ducked as Mr. Smiley Face came sailing in the air passed him. He glared at his older twin brother and gave him the if-you-dare-hurt-her- more-than-you-already-have-someone-is-going-to-be-dead look, as he stocked back to the office. Sean turned his attention back to Annie, who was still trying to pry his fingers from her wrist with her delicate fine-boned fingers. He held her tight against him. Through gritted teeth, he said, "Annie, I just had a huge fight with my best buddies, I went through the trouble of passing by the snacks and my files and work, and most of all-- feeling guilty of what I said. And you are." He grabbed her around the waist, picked her up, sat her on the counter, and held her in place. "You are going to talk to me, Annie Benedict." She tried to kick him. He moved close to hold her legs still with his body. He was so near, she could smell his musky, warm scent. Annie quit struggling and sat, feeling spent, saying, "Sean, it hurts me when you indicated that I was annoying and a nuisance. It hurts really badly. It makes me feel like you really don't want me, which--it's probably true." Annie loathed the last sentence. Sean looked down at the little niece in his grasp that he had accidentally found half a year ago, he knew exactly how she felt. And felt like kicking himself when he thought of how he could have said that to her. She was all alone in this world without them. They were all she has. She was all they have. Couldn't help himself, the terrible memory of when Bianca left him floated into his mind.  
  
On Sunday, a quarter after two, Sean tried to keep the smile on his face as the minister grew impatient and the guests started talking and complaining among themselves. Bianca didn't show up. Sean tried to convince himself that Bianca had something important that made her late. After five hours of waiting, all the guest and minister had left except for Scott and Hugh. They went home depressed. That night, Bianca stopped at Sean's apartment. "Bianca!" Sean had said. "Wher--" "No time for sweet talk, Sean, I came here to say good-bye," Bianca had changed from the sweet young woman to as evil as a devil from hell. "But--" He started again. "Sean, you didn't think that I would ever like someone like you, did you?" She gave an evil laugh. "We needed you on the dark side, Sean. And you were the easiest man to fool with. Especially with beauty like mine. You had the money we needed and the power." She flipped her hair and gave him a smile so evil that he closed his eyes to turn out the horrible truth. How he had wanted to crush her with his bare hands! Then, another knock came to the door. Bianca opened the door and said as if she was hostess of this bitter party, "Hey, Tony." She purred, honey dripping from every word she said and acted completely different than five seconds before. Bianca turned around and faced Sean. "Let me introduce to you--my husband. The leader of the Mafia." Seeing his shocked handsome face, she added just for her lust of satisfaction, "We were married this afternoon 2:00. I must apologized that was why I missed your wedding." She put her arms around Tony and gave him a big, juicy, slobbery kiss in front of Sean. Finally, Sean snapped out of his daze and said quietly, "Congratulations, Bianca. I wish both of you a happy life. Now if you will excuse me." Sean had held all the passion and emotion inside of him. He didn't let them out even after they had left. That feeling inside of him had turned him bitter and filled his heart with hatred.  
  
"Do you really think I'm annoying? Do you really want to send me to my other relatives that I don't even know?" Annie yanked herself from Sean's death grip. Her eyes filled with anxiety and hope. "Of course not, Annie, don't be silly. Who would be around to order me to pick up my dirty socks and take off my shoes?" He hugged her even harder. "I love you." Annie looked up and stared into Sean's eyes. At long last, Annie's delicate features lit in smile. That was all Sean needed to see.  
  
"Ethan, what was my mother like?" Annie's voice floated on the air like an angel's whisper. She was in bed that night and Ethan was sitting at the side of her bed. Annie figured that this would be the best time to ask about her mother without all the agents changing the subject by joking about some other stuff. It had occurred to her that whenever she asks about her mother, the agents would cast nervous glances at one another, then one of them would say some dorky jokes to change the subject. "Honey, can't this wait till tomorrow?" He started. But Annie cut in, "Come on, Uncle Ethan." Ethan coughed loudly. Before anything could go on, Annie's dear Uncle Sean stepped into the room, interrupting the whole conversation. "Time for bed, sweetheart. And, Ethan. I need to talk to ya." He jabbed his finger at Ethan's chest. His eyes grew suspicious. "What have you two been doing that I can't join in?" He demanded. "Oh no, he is in one of those moods." Annie muttered then sighed, and meanwhile, both agents slipped outside of her room. "Did you tell her anything?" Sean whispered curiously, his voice in a totally different tone. "No, what am I going to do? I coughed for you to save me, you tell me what to do. And what am I suppose to tell her? She has been pressing the subject a lot lately. And you guys aren't here to save me." Ethan groaned. "Cut out that whining." His older brother commanded. "Go in there, and tell her that her mother was beautiful. Or anything your brainless head would think up. But not the truth." He warned. Ethan nodded. He took a deep breath and went in. He was not use to lying to his niece. Don't take this wrong, Elizabeth was a beautiful woman. But that was not everything about her. Ethan was lucky that night. He didn't have to lie. When he walked into the room, Annie was already in a deep slumber. Her sweet face sank into the pillow. Her cheeks pink and her lips red. Her thick, long eyelashes closed her eyes to the world. She gave a small, satisfied sigh. Ethan smiled as he closed the door. He felt as if he was the luckiest man in the world with such a priceless and precious treasure in his hands. Especially if it was a responsibility.  
  
~Muffin and Patches~  
  
"Oh, no! Annie!" Neo's voice bellowed up. "I'll be right back." Annie told Scott, who was teaching now her Morse code, since she already know French. She scrambled down the stairs, from her room. Earlier that week, Annie was doing her homework, she had sat down on the dining table and began to work on a Calculus problem. And suddenly there were five mates surrounding her, asking if she needed any help. Her mistake was saying, "Sure." They all started helping at once. A disagreement broke out, which quickly escalated into a shouting match, and before she knew it, two of the agents started swinging at each other. Annie rushed in and broke it up. That's why she had decided to do her homework in her room from now on. But that was also why Hugh was especially demanding that afternoon when she dragged herself down to do her lessons, where she managed to stay attentive for two hours, but after two hours she felt like an electric saw was sawing in her head, she couldn't even form the answers correctly. When she had given two wrong answers in geography, Hugh slammed his textbook down on the table in a way that echoed most unpleasantly in her head. "Annie Benedict! Do you provoke me intentionally because I've scolded you for not paying attention? Or have you become more adept at the stupidity in my absence?" His Australian accented voice was more demanding. His irresistible green eyes looked as green as ever and a lot sharper behind the little glasses he sometimes wore for reading. He had declared that it makes him look much sterner and more professor looking.not that it worried Annie. She just giggled whenever he said that, making him irritated even more. "No, sir." Annie could not even comprehend the question. Hugh scowled, no doubt suspecting impudence. "No, sir, what?" She shook her head numbly. "What's wrong with you?" In act of taking off his glasses, the formal pilot and hijacker peered at her over the top of his reading glasses. "I don't think I am feeling very well.sir." She tried her best to focus on him, only finding herself shaking her head to clear her vision. God, Hugh's looks tall. He got up and came to scowl over her, looking very much like an irritated professor in those glasses. At six foot, he was quite a bit taller than Annie. Annie leaned back in her chair, clutching her book at her chest, fearing he would do something outrages for the temper he had shown-totally unlike the gentle and quiet Hugh, but he reached out and put a cool hand on her forehead as gently and practiced as a professional doctor would have done. Then he took the book from her, "Go tell your uncles that I said you have a fever and you're to be put to bed. There will be no lessons tonight nor tomorrow, in heaven's name, child, why didn't you tell me?" "Where are you, Neo?" Annie came back to the presence. "In here!" Annie looked into the laundry room. There's Neo, bending over the laundry basket. He looked desperate. His eyes were filled with anxiety. "Annie! Look what is in the basket!" He ordered in dismay. Annie peeked in. Her eyes grew wide. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. There, wedged between the freshly dried warm men's clothes, were two tiny kittens. Their eyes shinning at them. One was black with a splash of white on the stomach, feet, face, on the tip of her tail. The other one all black. "Oh!" She didn't dare breathe. "What are we going to do with them?" Neo croaked out exasperatedly. His face stricken. He was not fond of cats. Several times he even announced that he was allergic to them when an agent had the thought of wanting to get Annie a kitten. "Why couldn't the mother cat drag her kittens somewhere else? They just had to be in our clean laundry." He moaned. Annie didn't answer, but reached in and picked up the kittens. "Annie! Where are you taking them?" "Up to my room." "What about the others?" "They had planted themselves on the sofa and turned on the TV. That's their home away from home--in front of my TV," Annie said to Neo, motioning to Rick and Doug in the living room. "If you ever want to make sure you have lots of attention from guys in your apartment complex, all you have to do is be the only one who subscribes to the cable sports channel." She muttered to herself. "And Neo, don't tell anyone about the kittens yet." She left before he could say no.  
  
"Has anyone seen my oxfords shoes? The new pair?" Sean wondered into the living room dressed in a pair of stone-colored slacks and a dark navy blue suit jacket. There was only one problem, he couldn't find his shoes. There was one polished black oxford on one foot. The trio's eyes were glued to the TV. "Nope." "Okay, that's great. Add sugar and cream to it, please." Hugh merely grunted as his eyes glued on the quarterback, running for the goal. "Come on, guys," begged Sean. "I'm already late for the meeting." "Ask Annie." Ethan, apparently the only one listening. All three of them cheered as the quarterback made it to the goal. They stopped long enough to hear Sean said suspiciously. "Annie, where are you taking the milk? And why isn't it in a cup?" Sean eyed the milk suspiciously. "Um." She stammered. Fortunately, Neo came up the stairs just in time to help her out. "About the cup, Sean, you know how kids are these days." After that, he hustled Annie to her room. "I am not a kid." She muttered under her breath. "What are those two up to?" Sean wondered out loud. "Why don't you go see," Ethan suggested, just wanting to get rid of his brother so he can watch the game. But when Hugh and Scott also followed, he sigh and announced in a whisper, "Wait for me!" The four men tiptoed to her room and quietly pushed open the door to her room.  
  
"Where is it going to sleep?" Neo asked haughtily, still haven't given up the chance of Annie getting rid of the kittens. "I'll fix a basket for them and we can keep them near the heater. Here," She shoved the kittens at him. "I'll go find a basket." She looked up from the kittens, there, by the door, stood four wondering faces. "Are those kittens you are holding?" Ethan observed with disbelief. Neo shifted uncomfortably. "Yeah." He replied tentatively. He jumped as one of the kitten meowed and began trying to lick his shirt. "Hey! You stop that!" Neo scolded as he tried to pushed the kitten off. "This shirt costed me $50 bucks!" "Big deal!" Scott scoffed. "This pair of shoes costed me $110 buck!" Displaying his shoes for the world to see. "Sean," Annie began, doing her best puppy dog eyes. Sean groaned. He knew that look. It looks more pitiful than tears. "All the man, outside! Pronto!" Sean ordered. "But, Sean! What about your meeting!?!" Annie gasped. "That can wait." Sean replied curtly.  
  
"Now, men." Sean announced. "We all know what Annie is going to ask next. So I suggest we take a vote on it first. All in favor for two cats say Aye." There was a chorus of Ayes. "All against?" There was one weak against--Neo. They all know Sean loves to spoil her. So does Ethan. So do the rest of the men. But no matter how they much they spoil her, she is not spoiled. Instead, she is as innocent and as sweet and fresh as ever. Neo's teasing eyes suddenly twinkled mischievously on his eager, open face.  
  
"You know, guys? I say we play a trick on her. We'll pretend we didn't agree on the kittens and--" He stopped and chuckled. Scott grinned and continued, "--Make her beg real hard? Go on her knees. Beg to do all the laundries. Wash the dishes. Clean up the garage--" "Yep. We got the idea." Was the reply. The others' eyes lit up. Though they were in the early thirties, the boyish love of teasing had not yet died in them. But before anyone could even stand up, there was a delighted squeal from behind the loveseat, where Neo and Scott were sitting. Neo's head snapped around in alarm. Scott leaped up from the seat and ended tripping on Hugh's leg and went spawning across the carpet, head meeting the edge of the coffee table. He scrambled in time to hear Ethan scold, "Annie!" "You weren't suppose to be listening!" Sean admonished in a no-nonsense voice. Hugh helped Scott up. They were disappointed that their joke had been exposed before it worked. But that was made up as Annie planted a big kiss on each of their forehead. Later that evening, Scott said to Annie, "It's bedtime for your little friends. You'd better shut them in the basement." Patches, the kitten that was all black, had different ideas. "Here, kitty, kitty, kitty." Coaxed Annie. Patches glared from the hole in the Kitty Condo that they bought at the last minute shopping for the kittens. Unlike Muffin, Patches was headstrong and had made it clear that she does not like nor trust humans. Muffin, on the other hand, was a sweet little kitten. She had placed her full trust with Annie and even the agents. You'd think she thinks she was a little human. She was born to stay with humans. "Come on, puss-puss," wheedled Neo, trying to help. After all, he really doesn't like cats and wants to get the over as quick and as painless as possible. Patches ignored him, her chin still resting on her paws. Hugh reached into the hole and stroked the kitten's head. "Good kitty." He whispered. Patches closed her eyes. "I'll teach you how to deal with the old tomcat." Sean picked up the carpeted post, turned it on its side, and dumped Patches onto the carpet. "Catch him!" He directed, while Annie protested, "He's a she!" Ethan tackled Patches and picked her up. Patches went limp. "Nice kitty-cat," He said, trying to make up for the indignity of her being dumped. She was heavier than he expected. Sean scratched Patches's ear. "Into the basement, old boy." He said. "He is a she." Annie repeated frostily. Ethan lugged the kitten to the basement door, set her down on the top step, and closed the door quickly. He thought better of this unkindness, opened the door a crack, and said, "Nighty-night, Patches." The cats were silent. Patches was silent, that is, until the family was in bed asleep. She, then, began to protest. She yowled at the basement door, she meowed pitifully, and yowled some more. Except for Scott, who always slept soundly, the whole family was awake. "Annie," Scott called out, "Do something about that cat." Okay, even Scott was awake. "What am I supposed to do?" asked Annie, only half-awake. "Do anything. Drown her would be my answer." Ethan muttered. This annoyed Annie. Without bothering with slippers, she stumbled sleepily down the hall. The kitchen linoleum felt cold to her feet as she opened the basement door. "Come on, you old cat." She said, and felt Patches brush against her nightgown. What Patches did was sleep on the living room couch. She had won. In the morning, when the agents were getting out of bed, she yawned, stretched, went to her water dish, decided she didn't care for it, strolled into the bathroom, and drank out of the toilet. "You old scoundrel," muttered Hugh, through the sound of his electric razor. Now that Patches had made it clear to the family, that she was going to set the rules, for her treatment, she turned into a mostly agreeable kitten. With the exception of if anyone touches her, she'll scratch their eyes out. So if any client comes to the house and was about to pet the kitten, somebody would always holler, "Don't touch the cat!" in order to save them. So while Muffin turned into a sweet and faithful companion and slept on Annie's bed, Patches sleeps on the living room couch--or anywhere she'd please--from then on. Even if it was the agents' clean clothes, laid out for the next day. The agents often complain of cat hair all over the couch and their clothes--especially Hugh, who was basically label the "clean freak" of the house. After all the agents had argued about shoes in the house and no pets on the bed and piling dirty dishes in the sink, Hugh has had enough of keeping the house clean and not been appreciated. He decided he is going on a vacation. But Hugh was not crazy about the idea of leaving Annie alone to do double of the cleaning job. Knowing her, she would rather sacrifice herself to clean the house than to let the agents do it. So...  
  
~Vacation for Two~  
  
"Yes, I would like two tickets in first class to Port Melbourne tomorrow. Yes. Six o'clock AM. Her name is Annie Benedict. Actually, put it to the name of Hugh Stamp. Yes, that will be all. Thank you." Hugh hung up the phone in the office. He leaned back in his chair and smile with satisfaction. He couldn't remember when was the last time he had a vacation. And this time, it would be better, because he would get to go with Annie, instead of a bunch of insane agents. He better wipe that smug smirk of his face now, because he could hear the agents trouping into the office. "Sup, Hugh?" Ethan greeted. "Oh, you know me, nothing much." Hugh answered, crossing his fingers behind his back. "You know where Annie is?" He changed a subject. "She is her room, deafened by music." Sean scowled. "Pardon me, then, got to go talk go her." Hugh slipped out of the room before the agents could ask her anything. Meanwhile, he was rehearsing what he will be saying to her. Things like: "Hey, Annie! There is a vacation with your and my name written on it!" No. Not the cheesy type. "Annie? How are you, Sugar? Are you tired lately?" No. Not the concern and softy type. "Annie! You are working to hard and I command you to come to a vacation with me!" No. Not the scolding and bossy type. "Pack your bags, daughter, we are leaving in 1800!" No. Not the army type. Hugh tiptoed down to Annie's room and knocked on the door quietly. "Annie?" His head snapped back as a blast of music blasted through his eardrums. "Annie???" He knocked louder. Nobody answered. Hugh sighed and opened the door a crack, ready to close it if there was something inappropriate for his eyes. He didn't see anything besides the stereo from the rec. room.  
  
Miracles happen, miracles happen. You show me faith is not blind, I don't need wings to help me fly, Miracles happen, miracles happen.  
  
I can't imagine living my life without you now Not ever having you around. We found our way out. (On you I can depend) Don't have to look back to realize how far we've come There are a million reasons, I'm lookin up, I don't want this to end.  
  
All Hugh was saw a dancing figure in the rec. room. Annie was wearing a metallic purple blouse. She was pretty good actually. He watched for a few minutes before realizing what mission he had come for. "Annie!!!" He pounded on the doorframe as loud as he could. His voice thundered through the whole house. "Hugh?" Annie's head popped through the rec. room. "What are you doing?" Hugh sighed, leaning against the doorway. "Just trying to talk to you without loosing my voice." He beckoned her to come over as he closed the door behind her. "Annie, when was the last time you had a vacation?" He tried a line that he hadn't rehearsed. Bad choice. "Um, my last vacation?" She looked down at her hands. "Oh, my last vacation was when I went to North Sydney, at that retreat camp." Hugh looked stricken. "Oops." He mumbled to himself. "I mean, like a real vacation." "Then the last vacation I had was when my brothers and I went to Hawaii. We went scuba diving and snorkeling." She looked unhappy. "That was the last time." She said quietly. "They said that next time we are going to go to Miami." "Well...I was wondering..." Hugh paused. Maybe this isn't a good idea. "Would you like to go to Port Melbourne with me? A vacation for us?" "Just you and me?" Annie looked bewildered. "Yeah." "Are we going to tell them?" "Actually, no, Sugar." Annie's mouth dropped open. "Sean would kill you!" Hugh sighed. "Let's just say that I'll take care of it, okay?" Annie nodded, looking unsure. "When do we leave? Where are we going?" "Tomorrow, Port Melbourne." Hugh walked to the door. "You are going to keep this a secret right?" His eyes looked serious. Annie nodded again. This was going to be a long night.  
  
"So, what did you and Hugh talk about?" Sean took a big bite of his chicken broccoli with rice and gravy. Annie choked on her broccoli and coughed until Neo smacked her on the back. Her face was crimson as she took a sip of water and said. "Something about my grades." She lied. "Really?" Ethan looked up from his gravy. "Is there something wrong with them, are you keeping them up?" He raised his eyebrows. "Hugh?" "Yes," Hugh said, dabbing his lips with the napkin. "In fact, so well that I suggested that she should go out more." "Marvelous idea." Scott approved. "She should go out more often to the dance clubs. She dances wonderfully." "Um, yeah." Annie pushed her chair back. "Can I be excused?" "Are you feeling well, Sweetie?" Sean looked concerned. "No." Annie racked her brain for something to say. She doesn't usually excuse herself in the middle of dinner. "I just feel tired, that's all." And I need to pack, she added silently. "Want me to call the doctor?" Ethan looked anxious. "God, I just want to retire to my room and rest." Annie looked irked. "I feel fine and you don't need to call the doctor." "Okay, Princess." Neo gave her a push to her room. "Go on." Annie fled to her room and slammed the door. She leaned on it and took a deep breath. She hoped Hugh would take care of everything, because she didn't think she could stand telling another lie.  
  
"I can't believe we are on our way to Port Melbourne and none of them knows what's happening." Annie sighed and leaned back against the seat on the airplane. "Excited?" Hugh looked over his sunglasses at her. "Or unhappy?" "I am happier than I have been for a long time. No that I haven't enjoyed living with you guys, just that...not as relaxed." It was six fifteen in the morning. Hugh had wakened her up at five thirty and had left a note for the agents. Together, they escaped with the luggage to Hugh's midnight blue Bug. Now they were well on the way to Port Melbourne, which was another hour and fifteen minutes away. "I have rented two rooms in a motel right next to the ocean. We could book a more expensive and better-service hotel, but I though you might want to spent most of your time at the beach. Or would you rather I book Hilton Hotel so you can go shopping?" His eyes looked anxious. "Hugh, relax, this is suppose to be a vacation for relaxation." Annie laughed. But she was troubled. Earlier on the plane, she had lost the silver purity ring that had been on her fourth finger for the past few years. Imprinted on the ring was the saying, "True Love Waits." She couldn't find it anywhere. And it bothered her that she had been so careless and misplaced it. She rarely took it off her finger. But she wasn't going to worry about that. right now, she was just going to relax. "Should I rent a car so we could drive to places?" Hugh's voice continued. Annie guessed "relax" wasn't on Hugh's vocabulary.  
  
Annie took a deep breath. The air smelled salty and...oceany. Port Melbourne. They are here at last. A white, sandy beach in front of her. The motel behind her. When Hugh mentioned a little motel by the side of the beach, she had expected a little wood shack. But in its place was a large, beautifully furnished motel. Now she was waiting for Jenny, a pretty girl with long black hair and eyes as blue as the darkest ocean that she had met an hour ago. Annie had walked into what she had thought was the main office, instead she found herself in the kitchen. Jenny, at that time, was helping her mother make a birthday cake for one of the little girls staying in the motel. Immediately, the girls were friends. Jenny's outgoing and friendly manner were more than Annie's liking. And, right now, from Annie's point of view, Jenny was late for their plan to meet at the beach. "Annie!" A voice cried from behind her. Annie turned. "Hey, Jenny! All finished helping your mother making the cake?" A huge smile broke out on Annie's face. Jenny nodded. "Yep, are you ready for a swim? There are a lot of cute guys hanging around here you know." Her dark eyes twinkled. "You could have worn something more plunging than that one piece swimming suit." Annie laughed. That sounded just like Jenny. Boy-crazy, daring, and full of mischievous ideas. "I am here for vacation, not fishing for boys. I am not interested in them yet." She teased. Jenny shrugged. "Hey, boys for me anytime. Come on, let us find a place to place out towels." Annie and Jenny managed to find a place to lay their towels. They talked a little bit more about Annie's modest swimming suit, then put on their sunglasses and laid staring at the sky. "Hey, Jenny!" Annie sat up. Coming their way was young men, about the age of sixteen or seventeen. One with dark coppery red hair liked her own. Right beside him was a boy had thick bleached blonde with shocking silvery- blue eyes. The blonde made eye contact with her. Annie was flabbergasted to find her heart beating uncontrollably. Her face heated up and she must have blushed, for he smiled at her, showing his perfect white teeth. "Chuck! How have you been?" Jenny exclaimed as she rushed over to them. "I haven't seen you in ages! And who is this hottie?" Jenny flattered her eyelashes at the blonde. "I'm Brad." The blonde held his hand out to Jenny, but his eyes lingered on Annie. "Nice to meet you." He held his hand out to her also. "My name is Annie." She stammered. For the first time in her life, she was embarrassed around a guy. She was glad she hadn't changed her mind about her one-piece swimsuit. Why was her heart thumping so hard? Why does it feel as if her breath seemed really shallow? What's wrong with her? She felt the sharp jab of Jenny's elbow into her side. "Did you hear that, Annie? Brad is also from Sydney. Maybe you two know each other?" Jenny gave her a pointy look. "You live right next to a cutie and you never told me?" "I...I..." Annie racked through her brain for something to say. But none of them heard her. Chuck and Brad were busily laughing at something Jenny said. Annie felt a stab of jealousy surging through her. Jenny was at ease with boys. She was in the same kingdom they are. Though she her own self had lived with boys for most of her life, she could never be at ease with Brad. She doesn't know why. But feeling guilty, Annie diminished the thought as soon as it came to mind. She looked around and found that all of them were staring at her. "Hey, Annie!!!" Annie looked back. Hugh was coming toward them. Annie gave a silent groan. Not that she was embarrassed about the handsome, comely Hugh, but this was totally the wrong time. She doesn't want to go to the whole nine yards about how she met her uncles and why she doesn't have her parents and family. "Hey." She gave a light wave. "Jenny was just introducing me some of her friends." "I see." Hugh jogged over. He finally looked more relaxed than he had in months. "Name is Hugh. Hugh Stamp." The other teens solemnly shooked his hands. "Professional pilot hija--" He felt Annie's feet stepping on his bare feet. "Professional Agent." He finished lamely. He looked sorely at Annie. "So, uh, I'll leave you guys to yourselves." "Are you going to be okay?" He whispered to Annie. Annie gritted her teeth. Hugh shrugged. She watched as Hugh walked away. She folded her arms at her chest when he looked back. As soon as he was out of sight, Jenny struck a dramatic pose of a fainting lady. "My, my." She mimicked. "Protective aren't we?" She giggled, Chuck laughed. Soon, all of them were laughing so hard that they were rolling on the sand. People stared at them as they walked pass. Annie could see them whispering to themselves about how teenagers are these day. By the time it was dark, Annie had three new friends. She knew she had to leave and go back to the motel, but she couldn't drag herself away. Chuck and Brad had kept them all busy by doing stupid things and telling stupid jokes. "I should be going." She finally said. "But isn't this beautiful?" She looked out at the peaceful sky and ocean. The midnight blue sky blended in perfectly with the dark, mysterious sea. "We'll walk you to your motel." Brad offered. Chuck gave him a knowing look. Brad looked back at him, his blue eyes revealing nothing. They were quiet as they walked back. "Well, thank you." Annie said as the boys dropped them both off. Both groups waved as they departed. "You haven't seen the last of me, yet, Annie!" Brad called after them, "I know the number to your room, don't be surprised if I knock on the door one day!" They disappeared around the corner while Annie blushed into her darkest shade of red. "Well?" Jenny planted her hands at her waist. "Well what?" Annie turned. "How do you feel?" "How should I feel?" "Quit hiding it." Jenny gave her a mischievous look. "It' written all over your face." "What is?" Jenny pierced the air with a squeal. "About how you feel about Brad!!! Friends know what friends are thinking. And real friends don't deny the obvious." Annie turned red. "Was it that obvious?" "Did you think you can hide it? It's written all over his face, too." Annie looked up. "It is?" "Yes and did you see the way he stares at you with his sorrowful brown eyes?" "Brown? I thought they were--" Annie stopped and laughed. "Jenny, you set everything up on purpose!" "So? It got you to admit the truth." Jenny left for downstairs. "See ya in the morning--if Brad hasn't climbed through the window and abduct you for his wife tonight." "You wish!" Annie laughed as she went inside her room. She stopped as she saw Hugh reading on her bed. He saw her come in and jumped off the bed. "You are late." He said sternly. Then his expression changed. "Have you had dinner yet?" "No." Annie confessed. She looked down and saw the toes of Hugh's brown loafers tapping on the floor. "You are late, you haven't got dinner, you are in love with a guy you don't even know." He gave her a look. "I could give you a lecture or I could give you a fine thrashing. What do you suppose I do with you?" He crossed his arms. "Feed me?" Annie gave a little laugh as she gave Hugh a hug. His voice was rough and crude, but Annie heard the fondness behind his gruff words.  
  
The sun was shinning when Annie's eyes opened the next morning. With a guilty start, Annie jumped out of bed. Before she could open the door, Hugh knocked and came in. "Good morning, Annie. A young man wishes to speak to you on the phone." "I'll be there in a jiffy, don't let him escape." Thrusting her feet into her slippers and snatching up her blue silk robe, Annie hurried down to the phone in Hugh's room. "Hope I didn't get you out of bed." A pleasant voice came over the wire. "This is Brad--Brad Thomas." "Oh!" Annie stammered, taken completely by surprise. "You probably think I am rushing things a bit, but I found a ring by my towel yesterday. I was wondering if it might be yours?" "I didn't wear on yesterday." Annie returned, finally finding her voice. "But did loose one on the plane, it could have been wrapped in my towel. What's it look like?" "It is silver, looks like real silver, it has this...thing on it. Say! Would you like to see it?" "I sure would." "If you'll let me, I'll drop by tonight at seven and bring the ring along." Brad offered. "Okay." After Brad hung up, Annie fairly danced back into her room. She sent one slipper flying toward the bed, and the other into the far corner of the room. The young teen attempted to convince herself that her jubilant sprits were the results of Brad's discovery.  
  
When Hugh arrived home, Annie mentioned her new friend, Brad Thomas, was coming over later in the evening. "Oh, I see." Hugh drawled teasingly. "So you want me to find it convenient to be away or out of the way. Is that it?" His eyes twinkled. "Of course not!" Annie replied indignantly, as if offended that Hugh would even suggest it. "I particularly want you to meet Brad. He is bringing a ring that may interest you." Hugh gasped. "Not a diamond, I hope!" "Hugh!" Annie cried in exasperation. "You...you are just as bad as Jenny and Chuck! Brad--Mr. Thomas, is here on business." "In that case," the pilot said, his green eyes twinkling. "I promise to be very proper and not embarrass you by asking the young man his intentions." "You are hopeless!" Annie laughed and gave Hugh a hug, and ran into the kitchen. Even though Brad's visit was to be one of "business," Annie coaxed Mary, Jenny's mom, to bake a cake to be served with ice cream later. Mary smiled knowingly and immediately set to work. Though out the day, Annie was humming to herself, her spirits were lifted, and she helped everyone. She didn't notice Hugh's nodding knowingly to himself when he saw her. There was barely enough time for her to change into a pretty dress and sandals to match when Brad knocked on the door. Annie could tell the Hugh liked Brad by the hearty way in which he shook hands. Many people were awed by the presence of an agent, but Annie was delighted to see Brad at ease with Hugh. "You want anything? Something to drink, perhaps?" Hugh, always the gracious host, looked as if he had just come from the golf course. He had on a light blue knit shirt, khaki shorts, and white deck shoes with no socks. For a man in his late thirties, who had never had children, he looked and acted like one of the college boys. "Um, no thank you. So, um, the ring..." Brad fumbled in his suit pocket and took out a small dark purple velvet case. Annie was delighted to find her silver purity ring in the little box. She embarrassed both her and Brad by jumping up and giving him a hug. Hugh cleared his throat and checked his watch. Annie wanted to kill herself for acting so childish. Brad looked embarrassed and proud of himself at the same time. Time past quickly. Soon it was time for Brad to go back to his motel. And after the weeks of relaxation and tanning on the beach, it was time for them to return. During the vacation, she, Jenny, Chuck, and Brad almost spend every day on the beach, throwing each other in the water, wind surfing, sailing, fishing, looking for shells, and having races. They became tight friends and an attractive group on the beach. "So...what do you think of this vacation?" Hugh asked as they settled on then plane once again. "Aren't you going to miss Brad?" He teased. He had his share of vacation, even though he was reading documents most of the time. "No." Annie answered honestly. Hugh looked so shocked, that Annie laughed. "He lives in Sydney, almost right where we live." Hugh sighed. "I bet we are going to see him a lot more often, then." Annie remembered the last sentence Brad had said to her before she left. "I know the road to your house, don't be surprise if I happen to follow it one of these days!" She glanced down at her ring. "Yep, I think we will."  
  
Hugh never had another argument about cleaning shoes before coming in, leaving dirty dishes in the sink, or anything else. Scott had enough of scrubbing dog poop and dirt from the carpet that came off their shoes. Sean's fingers were red from washing several dozens of dishes at once from the pile that had been left in the sink. Neo tried to vacuum all the cat hairs from the couch and bed, but ended up picking them up hair by hair with his hands. And Ethan never ever wanted to go shopping alone ever again. Hugh happily took over house management once again, whistling a tuneless tone as he swept the house into shape like a pro while the agents' jaws dropped when Hugh finished cleaning the whole house in less than an hour.  
  
~Feline Comrades~  
  
Clients who came to their house often said, "Those cats were lucky they found you." But it was Annie who truly was the lucky one. Muffin and Patches became more than her feline friends. They became her lifesaver. Especially Patches, showing the family the love they never knew she had for them.until now. Muffin and Patches were all-star cats. They terrorized the squirrels, especially Charlie, and red of the yard of field mice and small snakes. Occasionally, when she was home alone, Annie would spoil them with a slice of ham. One night, Annie was home alone while Sean and Scott went to meet with a client for dinner, Ethan and Neo went to a CIA meeting, and Hugh went shopping. When the bad thunderstorm struck, the teen brought the cats into the kitchen and offered them a slice of ham. Patches took the ham and left for the couch. Muffin snuggled in Annie's lap while she watched TV. Suddenly, Patches lifted her head. Her ears stood at attention. "What's the matter, Patches?" The kitten jumped off the couch and paced in front of the door. Her eyes then narrowed. "Patches, it's just a bad storm. We're safe here." Then a sharp knock at the door startled Annie. She got off the couch and peeked through the curtains. A long-haired man in his twenties stood outside, drenched from the downpour. Annie had never seen him before and knew better than to open the door to a stranger. She tiptoed back to the couch and hid behind it. The man began to pounding on the door. "Hello?" He called out. "I know someone is in there. Your light is on and I can hear the TV. I need your help. I have car problems. My wife and baby are out in the car and I need to use your phone. Please. I'm getting soaked out here." Annie got up from behind the couch and hesitated. She went of the window and tried to get a glimpse of the disabled car, but she couldn't see anything through the rain and darkness. Meanwhile, the man continued to pound on the door. "Please help us." Meanwhile, Muffin, her tail fluffed up from fear kept slinking back and forth and growling. She looked up at Annie and Annie clearly saw the message don't open the door in her eyes. I guess it would be okay to if I talk to him, Annie told herself. But I wouldn't let him inside. After checking that the security chain was latched, she unbolted the front door and cracked it open. "Oh, thank goodness," the man sighed. "Can I come in and call the toll truck? I want to get my wife and baby home." Patches crouched at Annie's feet and hissed at the stranger. Then the kitten swiped at the screen door that separated her from the man. "I can't let you come into the house." Don't tell him you're home alone. "Um.my dad is asleep and I don't want to wake him." "I understand. Can you call for me? I'll just wait outside here in the rain." "Sure." Annie closed the door and went into the kitchen, where the agents kept the phone book. She had just punched the first three numbers of a towing truck when she heard a loud crack. Annie whirled around and screamed as the man slammed his shoulder into the front door, which she had failed to rebolt. The door flew open, breaking the security chain, the intruder charged into the kitchen and ripped the phone cord out of the wall. "Who else is in the house?" He snarled. "Tell me!" "N-no one. I-I'm all alone." Great.what have I just done. "Good." The man's dripping, scraggly hair clung to his face, making him appear even more terrifying than he already looked. His murderous eyes darted around the kitchen. "Got anything to eat?" Even though he knew perfectly well that he was suppose to grab the girl and leave, the man send by Raymond Calitri couldn't help just taking some advantage while he was at it. "There's food in the refrigerator." Annie could barely choke the works out of her mouth. This man was too stocky and big. There was no chance she would win if she challenged him to martial arts. The intruder brutally shoved her to the floor. "Now stay there and don't move!" He opened the refrigerator and guzzled milk from the carton. Than he grabbed some leftover meatloaf, shoveling it into his mouth with his hands. Annie cowered behind the counter and her breath began to come out uneven as she wondered what's going to happen next. "Shut up!" He snapped. "I can't help it. I'm scared!" I am getting the situation worse. After swallowing a chunk of cheese, the man growled, "Are there any men's clothes in this dump?" Annie nodded numbly. "In the bedrooms." "Which ones?" He growled. "All of them." As he headed to the back of the house, Annie tried to slip out of the back door. But the intruder yanked her by the arm and spun her around. Then he slapped her across the face, sending her sprawling against the counter. As the assailant raised his hand to hit her again, a bundle of muscle, claws, teeth, and most of all--fury, exploded. Patches attacked, giving a blood-curdling yowl. Baring her sharp claws and teeth, the young cat vaulted onto the kitchen table, then leaped onto the man's chest. Before the intruder knew what had attacked him, Patches bounded onto his shoulders. In a flash, the fury feline circled and lunged at the intruder's throat and, with a fearsome yowl, clamped down hard with her fangs. Her claws continued to flail in their relentless attack. The man hollered in pain as bloody scratches appeared on his face and neck. He whirled around the kitchen, punching the ferocious kitten in an effort to dislodge her, but. But Patches hung on, clawing and yowling like a banshee. The man stumbled into a table, knocking a lamp to the floor, he tripped over a footstool and bashed his hip against a chair, blood dripped onto the carpet from the fang and claw wounds. The man's hands found Patches's neck and he tried to throttle the life out of the fearless feline. "Call her off!" He screamed at Annie. Annie was too shocked and scared to do what he had told her. Besides even if she was able to, she wouldn't have done it. Patches, however, probably wouldn't have listened to her mistress anyway. She was her own boss and she was far from finished. She squirmed out of the man's suffocating grip and again lashed out at the intruder's face, sending skin and blood flying. The intruder, outweighing the young cat at least ten to one, back-handed her unmercifully, but Patches didn't falter. Instead, she set upon the man with renewed vigor, climbing and clawing until the now-terrified attacker screamed in agony. Bleeding from the face and neck, the man stumbled backward, knocking a kitchen chair to the floor. Then he grabbed Patches by the throat and tried to strangle the kitten. But Patches squirmed out of the intruder's suffocating grip once again and slashed at his face with her back paw. The assailant hurled the cat to the floor and reeled around the kitchen, wiping blood off his face with his torn shirt. Without knowing, the invader was wondering near where Annie stood frozen at the other side of the counter. Tail erected, fur on the end, and claws flexing in her paws, Patches sprang to the top of the counter and stalked toward the intruder, putting herself between Annie and the man, punctuating her slow deliberate steps with a low, throaty snarl. "Get back!" The invader yelled. His voice rough with warning. Patches's eyes were narrowed slits of menace. She took another step.and another, keeping herself between Annie and the intruder. "Get back!" The assailant commanded again. Patches's snarl reached a higher pitch. The man flinched, but grabbed a kitchen knife from the drawer and banished at her menacingly, but still she came on, closing the gap between them. Patches advanced to within a few feet of him, her snarl now steady and her eyes locked on his in a glassy stare. Picking up a nearby chair, he hurled it at the young feline, but she ducked under it and advanced again. He stumbled back and tripped over a chair that he had thrown earlier. Before the man could recover, Patches leaped on him, clawing and biting. With one swipe, the man's kitchen knife was far away from his hold. Bellowing in rage, the man got another choke-hold on Patches and viciously slammed the enraged young feline against the counter surface. The injured kitten tumbled to the floor and lay still. The intruder picked up another chair and was ready to bring it down on Patches, but at that moment, with an angry hiss and Muffin flew into action. She gave an incredible flying leap--right on the intruder's back from where she had been watching the whole scene. At first, the big man gave no attention. But within seconds, he stopped as he realized that he was the one getting attacked--again--as if what Patches had done wasn't enough. Muffin sank all of her claws into the thick back and raked the front paws across the sides of the intruder's face. The man tried to shake the young cat off, but Muffin simply dug her claws deeper into the man's skin. The intruder buckled and jumped like a bronco, but the brave kitten held on with the skill of a professional rodeo rider. Muffin's razor sharp teeth tore at the man's ear. The feline, then, climbed with a tenacious clawhold on the man's head. Now yowling, she clung to her perch with ferocious tenacity. The invader, surprised and in pain from her sharp claws, whirled in alarm, colliding with shelves and scattering their contents of books, files, and the agent's important paper works. Muffin was cursed and pounded, then, with a yank that costed the antagonist dearly in torn flesh, the assailant succeeded in tearing her free and flung her to the ground. With renewed rage, Muffin sprang once more to the attacker's back. This time the valiant young cat got a better hold. Her foreclaws sunk deep into the flesh of his neck and cheeks, her back claws pummeled and scratched incessantly, and she reached boldly around to clamp her teeth in his ear. The man screamed again and ran for the front door, but was unable to dislodge her. Finally, he threw off the feline, who landed hard in the cats' water bowl. The unlucky intruder, bleeding from his throat, back, hands, arms, and undoubtedly a beyond deformed face, ran toward the door, turning back just once to make sure the ferocious kitten wasn't chasing him or launching a new attack. Muffin started to pursue the man, but thought better of it. Instead, the kitten scampered over to Patches, who was lying on her side who was bleeding badly. All three of them heard the car start and screech out of the driveway. At that moment, Hugh strolled through the door. Foot paused in midair as he stood staring at the ransacked rooms and the two cats licking each other. His mesmerizing green eyes growing larger by second. Then, spotting Annie still frozen behind the counters, he dropped the groceries and leaped over the broken chairs and tables and ran over to her. Annie had never seen Hugh ran so fast before in her life. Patches suffered from slight concussion and a broken rib, but after the episode, she was a different kitten. Muffin was fine, with the exception of several bruises. Annie never opened the door to a stranger ever again when she was alone. The agents never left Annie home alone at night. There was one other thing Hugh never did after the attack: He no longer complained about cat hairs if Patches or Muffin happen to saunter over to him and sit in his lap--purring out their charm. And one night while they were washing the dishes, Annie spotted Neo slip of piece of his chicken for Muffin and she knew all of them were getting really close.  
  
~The Christmas Carolers~  
  
It was two weeks before Christmas Eve as Annie walked through the doorway to the lounge. She looked about the various patrons, some at the refreshment bar, some spread out in the tables. Ethan and Sean didn't seem to be among them. The singers on stage once again attempted the chorus to their song. "She deals in witchcraft, one kiss and I'm trapped," one droned, before being noisily corrected by the other. "Rapt!" Annie looked up in horror as she recognized a heavy Scottish accent. "Zapped!" Sean spat out. Ethan stood next to him clutching a microphone and wailing about the female of the species being deadlier than the male. Both of them looked sloshed, to put it nicely. Terror filled the young teen's heart as she saw the poster next to them on stage. Two words to pierce the heart of even the most unfaltering agent. Karaoke Night.  
  
Annie slapped the palm of her hand on her forehead and muttered, "I do not know them." Why did I ever agree to come and get them when Hugh asked me? She thought with dismay as she covered her face with her hands. "Hey! I would like another eggnog, pleease. The last few eggnogs was greaaat." A voice slurred at the table next to her. Right after that, the person slumped into unconsciousness on the table. Another drunk. Annie sighed. I wonder if he promised his family he wouldn't drink either. Wait a minute. Annie peered over at the drooling man again, who was now in a deep slumber. After making sure he was out, she tiptoed to his cup and investigated the cup. She didn't have to investigate long, she could smell the vodka as soon as she got there. "So that was what happened." She murmured. "Someone in here was spiking the drinks." She sighed. "I guess I have a few phone calls to make." She strolled over to the phone to call one of the agents to pick them up.  
  
"It's true you know!" Sean pointed a finger warningly before blinking profusely. "I'm sure it is," Hugh patted his arm before helping him onto a bed. The inebriated Scot burst into song again, "The female of the schpecies is more deadly than the male." At least he wasn't entirely tone-deaf, even though he was drunk enough to slur the word "species." Neo wrestled Sean's shoes off, before Scott pulled the blanket over him. "You're deadly, Annie," Ethan nodded knowingly as they worked on him, his searching blue eyes pointed at her. "You are evil, too." Sean sang as he stumbled back into Ethan's room. "And you're drunk, both of you," Annie pushed him onto his side before tucking the blanket around him on Ethan's bed. As though it hadn't been enough trouble finding Scott's car, she'd had to listen to them in the backseat with them alternating between the song "Danny Boy" and insulting passers-by.  
  
"You guys might be wondering why we were on stage last night." Sean remarked the next morning after he and Ethan had battled the migraine from the vodka early in the morning. "The reason was obvious. You guys were drunk." Neo muttered as he rubbed the bruise on the cheek where Sean had kicked him last night. "It's not what you think. Someone spiked the eggnog." Ethan added as he took another aspirin. "We know." Annie informed them. When they looked over at her surprisingly, she sighed, "I am the niece of half a dozen agents, don't you think I got the hang of it?" "So why were you on stage?" Hugh asked. Ethan cleared his throat theatrically. "It's almost Christmas right? And we "Private IMF Agency" are getting a break anyway. There are a lot of homeless out there that would like to have a little Christmas carols on Christmas Eve won't they? So me and Sean--" Hugh gave him a look. Ethan sighed, "--So Sean and I thought that maybe we could play and sing Christmas carols for those people who doesn't have families to gather with on Christmas Eve." "It doesn't have to be homeless peoples," Sean interrupted. "But anybody that comes our way!" Everybody was silent. "Well?" Ethan looked around excitedly. "Christmas comes once a year, we might as well as do a good deed on Christmas Eve." "I remember in High School, Hugh," Sean looked at Hugh and grinned wickedly. "The band teacher made you play the piano for the whole band. Surely you wouldn't forget all the lessons that she had given you for the whole year." Hugh passed him a dirty look and answered slowly. "I suppose I could do the electric piano. And I suppose you, Sean would have to do the electric guitar--" Hugh moved for the attack, "--since I suppose you couldn't have forgotten the band you got together in college that everyone called the "Boo Band" because it was so terrible." He gave Sean an innocent smile. Sean stopped his hands merely centimeters away from Hugh's throat. "My, aren't we touchy today." Hugh mimicked, brushing Sean's fingers away from his face. "I could do the base guitar." Neo offered. "I would have to thank my mom to make me take lessons when I was in sixth grade." "I could play your old classic, Sean." Annie piped. "I know you haven't heard me play before, but I can do it." "We have--" Hugh started as Sean clumped a hand over Hugh's mouth, considering the fact that his hand was only centimeters away. "Yes, sweetie. I suppose you can." He said quickly, hiding the fact that Hugh, Scott, and himself had heard her play before, but didn't want to bring up the subject of his own mistake that night. "I could do my drums if one of you fellows might show me where you have hidden it." Scott announced. His playing was so noisy and annoyed that Ethan had ordered Neo to hide that "piece of junk" before Scott came back. "I guess that leaves me with the." Ethan's eyebrows furrowed. "Electric." Sean finished for his brother. "We gotta have a least three main guitars, you know." Scott snickered, "And this came from a man whose band was labeled the "Boo Band" in college." He whispered over to Neo. But the agents were all very ecstatic about the idea. "You guys haven't heard where we are going to perform, yet." Sean's eyes twinkled. "This is such a knock out!" Ethan interrupted enthusiastically. "Sean had it arranged us playing on the Sydney Harbour Bridge! And he even managed that nobody has to pay that night to get on the bridge so nobody--the homeless, rich people, lovebirds--nobody has to pay!" Annie gasped. "All the way up there?!" She couldn't believe it. This whole thing was just crazy. She should have known Sean would be able to managed things like that. He is the one that has the power to do things like that. She swallowed hard. If her brothers were here, which they are not and never will be, they would be opening the best welcomed band in the whole world. But, it was just not possible. They are never coming back. "Aren't you happy, Annie? Isn't the idea just too exciting?!" Ethan turned to face Annie, wondering why she didn't sound too excited. "I just love the idea, Ethan. It's a wonderful plan for this year's Christmas Eve." She turned away from the agents, who are high-fiving each other. Getting use to the idea that her brothers are not in the world anymore was just unbearable to her. She would never be able to run into the house and shout, "I won the spelling bee at school today!" Joey wouldn't be there to pick her up and throw her into the air. David wouldn't be sweeping her into a big hug and prepare a special dinner to celebrate. And Travis wouldn't be scoffing, "I bet I could beat you!" Never would that happen again. Never.  
  
"I thought we would do better. This is worse than the "Boo Band"." Scott moaned. "Let's give "We Wish You A Merry Christmas" a try." The agents and Annie launched into the happy Christmas carol. It was worse than they can imagine. After all, only three days to practice all they have learned in college, high school, and sixth grade was not easy. "Hey! If you can't play, stop playing so at least we can enjoy the peace and silence on this Christmas Eve!" One man shouted. "Come on, guys, let's pray. Let's pray to him. It's the Lord's night tonight, anyway. He'll help us make it through." Annie suggested. "Lord, we come to you tonight. It's your night, Lord, please help us glorify tonight." They prayed. The crowd was surprised that the whole group of agents bend their heads down and prayed. But.the band's luck did turn better as they launched into "Come, All Ye Faithful."  
  
Oh, come, all ye faithful, Born the king of angels, Oh, come ye, oh, come ye to Bethlehem.  
  
Groups of people stopped to listen as the agents' and Annie's sweet leading voice, for this song, alternated through the silence atmosphere of the night. The soft and peaceful guitar and electric piano music vibrated softly.  
  
Come and behold him, Born the king of angels,  
  
The voice gradually sounded stronger and less hesitant as their chorus became more affectionate and devoted. They forgot everything and everyone that was around them.  
  
Oh, come let us adore him, Oh, come let us adore him, Oh, come let us adore him, Christ, the Lord.  
  
People applauded from all around them. They forgot they were on the Sydney Harbour Bridge for a while from all the concentration and engrossment they put into the song. "We did it!" Neo gave Sean a high-five. Scott gave a joyful whoop and whirled on his drum stool and gave Hugh a huge hug. Ethan pulled Annie over and gave her a kiss on the forehead. "We made it. God was with us. He gave us all we need to play tonight." Ethan whispered into her ear. They initiated into "Whose Child Is This" then "Hark! The Herald Angels Sing." Annie soloed "We Three Kings" and "I Am Dreaming Of A White Christmas." Soon the laughing and singing agent attracted as many as several hundred people from all over on the bridge. They took the requests from a little boy with the age about six to play "Rudolph The Red Nose Reindeer" with Ethan and Scott as solo. His mom sat on the ground, looking older than fifty from all the overtime work she had done. It doesn't take a genius to know that they are not a happy and rich family and obviously, he wouldn't wake up to find a warm house with a Christmas tree and presents underneath. All the agents kept quiet as Sean silently slipped a fifty- dollar bill into the mom's shabby jacket pocket. They took "Jingle Bells" as Sean in single while Scott beat his drums so loud that Sean has to stop in the middle and yell at Scott to cool it on the drums. The crowd laughed as the agents turned most of the songs into rock'n roll laughed even harder when the agents got into the lyrics of "laughing all the way, HA HA HA!!!" More and more people gathered around the band. They played "Deck of Halls with Boughs of Holly" with Neo as lead. Hugh's finger flew on the keyboard. "Jingle Bell Rock" for Scott. "Frosty The Snowman" as a request for Hugh, while Annie tried her luck on the keyboard. They played through, "Noel" "Away In the Manger" "Joy to the world" "Oh, Christmas Tree" "Santa Claus Is Coming To Town" for the little kids, until they finally ended with, "Silent Night." Annie looked at them. "Go on, Annie." Neo encouraged. "You lead this one. We are only made for rock'n roll." Annie nodded. It was well past midnight as it began to snow softly all around them. Annie's deep auburn hair was soon mistily covered with tiny feathery snowflakes. Snowflakes disappeared as soon as it touched her large overcoat trimmed with fur.  
  
Silent night, Holy night, All is calm, all is bright,  
  
Annie could hear her voice melodiously rang out into the silence of the night. She could hear the unbelieving voice of the agents' actually was in tune and peacefully backing her up. Even the little kids were so caught up with the song that no one jumped up and down and yelling, "It's snowing!"  
  
Round yon virgin, mother and child, Holy infant so tender and mild,  
  
At this point, everyone on the bridge joined in. Annie had never felt such peace and harmony in her heart as now.  
  
Sleep in heavenly peace, Sleep in heavenly peace.  
  
The voices died away. Everyone stood in silence, enjoying the contentment of this Christmas Eve. No one spoke. Annie's fingers felt stiff from the cold and drumming on the guitar, but didn't complain. Suddenly, one voice whooped. That got everyone going. They cheered and season greeted each other. Annie saw Hugh, Scott, and Neo took this chance to slip a few more hundred and fifty-dollar bills in some tattered, old jackets from old men and old women and several children whose parents looked terribly tired ands sick. After all, it's Christmas Eve and they have plenty to spare from the minimum of 100 million dollars they had together. Annie noticed a little girl staring at the 14k gold necklace she had around her neck. At the end of the chain, she had hung a gold cross studded with real diamonds. Annie felt a lump at her throat. This was the last present her brothers had given her before she went away to camp. If she give it away now.she would loose the last connection she had with her brothers. She hesitated. She saw Ethan, who forgot his wallet at home, took off his most priced and favorite watch and gave it to a teenage boy who had been eyeing it longingly through out the whole time playing. Annie looked back into the yearning eyes, then tried to convince herself, they are dead. My brothers are dead. Nothing could bring me closer to them nor bring them back. This necklace has no use on my neck. She firmly unfastened her necklace and fastened it around the little girl's neck. The look of joy on the little girl's face was indescribable.as if she had never had anything new or anything she wanted in her life. Annie watched her as she ran into her mother's caring arms and showing her mother the necklace. The mother's clothing was tattered, but that didn't hide the loving smile and the tender look she had on her face when she hugged her little daughter. I want my mother, tears were brimming in Annie's eyes. The mother looked up and the little girl pointed at Annie. Annie quickly turned her head away, not willing to reveal her feeling on the little display in front of her. The large drops of tears were falling down her face, now. Her heart yearned for her brothers, her daddy, and most of all.her mother. She tried not to think about where the little girl and her mother would be sleeping tonight, on this Christmas Eve. This world is so unfair, Annie thought bitterly. Why can't she be rich, yet, at the same time, also has her mother? Why can't I have my mother? I am willing to give up all my riches and have my family back. I miss them. I want them. Annie walked over to the rail of the bridge and looked at the light brightened city under them. The Sydney Opera House glowed with light. She has her mother. Her mother loves her. She has love from her mother, and I don't, I don't have anyone, I love the agents very, very much, but.Annie looked down at the dark water as her tears gently diminished in the dark, mystified world. I want my mother. I want my family. I want my mother to hug me and love me again. Everyone has a mother. Jesus had a mother. The little girl still had her mother. Where is my mother? "Mom," She spoke in a whisper into the dark night. "Where are you? Can you hear me? Mom? Daddy? David, Joey, Travis? Where are you? I love you all. I still love you. I love you. I always have and I always will." Annie--who had been trying to ignore the pain of the death of her family--wept. She wept as if she had never wept before. "Annie?" Annie heard Neo came up behind her and gently put his hands on her shoulder. "It's time to go home. It's way past your bedtime, young lady." Unable to stop her crying and in the meantime, feeling guilty because of what she had just thought. But she couldn't help herself. She turned around and clung on to Neo's six foot one tall frame. "I love you, Neo. I'm sorry." She sobbed in to his broad chest. "I'm sorry. It's just." Her tears had long soaked Neo's overcoat. By this time, all the agents had packed up all the instruments and had surrounded the little group. "Annie?" Neo looked down at the young girl, now clutching his middle. Her hair was tousled about on the costly trim of the coat. "Are you all right?" "I love all of you. Very much. More than anything in the world. I don't want to loose you." Annie tried to explain, sobbing into each one of them. "I just.I just miss Mother so much. Did you see the little girl that I gave my necklace to? She has a mother that loves her. I don't, not anymore, not ever." Annie began crying louder than ever in Hugh's grasp. The agents were quiet. For once, they didn't know what to say. They knew, one day, this was going to come up. They understood that even though Annie knows that they loved her like crazy, Annie still wanted to have her parents with her. Love, or no love, doesn't change what a person desired deep in her heart. They understood why Annie felt like this on this Christmas Eve. They recognized what a difficult time she was going through right now, and she was still getting use to the idea that her family was gone and was never coming back. "Annie," said Sean, quietly. He couldn't hide the sorrowful tone in it. "I can't tell you it's all going to be alright, because it's not. But I can tell you that I do love you. We all love you very, very much. More than you could ever imagine. And I understand and know that you would miss your family. I wasn't expecting you to take the news as if it happens everyday. Your life is harder than everybody else because you lost your family at such a young age. I know how you feel. I also lost my family at a young age. But my luck was better, because I hardly remembered them. That's why I grew up in Scotland while Ethan lives in California. I remember going through all the adjustment and getting use to the idea that you'll never see them again. But I made it. I got through the hurt. And that is what you are going to do. You are going to get over it, Annie Benedict. If anybody in this world that I know can do it, I know you can." "I can't get better." Annie sobbed as if her heart would break. "I don't know how. It hurts so badly. I just can't get over it." "That's why we are here, Annie." Ethan said. "We are here for you. We love you." "Getting over the hurt doesn't means forgetting them and never think of them again." Hugh clarified. "It just means getting use to the idea so it won't hurt anymore. You are never going to forget them, Annie. Not even if you tried to. They are always in you. Their memories are safely in you heart. They are in your heart. They always will be. They always will be."  
  
Annie's eyes popped open as she heard a series of barking. "Not Charlie again." She mumbled. Charlie, the squirrel that has continuously being bothering Lady, who never got the satisfaction of closing her jaw over the tiny squirrel's neck. Then, her sleepy attitude disappeared. "It's Christmas! Sean! Ethan! Hugh! Wake up!!" She shrieked. Neo's extra large T- shirt leveled down to her ankle as she ran from her room. She went to each room and jumped on the bundle that was hidden under each of the bed covers.  
  
"It's doesn't take a idiot to know that it's Christmas morning considering that we have a personal updater that doesn't come with a remote. How could we shut her off?" Sean muttered to himself under his cover in his room as he sank deeper into his covers and used his pillow to cover his head. "Why do kids always get so excited over Christmas?" Hugh mumbled as well, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes as he sat up in his bed after Annie unmercifully jumped on him like he was a cushion. He felt like several of his ribs just broke. "I think somebody had already beat her to the Christmas tree. It's a wonder, too, considering how late we stayed up last night. Almost two in the morning." Ethan's tone was sarcastic as he mumbled in his room, pulling the cover over his face. Oops, Annie realized. This certain bed in this certain room doesn't have a mumbling, lazy Monty under it. Neo had beaten her to under the Christmas tree. She scrambled down the stairs to the living room. But it was not Neo down by the tree, but Scott. Annie halted to a stop with puzzlement. "Where is Neo?" She demanded. "What have you done to him?" Scott whirled around with surprise. "Uh.I haven't done anything to him-- this time." He stuttered, quickly pulling fireplace poker back. His face was red. "I'm not suppose to tell you anything." He wiggled his finger at Annie. "Anything at all." "Okay, fine. Considering that all the jokes you guys do are not that harmful. Just warn him not to give me a box with a snake in there." She headed for the kitchen to put the coffee on. As soon as the aroma of the coffee drifted through the house, the agents were coming out one by one, like a puppy following the scent of sausages. After they each poured themselves a mug of coffee, the drained agents settled themselves in the black leather sofa. The felines sandwiched between them. Lady lay at their feet. Before anyone can say anything, there was a muffled cry in the house. They all jumped. Patches hissed and lifted her paws as some of Sean's coffee sloshed out of the rim of his cup. She immediately set forth to clean the brown puddle that had soaked the hair on her furry, alert ear. But that was after she took a swipe at Sean's coffee mug. "Hey!" Sean protested. "Get your furry paw out of my coffee!" "God, what was that?" Annie gulped. "Scott, if you had any doing in this--" But the distracted young man was bending over, peering up at the chimney. "Neo?" He called. "Are you okay up there?" "Blasted that crazy idiot!" Sean looked startled. "I haven't clean out that chimney for years!" He hurried over to Scott. "Neo, get down here right now!" Sean thundered. Scott gave his friend a shove. "Well, obviously, Sean," Scott told him. "If Neo can come down here right now. There would be a Santa Claus down here already." "As if getting stuck in the chimney isn't enough." Hugh muttered to himself with disbelief. "Must he dress like Santa Claus as well?" Sean continued to call threats up the chimney to Neo, until Annie couldn't stand the actions of the agents anymore. She took the fire poker in her hands and rushed over next to the useless agents. "Oh, get out of the way, Sean." Annie gave her uncle a shove. She poked the poker up the chimney as far as it goes. A shower of dust, charcoal, ashes, and soot came down. "Ugh!!" She gave an annoyed screech. It was early Christmas morning and she was getting a soot shower in the chimney. "Honey? You sure you don't want me to do this?' Ethan hurried over, stopped, and bit back a laugh at the sight of his little niece. "Don't start with me, Ethan! And don't you guys dare laugh!" Annie stormed. "Do not think I am enjoying this!!" But after that little incident, Annie was more than determined to get Neo down the chimney. She poked harder and harder, clearing a pass for the lanky agent. She shoved the poker in again. And this time, it's like the whole roof came down in the chimney. A huge downpour of musty soot as black as charcoal discharged on Annie's hair, head, and face. Annie gave a loud shriek as she back away from the torrent and crashed into the agents that had been paying close attention to what she was doing close behind. "Whoa!" Scott caught her as they both landed backwards. Annie shook the dust from her head as she struggled to get up. Neo, standing in front of the fireplace, was black from head to toe, leaving a good amount of carpet in front of the fireplace as black as himself. And Sean, standing beside him, was swearing bloody hell at Neo for getting his precious carpet covered with debris and soot. "Stop that dusting, Ethan! You're getting that junk all over the place!" He yelled, waving his arms at Neo like a maniac. "Do you have any idea how hard it is going to be to get this carpet cleaned up?!" "Ho, ho, ho." Neo laughed weakly. "Sorry about the carpet, man. But considering the fact that all five of us put together, we have about 100 million dollars, I think cleaning the carpet wouldn't be a problem. You alone have more than 37 million." "Forget about the carpet." Sean said dryly. "Why don't we just open the presents and go ice skating and get this Christmas thing over as quick and as less painful as possible."  
  
"I.haven't.skated.in.years!!!" Ethan proclaimed as he fell once face flat into the ice again. "God, Ethan." His brother skated over and tried to get him up to his feet. "I'm sure if Cinderella was here, she would have been really impressed." Unlike his brother, Sean was as graceful on skates as one can be. After tearing open the present and having breakfast, the agents and Annie took a hike down to the other side of the forest, where there was a pond that Sean was positive was frozen. There, the agents put on their skates and most of them were gliding around the pond.except Ethan and Neo, that is. "What Cinderella?" Ethan's snow covered face turned slightly redder than they were. "I certainly have no clue what you are talking about, Sean." He insisted as Sean gave Scott a knowing smile. "Geez. We didn't say anything, Ethan." Neo started innocently, trying to keep his balance by clinging on to Ethan. They both went down together. "We only know that a certain young lady that was on your IMF team had been visiting lately." Hugh took it from there. "Now, what was her name? Oh, yes. Was it Hannah?" Hannah was a pleasant well-bred young woman that had been on Ethan's IMF team before he quitted, along with Claire and a few others. Annie had adored Hannah's thick, glossy blonde hair the last time she visited. That must have hit the target, for Ethan turned bright red and hollered, "What about you, Hugh! What about that young Turkish woman you're dating!? Alaina? And Jenny and Lizzie? What you the rest of you, huh? Sean, remember Danielle and Nyah? Your professional little thief? Neo, how about your Trinity? Making fun of me. Indeed!" With that, Ethan forgot that he didn't know how to skate and zoomed forward, trying to get his hand on one of the agents. "Ethan!" Annie cried, "Watch out! Remember, you don't know how to sk-- " Her voice was lost as with a loud crash, Ethan ran himself on into the large tree by the side of the pond. The agents' mocking laughter soon dissolved into a look of concern and perturbation. "God." Scott helped a moaning Ethan up. "I think he did some damage to his ankle." "Got to get him to a hospital." Sean seems more concerned than others, but hated to show it. "Scott, Neo.you guys stay here with Annie." He ordered as he helped his brother up. "But." Annie's voice trailed off. "Just stay here!" Hugh ordained. The four agents threw off their ice skates and ran into the woods for the car, which Scott had cheated and instead of hiking, he had taken the car and parked it by the side of the road, leaving Annie, Neo, and Scott to gather up the skates and slowly made their way across the woods. It took a good forty-five minutes to get home. "I hope he's alright." Annie said softly. "Hey, hey." Scott said soothingly. "He's gonna be alright. Okay? Calm yourself down." Just then, the pair crashed into Neo, who was walking in front of them and had all of a sudden stopped stalk still. Sean's front lawn was chock-full with news reporters, swarming around all over the place, smoking cigarettes, talking on cells phones, waiting. Some of them were even holding an argument of who's going to interview whom first. As soon as the threesome departed from the forest, several dozens of camera lights flashed and blinded the trio. As soon as Neo saw the lights, he started to swear very colorfully in some language that wasn't English or Hawaiian. But Annie could tell they were swear words by his voice. Both Scott and Neo went from the family clown to super protective bodyguards. Then, Scott went into action. First, he told Annie not to say anything to anyone. Then, he put his arm around her. He told Neo to put his arm around her other side. Then, Annie didn't know how, but they ducked their heads and barreled through all the cameras and microphones and the people attached to them. But the reporters wouldn't give up. They followed them, sticking cameras and microphones in her face and asking questions until Annie was ready to scream. "Miss Annie, is it really true that you were abducted by formal IMF Sean Ambrose?" One of them tried to push her way through the two bodies around her. "Is Sean Ambrose really your uncle and twin to Ethan Hunt, his enemy?" Her partner pushed beside her, holding the microphone toward Annie. "What inspired you to play Christmas carols for the unfortunate people on Christmas Eve?" Another came right behind Annie and stuck a microphone right next to her and Neo. Annie ignored all of them. "Is it true that Sean Ambrose still haven't changed from a blood- thirsty, evil villain? Does he abuse you or beat you?" Annie gasped at that inquiry. She couldn't let that one off the island without setting him with the right story. She jerked her arms away from Neo and Scott's death grasp and turned to face that certain reporter. Her eyes blazing. All the reporters backed a step. "Where are you getting all this junk?!" She asked hotly. "Sean is a sweet, kind man. All the agents are. And if you don't mind.we like our private life, so please stop spreading all this wrong and harmful rumor around and just leave this place!" With that, Annie turned away from the camera, leaving all the reporters stunned from the outburst. Next thing Annie knew, Neo was pushing her into the house and jumping in right after her. "You think Sean and Hugh got Ethan to a hospital?" Scott asked Neo under his breath, fretting with the locks on the door. "Hopefully. I didn't see them out in the crowd. And if they had met the press, the press wouldn't have been detaining us to asks us all that junk." Neo looked outside the window, where the press was still shouting out questions. He pulled the curtains shut. It took two hours for the press to leave the property. And it took another three hours for the three agents to come back. "Ethan!" Annie gave a small cry as she ran into Ethan, nearly knocking him off his crutches. Hugh, who was standing behind Ethan, pushed him back on his feet as Ethan lost his balance. "Whoa, easy there." Ethan grimaced. Sean had to pry Annie from his brother's grasp to let him sit down and rest. "God, Annie, it isn't like I was going to die." Ethan gave her a wry smile as Sean handed Hugh the teen that he finally seceded in prying off. "I just broke my ankle." He looked a little embarrassed at all the attention she was giving him. "Hold her, Hugh. Hold her tight." Sean advised as Annie began wiggling and squirming in Hugh's grasp. "She is just a little bit crazy here and we gotta give Ethan a chance to take a breath." Hugh managed to keep Annie in his grasp as she told them about the press. "Wish I was here to beat them off with my crutches." Ethan muttered. "They'd be of some use." Annie got the idea that hobbling around in crutches for more than a month was not exactly his idea of fun. "I knew this wouldn't last long." Sean grumbled as well. "So they found me and are trying to spread the rumor." "Annie." Ethan interrupted. "I feel like having a nice, gooey, hot-fudge sundae. Would you go make one for me? While you are at it, fix one for all of us." Seeing his niece, more than happy to, skip into the kitchen, out of hearing-range. Ethan started in a low voice. "While the doc was wrapping my ankle up, and you guys were out of the room, I heard something from a doctor walking past and stopping to talk to the nurse next to my door." "What is it?" Scott leaned forward. "They were talking about the Benedict family's car accidents." "What did they say?!" Sean urged his brother, wanting more than ever to strangle him to make him spit out what he had heard. "Okay, a new lead to the accidents." Ethan began. "The doc said that Annie's brothers' and her parents' were the same kind from the bodies and how the car wreck looked like." "That means the same fate had happened to Elizabeth and Kevin that happened to the boys." Hugh said in a hushed voice. None of them want to alarm Annie with the truth of the deaths, but they were all secretly trying to find out what had really happened. "So, if we analyze that." Scott breathed. "The two accident put together was a set-up." "Blast that son of a." Neo cursed. Hugh reasoned, interrupting Neo. "You guys know we'd have to tell Annie the truth soon." He told them. "She couldn't go on living without know what had really happened. It wouldn't be right. She deserves to know what really happened." They nodded. "Listen, all you of you." Sean ordered. "No words to Annie, yet, understand?" "Yes, sir!" Ethan saluted, and almost fell over because of the crutches. All the agents nodded. They had put the part of telling Annie the truth as far as they can.but the truth was being fold out more and more rapidly now. Soon, they would have to tell--right after they piece together the last piece. They have been avoiding that day long enough now. The time is coming really soon. And they loathe every moment of it.  
  
~The Secret in the Attic~  
  
"Ethan, what was my mother like?" Annie asked Ethan one day, remembering what she asked the other night was never answered. They were all in the office, where the agents had a new case. She had just skipped into the room. Her hair, softy cascading over her shoulders like a smooth waterfall, bounces at every step she made. On her left arm, Muffin nuzzled even closer to her, blinking at the agents with her round amber eyes. Then she purred, rubbing her face on Annie's shirt as Annie's other arm curved around Muffin's neck and chest, stroking her back. Them, together, made a cute picture by the doorway. "Well, Annie," Ethan looked up from the file he was reading and took off his little oval reading glasses, where his blue eyes sharpened and were as blue as ever behind them. He was finally off his crutches and was up and kicking once again. "Your mother was a beautiful woman, not just on the outside, but on the inside also. She loved to help people in need." He finished, satisfied with the answer. "What kind of people?" She prodded. "Well, um, she--" He scratched his head and cleared his throat. "Ahem, she, um, like to help, uh--" He caught Sean snickering at the screen of his laptop computer, typing up the contract. "Sean, why don't you tell Annie what Elizabeth was like since you love her and know her so much." He addressed him sweetly. "Yah, if she loved me so much, why didn't she tell me about you?" Sean muttered. "Oh, that's right, because she thinks you are not matched to be my brother. I am, like, way better than you are. In any way." He added pointy. Annie knew her uncle's mood very well. He likes to throttle his brother just to make him mad and get on his nerves. But Ethan flushed into a dark scarlet red anyway. Even though the brothers are united, they still can't refuse the chance of teasing and insulting each other once in a while. "That's right, Annie, I remember now. Your mother loves to help people like Sean." Ethan held his position. "He needed the most help. She also loves to help helpless animals. After all, when it comes to dumb and helpless animals, nobody knows about it more than you, Sean." Sean's eyes looks like he is ready to murder Ethan. Even if he is a gentle and kind man, he does have a ferocious temper. "You guys." Her voice and eyes pleaded. "What was my mother really like?" "Annie, maybe you should check the attic. I remembered she left something there the last time she visited." Sean said without taking his eyes off Ethan. "Yeah, Annie. Right before she had you. I remember she came here. Looking for this blasted--" Before Ethan could finish, Hugh cut in, seeing the hungry look for answers in her eyes. "Sugar, why don't you go check out the attic. We won't need you here anymore." He smiled to himself as he tucked some confidential files into his thin brief suitcase. Annie doesn't need a second prodding. She dumped Muffin on Hugh, while Muffin meowed pitifully, couldn't understand why all of a sudden she was dumped on this.man human being. After making a face at her unhelpful useless uncles, Annie left the 'evil' twins throwing insults back and forth at each other.  
  
Step after step, Annie walked up the stairs that leads to the mysterious attic. She could already smell the musty smell of the fresh wood with tint of sawdust weaving in and out of it. As she entered the room, she was surprised that the attic was filled with sun and wasn't covered with spider webs and rats. Although everything was awfully dusty. Looking around, Annie decided to start with the box at the corner on the attic. It was filled with Neo's old baseball uniform and some pictures with him and his friend. Finding nothing interesting, she packed everything back and pulled out a carton. She brushed the dust off of it and held her breath. In there was some old school books used by.Annie's eyes went wide.Hugh Stamp--School President. "Wow." She muttered. Finding dozens of love notes and letters in the yearbook uninteresting, Annie once again packed everything back. Annie grew more and more disappointed and out of hope as she went through boxes, boxes, and more boxes, only to find more things about the agents and nothing about her parents. But just as she was about to leave, she noticed a trunk hidden under all the debris. Annie pulled the trunk to the center of the attic. She blew off the dust and opened the trunk. The first thing she saw on the top of the trunk was an old book. And as she opened it, she saw that it was a photo album. Without taking time to see the other photos, she flipped through until she found the picture she was looking for. It was a picture of her mother and daddy on their wedding day. Looking at the picture brought tears to Annie's eyes and a lump in her throat. With tears brimming, she tried not to look at her dad's handsome face or her mother's lovely smile. She remembered what her father often said to her mother when she was small. Look at her, Elizabeth, with my auburn hair and your pretty violet eyes, she'll be a beautiful young lady when she grows up. And her mother would answer, Remember, Kevin, it is what matters most on the inside not on the outside. Her voice would be solemn, but her face and eyes would always be smiling. While her brothers had taken after their mother's dark hair, she is the only one besides her dad to have dark red hair. He never saw her as the young lady he was describing. Annie put the album down to look at carefully later, and began to pull clothes out from the trunk: satins, velvets, hat with flowers and veils, a long black cape, high-heeled shoes. She also discovered several dresses. A long strap and sleeveless red dress, wavy at the bottom. A hat trimmed with some cranberry colored roses matched the gown. A cute little yellow dress trimmed with little things that glittered. A pale pink dress that goes down to the knee with folds at the bottom. Then comes a navy velvet gown with a flounce around the bottom. At the very bottom, she found yards and yards of elegant silk, satin and lacework. As she held it up, she found it to be a ravishing wedding gown, proven to be the same wedding dress that she mother had worn in the picture. Holding it up to her, she stared into the full figure mirror that stood in front of her. The temptation was simply too great. She stepped out of her short-waisted black leather jacket over a silk midnight blue camisole. Tight black leather flares showed off her figure, zipping down over her high-heeled boots. She slipped the wedding gown over her head. The silky material felt cool over her head and she was soon sheathed in silk. The gown fitted her perfectly, leaving the base of the hem of the dress resting right on the wood floor. The pearls, sequins, and lace, and layers of satin caught the sunlight and gleamed. Annie fluffed the skirt, pulled the train so that it lowed behind her. The cut of the dress made her waist look tiny. Her trembling hands smoothed the bodice. Digging deeper into the trunk, she also found a white lacy veil to match the wedding dress. She secured it in her hair with the garland of wild flowers blossoms that were left to go with the dress. Looking into the mirror, the faint scent of her mother reminded of her when the happy times when she was small. She would sit at the kitchen table and watch her mother bake cookies. They would do all sorts of fun stuff. But those were all before. Three days after her fourth birthday along with Travis's seventh, her mother and daddy had attended a party, and that very night, they had a car accident. A drunk driver ran the red light and rammed into them on the intercept. Their car had exploded, leaving no survivors. Annie closed her eyes. She didn't want to remember the man that had came from the hospital. I'm sorry, kids. But your mother and father had been killed in a car accident. I'm sorry. I wish there were an easier way to tell you this. But don't worry, we'll make sure you all get taken care of. If you all have to go to foster homes, I'll personally make sure they give you the best ones. Annie was afraid they would have to go to foster homes and get separated. But her brothers had pulled through. Pulled through for her. David and Joey, at the age twelve, took care of everything, including Annie and Travis. They got jobs. Joey made sure that Annie had learned the piano and spent extra time helping her with the guitar. David insisted and kept her going with her French, Italian, and German. At the age of fourteen, Joey and David are experts in writing checks and familiar with all the bills. They became quite handy mechanics, too. When Annie was old enough to attend school, they made sure she got all education she needs and made sure that she went to a good school. But those were all before. Now, her parents were gone, her brothers had died, and she left her home. Without meaning to, two large teardrops slipped from her cheeks, splashing onto the lacey material.  
  
"Ethan, you do it. Now. Now is the time!" Sean pressed. "Why me?" Ethan's face held an expression that Sean couldn't recognize. "Because she is closer to you, than all of us." Scott hissed. "Yeah, right." Ethan grumbled. But he knew it was his duty to reveal the truth to Annie. He headed for the stairway that leads to the attic. "Good luck."  
  
Before she could slip off the wedding gown, Annie heard footstep coming up the attic stairs. She turned around just in time to see Ethan standing there, gawking at her. He looks speechless. His face had turned pale. "I thought I was looking at your mother." He gasped for breath, which he had long forgotten when he saw Annie. As soon as he caught his breath, he said to her softly, "You are just as beautiful as your mother. She was a great woman, my little sister." Then his gentle eyes looked troubled. "Annie, I have to tell you something that I should have told you a long time ago. That's the reason why all of us had been avoiding this subject." He began. "About your mother and you dad's car accident. The whole family's car accidents actually." Annie became alarmed. "Turn around." She ordered. When Ethan turned to face the wall, she stripped off the wedding garments and jumped into her clothes. "Now, you can turn around. Alright, spit it out." She folded her arms and her toes tapped impatiently on the wood floor. When her uncles began their conversation like that, it usually means that they are guilty for something. But this time, Ethan had nothing wrong to confess, he wasn't guilty for any dorky jokes. He just looks sad and dreary. "Your parents' accident, it wasn't an accident. It was a set-up. So was your brothers'. They set a bomb under the car, then sent someone to crash into them to make sure the explosion was big enough to." He began. Annie turned ash gray and her knees were shaking, ready to slip from under her. Ethan took a step toward her. He thought she was going to pass out. But she held her posture. "Who did it?" She managed to whisper. Ethan looked her straight into the eye, which was getting misty. She cleared her throat and swallowed hard. "Why do you think Sean hates Raymond Calitri so much? Why do you think any of us hates him to much?" His got so angry that his face turned pale, his eyes flashed murderously, his breath came out in gasps, and his fists clutched at his side were shaking. "Raymond Calitri did it?" She gasped. "That no good son of a ***** He deserves to die." Before Ethan could stop her, she stomped down stairs.  
  
But five minutes before that, the agents were just wondering what was happening in the attic. "She's killing him." Scott whispered. All the agents' finger froze from what they were working on. "I don't hear any killing." Hugh murmured quietly, his finger stayed tucked inside the briefcase. "I wonder what's going on up there. It's too quiet." Sean spoke inaudibly. It wasn't quiet for long. In a moment they all heard Annie stormed into the living room in her new midnight blue camisole under a black leather jacket. She was screaming with disbelief to herself in Italian, a language she never used anymore. She paced back and forth across the living room, waving her arms around. The jaws of the agents dropped one by one. She stopped suddenly as if she just noticed she was not alone. "Are you speaking in Italian?" Neo wondered in disbelief. She gave them an uneasy smile and gulped, "Um, did I forget to mention that I knew Italian?" They stared back at her. She rolled her eyes heaven ward and stomped over to Scott. "S'il vous plait? Je suis desolee." She demanded in French, placing her wrist at her waist. "Because.um, yeah, why didn't we tell you?" Scott stuttered. "Tell her what?" Sean said. "It's all Ethan's fault! He was the one that told--" Neo put in. "My fault?! I was the one that told her." Ethan shouted. And pretty soon, every agent was yelling at someone. "You guys." Annie explained patiently, as if explaining to a crowd of toddlers. "All I want to know was why I wasn't informed about my parents' accidents." Then she looked hurt. "I thought we were partners." "Aw, we are partners, Annie." Her companions protested. "Well, then, why didn't any of you tell me?" She folded her arms in front of her chest and her toes tapped on the floor. "Fine. Don't tell me. But I deserve some answers, right? Why? Why didn't they kill me, too? Why not my other relatives? Why--" She could not think of any more questions. There were just too many questions. She needs to know everything. "Maybe you should have started from the beginning, Ethan." Sean mumbled, casting his eyes on the floor. "It is about time she knew everything that was happening around here." "Before you were born, your dear Uncle Sean here," Hugh indicated Sean, "Was hooked up with some very bad people after college, because Bianca, his dear girlfriend, was working on the evil side. And I mean they were very bad. I mean just as bad as the KKK. Or like those people in the movie the 'Godfather' or something like that. Mafia for sure." "Don't make me sound like it's all my fault here." Sean muttered. Hugh ignored him and continued, "Thank heaven for your mother, if it weren't for her, Sean wouldn't be here. He was so hooked up to dealing with drugs and all sorts of bad things. Your mother and I managed worked together and talked him out of it after being in the evil side for two years, his eyes finally opened. But that was the problem. Sean was an important member on the dark side. He was the evilest and cruelest, even though his heart tells him otherwise. So, right after he got off all the drugs and started prancing around like a good minister's boy, Raymond Calitri decided to get back at Sean through Elizabeth--" "Hold on a sec, you guys knew my mother?" Annie interrupted. "Neo and everyone knew her as Ethan Hunt's little sister in high school. I knew her when I was a pilot and she was a passenger--" "You really were a hijacker and a pilot? I thought you guys were kidding when you said that." Annie doesn't believe it. This story was getting weirder and weirder by second. "Quite right, I was trying to hijack the plane, but your mother came into the cockpit and ordered me to not do it. Knowing me, I didn't listen." He admitted it. "But then she started saying how stunning I was in my new white pilot's uniform and buttered me up." "What!!" Both Sean and Ethan looked as if Hugh is going to have to take his last breath in a second. "Is this the little Mr. Perfect that was always telling us we shouldn't be vain and telling us always to do good." Scott teased. "Then" Hugh continued, ignoring the last sentence. "She launched into the conversation of the consequences if I had hijacked the plane. Quite convincing, she is." "Anyway, Scott knew her as Sean Ambrose's little sister in Scotland and other parts of Australia, except she never went to school there. She just visits him regularly. Her home was in the U.S." Hugh continued, trying to change the subject, but was cut off by Neo. "Ethan and Sean never knew each other existed. Why she never told them about each other still remains a mystery. But, knowing your mother, she was one smart woman." Scott put in. "Anyway," Hugh continued again. "Right after Elizabeth passed away, Bianca left him for another guy in the dark side, of course, she is evil, pardon me, Sean, but you had a very bad taste, she was only using you. Anyway, Sean went back to being on the dark side again and moved here in Sydney, he forced me to move with him as his--" "Bianca did it to me!" Sean was wailing. Everybody ignored him. "Except that this time he was in charge of his own Mafia. And several years later, Ethan was hired to track Sean down for the IMF agency that Sean had skipped out right after Bianca left. While working on that, Ethan did a bit of work for himself and found out that they.we were planning on corrupting you and somehow found out about his and Sean's relation. And because of his love for you, Sean gave up the dark side once again. Then, that Raymond Calitri decided that just killing Elizabeth wasn't enough as revenge. So now everyone is gone." Hugh finished off in one breath. "The End. End of the family history." He gave Annie a sheepish grin. "Oh, yeah, now Raymond is after us because they are after you and they want the Chimera Virus that Sean had discovered. Sean had already destroy it--" Ethan added. "Annie? Annie, where are you going?" "I am going to find that son of a ***** and kill him. Give him what he deserves." They looked into her usually gentle eyes, but this time, instead of gentle, there was a red and murderous look in them. And they knew, this time Annie meant what she said. "That will be quite enough!" Sean scolded, his patience at its end. "I've had enough of your swearing and cussing, there will certainly be no bloodshed!" The fire from hell left her eyes and she slumped onto a chair. There was nothing she could do. Nothing she could do to save the past and history. All she could do was help her uncles. They know what they are doing. She couldn't do anything without them. She can't bring her parents back to life. Her parents are dead. Her brothers are dead. And they are never coming back. Never.  
  
~The Mysterious Stranger~  
  
"Everyone ready?" Ethan asked, making sure that all the agents are ready. Today was the day that they are going to Creepy Village Amusement Park. Not to go on the rides, but to track down Raymond Calitri for their client, "Doctor" David Poole DVM, who was also a close and old friend, who has a habit of throwing ground coffee into the disposable sink instead of the trash. He likes to call himself a doctor. He had a saying of, "I can get anything at anytime and anywhere." They got the news that Raymond Calitri is going to be in the amusement park. The reason was oblivious. "I'm going with you." Annie stepped out of her room into the hallway, where they were preparing to leave. "Annie, we have been through this," Hugh started, "It's not a fun day for us at Creepy Village. We--" "Look at me." Annie interrupted. They looked at her from up to down and gaped. Annie was dressed in a pink T-shirt with a huge rainbow butterfly on the front. Pink! And not to mention the pair of light blue flared jeans with holes at the knees. "Annie. You look like you are about to go to an Amusement Park. A kiddy one." Scott said mildly, not very use to seeing Annie like this. She usually dresses very sophisticated. "Exactly my point." Annie explained, "We are going to an Amusement park. What would everybody think when they see five serious-looking men in black, walking into a fun park?" To tell the truth, Annie wanted to go and keep an eye on them as well as to help them. She had seen a young man sun- tanning around their beach. And when she tell the agents, they just assured her it was all right. "Not to mention Raymond Calitri's men. They would be noticing you the first second you walk in. So--" Before they can say anything else, the doorbell rang. "That must be David." Sean headed for the door. "That old man?" Annie muttered to herself. Ethan opened the door. "What old man?" Neo asked as they strolled for the door. His face held amusement. Annie had thought David Poole was a cranky, old man that had skin like as pale as paper. "That Dav--" Then she gasped. Standing outside the door was that middle aged young man that she had seen on their beach several times. He had smiled and taken off his sunglasses to greet her every time, except for the fact that she had ran away to tell the agents before she even knew his name or taken a good look at him. She didn't remember him as that good looking. His hair had the color of sun-ripened wheat. His intense ocean blue eyes, with a swirl of sea green, behind those sunglasses were smiling of recognization at her. It wasn't just any blue. It was as blue as the petals of the loveliest cornflowers. Annie liked him immediately. There was an easy grin on his sun-tanned face. "Hey, everybody. Ready to go?" He asked easily. He leaned over to Sean and whispered, "did you tell her about your past yet?" "Yes." Sean said downheartedly. "She went ballistic! She started yelling in Italian, I didn't even know she spoke Italian!" David nodded. As his eyes traveled toward Annie, David said in a different voice, "This is great, you guys. How did you ever found a girl as perfect as her to help us?" "Actually," Hugh said tentatively, giving him the stop-pretending-you- know-she-is-our-niece look, "She is not going. We're having a little trouble here." Hugh explained their situation about Annie going. "I think that's a good idea that she is going." David winked at Annie when he heard their problem. "It would be less suspicious for a young girl to go with us." "I told you." Annie sniffed at Sean. "But there is just one little problem. You hair. It is too mature that way." He whisked a comb out of his back pocket. Before Annie had a chance to react, David swept the comb through her hair, gathering it into two neat little ponytails. A few twists of his wrist and it stayed there, tied up stylishly without any barrettes. It was almost like magic. "There. Now you are as smart as you are pretty." For that, he received five stop-flirting-or-we-will-call-you-out-on-a-duel looks. But, as the agents studied Annie, they realize she didn't look bad. Not bad at all. "There. Now are we ready to go? If anything happens to her, I'll take full responsibility." David reassured them. Looking at the determined Annie and the insisting David, the agents agreed grudgingly.  
  
~Fun Trouble at Creepy Village~  
  
"So, where shall we start?" Annie wondered as they walked through the sign that says, "Welcome to Creepy Village!" The agents and David all had very phony smiles pasted on their face. "We should probably split up and go on a few rides," David said, then quickly added as everybody turned back to stare at him, "So that if anyone is noticing us, we are having fun in the park. We are here to enjoy a good time. It's also easier to find Raymond's men when we are all over the place. If anyone see any enemy, I have attached mini speaker on the collar of your shirt. You can speak and everyone would here it and come directly to that spot. Everyone with me?" They nodded. So they split up and went around on different rides and actually enjoyed themselves. But the trouble began when Raymond Calitri's men noticed them first and took over the controls.  
  
"Wahoo! I haven't been on one of these rides since decades ago." Sean shouted to Neo, who was paralyzed stiff on the seat on his left side. "Come on, Neo! Enjoy the view up here. And when you see Raymond's men, holler." He finished as they went up again. This pair of agents had decided that the best way to spot their opponents was to get as high as possible and get a great view of the whole park. "Sean! Did I ever tell you that I was afraid of heights!" Neo yelled back at him. "Just don't tell anyone that, okay, pal?" Then he noticed something weird. "Sean, is it my imagination or are we the only people on the Ferr--" His words broke off as the Ferris wheel stopped with them on the very top! "Don't be a chicken, Neo." Sean chided, but he was worried too. "Just, um, this is a great way to look for our enemy." Even as he said that, he is having a very bad feeling about all of this.  
  
"Scott, are you feeling alright?" Ethan asked, concerned. He had just noticed his fellow companion look slightly green and very sick. "Ethan, do I look alright?" Scott replied sickly. "I'm alive if that is what you mean." All of a sudden, he noticed he wasn't well at all. "Um, excuse me, I've got to get to the bathroom. And I mean right now!" Ethan made it to the bathroom just in time for Scott to throw up in the toilet. "Scott? Are you allergic to any of the food we just ate? Hot dogs, cotton candy, ice cream, popcorn, potato chips, cokes, fries--okay, forget about naming out everything we ate." He hadn't noticed how much they have been eating. But he was getting suspicious about the mysterious waiter, with the name of Al, which had slipped a tiny bottle into his pocket as he carried their food to them. Ethan had thought nothing was wrong with that then, but if Scott got mysteriously sick from eating the food, which was something he had never done, something is wrong. "Scott, you okay? If you don't need me anymore, I am going back to the food court." He could hear Scott throw up again and again. Finally, Scott stuck his hand out of the stall and waved him away.  
  
None of the agents really knew that that exact minute, the mysterious waiter and the Ferris wheel controller, Smith, were marking out three names: Neo, Sean, and Scott. They were ready to mark the forth one: Hugh.  
  
"Ahhhhhhh!!!" Hugh screamed that very moment, as the Roller Coaster went around and around again without stopping. Even though it was a small Roller Coaster, he can't stand being up here forever. Besides, it was going too fast to jump, not to mention they had locked him onto the seat. "Lord, if you let me live through this, I will never lie again." He said out loud. Then, it dawned on him. "That blasted controller!" He gritted his teeth. "He told me it was for safety reason. Every stupid idiot would believe that. And I am one of them. But you know," He said to himself thoughtfully, "that controller did looked awfully familiar." His heart suddenly stopped. "Took me long enough to realize that!" He cursed himself. "That Smith guy was working for Raymond Calitri!" He looked around the Roller Coaster, there was no one else on. "I wonder how long they are going to keep me up here." He murmured to himself as the Roller Coaster went around and around with no slight chance of stopping.  
  
"What do you mean you don't have a waiter here by that name!" Ethan was astounded. "Sorry, sir." The waitress said. "We have no waiter with the name of Al, nor that description." She sounded impatient. "Now if you will excuse me, there are tables here to clean." She pushed passed him. Ethan sighed. There were no tables to clean. There was hardly anyone eating. Being a Mr. Nice Guy is not going to work on this lady. He would have to think of something else. Then, he had an idea. "Alright, lady," He growled, dropping his youthful grin, making his gentle voice as rough as possible. "Enough of twenty question. I want to know who that man was, why he came here, and where that man came from. And I want the answer now!" He cornered her between the bar, pinned his arms beside her head, and the tables and tried to look as mean as possible-- which is not that mean. But it worked. For the woman started to tremble and stammered out, "I don't know who or where that man came from, but I do know that the man came at around right before you came into the courts. He had insisted on serving you. I thought it was no harm from that." She sounded defensive. Ethan sighed again, louder this time. "You thought it was no harm, but my companion has been throwing up in the bathroom for the last past hour. Are you sure you don't know the why he came here? I could sue you for the food, you know." He pressed. But when the woman insisted that she did not know anymore, he left. However, he still did not feel comfortable. He knew he had seen that man somewhere. His heart nearly stopped as he realized who the man was. "Blast that Raymond Calitri!" He cussed. "He and his man are after us!" As soon as he finished saying that, he heard foots stepped behind him. Before he had time to turn around, something hit his head hard and his world went black.  
  
No one knew that their enemy had already marked off one last name: Ethan. They have one last person to get back for Raymond Calitri, the person they have been going after for a very long time--Annie.  
  
While every agent met their fate and destiny, Annie had been strolling around the park. She had just entered the House of Mirrors when she looked at her reflection and gasped. She saw two men, peering through the mirror at her. Her head snapped around. She saw no one. But safety first. She zapped through the House of Mirror to the exit. Ducking behind a large mirror, in the speed of lightning, Annie slipped out of her kiddy clothes, revealing the black stretchy flares, a tight black tank top, and high-heeled boots. All that was done in seconds. Next, she piled her glossy auburn hair high into a messy, but sophisticated, loose knot. For the last touch, she slipped on her sunglasses. Now, she looks totally different from the little kid that had just zapped through the House of Mirror. She was not a minute too soon. For the two men she had just seen suddenly appeared, looking quite out of breath. "Excuse me, miss. Have you seen a little girl in a pink butterfly shirt come by?" One man spoke as if the color pink was a disease. "Um, yeah." Annie spoke, adding a brilliant smile, pretending to be a simple-minded girl. They didn't see the mischievous smile playing over her features. "She went that way. Why do you guys want to know?" She asked innocently as she pointed toward a direction. "Thanks." The other answered gruffly, ignoring the question. Fine, don't tell me, Annie thought as she sneaked toward the other direction, I'll find out eventually. After all, I'm not two.no, five agents' niece for nothing.  
  
"Okay, Neo, calm down." Sean commanded. "Someone will have to find us up here." When Neo's winter-blue eyes continued to look bug-eyed, Sean sighed. "If it makes you feel better, I'll climb down and get someone to help." He regretted that decision the moment he got stuck half way down. "Um, Neo." He stammered as he did the dumbest thing anyone could have done-- he looked down and froze. Neo looked down at him for the first time and hollered loud enough for the whole park to hear, "Lord Almighty, save the colony. Sean, what the heck do you think you are doing!" Sean looked back up at him, astonished, "I told you I was going to climb down to get help!" "You didn't say anything like that to me!" Neo barked back, getting very touchy from the fright. This went on for a whole ten minutes. When finally Sean got back to his seat, he swore never to do that again. To him, looks that they are stuck for good.  
  
Just as Annie escaped by the Haunted House, she found herself cornered. One of the men was coming from one side of her and the other man is coming from the other side. There was only one thing to do. Go into the Haunted House.  
  
Meanwhile, David was walking toward Annie when she suddenly plunged into the Haunted House. Then he noticed the two cruel-looking men who walked in right behind her. Looking at the control rooms door, David suddenly had a new idea. Worked out a deal with the controls man, David went and took control. Studying the panel, thanking the Lord that he studied mechanics, he grinned to himself. "Its time to have some fun!" He cried as he dove into the control panel, shoving everything forward at once.  
  
Taking a deep breath, Annie plunged into the Haunted House. She could hear the two men trouping in after her. Unfortunately, they caught her right after she went pass the laughing skeleton. "So," one man muttered in satisfaction, "this is the pretty blonde spy the boys were telling me about." Annie held back a retort, but her icy look told the man she did not appreciate the remark. Suddenly, she heard the other man scream. Then a deep voice said, "Good evening. If you are planning on ever getting out of here, you better do it now. I have a few friends that would love to have fresh blood tonight." Unbelievably, the skeleton spoke. "Shut up, Al." The man holding her ordered. "It's only part of the haunted house." "No, it isn't. I know all about you. Your name is Smith. You didn't graduate High School. You flunked Jr. High. You got kicked out of Elementary. You have a 1957 junk jeep." The deep voice continued. "Okkkaay, is this some kind of joke?" Smith said uneasily, moving closer to Annie, she couldn't tell if it was for her protection or his. "Nooooo--" This was followed by a blood-curdling scream. Smith swirled around and dragged Annie toward the exit. That very moment, the floor gave away and all three of them fell into a pool filled with.bloody eyeballs! And in the middle of the pool, swirling in mist and fog, was a coffin. Annie inched closer to the open coffin. At first, Annie was afraid that the corpse was a person in a mask who would sit up and try to scare them. As she studied the corpse, she realized that it was mostly plaster and rubber, but it looked good. Suddenly the dead man's chest burst open, and a second monster popped out! Everyone screamed in terror and jumped backward as the horrid beast reached for them. When he tried to crawl out of the dead man's chest, Annie was half was toward the exit, a Smith dragging after her. David howled with laughter as he watched the TV screen when Smith and Al ran for the exit. But at that moment Al screamed again. "Smith!" He screeched. "Look at your shirt!" Smith slowly looked back. His whole shirt was covered with tarantulas. Automatically, he let go of Annie and tried to brush them off. Several of them broke and smelly slime covered his hands and shirt. Annie backed against the wall. She squeaked in alarm when Smith tried to grab her with his slimy hands. But before he can grab her, two rotten looking skeleton skulls lowered from the ceiling and spurted out thick, red, bloody liquid from their toothless mouth into their faces. They screamed louder than ever. With no warning, several bats came swooping down at them, causing them to screech even louder. Next, down came a whole tub of chocolate syrup, showering over their heads. Then, two headless creatures came dancing out with large pillowcases filled with feathers, which they dumped over the thick chocolate sauce heads. When they finally stopped the shrieking, they all heard a growly voice and thumping footsteps coming their way, "My head." The voice moaned. "I need two heads. Male heads." Another voice added, "I need blood. I had a major blood loss." Unable to stand it any longer, Al and Smith ran screaming for the exit. But before they reach the opening, they had some company chasing after them. The Count Dracula, Werewolf, a headless ax murder, Frankenstein, a warty witch, and a monster with nine-heads, all hollering at the same time. "Come back, I need a blood sample from you." Count Dracula called. "Here, dinner, dinner, dinner." The Werewolf whistled. "Hey, I sharpened I ax especially for you. I need a head!" The headless ax murder sounded hurt and desperate. "Waitttttt upppppp." Echoed the Frankenstein's loud footsteps. "Have you guys ever heard of the soup called 'Cream of Human Blood'? I could really use some of your blood." The warty witch smirked. "Let me take a good look at you. You look like you have enough flesh to feed nine mouths." The nine-headed monster exclaimed. The loudest voices of them all are the devastated scream of Al and Smith. They finally made it out of the Haunted house and disappeared through the crowd. Annie made it out of the Haunted House the same time they did. She leaned against the walls and tried to breath normally. When she felt two hands on her shoulders, she gave piercing scream and swirled around and struggled. "Hey, hey. Calm down. It's me." And with David's reassuring arms around her, Annie gradually calmed down. "They made fun of me because I'm not blonde!" She stormed, once she got her breath back. David looked sober, but his sea blue eyes shone with amusement. "Do you care if you aren't a blonde?" He asked gently. "I think you are beautiful the way you are." A touch of blush suddenly sprinkled across her cheeks. She met his eyes, unwillingly, and saw that they were as teasing as a small boy's. "How did you like the Haunted House?" He winked saucily at her, changing the subject. Annie was overwhelmed. "Did you do all that?" She was shocked. David grinned, triumph in her eyes. "Took mechanical in high school." He shrugged and gave her a playful peck on the nose. As they went around the corner of the Haunted House, they can see the five agents staggering toward them. Scott looks slightly pale green. Sean and Neo were holding on to each other shakily, looking as if any minute now, their legs would be going under them. Hugh looks the same way, except for the fact that he looks extremely dizzy and was walking wobbly. Ethan had an enormous bump on the back of his head. As they reached each other, everyone chorused. "Raymond Calitri planned all this. His men got me." Then they looked at each other. "How did you know?" They all laughed and told their own adventure.  
  
~A Shocking Surprise~  
  
"Come on, Annie. Wake up." Hugh pleaded for the tenth time at the lump under the thick comforter. Annie pulled the comforter over her head stubbornly. Hugh sighed and pushed his sun bleached blonde hair out of his sun-tanned face. His green eyes were steadily fixed on her. But he was determined to succeed his mission. He was nominated to wake Annie up this morning for the surprise party the agents had planned for her birthday. He was going to accomplish this mission, whether it takes force to wake her up or not. Impatiently, Hugh snatched the covers and flung them off. "Get up. I know you aren't sleeping." His deep Australian accent was heavier than usual from the annoyance. Annie drew her feet underneath her pink nylon nightgown for warmth, without opening her eyes. "Go away, Hugh. It's too early to get up." She murmured, all while, her sensitive fingertips feeling around for her covers. "What did I say yesterday? I told you that you shouldn't have stayed up till four in the morning with us. But did you listen? Nooooo." He sighed. "Fine. We'll do it the hard way." Annie heard him leave for her luxury bathroom. She snuggled deeper in her pillow. Her cloud of thick straight auburn hair tumbled against the flower printed lavender pillowcase. She heard the faucet running, but was too tired care what was happening. Then Hugh came back whistling "Tomorrow" theme song from Annie. With that, he leaned down and swooped Annie up under one arm, like a roc. He strode through her dressing room with her in his grasp, now whistling "Yankee Doodle." All her protests were of no avail. Then, with no warning, he dumped her into the bathtub filled with.icy cold water. "Hugh! You creep! It's freezing in here." Annie stormed as she shook water off the wet strands of auburn hair. "Oops! I'm sorry. I thought I turned on the hot water." Hugh batted his eyes at her innocently. "Get out!" She shrieked good-naturally as she threw a bar of soap and a wet towel at him. He ducked them and raced out just as Ethan peeked in and called, "Everything okay in there?" Hugh hurried out to the dining room and pressed his hand on his heart, pretending to be gasping with fright. "You fellows almost had me killed in there." He fell to the floor dramatically. "I can't breathe.help me." Then, with one last gasp, he pretended to be dead. "Nice." Sean said dryly, arranging the gladiolus and iris in the vase. He's quite a sight wearing an apron striped with chocolate batter. "You could have won the 'Best Actor of the Year' award. I'll give you four and a half stars out of five." "Hey!" Hugh complained in a hurt tone as he got up. "I just died of fright. And you are still so cruel to me. I practiced that a lot of times." He wiped a tear out of face. "I hate you. I want my mommy." He mimicked in a little kid's voice. "Cut that out, you guys." Ethan interrupted the dramatic scene, before Sean can retort. "We have a party going on here." Hugh was not ready to be serious. "I took drama in high school. Anyone want to see the balcony act of Romeo and Juliet?" He suggested hopefully. Before Neo could answer, Hugh launched into the quixotic drama. "Oh, Romeo." He murmured dreamily in a girl's voice. "Wherefore art thou, Romeo." He added theatrically and knelt down on one knee while hugging a broom. The agents howled with laughter as Hugh delivered the rest of the scene with great passion. Finally, Hugh looked longingly into the shaggy head of the dust mop and whispered, "Parting is such sweet sorrow." They laughed even harder as Hugh clutched the dust mop to his heart and smothering it with kisses. But then the mop was yanked away and Hugh found himself smothering, whom else, but Annie in kisses. He stood back and moaned. Annie braided her sleek wet hair into pigtails and recited unenthusiastically, "Romeo! Romeo. Don't leave thou, thy Romeo." She waved out her arm without acting out the pain. Then she stopped dead in the track. David immediately pretended shook the tablecloth off in front of the table, trying to cover the cake and presents. Ever since they went to Creepy Village, David has been coming to visit them quite often. It's like a magnet kept sucking him into the house. Actually, that magnet is Annie. He found her fascinating and the agents amusing. Ignoring that fact that she is drop-dead gorgeous, he also thinks the agents are lucky to have a niece like her. And he wanted to share part of the luck. In fact, he had been coming here so often that they already count him as "part of the group." They don't mind him coming, at all. The more the merrier. Especially for these young, lanky agents. Sean ripped off the flower-printed apron he had on. The sheepish Scottish agent gave her an embarrassing and sweet smile, but he gave Hugh the "as- soon-as-she-is-gone-you-are-gonna-be-dead" look. So in another words, Hugh would be dead by now--if looks could kill. "Um, happy birthday." Ethan glared at Hugh, dropping the tablecloth that he was trying to cover the table with. "Now look what you done!" He accused. "According to the script, she wasn't suppose to be out, yet. She was suppose to be here in--" David checked his watch. "--seven minutes. Hugh, you gotta make it longer next time, man. Open my present now, Annie. Cause I gotta leave in five minutes." He gave her a small gift-wrapped box. Annie did, pulling the paper away to reveal a heart-shaped bracelet with double bands and a tiny diamond centered on each band. "Oh, David, it's gorgeous!" She put it on. It fitted prettily on her slender wrist. "Don't throw that in the sink!" Hugh warned as David almost threw the ground coffee into the sink. He gave Hugh a sheepish smile and dumped the coffee into the garbage. "Happy birthday, Annie." David gave her a fatherly kiss, under the protective glare of the agents, on the forehead before he left. "Yah, I suppose next time, I'll have to lock her in her bathroom by accident." Hugh mumbled to himself. "Next time, Hugh, you won't be doing it." Sean declared flatly.  
  
"Happy birthday, dear Annie. Happy birthday to you." Annie blushed as she blew out the candles. Everyone cheered. Annie almost giggled. The agents looked almost silly, they were so proud of themselves. "Come on. Serve the cake. I'm dying of starvation." Ethan urged. "Besides, I can't wait to taste the cake. Sean, are you sure you didn't poison it?" Sean glared at him. Then joked back, "Yah, I did, Ethan. I think you better give me your share!" "Over my dead body! Don't forget that picture I took of you guys in kitchen wearing those aprons, looking like big sissies." Ethan retorted. "Hold on! Who got these plates? For you gentlemen, I would think we need plates as big as the serving dishes for the cake." She teased them as she cutted the cake and served it with ice cream on six dainty little plates. "Wait a minute!" Scott cried. "Wait a minute! Aw, Scott!" Neo protested. "I have to give Annie her present now, since I can't wrap her up." "You can't be giving her a baby sister! That wouldn't be right!" Neo contradicted. The agents gave him a dirty look. "You were suppose to laugh." Neo scowled. Scott ran from the room and came back with a box that had a large ribbon on the top, a plainly wrapped present, and a plain white cardboard box. He stared at the plain box, puzzled. "I found this box by the front door." Then he brightened. "Open this!" He thrust the ribbon box at her. Annie untied the ribbon. A furry cream colored nose nosed the box open. "Oh, Scott!" Annie gasped. "She is beautiful!" She picked up a golden, longhaired puppy. "She is a purebred golden retriever." Scott stated proudly. "Her name is Lady." "My beautiful, expensive, designer house had just turned into a zoo." Sean muttered. "Two cats who destroy my furnitures, one puppy who isn't puppy- trained, a half a dozen idiot who have no clue on how to manage anything. House, money, shopping, raising up kids--" "Lady is puppy-trained!" Scott added defensively. "Maybe I should have taught it to go on your head." He muttered afterwards. "I do must of the stuff you just said we didn't know how to do!" Hugh added. "That includes raising Annie up, shopping, and taking care of the house." Maybe it's time for another vacation, this time, I'm moving to Antarctica, he thought wryly. Annie cuddled and buried her nose in the soft puppy fur. "She is so sweet." She purred. Everyone moaned. They all have experience on girls cooing on one guy continuously, totally ignoring the others. "How does the cats react to this?" Sean reminded them. As if they understood each other, the cats appeared and stride over to the puppy. Annie gave a sigh of relief as they three bundles of fur sniffed each other and then play wrestled on the floor in front of them. She picked Lady up, letting the puppy lick her face. "My, aren't you a sweet little thing." She cooed. "Can you please open our present before you start cooing over Scott next?" Neo remarked dryly. Annie put the puppy down, who immediately ran to the cats for another game of wrestle, and advanced toward the presents. "Open mine first!" "No, mine!" "Shut up, you guys, she is going to open mine next!" "Quiet!!" Ethan bellowed. Everyone quieted down. "Now, isn't that better. Annie, open any present you like first." Annie put her finger on her chin. "I'll start from the largest." She decided. Ethan groaned playfully. "Heck! She must know that I have the smallest present!" "Shhh. you aren't suppose to tell!" Sean hissed. All the agents had not put their name on the present for a reason. To see if she knows whom was responsible for that present. After all, these agents are still boys in many ways. Once in a while, they all enjoy a good joke. And the victim was usually Annie, who doesn't mind at all. "You know, Princess." Neo remarked thoughtfully. "You should really play the piano for us. I haven't even heard you play solo before." "Then you are the only one." Scott murmured. "Her music is absolutely divine. Like the angels." "Let's have some music." Sean turned and strolled into the circular room built for dancing and music concerts. Annie walked into the circular room with floor-to-ceiling glass window surrounding after the rest of the agents. Sunlight streamed in all direction. She flushed pink. "What do you want to hear?" She asked, putting off the playing. "Anything." Hugh replied, nodding his head toward the grand piano. "Go on. We just want to hear you play." So Annie played. Annie played all the pieces she loved--Chopin, Mozart, Brahms, Beethoven, Schumann, and many others. The enchanting elegant sounds from the grand piano moved out through the room, reaching down to the agents standing by the windows, lounging on the chairs, and leaning against piano. The agents were wrapped in heavenly music and the heavy warmth of the devotion that held in the air. The silence around the edges of the music deepened and darkened. Her fingers ascending swiftly with the music, Annie was no longer conscious of the music, just the feeling and sounds that held her. The heavenly notes had no distinct tone but melted together and poured over the agents as they sat in the morning light, with the sun streaming through the whole room. They were absolutely enchanted by the beauty and grace of her music. Annie didn't play long, but the agents relaxed and watched her, smiling, their fingers moving with the rhythm. As the last note withdrawn from the air, the agents sat still in the soft morning sunshine, still dazed in their fantasy of the magnificence of music. "That was pure divine, Angel." Neo whispered. "And to think--I never knew you could play like that." "The dazzling angel herself had just personally descended from heaven." Scott murmured to himself, still in his own little fantasy of beauty. "Love, beauty, and grace." Hugh murmured quietly, also in his little realm. He tapped his fingers on the piano as he continued. "Enchantment, divine, passion, and adoration. Emotion and desire. Destiny and--" "Shut up with the adjectives already, Hugh." Ethan finally snapped out of it. "You are freaking the heck out of everybody." He turned to Annie. "Honey, that was simply brilliant." He told her quietly. The others nodded with agreement. Hugh gives Ethan a dark glare for interrupting his thoughts. A quiet smile played on Neo's face. "Sweetheart," Sean, who hadn't said a word yet, mentioned silently. "Why don't we go open presents now." He turned and headed out the door as fast as his dignity would take him. As soon as he was out the door, he wiped away the tears glistening in his eyes.  
  
"Who is this dazzling creature, this angel of God?" Sean teased, all well and teasing once again. Annie blushed, "Don't mock me." "Would I do such thing?" Sean questioned innocently. Annie had just sashayed stylishly out of her room, she was dressed becomingly in an expensive black Parisian silk suit, a present from Sean. "Man, you really do know what looks good on her, Sean." Neo told Sean without taking his eyes off her. All of them agreed that she is a sweet, bewitching little thing. "I think you are drooling." Ethan joked. Annie had matched all the present to the right agent. A notebook computer, a dress, the suit, and Lady. It is all quite obvious that Neo gave her the notebook computer, which cause him to moan about how he should have gotten her a bottle of nail polish and some perfume. It is shocking how much these agent know about what girls wish. It's not like they can go into the library and get a book about it. Now, Ethan took out a small velvet box from his pocket. "Open mine now, Annie." Annie took the box and flipped it open. Inside the black box, on the cotton laid a tiny purple crystal heart that came out to be an amethyst with a gold arrow encased within it hung from a white gold necklace in the hollow of her throat. Closer inspection revealed the ruby arrowhead on the gold shaft. "They must have costed you a fortune, Ethan." She breathed. "Anything for my little girl." He said earnestly. Sean snorted. "And mind you, Ethan, she is half mine, too." He warned. "You take more than your share, I'll call you out on a duel." The others grinned. This is just like the brothers so insult each other like that. None of them bother adding that she was part of theirs, too. "You guys, I'm not a thing. None of you are going to get more of me than the other." She joked. She putted them on immediately. The dangling violet earrings brought out her dark violet eyes. "I wonder who sent this box?" Sean gestured to the box Scott brought back and looked at it thoughtfully. "How many admirers do you have?! Are you keeping something.or to be exact, somebody to yourself that you haven't told us about, Annie?" Hugh teased. Annie was taken back, but she instantly answered, "Of course, not! Where would I meet that somebody?" "Perhaps.what's his name? Brad, perhaps? The Brad you met at Port Melbourne? You couldn't possibly have already forgotten about him." Hugh said wickedly. "Why! That is the most absurd thing--" She sputtered, quite offended. Neo shrugged, "The only thing we could do to know who send it is to open it, princess." He said logically. Annie knelt on one knee and pulled the lid up. Then she shrieked in terror! The box contained a large 11 feet long Tiapan snake! Disturbed, it reared and the head darted toward Annie, fangs out. In horror, she fell backward and scrambled out of its way. She knew from Hugh's many lectures on the native Australian snake that the snake delivers its highly toxic venom through relatively large fangs, and this has given the taipan a deadly reputation--its bites have resulted in Australia on many human fatalities. The snake wiggled to the floor. By this time, Ethan and Neo had picked up the iron fireplace tools and quickly killed the reptile. "Oh, God." Was all Annie managed to murmur. As Scott dragged the snake outside, Annie recovered from her fright and went to look in it's box. There was nothing in the box. But, Annie did notice the piece of paper next to the box. It was addressed to Sean. Sean noticed the piece of paper at the same time. He bent over and scooped it up before Annie could reach for it. He read it and turned deathly pale. "What is it?" Annie asked, more frightened than curious from Sean's reaction. Sean never gets scared as far as she knows. "Nothing," He stuffed it in his pocket. "Not a thing. Nope. Zero, none, zip." Sean blabbered. "Okay, Sean. We get the point. Tonight." Ethan said smoothly. They all know that Annie doesn't like to be left out on serious matters. Then, to their surprise, Annie liked the plan, but Neo thought he detected a gleam of mischief in the girl's eyes. I had better watch my step. Neo thought, Annie has some trick up her sleeve, I'm sure. "Um, guys?" He said nervously as he pointed to the second mysterious box Scott brought in. "This could be a bomb or a something dangerous." Scott stared at the box. Sean bravely stepped forward and rolled up his sleeves. "I'll take care of this." He said determinedly, reaching for the box. "What are you going to do with it?" Annie called out fearfully. "Drown it." "That might make it explode!" Ethan hollered, running after Sean. "I read it somewhere that water sometimes dud the bomb." Sean replied. "What if you are wrong?" Sean shrugged, letting hot water pour through the faucet. Together, the twins dunked the package in and out of the hot water several times. Everyone held their breaths as the package was fished out of the water. Nothing happened. "Okay...time to try the next step." Sean looked puzzled. He headed for the kitchen. The rest followed him. He stepped into the kitchen and opened a drawer. Annie gasped when Sean took out a kitchen knife. The agents were so engrossed in watching Sean that they didn't notice. They did gasp, however, when Sean drew the knife sharply into the box. Nothing happened. "Maybe some acid would work." Neo suggested. But after pouring several bottles of vinegar over the poor box, still nothing happened. "Let's beat it up before we open it." All five agents jumped and stomped all over the box. Sill nothing happened. Finally dreading the last part. Hugh gingerly opened the box. He laughed aloud. Inside cotton lined box, laid the remains of what was suppose to be a snow white teddy bear. "The poor teddy bear!" Annie exclaimed as she picked it up. There was a knife through its stomach, vinegar bleached some of the hair, and it was drenched wet and slightly out of shape. Scott snatched it away. "There could be a bomb in it." He insisted. "I don't think so." Ethan laughed as he picked up a note. "It's from a person named..." He squinted at the water washed letters. "Brett? Brandon? I can't read this!" He exclaimed as Annie ripped the note out of her hands. "It's from Brad." She scowled. "What am I going to tell him?! We totally ruined his present to me!" The agents looked embarrassed as they looked at the slightly disfigured teddy bear. The teddy bear would be embarrassed to call himself a teddy bear.  
  
"So what did the note say? " Ethan urged. It was late and they had finally coaxed Annie to go to bed, who insisted she was part of the group and should know what it was about. Sean pulled the crumbled piece of paper out and gave it to Ethan, who read it out loud. " 'Last warning: give us the information or more harm will come to the girl.' What information?" "The Chimera mayhem information." Sean's dark eyes were troubled. "How did you--" "Shhh! I heard a noise." Scott said tentatively. "I think it's from the hallway." The five agents tiptoed to the door. After listening closely for noise, it was proven that there was a person out there. A low moaning sounded again. Sean whipped the door open and stepped into the hall. The next second, a hood was thrown over his head and he was borne to the floor. When Ethan heard his brother's muffled cry, he rushed into the hall. He could see no one but a struggling Sean. Quickly, he pulled the hood off him, then snapped on the light. He found himself holding a pillowcase! Neo and Scott were already hunting around the floor for evidence. Suddenly, Neo chuckled as he came across a pale-blue silk ribbon sash. He picked it up and walked close to Scott. "This is from Annie's robe!" He whispered. "She pulled this trick. Let's go get her!" They ran to her room. Neo peeked in. In a split second, he, too, was on the floor with a pillowcase over his head. He could hear Scott howling his head off and something.someone was sitting on him. He tried to say, "Cut it out, Annie!" But it came out as, "Cud id oud, aniy!" The pillowcase was whipped off and Neo stared into Annie's dark eyes, shining down merrily at him from her lovely face. He thought she looked soft and pretty. And she smelled wonderful, of soft soap and wild grass mingled with gardenias. "Okay, Annie Benedict!" Sean threatened from behind. "You just wait! When I tackle you with a pillowcase some day, it'll be full of feathers!" "Oh, Sean. You poor sport!" Annie replied good-naturally. "Little lady. Aren't you suppose to be in bed?" Ethan wiggled his index finger at her in mock sternness. "Was I?" Annie remarked innocently, batting her long eyelashes at him. A trick that all girls know how to do--naturally. Then, she changed back to the old Annie. "How did you guys know it was me, anyway?" She wondered curiously. Neo turned and gave her the look that said--we guys know these things, okay? "Off to bed you go, before I change my mind and decided to give you what you deserve." He added. "Yeah." Scott agreed. "Do you know that you could have given me a heart attack? And my blood pressure? Do you know how high it went?" He pretended to kneel over. "Maybe you guys should wrap up for the night, too." Annie suggested hopefully. "So I don't have to feel so left out." She knew her uncles are doing to best for her, but she can't help but feel left out. After all, she was sure it was about her. Sean sighed, he knew that it would be too much to ask Annie to not ask about the note. "We might as well. We don't know what else you have up your sleeve." Then, with a playful slap at her bottom, he sent her off to bed. At least it worked, Annie thought as she walked to her room. I wonder what the virus does?  
  
~Double Attack!!~  
  
The next day, Annie stood by the oak tree. Sean had explained the whole story of Chimera, the deadly virus, to them. But, she still decided to get revenge. Her hands and the bucket right next to her were filled with deadly weapons. She glanced at it mischievously. Next person that comes out of that door will get it, she thought happily, an evil smile curled on her lips. It was not a long wait. Ten minuets later, Sean, Ethan, and Neo immerged from the door, apparently talking about business. They sat on the beach chair that was placed on the porch. Annie drew back her arm and let the weapon fly. Plop! The water balloon exploded on the back of Ethan's head. "Oof!" He grunted before his face smashed into his coffee. A perfect shot! "Ethan, are you listening!!" Sean turned around, obviously upset. "Ethan! Why is your hair wet?! And why are you playing in your coffee?" "You thought I was playing in my coffee?" Ethan sputtered with disbelief. Coffee dripped from his face onto his office shirt that Annie had so carefully ironed for him. Two bleached clean handkerchiefs were tossed at him. "Duck!" Neo hollered as he and Ethan ducked. Sean, now confused, "What--" He managed to say before a water balloon exploded on his neck. He jumped from his beach chair and yelped. His beach chair collapsed by his foot from the sudden movement. "Blast it! What the hell was that?!?" His Scottish accent was heavier then usual and he couldn't help slipping out the swear word. His coffee splashed out of the cup onto Neo's white shirt. Two already coffee stained handkerchiefs were thrown at him. "Ahhh! I am under attack!" Neo pretended in a girl's voice. "Come on! Let's go get her!" He urged. His dark eyes twinkling with that devilish sparkle and he grinned with mischief as he turned around. A water balloon bombed in his face.  
  
A quarter of an hour later, the foursome headed for the house, chatting happily in spite of their coffee stained and wet clothes, water squeaking shoes. Water and pieces of balloon dripped from their hair. "What the heck had happened!?!" Scott stammered. "You guys looked like you went swimming with your clothes on! No, let me correct that. You guys were attacked, right? By the coffee monster? Seriously, though, were you playing in your coffee?" He looked pointy at Neo and Ethan's coffee stained office shirt while they erupted with laughter. "What the heck is wrong with them?" He muttered to himself.  
  
"Aurio'estis. Mon cheri. That means 'here you go, my dears' in Germany." Annie poured coffee into the cups. She poured herself a cup and added Vanilla Hazelnut with a bit of Irish cream, her favorite combination for a cup of coffee. "How many languages do you know exactly?" Scott questioned. "Well, Mother taught me French, she speaks it all the time, since Grandmother was born in France and raised her in France. But Grandma was part German too. And Grandfather was Italian. Then, when I was three, my daddy hired a tutor that taught me both Italian and Germany, since my heritage came mostly from Europe. Daddy was part Irish and mostly American. He and Mother both didn't want me to grow up without knowing my native languages. So that if I happen to go to Europe and visit my relatives, I would know the languages like my own name." Annie said, pouring coffee into Hugh's cup. They had all dried off and changed into casual clothes. Now, the men are relaxing and taking a break from their work, enjoying a cup of coffee. "Wait, wait, wait." Hugh interrupted. "So that means you are 1/16 French, 1/16 German, 1/8 Irish, 1/8 Italian, and 5/8 American." Ethan whistled. "Wow, no wonder he was the high school president." Sean remarked, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "I am an American." She corrected. "I have all those blood in me, but I am still an American. Just beca--" "Annie, I hate to interrupt you, but what is that on your arm?" Annie turned pink and Ethan knew it wasn't all from the coffee heat. "Oh, that is nothing." She said quickly, her words were faint, pulling her sleeve down to cover the cut. "Come over here, Annie." Sean ordered, he sat perched on the edge of the computer desk. "What's been going on, missy?" "Why, nothing, Sean. Whatever do you mean?" Annie batted her eyelashes. "All of us had just witnessed something on your arm that you are hiding. Now tell me, what is it?" "I think you guys must be imagining things." "And I think you are lying to me." "Sean, would I--" "Yes, you would. Come here." That wasn't a request, it was a command. There was something of her young uncle in the way he said it. Annie raised her chin defiantly. "I was just about to clear the table." "You were just about to come here." There was no sense in upsetting him, since he'd been so touchy lately. Annie went over to him reluctantly and raised her eyes innocently, but Sean would have none of it. "Now tell me what's going on?" "Nothing, Sean. Heavens, can't a person be out of sorts?" She rolled her eyes up heavenwards, speaking in a charming British accent. "Annie Benedict, you may as well as lie to the saints on Judgment Day and get away with it, but I know you too well. What are you keeping from me?" Annie smiled sweetly at him and fastened two up buttons on his shirt. Sean batted her hands away. He fixed her with a stern look. "I see you are determined not to tell me. Fine." Sean caught her wrist as she tried to pull it away and lifted the sleeve. He gasped. He revealed a long, angry-looking deep cut. "What happened?" Ethan asked quietly. "Nothing." Annie insisted, her chin jutted stubbornly. "Annie!" Sean warned sharply. None of the agents advocate lying in the house. "Well, Patches sort of scratched me." Annie muttered. "Why! The nerve of that kitten--" Ethan roared. At the same time Sean thundered, "Next time I see that feline, I'm going to skin--" "I hid her already, I knew you were going to say that." Annie said promptly. Scott cracked up. Neo and Hugh chuckled. "She know you two very well, Sean, Ethan." Scott remarked in a good-humored voice. He looked at them with polite but mocking eyes and ducked a punch from Ethan and ignored the dirty look Sean shot him. Sean and Ethan tried to keep a stern expression, but failed miserably as grins started curving up on their lips. Just then, in the silence of the air, everybody heard it. Bang!! A gun shot. They all dropped down instinctively. "Stay here." Ethan told Annie in a commanding tone. The men tiptoed to the door, their guns in their hand. Neo whipped it open. "Duck!" He hollered. "There's a duck knocking on the door?" Hugh asked quizzically. Scott sighed and said impatiently, "You are so smart in some subjects and just so extremely stupid in the others, aren't you?" He was disgusted. At a time like this, too, Hugh could be acting so dumb. "No! I mean duck!" Neo bellowed. They ducked. This time it wasn't a water balloon. Bullets whizzed pass their ears and hit the coffeepot, causing it to shatter. The coffee splashed on the counter and made a silent hiss. The agents advanced outside. "Sean! What did you do?!?" Ethan hollered as he ducked a punch. "Nothing, that's the problem!" Sean hollered back. "Maybe I should have just given them the darn German virus!" "I though you destroyed it!" Ethan yelled, shocked that the virus still exists. "That what you think!" Sean called back as he ducked a punch. "That's what we assumed when we moved in with you!" Neo growled as he was punched again. "You were suppose to have destroyed that!" Hugh sounded angry. Hugh never sounded angry. Sean received a punch on his forehead that made him see stars but it angered him so much that he retaliated and fought like a prizefighter. Neo was punched in the stomach and doubled up in pain. Ethan was trying to tackle both opponents at the same time. Hugh flipped a man over on his back while another landed on him. Annie tore into Sean's study. She knew there was more spare guns there. She grabbed a few hand pistols and miniature hand guns and charged out on his balcony. She can see that all the men outside were fighting, punching, kicking, and shooting. This 'game' was getting very dangerous. "Annie!" Neo shouted, punching a man on the jaw. "Pass one here!" Sean hollered, as he kicked a guy in the face. "And one here!" "I need one!" Scott added, happily put his foot on the man who was trying to get up from the ground. Ethan was too busy punching off two men.and getting punched himself. Annie knew her uncle wouldn't last too long if someone doesn't help out immediately and there was no time to go out the other way! There's only one thing to do. To jump off. Someone fired at her. "This is war." She muttered. "I just hope I don't break my neck! Here I go!" Her aim was good. She landed on one of the opponent. "Oof!" He managed to grunt before he fell face flat into the gravel and blacked out. Ethan gave a satisfied nod as he brushed his hair back. "You, me, and World War III." He said smugly to the unconscious man on the ground. As soon as Annie stood up from where she had bounced off the man, she was suddenly grabbed by two strong arms behind her. She struggled roughly, but the arms were just too strong for her. Something cold and hard all of a sudden press on her throat. She stopped struggling immediately, for she knew that feeling anywhere. A knife! "Everyone freeze!" A deep baritone commanded beside her. To Annie's surprise, everyone froze. Maybe it's because she has a knife at her throat. "You and what army?" Neo muttered quietly, glancing at all the unconscious man on the ground. Raymond Calitri, apparently had heard that, fixed a steely gaze on Neo. "Look behind you." He indicated. The agents turned away from the three men and looked back. There, coming out of all around them, men with guns walked out. Annie heard Sean and Neo swore under their breath. "Now, Ambrose, you and your group will slowly drop your weapon and put your hand on your head. No false move! We have the girl here!" Annie's heart sank. If they drop their weapons, they will automatically lose! Annie also knew the agents would do that, just to save her. She can't let that happen! She barely shook her head to warn they not to when a voice spoke in clenched teeth, "Behave!" Yeah, right. Like I am really going to behave for you, just so you could kill us all. What's the problem with men always telling me to behave? Maybe I should have my say for once! She slowly moved her foot forward. Then, in a flash, she raised her foot and jammed it at the man, at where it would hurt really bad. "Ohhh!" The grip of the knife released and the man fell forward, swearing in such a language that was too dirty to repeat. If it was possible at this moment, the agents would have washed that guy's mouth out with soap. She dove down just as one of the man started shooting. To be exact, shooting at her. She felt a sharp pain on her left arm. She wanted to get up and run, but some weird force made her look up. What she saw from her sixth sense made her gasped. A man, pointing a gun straight at.Neo! She jumped up and ran toward him. As she ran, she could feel the warm liquid running down her arm. Annie collided with the man just as his gun went off. They tumbled off the dock together into the icy, dark water. As they thrashed about in the water, Annie noticed the man was coming near her. Afraid of what he might do, Annie tried to swim away, but her left arm was numb and unavailing. Too late. A huge force shoved her head deep into the water. Terrified and exhausted, added on to the lack of air, Annie could feel her body go limp. The last thing she remembered was a pair of arms lifting her from the water. Then, it was total darkness around her.  
  
~The Act of an Young Nurse~  
  
Pain! Salty stinging water. A heave of the stomach. Vomiting? No, coughing.hacking, more salty water spilling out, splashing on the wet, slippery dock. Water all around me.someone's holding me.  
  
Annie's eyes flattered open and saw nothing but a salty, briny, streaked blur of lights and colors. Her eyes hurt and stung. Her throat and windpipe felt like they were on fire, she gasped in a one very painful, very congested rattling breath, and than erupted with another horribly painful cough of salty water that spit out in a spray upon the wet dock where she lay. "Easy now." Came a voice. "Just keep breathing. Do that first." She drew another breath, and it hurt, she was thankful for the air but it still hurt. Her lungs were aching and burning, and she couldn't quit coughing. Her eyes still saw nothing but a blur. She breathed to her of what feels like a long time. She felt her head clearing up. She rubbed the brine and blur out of her eyes. Five concerned faces staring down at her. She bit her tongue to hold back a scream. And it came out like a squeak. Then, she relaxed. It was only the agents. Their handsome faces taking up the space before her. Then, a hoot broke in the air. "She is alive!!" And she heard Sean's rough voice said, filled with so much unsaid relief that it was hard to hide, "She is going to be okay. You are going to be okay, sweetheart." He added. "Annie, did you know that Neo was shot?" Scott added, his eyes flashed with excitement. Annie gasped and was about to spring up when Hugh used his powerful arms and pressed her down. "Relax, sugarplum. And listen." He advised, his lips curled up to a courteous smile. "See, what have I always said! There is God! The bullet was aimed for the heart and it hit it too." Scott showed her a badly dented cross that Neo always kept by his heart. The bullet had hit the center of the cross and dented it, engraving a bullet at the center, but Neo was all right. Neo tousled her hair affectionately. "Man, kid, we thought you were a goner for sure." He said huskily. "You saved my life. We analyzed that it would be aiming at my head." His voice was cracking with emotion. "Hey, cut out that sissy act. We are all here. Everyone is alive. Alive." Ethan said firmly, though his voice, too, was thick. He examined her wound. "It's only a graze." He told her as he saw her staring at it. A line, not a hole, had ripped into the fabric of her shirt. She felt easier that she had probably only been grazed, but the pain was steadily becoming worse. "Where are the other people?" She asked as she struggled to sit up. "They ran off!" Scott put in proudly. "What you did saved up all! I don't even want to think about what would happen if you didn't. The minute you kicked that guy, our men knocked all of them out. Man, did they ran fast for the cars!" He chuckled as he helped her up. Annie was surprised to find herself limping. She gasped as she put her weight on her left ankle. A pain shot through her body. She fell into Scott's opened arms. "You guys?" She said uneasily, struggling to stand, "I can't put my weight on my left ankle." She said tensely, gritting her teeth against the pain. Scott laid her down immediately. Neo felt around her bones. "I must have gotten it when I jumped off the balcony." She said. "It's only a sprain." Neo said. Sean sighed again, louder this time. Even though Annie insisted and protested that she was fine, she made it home in Ethan's arms, with Sean glaring at the man doing the job that he had wanted. The trip home was slow and painful. The men were bruised and their muscles ached. "A fine lot of fighters we look like," said Ethan, managing a grin. Annie smiled wryly. Bruises, blood and disheveled clothes made them a sight.  
  
"Ouch!" Sean complained, as he jerked his head away. "Don't move!" Annie ordered as she blots the blood off Sean's forehead with disinfectant. They were all refreshed, but carried a few battle scars. Ethan has a slightly blackened eye, Sean's forehead wore a lump, Neo has a bandage on his arm and a bad stomachache, Scott has a bruise on his cheek, and Hugh has a bloody handkerchief, which he pressed on his lip. Annie moved on to Hugh. "You ought to be resting yourself. " Ethan protested. "You should rest that ankle." Out of all of them, Annie had the most scars. Despite the sprained ankle, she also had a bullet nick on her arm, and a light cut on her throat from the knife as the man moved suddenly from her kick. Annie didn't hear what Ethan said for she suddenly stiffened in her chair. She had just seen a hand clutching on the windowsill. "What's the matter?" Ethan said, turning so he could look out the window. But before he could say anything, Annie, eyes widened, tiptoed to the windowsill. The others followed. Her jaws dropped. For a split second, she just stared at the man's hand, the one he was holding on to the sill with. Then, in one swift movement, she reached down toward her feet and came up with one of those sandals with the high heels. Whack! She slammed the heel down as hard as she could right on the man's knuckles. At that moment, a frightful howl echoed through the house. Then came a reverberating crash! He had let go!! All the men craned their necks. Out of the window, they saw him tumble down the pavement. They all turned and stared at Annie in awe. She leaned on the sofa, her eyes narrowed and her jaws set with determination. One hand was draped on the back of the sofa. On the other she still held the shoe. "I knew they do come in handy for something." She said, and dropped the shoe on the floor and offered them a heart-melting smile. "Cool move, Angel." Neo said with loving approval. "Yeah." Scott agreed. "It was an act of desperation." Annie replied turning to look at them with her loving dark eyes glowing. "Otherwise, I don't advocate violence as a solution to anything." She mimicked the agents' tone when she had done something wrong. They all stared at her in disbelief. "Jeez, Annie," Sean finally said. "Lighten up already." Annie sighed as she shooed them back in their chairs. "Back to our medical care, I'm afraid." Every groaned. "I feel sorry for that man." Ethan admitted. "Why! Look at yourself! Did any of those scoundrels said they feel sorry for you?!?" Sean exclaimed indignantly. "Nope. But they don't have a young nurse right next to them, patching them up." Ethan replied, winking at Sean.  
  
~Six Romeos and One Juliet!~  
  
"Oh, not again." Ethan moaned as he hears the angelic reciting floating from the bathroom, where Annie was reciting Romeo and Juliet. She had just finished reading Shakespeare's essay and was requested to try out as the lead female role--Juliet--for the Sydney Opera House. The troublemaker of this whole doing is Dr. David Poole. As Ethan strained to listen, Annie's words became clearer. She was reciting the balcony scene, where Juliet confirms her love for Romeo even though Romeo's family and hers are enemies.  
  
O Romeo, Romeo! Wherefore art thou Romeo? Deny thy father and refuse thy name! Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love, And I'll no longer be a Caplet. 'Tis but thyself, that is my enemy, Though art thyself, though not a Montague. What's Montague? It is nor hand, nor foot, Nor arm, nor face, nor any other parts. Belonging to a man. O, be some other name! What's in a name? That which we call a rose, by any other name would smell as sweet. So Romeo would, were he not Romeo called, Retain that dear perfection which he owes.  
  
Ethan sat up in bed. He was so amazed at Annie's performance, he forgot to be irritated at her for reciting Shakespeare in the middle of the night. "Bravo!" He hollered. "Bravo!" Footsteps thundered from the hallway to Ethan's room. "Ethan! Wake up. You are having a bad dream!" Scott demanded. "I am not having a bad dream!" Ethan said insisted haughtily. "Listen!" They both heard Annie's sweet voice jumping to the finishing line with so much passion, emotion, and genuine love that they almost started crying themselves, "Parting is such sweet sorrow." "Bravo!" They both bawled and howled at the end. Again, footsteps sounded down the hallway. This time the rest of the clan poked their frames through the door. "What's the meaning of that!?" Sean demanded. "Bawling like that at this time of the night? Must you wake our little niece up like that?" "Shhhh!" Scott and Ethan both said at the same time. "What's wrong?" Hugh asked. "Nothing is wrong." Scott answered. "We were just listening to our little niece." Neo rolled his eyes but stood still to listen as Annie continued the reciting and her voice became even more intense.  
  
.without that title. Romeo, doff thy name; And for thy name, which is no part of thee, Take all my self.  
  
"Very nice." Hugh said softly when the speech was over. He should know. He had been in that play before in high school. "Yeah, if you're into that sort of thing," Sean commented. "I personally wish she'd acted out a sword fight of something." "You are such a romantic, Sean." Ethan teased. "Even you have to admit that Annie sounds great." "She is not bad, I guess." Sean said grudgingly. He looked a little frustrated, but in his eyes, there was great love. "Well, I think she is fabulous." Hugh said proudly. "I can't think of one single thing that would prevent her from getting that part." Just then, the door to Ethan's room swung open, and Annie stood in the doorway. She opened her arms majestically and threw back her head. "O Romeo. Romeo? Wherefore are thou Romeo?" Ethan gasped at the sight of his niece. Annie's auburn hair rippled around her face and spilled dramatically over her shoulders. Annie struck a dramatic pose and pressed her palm against her chest as she began to recite. "Romeo, Romeo, wherefore art thou Romeo?" Her eyes searched across the room and then squinted at an imaginary horizon line. "One if by land and two if by sea and I shall stand at thy right hand and guard the bridge with thee. Give me liberty or give me death!" She cried, lifting a defiant fist. She lowered the fist and threw back her shoulders. "I regret that I have only one life to give to my country. But if I only have one life to live, let me live it as a blonde." Annie sank gracefully down into a deep curtsy. "Thank you, and make it a good day. No autographs please." With that, Annie started laughing so hard that she couldn't finish her speech about living her life as a blonde. "You might feel differently about the play if you have read it." She giggled. "I have." Hugh responded. "Maybe I should go try out as Romeo." Scott straightened his shirt collar. "Nicole Kidman, Angelina Jolie, Cameron Diaz, and Kate Winslet. Tea Leoni or Drew Barrymore would also be good. Yep, I could definitely ride into the sunset and live happily ever after with any of those Juliets." Ethan and Hugh started laughing again with Annie. "Scott, Romeo doesn't live happily ever after." Ethan explained. "He drank a deadly poison and dies." Scott gasped. "Poisoned himself! Why would he do that?" "Because Juliet is dead." Scott widened his eyes. "Dead! What are you talking about? How did that happen?" Annie was laughing so hard that she was practically choking. "Scott! Don't you know anything about the story at all?" Scott shrugged. "Well, I know it isn't a musical." The Ethan, Hugh, and Annie looked at each other, then at Scott. "Read the play," They said in unison.  
  
It was dinnertime. But Scott was no where to be seen. Annie and Ethan walked down into the hall, and Annie knocked on Scott's door. "Come in." Scott called in a strange, wobbly, voice. Annie opened the door and gasped. "Scott, what's wrong?" Scott was practically bawling over the Romeo and Juliet play book. "Oh, Ethan." He sniffled. "It's the most tragic think I've ever heard in my whole life. It's even better then the Cleopatra." Annie and Ethan looked each other and grinned. "He read the play." They said in unison. "Where's Juliet?" Neo asked the next evening as he pulled out his chair and sat down at the dinner table. "Aren't we ever going to have a peaceful dinner?" Hugh groaned. "Yesterday, it was Scott. Today it was Annie. And tomorrow?" He sighed a he took his annoyance out as he furiously attacked the casserole. "Last time I saw her, she was hanging over the banister and blowing kisses." Sean replied. "O Romeo, Romeo! Wherefore art thou Romeo?" He imitated in a dramatic voice. Everyone laughed and began applauding. "That is great, Sean," Ethan said. "If Annie gets the part, maybe she'll let you be her understudy. You'd make a wonderful Juliet." "Who would make a wonderful Juliet?" Annie asked as she came floating into the dining room wearing her long dark emerald green velvet pinafore and her pink ballet slippers. She stopped quickly, as if she had just noticed that there were people at the table. She made a show of blushing confusion and then gave a low curtsy. "I bid you good evening." Scott made a strangling and choking noise in the back of his throat, and Sean laughed into his napkin. Neo didn't try half as hard as that--he sprayed coffee all over the table and laughed until all the agents were laughing with him. They all remembered what she had said. I am going to practice all these weird attitudes so that if they make me do something weird, I will be well prepared. "Good evening, Juliet." Ethan said. "Won't you sit down?" "With pleasure and I thank thee." Annie pulled out her dining room chair and gracefully lowered and settled herself in. Hugh passed her the serving dish. "Won't you have some tuna casserole, my fair maiden.um.princess?" Annie frowned and wrinkled her nose. Ethan bit his lips to keep from laughing. Annie hates tuna casserole and always tried to get out of eating it. "I thinketh nay," She said. "I sayeth yea." Neo said. Annie's eyes swept left toward her adopted uncles, then right toward her real blooded uncles. Suddenly, she flung herself out of her chair and fell to the floor in the most feminine way. "Good uncles, I beseech you on my knees, hear me with patience but to speak a word." Hugh gasped and almost dropped the casserole. Neo saved it as the serving spoon dropped onto the table with a loud clank! Ethan, Sean, Neo, and Scott all began to laugh. Annie threw herself in the other direction. "Is there no pity sitting in the clouds, that sees to the bottom of my grief. O sweet my uncles, cast me not away." "Sheesh," Scott complained. "All over a little tuna casserole." Hugh was laughing so hard, he began to choke. "OK, OK, I give up." He said when he managed to get control of himself. "If you don't like the casserole that I made, have two helpings of salad and go get some cheese out of the refrigerator to go with it." Annie gave the rest of her uncles a satisfied smile and hurried into the kitchen.  
  
"So the story goes like this," Annie said breathlessly after her got her salad that Hugh's going to make her eat. Scott noticed that Annie had hardly touched her chocolate cream pie with a dab of whipped cream on it, even though they were one of her favorites. She seems too excited over the play to eat. "Romeo and Juliet fall in love at first sight." Annie said. "But since her family and his are bitter enemies, they have to sneak off and get married secretly. Then Juliet's father tried to make her marry this other guy, call Count Paris. Juliet knows she can't marry him because she's already married. But she can't tell anybody. Besides, she loves Romeo." Ethan smiled. It was totally unlike Annie to become so excited about romance. And he could tell from his buddy's smiles that they enjoyed hearing Annie's version of the play, even though Hugh and Ethan already knew the story. Even Sean was listening so intently that he'd stopped eating. "So Juliet goes to this Friar Laurence guy and asks for help. A friar is like a priest." Annie continued. "Anyway, Friar Laurence knows all about medicines and herbs and stuff. So he gives Juliet this potion that will make her look dead for about forty-eight hours." "Okay, enough already." Sean broke in. "Quit making things up, Annie. You are not fooling anyone. What kind of writer would come up with such a dumb plot?" "Hmm, that's an interesting interpretation of Shakespeare's work." Hugh said thoughtfully as he buttered a roll. "Not many people would call him dumb." Sean shot his companion a look and turned a little red. "You mean all this stuff about the potions and secret marriages is really in the story?" Annie tossed her hair. "Of course it's all there. I know my Shakespeare. Unlike some people, who must have slept though the whole play when they did it in high school. Especially if their best friend play the male leading role." She giggled. A teasing tone coming into her lilting voice. Sean glared at her, "I didn't sleep through the play. I had a football game that night." "That's not the story I heard." Annie gave him an evil smile. All of Hugh's attention was suddenly turned on the casserole he was eating. Ethan and Neo looked at each other and began laughing. Scott cleared his throat, trying to imitate Annie's voice. "What's so funny? Shakespeare's a really important writer, you know. I don't think you should be making jokes about him." Annie pouted. "You shouldn't." Ethan smiled. "I agree, hon. Please excuse us and tell the rest the rest of the story, before I pulled it out of you word by word." Annie's eyes sparkled as she launched back in. "So Juliet is supposed to drink this potion and look dead for couple of days. That way, her parents have no choice but to call off her wedding and put her body in the family burial vault after her funeral." "They bury her alive!" Neo exclaimed. "Well, they don't actually bury her," Annie corrected. "I mean, they don't put her in an underground grave. They put her in a vault. It's where they put the bodies of all the dead Capulates." She looked around the table. "Vault, as in a big marble building aboveground. Not a bank vault." "Quit trying to score brownie points and get on with the story." Sean said impatiently. Annie scowled in Sean's direction. "Don't pay any attention to him," Hugh advised. Annie's face relaxed back to a smile as she drew a deep breath to continue. "So anyway, Juliet's asleep in this vault with a bunch of dead people. And the friar tries to send a message to Romeo, who's been banished to Mantua for sword fighting, that Juliet's not really dead. The message tells him to plan on sneaking into the vault and waiting for her to wake up. Then they can run away and live happily ever after." "Sounds like a plan to me," Neo said. "Yeah. Except Romeo doesn't get the message!" Sean sat back in his chair and drew his breath. "Oh, no." Annie nodded. "That's right. When Romeo hears that Juliet is dead. He believes it. He hurries to the Capulets' family vault and goes inside so he can have one last glimpse of Juliet. After that, he drinks poison and dies so that his body can lie next to hers forever." Neo dropped his fork. "But she's not really dead." "That's the tragic irony of Shakespeare's tale," Ethan said in a serious voice. "He killed himself for no reason at all," Sean protested. "Wait until you hear the rest," Annie said. "When Juliet wakes up." Neo gasped. "She finds Romeo dead. She figures out what happened and stabs herself to death because she can't go on living without him." "Then they both killed themselves for nothing!" Sean and Neo exclaimed together in frustration. "They didn't kill themselves for nothing, they killed themselves for love," Annie corrected, a stubborn defiance in the delicate face. She sighed dramatically. "It's so romantic." All the agents groaned and couldn't help wondering how long it is going to take her to stop cooing over Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet.  
  
"O Romeo, Romeo! Wherefore art thou Romeo?" Annie muttered quietly as she struggled to make an aluminum-foil dagger. She was sitting on the floor in front of the living room television, and the rest of the agents lay sprawled on the couch. They were watching the game between the Mariners and another team that Annie hasn't bother to find out. "Deny thy father and refuse thy name." She murmured. As far as she was concerned, there was no such thing as too much practicing. She planned to be the perfect Juliet by Monday. Annie twisted the point of her dagger to make it more dagger like. There, she thought with great satisfaction. Just then, the doorbell rang. "Are you expecting anybody?" Neo asked. Annie shook her head. "Not me." "It's David." Ethan called as he came down the stairs. "He is going to spend the night and enlightening my poor brain on this case." Annie went back to molding her dagger as Ethan and David came into the room. "Hey, hey." David grinned. "Give me a hug, pumpkin--excuse me--rose, I mean. How is it going, Juliet?" He indicated the big splashy red rose on her sunny yellow T-shirt. Annie smiled. "Pretty good. Watch this. It's Juliet's death scene." She leaned over the paper that lay on the table and gazed into the face of the bald, eighty-year-old businessman whose picture took up half of the page. "Who's there?" She began passionately, pretending the old man was her lifeless Romeo. "A cup, clos'd in my true love's hand? Poison, I see, hath been his timeless end." She lowered her eyelids. "O churl! Drunk all, and left no friendly drop. To help me after? I will kiss thy lips. Haply some poison yet doth hang on them. To make me die with a restorative. Thy lips are warm!" Annie lifted the newspaper and kissed it. Neo automatically began making a loud, smacking noise. David and Ethan broke into laughter. "I'll be brief." Annie continued in a breathless voice. "Ha!" Scott exclaimed sarcastically. "I wish!" Ethan reached for the TV remote and held it in the same way that Annie is holding her aluminum-foil dagger. Sean brought his feet down from the table and sat up quickly and grabbed a candlestick from the coffee table. He, too, brandished it like a dagger. "O happy dagger!" Ethan and Sean exclaimed together. Annie frowned. "Cut it out, you guys. This is the big moment. The most dramatic moment of the whole play." "Then let her rip." Sean instructed. Annie cleared her throat as all three held up their daggers. "O happy dagger!" Sean and Ethan both recited along with Annie in throbbing voices. "This is thy sheath; there rest, and let me die," They all finished, with voices rising dramatically. Sean stabbed himself and let out a long, yodeling scream as he tumbled onto the floor with a thump. Ethan stabbed himself and then crossed his eyes, spun around, went rigid, and fell backward onto the sofa like a plank. Annie plunged her aluminum-foil dagger into her chest too hard and it crumbled. David practically doubled over with laughter. Tears were running down his face. "You guys are amazing." He choked. "How come everybody knows the part?" "Are you kidding?" Sean said, sitting up. "If you'd been around here today, you'd know it, too. Annie's been like a broken record. We've heard the play about fifty million times." "Well, it's really paid off, Annie," David told her, "You sound amazing." "Thanks, David." Annie beaming. I just hope on the day of audition, I do as well as now.  
  
"OK, Juliet. Your are on!" Director Edward shouted from the first row of the auditorium. "Act Two. Scene Two. The Balcony. Take it O Romeo, Romeo! Wherefore art thou Romeo?" Annie leaned slightly forward, as if she were leaning over a balcony. She cleared her throat, cast her eyes over an invisible garden below and.  
  
.nothing happened. Annie's mind was completely blank. She couldn't remember one word. "Juliet?" Director Edward prompted. Annie cleared her throat and tried again. "O Romeo, Romeo?" She began in a thin voice. She looked over at Brad, the seventeen-year-old blonde guy that is auditioning for Romeo and felt incredibly embarrassed. As far as her opinion, Annie thinks Brad is the cutest guy she knew ever since she met him at her vacation with Hugh in Port Melbourne. "Wherefore art thou Romeo?" Then, to her horror, she giggled. Oh, please let me stop, she mentally pleaded. Please don't let me get hysterical. But the harder she tried to stop, the more she laughed. Pretty soon, she was guffawing. This is horrible, She thought, giggling furiously. Absolutely horrible. I wish somebody would slap me. She saw Brad frown in confusion and Director Edward stand up. "Annie." He barked irritably. "If you haven't prepared properly and think this is all a big joke, then please leave the stage and let the rest of us get on with our work." "S-s-sorry, Director Edward," she choked, but her giggles were uncontrollable. Then she heard a little buzzing whisper over the hyena sound she was making. She looked over and saw Monica and Katie, two mean, spoiled and bratty girls two years older than her, smiling and elbowing each over. They were also trying out for the role Juliet. Monica gave Annie a mean smirk. Annie stopped laughing instantly as she felt a wave of anger. You think you rule the world, Monica Jones. You're a rude, spoiled brat, and I'm about to put you in your place. Once more Annie focused her eyes as if she were looking out into a starry garden. "Deny thy father and refuse thy name! Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love. And I'll no longer be a Capulet." She heard several people around her gasp in surprise at the sudden transformation. Annie let her eyelashes flutter down, as if she were experiencing a deep and rapturous emotion. Then, she lifted her lids and cocked her head as if she were pondering a question. "Tis but thy name that is my enemy. Thou art myself, though not a Montague. What's Montague?" She stepped forward and opened her hands, as if she were experiencing a startling revelation. "It is nor hand, nor foot, nor arm, nor face, nor any other part belonging to a man." Annie laced her finger together and lifted her clasped hands to her chest. "O, be some other name!" she begged. She held out one hand, as if in greeting. "What's in a name? That which we call a rose. By any other name would smell as sweet." Brad's eyes were riveted on her face, and they grew brighter as her voice and movements became more animated. "So Romeo would, were he not Romeo called. Retain that dear perfection which he owes." Suddenly, Annie understood why people loved to act. Something magic was happening to her. She didn't feel embarrassed to be auditioning opposite Brad now, because she wasn't Annie anymore. She was Juliet. She took a step forward and held out both arms, as if to embrace the night.  
  
"Without that title. Romeo, doff thy name; And for that name, which is no part of thee. Take all myself." "Bravo!" Director Edward yelled. He shot out of his seat and began hurrying up the stage steps. All around her, people were applauding and whistling. "Look." She heard Brad say as he showed his arm to Joe Andrews. "I've got goose bumps. I think I'm in love." He sighed. His eyes were turned dreamily over Joe's head and toward her. Annie had never felt such a rush of joy and pride. Everywhere she looked, she saw faces beaming with admiration and enthusiasm. She couldn't believe it. She had made the role her own. She had found a bit of Juliet in plain old Annie. "Congratulations!" Director Edward shook Annie's hand viciously. Then remembering he was the director, he cleared his throat and tried to look less enthusiastic. "I will post the roles on my office door on Monday. Hope to see you all there." He winked at Annie.  
  
"Okay, crew." Director Edward putted on his glasses and stared at the paper in his hands. "Today, we are starting from Act One, scene five, the part about the lips--for those of you who doesn't know what part that is, it's the part that Romeo dines at Juliet's house and they have a nice smoochy kiss in the hallway. Okay, ready, set, action!" "Whoa, he's got the sprit." Scott muttered. The agents are seated at the very last row of the Sydney Opera House. Under Annie and Hugh's request, the agents had came to see the rehearsal, considering the fact that Annie had made it for the part of Juliet. Romeo, in another words, Brad, began the kissing scene when Romeo entered the Capulet's home and met Juliet in the hallway.  
  
"If I profane with my unworthiest hand  
  
This holy shrine, the gentle fine is this:  
  
My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand  
  
To smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss."  
  
"This kid really need to work on the emotion." Ethan muttered. "Shhh." Hugh shushed him. "Listen to our little girl. She sounds like a professional stage actor."  
  
"Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much,  
  
Which mannerly devotion shows in this;  
  
For saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch,  
  
And palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss." "Have not saints lips, and holy palmers too?" "Ay, pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer." "O, then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do;  
  
They pray, grant thou, lest faith turn to despair." "Saints do not move, though grant for prayers' sake." "Then move not, while my prayer's effect I take.  
  
Thus from my lips, by yours, my sin is purged." "Then have my lips the sin that they have took." "Sin from thy lips? O trespass sweetly urged! Give me my sin again."  
  
Annie and Brad recited and kissed like a pair of real lovers to the mothers below, so deeply in love. Their kiss was so full of passion to the audiences below that several mothers took out their handkerchiefs and dabbed their eyes with it. The agents, however, were disgusted by the whole scene. "This whole place doesn't know what love and passion really is. Especially the mothers." Hugh muttered. "I could have done better than that. Considering the fact that I have stage fright and can't even walk up the stage without tripping over my own feet." "Did you see that?! He just kissed her!" Neo's jaws were down to his knee. "That was totally absurd! He can't just do that!" Ethan protested. "You kiss by the book." All the agents heard Annie coo and looked up at Brad coyly. Sean had enough. None of the agents noticed him until they heard him jump up and hollered, "Hey, dude! You can't kiss her like that!" Everyone in the audience turned around and stared at the agents as if they were insane. "Yeah, Sean." Scott encouraged. "Give it to that boy good! Teach him not to mess with us or our girl." But to their surprise, Sean's next verse was, "Kiss her like a man! Hugh, go up there and show them how to really do that scene!" "Sean!" Hugh hissed. "We don't want him to kiss her and I am not going up there and doing the play! You guys, we are interrupting the whole play!" "Folks! Keep it quiet down there!" Director Edward bellowed from the side of the stage at the wild agents. Too late. There was a chorus of "Yeah, Hugh, show them how to play that part!" and the group of agents thrust Hugh up on stage. Hugh stood up on the stage and faced the crowd. He almost fainted right at the spot from the stage fright that he had never told anyone about. After finishing the play of Romeo and Juliet twenty years ago and messing up at the opening night from serious stage fright, Hugh swore he would never go up on stage again. He didn't know at that time that it was Sean's intention to get him over the stage fright. "I am going to kill those--" Annie can hear him mutter the swear word. From her other side, she also heard Brad ask, "Is that your uncle, Annie? The one I met from Port Melbourne? And did those other guys just said that he played Romeo?" He looked dazed at the mortified figure at the edge of the stage. Annie could also see a trace of a suspicion on his face. "Man, he is- -" Annie was furious. She swore her uncles were trying to ruin her life and nothing could ever get worse. "Shut up! Don't even start with me, Brad!" She snapped, exasperated at everyone in the Sydney Opera House, not caring if it is Brad or not. "--cool!" Brad finished, looking more puzzled than ever at Annie's temper. But before anything could go on. Brad walked over to Hugh and put his hand out. "Hi, sir. It's sure nice to meet someone who had been on stage before. I've always wanted to meet a professional actor." Hugh stared at the hand, debating whether to shake it or not. After all, this kid is the enemy, considering that he had just kissed his niece without any of their permission. A pleading look from Annie gave Hugh's debate a unanimous choice. At the same time, he flicked his sunglasses into peroxide hair and offered his hand to shake his. Annie was relieved to see Brad take Hugh's hand and shook it heartily. "Please to meet you, too. Name is Hugh. Hugh Stamp." Hugh replied, giving his anxious niece a wink, drawing out all his charm and accent for Annie's sake. Before Annie could say anything, Brad had turned to the frantic director, who was desperately trying to calm a sea of mothers down. "Director Edward, can we let Mr. Stamp fill in my spot for a few minutes? I've always wondered how to kiss a girl real smoothly." Annie gasped at the boldness. But he looked genuine and sounded genuine. The director stared at Hugh, who looked at Brad innocently with his eyebrows up and his head cocked and said, "And I would know how to kiss a girl real smoothly?" "Come on, Hugh! Cut out the acting and start the real acting!" The agents from off staged hollered. "You, sirs, are interrupting my whole schedule--" The agents in the back of the room bellowed out their objection. The weary director sighed and looked more tired than ever, "--and someone does need to show the boys how to kiss Juliet genuinely. And I am also very sure that our Juliet wouldn't be very happy if I happen to show them all. Very well, you might as well as show the kids the real passion in the reading and the kissing in this whole situation." Everybody, including Hugh turned and looked at Annie for her approval. After all, it was her lips they were all trying to prove on. She sighed. "Go ahead, Hugh." She murmured softly, Hugh could almost hear the defeated sound in her voice. He strode over to her and tilted her head back with his index finger to look her into the eye. "I don't have to do this, Annie." Thinking he must have disgraced her for sure. To his surprise, she whispered, giving him a mischievous smile, "Drop the acting. At least you are better than old man Edward. Come on," Her eyes shone with excitement, "Let's give them a show!"  
  
There had never been a better show. It was incomparable to the one Annie and Brad did. Hugh, who had never forgotten his lines for twenty years, acted more than spectacular and astounding to the audience below. Annie, not to be beaten by her young uncle, did just as well, expressing the passion, warmth, desire, and love, as she had never done with Brad the opposite. The director's jaws nearly went down to the stage floor and his eyes growing larger and larger by second. Brad was almost bawling his head off.though he wouldn't have admitted it for the world. Hugh finally swept her into an affectionate hug, dipped her backwards, and bent over to kiss her lips. It was not a fatherly kiss as she had expected as she closed her eyes and offered her forehead and cheek, but Hugh tilted her head farther back and touched her lips. This kiss was filled with feeling stirred deep in her that she doesn't know how to explain. As his lips softly made contact with hers, Annie's eyes almost popped wide open. Whoa! So this is what a kiss feels like. She had never felt anything like it. Or even close to it! She could feel her heartbeat beat uncontrollably fast and her arms were too weak to hug around Hugh's tall figure. Her breaths began to come out uneven as her body started a slight tremor. She sagged into his grip from the kiss as Hugh gently pulled back. She froze in his close embrace and her eyes met his warm green ones with anticipation. Annie could hear the cheering and clapping and whistling as they rang in the air, but her mind wouldn't cooperate. She finally got it when Sean had said for Brad to kiss her like a man! "You okay?" Hugh's navy blue tie and shirt and black slacks looked like anything but a modern Romeo. "Yeah.I'll be.fine." Annie faltered, mystified, still dazed and perplexed from the kiss, which was still tingling on her lips. "He did it." Sean whispered with disbelief below the stage. "He finally mastered his stage fright." "After all these years of regretting that opening night." Scott breathed. "He finally faced it." Neo finished. "Yeah, Hugh! You did it, man!" Ethan hollered, finally realized there was more to the whole scene than just Sean shoving Hugh on stage. The group cheered louder than ever, nobody, except the agents, knew that the tremendous cheering was more than that last kiss at the end.  
  
Annie tossed and turned. She and Hugh stayed up hours and hours practicing scenes, and now Romeo's and Juliet's lines were drumming in her head. She knew Romeo's part as well as her own. Tomorrow was the big day. The day when Annie was not Annie, but Juliet. Annie wished whoever was pounding on her head with a hammer would cut it out. She swallowed. Ouch! Her throat was so sore, it felt as if it were on fire. And when she tried to take a deep breath, she discovered that her throat was completely clogged up. As horrible as it was to admit, there was no getting around it. She was sick. Normally, she doesn't mind being sick. It meant she could sleep late, skip through her chores, and watch television all day. No that she minds her chores, but sometimes, it's good to have a day off. But there was no way she was going to stay home and be sick today. There was just too much going on at Sydney Opera House! There was going to be a play! And she is suppose to be the main role!!! She lunged for the tissue box just as her head exploded in a huge, loud sneeze. "Sweetie!" Her uncle called from the hallway. "Did you sneeze?" Uh-oh. "Do, 'cott." She called. "I'd wadn'd be." Oops. She cleared her throat. She tried again, forcing some air through her nose so she could pronounce her consonants correctly. "It wasn't me!" There. She thought. I sound totally healthy. Suddenly, the tip of her nose began twitching, and she felt her upper lip lifting. "Ahhhhhh-choooo!" Scott opened the door and walked to Annie's bed. "Are you coming down with something, pumpkin?" "This is just allergies." Annie answered promptly. She threw back her covers and swung her feet toward the floor, determined to be up and out of bed before her uncle could ask too many questions. "Allergies? To what?" Scott put his hands on Annie's shoulders and examined her face. He thought her smooth face looks kind of weird. Hmmmmmm. As far as Annie knew, she wasn't allergic to anything. But lots of people were. What was Director Edward allergic to again? He was always talking about it. "Tomatoes." She answered. Scott lifted one eyebrow and put his hands on his hips. "Tomatoes have never given you any problems before." "Shellfish?" Annie ventured. "When was the last time we had shellfish?" "Strawberries?" Annie tried lamely. "I had strawberries yesterday, remember?" Scott shook his head and folded one arm across his chest and the other pointed to the bed. "You might as well as get back in that bed, little lady. Your eyes are red. Your face looks pale." Sean appeared in the doorway and stared at Annie. "Juliet, Juliet," Sean said in a deep Shakespearean voice. "Wherefore art thou's handkerchief?" Scott handed Annie a tissue from the box beside the bed, and Annie snatched it gratefully. "But I can't stay home." She protested. "I wouldn't argue too much about it if I were you, Juliet." Sean said with a laugh. "If Romeo got a good look at you today, he'd hightail it back to Mantua." Annie grabbed a hand mirror off the bedside table. Yuck! Sean was right. She looked awful. This couldn't be good for her image as Juliet. She lowered the mirror and sank miserably back onto her pillow. Out of nowhere, she heard Scott gasp, then faltered, "Annie! Your face!" Annie blinked and peered back into the mirror again. She felt like she was going to pass out. She not only had a cold, but she had chickenpox also! Out of all the days, she had to have chickenpox, she had to have it today! She gave a little cry and buried herself in her pillow. "This can not be happening to me! It just.can't!" She wailed.  
  
"Annie?" Ethan called, knocking gently. "Can we come in?" It was in the late afternoon and Annie had locked herself in her room and refuses to step out of it or let any of the agents go in. "I really don't feel like talking, Ethan." Annie responded. "Honey, you can't just lock yourself in your room forever," Hugh said, his accent making the agents suppress a laugh. "Why not?" Annie asked stubbornly. "Because--" Hugh looked at the other helplessly. They shrugged. "We'll miss you, that's why. And so will all your friends." "I won't have anymore friends when they see that I didn't play Juliet and have chickenpox. Not even Brad. Even though I made it for the part." Ethan tapped on Sean's shoulder. "Your turn." He whispered. "Me?" Sean shrugged helplessly. "What should I say?" Neo poked him in the ribs. "Say something nice, Sean. It won't kill you. Just don't say anything stupid again." Sean stepped closer to the door. "Sweetheart?" He called. "Go away, Sean." Annie replied. "I just wanted to tell you that you're all wrong about your chickenpox." Sean began. He paused. Ethan gave him a nod of encouragement. "I mean, they don't make you look any worse than usual." He added, proud of himself. Ethan kicked his brother in the shin. "Ouch!" Sean cried. "Thanks Ethan." Annie called from behind the door. "Cupcake, please come out." Scott urged. "I thought we could go to the mall to pick up a pair of shoes to go with your dress for the play." He heard the others snickered. He shrugged. All the agents knew he hates shopping. Neo looked at his buddy. If this didn't work on Annie, then nothing would. "I don't need new shoes." Annie announced. "I'm not going to the play." "This really is serious." Ethan murmured. With a hook, he, Hugh, and Scott tried to pick the lock, ended up with no success--only a bend pin. Suddenly, Neo poked Ethan and gave him a mischievous smile. He indicated that Ethan move aside for him to get pass. Then, with exaggerated drama, he whipped out his credit card, and shoved it at the side of the door with the lock on the left. The lock popped open and the foursome fell face flat into Annie's room. They scrambled to get up. There was Annie, lying on her bed with her face buried in a pillow. Slowly, she turned her head to look at the sheepish agents. Her face was streaked with tears, and her eyes were red and swollen from crying. Her usually neat hair was a mess. She hadn't changed from her nightgown. She turned her head toward the window as they all heard Sean outside trying desperately to open the window. Neo went to let him in. Sean fell inward and pair went sprawling a second time on the carpet. "Sugarplum." Hugh said as gently, as he hurried over to join her on the bed. "Don't you think you are overreacting a little?" "It's easy for you to say." Annie sniffed loudly. "You won't have to look like the biggest idiot and miss playing one of the main roles in Romeo and Juliet. I have been waiting so long for this day and what happens? I get chickenpox!!! Life is not fair." With that, she burst into fresh tears and began to cry even louder in her pillow. Sean limped over and sat on her bed. "Sweetheart, no matter you made it for Juliet of not, you are always the Juliet between us." And as Annie advanced in stop crying, "Yeah, I guess I have been acting sort of spoiled and immature. But look at me!!" She cried, jabbing her finger at her face, indicating her chickenpox. Neo shrugged. "You don't look worse than you usually do." Then, he looked puzzled and frowned, "Now, where did that line come from?" As Annie got up and chased Neo around with a pillow, he joked, "Sean, I believe this is the first right thing you've said this whole day!!"  
  
~The Enemy: Codename-Brad~  
  
"Will somebody please grab the phone!" Neo hollered from the shower after the phone had rang about twenty times. Hugh sighed as he turned off the water to the sink, where he was doing the dishes. He wiped his hand on the towel that was secured at his waist as an apron and strode to the living room to pick up the phone. "Hello, private IMF agency." He spoke into the phone, drawling out his accent for a good impression. "Mr. Hugh Stamp?" The voice was familiar but Hugh just couldn't quite put it to place. "Yes, who's speaking, please?" "Mr. Stamp, this is Brad Thomas, remember? The guy that did Romeo in the play?" "Ah, yes! How are you doing, Brad? How's school?" Hugh remembered the boy and was not too disinclined to talk to him. "Fine, sir. And before I get to my main point, out of curiosity, if you don't mind me asking, have you done any other plays besides Romeo and Juliet?" "Yes, actually, I have played Hamlet and Picasso before I played as--" Hugh was interrupted by the slight pull on his left elbow. He looked down and saw Annie mouthing the words, "Who is it?" He held up his index finger for her to wait, then covered the mouthpiece and whispered teasingly, "It's lover boy." Hugh can hear Annie's delighted squeal as he went back to the phone, "Yes, as I was saying, I have played several roles before I auditioned for Romeo." He finished, a satisfied smile spread across his face as he glanced at Annie, whose eyes were staring dreamily at the ceiling and her hands were clutched at her heart. "Thanks for the info, Mr. Stamp. Maybe I'll become a actor when I grow up, like you." Hugh could hear the admiration in the boy's voice. "Would you mind if I talk to Annie for a sec?" He heard Brad continue. "No, I don't mind, go ahead," Hugh motioned Annie to come over. "Lover boy wants to talk to you." He told her, handing her the phone. Hugh gave her a thumbs up sign and headed back for the kitchen. "Brad?" Annie purred once she made sure that Hugh was in the kitchen. "Can you hold on a minute? I've got to change a phone." "Sure." Annie ran into her room and picked up the phone there. "Hello?" "Hey, Annie. What's new?" Brad asked easily as his heart thudded harder than ever as he heard her voice. "Oh, nothing much." She replied as she flopped on the bed. "So, what's new with you?" None of them knew that the agents could hear every word they were saying in the kitchen. "Is that how kids talk these days--'what's new'?" Neo whispered as the five agents huddled around the telephone, which was Sean's idea. Though none of them were too thrilled with the idea of another guy taking Annie away from them. "Annie," they heard Brad say shyly. "Can I ask you something?" Hugh added contently, "At least we know he is a polite boy." "Shhh!" Ethan hissed. "Listen to what he has to say." They all heard the uncomfortable silence, then Annie's breathless, "Yeah, go ahead." They heard Brad hesitate. "Will you go out with me?" Scott dreamed, mockingly. Sean shoved him and said, "Forget it. He wouldn't dare. He'd have to face all of us if he asks her that. I don't think he can handle us all." "Will you go out with me on Saturday?" The agents all heard Brad blurt out. "What!?" The agents said in unison, leaning forward at the same time to hear better. This time, they didn't realize that Annie could hear every word they are saying. "I guess he is ready to face and handle us all." Ethan muttered. "He better be. He's going to be facing a mad group." Scott scowled at the phone on the counter. "Hold on for a sec, Brad." They heard Annie politely requested. "At least she is thinking it over." Sean approved. None of them realized the figure that was coming behind them. "What do you all think you are doing!?!" Annie's angry voice demanded behind them. The agents turned around guiltily. "We were just." Neo faltered. "We were." Sean, too, was at lost of words. Annie stormed passed them and hung up the phone. She gave them a deadly look before answering into her own phone. "Hello, Brad?" She said. "I thought about you invitation." She listened as Brad explained what and where they will be going. After that, she glared purposely at the agents. "I will be waiting for you at six o'clock." She hung up. "Well, are you guys going to help me pick out something to wear.or are you going to call him out on a duel?"  
  
It was six o'clock sharp when the doorbell rang. Annie called out from her bathroom, "Can one of you open the door? I'll be right out." She gave her hair one last touch. She heard someone run for the door. "Yes?" Scott answered the door and poked his head out from the six inches, "What do you want? We don't buy any magazines, newspapers, candy, pop, tickets, or whatever you have for sale." "I'm here to pick up Annie." Brad replied, wondering if he had found the right house. It was a way cool house. Probably owned by a millionaire. "Annie Benedict?" He added, straightening the red carnation on the black tuxedo he had on. "No Annie lives in this house." Scott snapped, trying to get rid of Brad and think of an explanation for Annie on why her date wasn't here at the same time. He slammed the door shut. Scott, then, felt a sharp sting from a kick behind him, he looked back. Annie's eyes were smothered in fire. "Was that Brad?" She asked coolly. Scott immediately turned, opened the door, and said to a confused Brad, "Mistake. My bad. Annie does live here. Please come in. I'll go call the others." The last sentence was meant for Annie, who was heading for her room, as he made his escape, leaving Brad standing alone in the large lavishly elaborate living room. Brad didn't notice Annie at the top of the stairs, until one of her earrings, which she held in her hand, dropped and bounced down the stairs to land at his feet. He picked up the jeweled setting and his head rose to gaze at her as she stood dressed elegantly in a sleek black sheath of strapless satin, with a sheer silk neckline emphasizing the ivory skin of her bare arms with her gently flowing across her shoulders in soft waves. Her smile was enchanting as he was transfixed on the beauty that was before him while she slowly walked down the steps towards him, the slit on her skirt at her side allowed her to walk about freely. He had not even straightened his stance from retrieving the earring before she was standing in front of him. She turned with a slight laugh in her voice and revealed that the dress, was backless, exposing the gentle curves of her back before the fabric draped gently across her body revealing no more of what a man desired. With her dark wavy hair swept casually away for her face, she entered the room with an air of freshness. There was little makeup to hide her natural beauty and the dress fit neatly. It was hard for Brad to believe it was Annie standing in front of him and not an angel. But, there she was.decked out in black satin and sheer. The little jewels she wore were exquisite, but they did not outshine her beauty. Her hair was swept up and a way from her face with delicate strands dangling down over her neck and ears. Her smile sparkled as she gazed at him in his debonair Armani tuxedo. She reached out her hand to accept his as he helped her down the last few steps. He tried to breathe evenly. "You continue to amaze me." Brad remarked, trying to keep his eyes off her. "What? This old thing?" Annie said lightly. "It's not the dress, it's you." A shower of blush sprinkled across her nose becomingly. Brad felt more drawn to her than ever. Annie's beauty was more than physical. It went deeper. She was what they called "Bone Sweet." That was Annie, bone sweet. She believed the best in people, and they responded in kind. Then, she noticed her uncles peeking at the little scene around the corner. She sighed. "Hugh, Brad and I are thinking of leaving right now." Annie called over to the little group. "Actually, sweetheart, your uncles and I were thinking of maybe one of us should drive you there." Hugh sauntered over. "It really not--" Annie began, but Brad interrupted. "That's a great idea, Mr. Stamp. I didn't think I could make it to the party without having an accident. I'll be too busy staring at--" He indicated Annie. "Very well, then, under your request, I shall be you chauffeur tonight. Just give me five minutes." After five minutes, Hugh emerged from his bedroom, also in a tuxedo, looking just as gallant and dashing as Brad. "Ladies and gentlemen, please allow me to escort you to your car. And while I'm driving--" He turned around and found Annie's wrist hooked slightly to Brad's elbow. "--don't make me go back there." He muttered to himself.  
  
Annie could not believe her bad fortune, wasn't it bad enough that Hugh had to drive them to the party? Just as she was waltzing in Brad's arms, she noticed another head pop up from the crowd to check on her. This time it was Ethan. She sighed. The first fifteen minutes was wonderful with Brad at the party. Her fun ended right after that fifteen minutes, right after she noticed that not only Hugh had parked the car and came up to enjoy the party, but the rest of the agents had somehow found out where they were and were attending the party as well. I will ignore them, Annie thought to herself, I will not let them ruin this night with Brad. She tried to relax and enjoy herself, but this time Scott interrupted the pair. "Excuse me, Annie, Brad," Scott began in an official tone of voice. "But I believe you are--" He checked the ruler he had in his hands. "Exactly two inches too close to each other." He tried to sound light, but Annie could hear the displeasure of the don't-mess-with-me tone under that voice. She sighed again and pulled away slightly. Scott nodded in satisfaction and walked away. "No offense, Annie," Brad joked. "But your uncles are really overprotective." Annie tried to laugh easily. But she was boiling mad inside. "Yes, I know. Isn't that just the most--" "May I have this dance?" A deep, rich accented voice interrupted once again. "Sure." Brad moved away graciously and let Sean take his place. "Enjoying yourselves?" Sean remarked virtuous. Annie finally had it. She let all that she had held inside out. "I can't believe you guys did this! This is the most crazy, absurd night I've had in history? Can't you even let me free for four hour of fun? Do you really think I am enjoying this? I can't believe you think--" "May I cut in?" A lazy drawl cutted off her enraged words. Annie sighed as Neo took Sean's place. So it went on like this for four and a half hours: When their faces were getting too close, Ethan would "quietly" remind them to stay apart; when Brad's hand accidentally draped down to lower than her waist, Sean would slap his hands pointedly but anonymously; Scott would be constantly measuring to see if they are getting too close; if they are even staring at each other too long, Neo would "accidentally" elbow Brad; consistently, one of the agents would cut in for a dance, until Annie found out that most of the evening, she had been dancing with one of her uncles instead of Brad. Only Hugh had stayed away from the doublet, leaving them to themselves, except that it didn't help that the other agents took over. Typical, Hugh's flirting with a local girl at the refreshment counter. After that party, Brad took Annie home. They held each other under the still moonlight as they gazed at the starry sky together. "I had a wonderful evening, Annie." Brad said softly, his silver-blue eyes reverting from the star to her. "So did I." She admitted, despite of all the interruptions they had, it was still the most wonderful night in her life. Her heart started to pound. Their faces were getting closer and closer. Their lips are almost touching.almost. "Annie!" A blonde head popped from behind the tree they were leaning against. Annie shrieked and Brad jumped a foot into the air. Their lips touched briefly during their alarm. "I think you should come back into the house, it's quite late." The deep voice of Hugh commented sweetly as both Brad and Annie stared at the tall blonde figure of an Australian pilot-hijacker stray to the house, where four more shadows displayed from the window. "I guess they are never going to give us a break!" Annie and Brad burst out laughing and didn't stop until Annie was shaking so violently that all the hairpins fell from her hair to the ground and tears were streaming down Brad's face. "I guess not, Brad. I guess not." Annie words ended as she realized that she was lucky she had so many to care and love her the way the agents are showing. She all of a sudden noticed that Brad was no longer laughing, but staring softly at her. Without meaning to, their lips met again, this time, with all the passion that they didn't have on stage doing Romeo and Juliet. With no interruptions either.  
  
~Pets to the Rescue!!~  
  
"All play and no work is dull." Sean muttered. "But all work and no play is even worse!" He sighed, finally admitting that he can't concentrate on the document that he was trying to write. "I'll just take a little break." He muttered, turning a 360? in his chair to the radio that sits behind him. He turned it on. To his luck, Since I met you, played by one of the agent's favorite Christian rock band, dc Talk, was on. Sean sighed as he leaned back in his chair, trying to relax. No such luck, Neo bounced over and turned the volume to the highest. "Let's rock this place!" He yelled over to Sean over the noise. You can imagine how noisy the house was--considering the fact that all the agents were singing along and the whole house shook as the agents tried out their dancing moves. Not a pretty picture.  
  
Since I met you, I've been all right, You turned my darkness into light, Since I met you, I've been okay, I've been alright.  
  
You've got me feeling like a million bucks, Some people write it up as Irish luck, But I know better cause my rabbit's foot never did me a bit of good. The truth hit me like a sock in the eye, A revelation where I can't deny, You got me tripping on a vision of eternity, You were what I need and, I'm carried away.(fa la la) Never seen the sunshine like today, You made something of my life.  
  
Annie finally couldn't stand it anymore after this has been going on for an hour. A little break is okay.but this is.plain crazy! "Come on, Muffin." She said to the kitten stretched out on her bed. "Let's go for a swim. It's warm out there today." Changing into her swimming suit, Annie grabbed a towel and left to tell the agents where she was going. "I'm going to go for a swim!" She shouted over the noise. No one paid attention to her. "Come on, Patches. They can't hear us. We are just going to be outside for a short swim anyway." So Annie walked down to the beach without telling the agents. That was her first mistake. The water was deliciously cold when Annie dove in from the dock. She swam around laughing as Muffin and Patches tried to catch up with her as she swam around and around in a circle. Unlike most cats, Muffin and Patches seems to enjoy water exceedingly. Annie could still hear the thundering of music in the house. She swam further away with Muffin right behind her heels. A sharp pain in her stomach made her stop as she was swimming further away from the music and her home. She tried to ignore it, but she had enough sense to know it should be time to go back. "Come on! Race you guys back!" Annie called, ignoring another wave of pain that surged through her. She started back and had gone only a short distance when the pain hit again.a lot more intense this time. Annie gave a small cry as another cramp came. Her arms failed to swim. She began to struggle and panic in the water. "Help!" She tried to scream once her head immerged from the water, but the pain from the cramps only allowed her to give a faint cry. She sank under. Her lungs filled with water as she sank once again.into the darker and deeper water. "Somebody help me!" She swallowed another mouthful of water. The salt stung her eyes and throat. She knew she had to make it to the land on her own, the radio was just too loud for her to be heard. She gasped as another wave of shocking pain strike her stomach and clenched her body together. The land seems so far away to her. I can't make it, her mind and memories were beginning to fade fast. She held her head up to take another breath. Each one seems to her like it could be her last. Meanwhile, Muffin and Patches swam to shore and jumped onto the dock at the same time, looking for Annie. When they couldn't see her, they turned back and searched the water. Seeing Annie thrashing uselessly under the water, the courageous kittens dove back into the ocean to save their mistress.  
  
The cold water helped clear the fuzziness from Annie's head. And as she once again took a deep breath of air and struggled in the water, Patches dog-paddled out to her. "Patches! Muffin!" Annie cried between coughs. "Help me, girls! Help me!" When her loyal pets reached her, they nudged her arms. She hesitated. But another shock of pain exploded in her and she threw her arms around them in hysteria. But all three of them sank due to the fact that Annie was much too heavy for two cats. The cats, in danger of drowning, instinctively squirmed free. No, don't leave me! Muffin, help me! I'm drowning! Annie thought as the cramping surged through her and she sank deeper. She coughed and sputtering for breath. "Muffin! Where are you? Help!" She gave the last cry all the strength she had left. Annie's panicked splashing had moved her farther out into the ocean. She felt her last strength seeping away. I have to hold on. I have to! It was her determination and will to live that had saved her. She hung on as she clawed her way up for another breath of the precious air. Before she went under again, her eyes found Patches, swimming around her, giving her all the encouraging meows to keep her floating in the water. In her green eyes, Annie saw hope.the hope and trust that she doesn't have. But where is Muffin? The continuous pain in her stomach was gradually getting worse by second. She saw no one on the beach, but she did hear something that boosted her hopes up. She heard barking and some kitten yowling along with it.  
  
Just seconds before, Muffin had swum up on the land. Unnoticed by the dancing agents, Muffin tore up into the living room, dripping sandy salt water all over the carpet. The feline knew if Hugh or even Sean had seen this mess she made, either of them would have skinned her alive or a sound spanking--at least, if they don't use the horse switch they have down in the basement. But that doesn't matter to her now. She jumped on the couch where Lady was taking a peaceful nap. Her claws digging into the new leather of the couch. Muffin gave an impatient yowl, extended her tiny claws, and took a swipe at Lady's nose. Lady jumped, then growled at her little companion from waking her up this way. But Muffin didn't have time for this. Muffin jumped forward to give Lady's ear a snap.hard enough to get her to follow her but not hard enough to hurt her. That's enough to get Lady going. Lady gave a sharp bark and gave the chase. Muffin, being smaller, led her down to the beach, where the picture of Annie still thrashing in the water was visible.  
  
About 100 feet away, Annie was flailing under the water, her head popping up every few seconds, she was surviving by sheer willpower and her ability to tread water. But she was rapidly becoming fatigued from the lack of air and the knifelike pain continuously stabbing her stomach. I don't know if I can make it. I'm so tired. How can I get back to shore? Seeing Annie in serious trouble, Lady jumped into the ocean and paddled straight to the drowning girl. Muffin followed close behind. "Lady! Help me!" Gasped Annie as she grabbed hold of her. But, just as it had with the cats Annie's weight dragged Lady under. Lady broke free from Annie's grasp and swam to the surface. Don't go! Stay, Lady! Please! But Lady didn't leave her. She paddled near Annie's submerged head. This time, rather than put all her weight on Lady's back, Annie clutched Lady's right hind leg and the Golden Retriever gradually towed her toward the shore.  
  
"Where's Annie?" Hugh's voice proclaimed as he burst through the office door after going to Annie's room and found her no where to be found in the house. The music was turned off immediately. All the agents know Annie wouldn't be gone this long without telling them. "Okay!" Ethan's commanding voice rang out. "Sean, you searched the house once again. Neo and Scott, search the woods. Hugh, you and I are going to search around the outside of the house!" Everyone splited to their destination. "Annie!" Sean hollered as he ran about in the house madly, barely noticing the muddy water and claw prints on the carpet and his precious black leather couch. "Annie!" Neo and Scott yelled insanely into the no longer quiet tranquility of the woods. "Annie!" Hugh and Ethan circled the house and swimming pool. Each group thinking the worst. What had happened to their little niece?  
  
When they reached the shallow water, Annie let go. She staggered up the dock, crumpled into a heap, and passed out from the pain and the shock of being on the verge of drowning. A few minutes later, she regained consciousness. Both the cats and the dog were licking her face and whining and meowing for her to get up. "Lady, Muffin, Patches," She murmured. "Boy, do I love you guys." The teen tried to get up, but the pain was still there. "Help." She gave a weak cry as she noticed the music was turned off. To her surprise, Hugh's blonde head emerged from behind the house as he scrambled over to her side. Annie could see the terror and fear in his eyes. She tried to smile. "I'm okay, Hugh. Just a little--" Then the pain met her body unrelentingly and every conscious thought splintered with the collision. The sounds are growing quieter as she barely pick up the hollow sounding words thicken and rich with Hugh's Australian accent as he swung her into his arms, "Call David! She had just slumped into unconsciousness!!" before Annie's strength came to an end.  
  
It's too dark to be morning yet. She also feel extremely comfortable sprawled out in her bed. Annie curled up on her side to snuggle under the covers some more and take in a deep, relaxing breath. At once, Annie realized the exotic scent that permeates the sheets was hers but there was some other smell that was not hers. She looked under the sheets and noticed that instead of her nightgown, she had on an extra large T-shirt of Ethan's. The memories of yesterday floated back into her mind. Am I in heaven? I thought I drowned. Then she remembered her pets. Annie slowly and painfully opened her eyes. The salt still had its effect. She noticed she was in her own room in her nightgown. Her cats and dog was dozing together with one another as the pillow. Together, her pets were a Mutt and Jeff duo, with the tiny light-on-her-feet felines often winding around beneath Lady's lanky legs with ease. She faintly whistled. "Here, guys, up here." She coaxed, petting the bed space beside her. With her head still drowsy, Annie snuggled deeper with her loving pets beside her and slipped back into a deep slumber.  
  
Annie's eyes opened in the morning just in time to hear Hugh's voice saying to himself, "Why are the animals on the bed? Why is the couch scratched? And why did sandy salt water soak the carpet?" His hands were planted on his hips. He had his little glasses on. The green eyes behind it were more striking than ever. Annie began weakly, knowing Hugh gets annoyed at hairs on the bed, declaring it was unclean to sleep on when he finds hair on the beds, "They deserved it, Hugh. They saved my life--" Hugh finally noticed she was awake. "Wait! Are you feeling better? Rest for a bit more and let me get the others first." Annie recounted her harrowing ordeal. When she was finished, Lady, Patches, and Muffin already had two bowls of milk and so many treats that it was uncountable, including the agents on their knees cooing over them. Then Annie blurted, "Muffin and Patches knew they weren't strong enough to save me because they weigh only about twenty pounds put together. So they went and got Lady, who was five times as big and as strong as a horse. Muffin brought her to the ocean to rescue me." Annie dropped to her knees between the animals and rubbed her hands lovingly on their heads. "These three are super pets. Lady and I might be a great Frisbee team. Muffin and Patches may be great listener and companions, but nobody can beat the team of Muffin, Patches, and Lady. They are more than pet and companions with me. They are my lifesavers and I love them with all my heart." "Sweetheart," Sean broke in. "I know this might not be necessary, but I want to bring you to the laboratory for a lab test to make sure you are alright." He declared. Every bit of color drained from Annie's face. "A lab test?!" She echoed as her body began shaking uncontrollably. "Like, draw blood? Taking blood from me? With one of those--" "Sugarplum," Hugh interrupted, remembering what she had told him the first day she had been here. "I know you are terrified about needles, but really, it will be over with one little prick." He insisted. "God, I hate it when people say that." Annie muttered. "Relax. Loosen your muscles, it's too tense. I can't take your blood that way. It's really not that bad." She mimicked all of her doctors. "Exactly how can I relax when there is a needle ready to poke me over and over again. They are no better than vampires." She looked at the agents defiantly. Hugh looked insulted. "Why! I have never been more insulted in my--" He started. Sean cleared his throat and fixed them with a look. Annie took one look at Sean's face and gave a sigh. "Do I have to?" She almost whined. She gave him a pitiful look, but Sean was not to be moved. "Yes, sweetie." He dictated. "As soon as you get dressed, we are going to the laboratory. Get dressed." "And don't stall for time." Ethan gave her a knowing look. "We'll be waiting for you with your breakfast--" Hugh began. "--in fifteen minutes." Neo finished. Annie scowled. "I hate it when people gang up on me." She mumbled. "Especially if it's people I care about." The agents filed out of her room.  
  
Annie could feel her stomach churning inside her, even though she hadn't be able to eat much breakfast. The car rumbled smoothly under her. "We are still able to turn back." She said hopefully. "Yeah, Hugh. We can still turn back." Scott grumbled. All the agents had insisted on going along, except Ethan. He had to stay in the office incase anybody calls. Annie wasn't sure that was a good idea, all of them going. She remembered her dad almost passed out when he watched the lab draw blood and her mom acted as if she was about to break apart. From most of her friends, it was the dad who had a weak stomach. Most dads are more scared of seeing their daughters get blood taken than the mom does. Of course, it was also the dad that was the hardest to wake up in the mornings. Moms, you just have to stare at them quietly and they sensitively wake up. But the dads? You gotta pour buckets of icy water over them to get them up. "Scott, why did you offer to come with us when you can't stand the look of needles and blood?" Neo said sarcastically. "I am not scared!" Scott said defensively. "I just don't like it!" "Oh yeah?" Neo raise his voice. "Then why--" "Would you two cut it out?" Sean was irritated. "We are just going to the laboratory to get a tiny prick." "I'm not a baby, you know." Annie mumbled. "But you are always going to be my baby." Ethan said with a grin. "We are not turning back, Annie." Hugh stated. "We have to see if you are okay. It's just a blood test." It ended up that it was not just a blood test.  
  
"Miss Annie Benedict?" A nurse came to the waiting room. Annie jumped. She was having a nervous wreck while they were waiting. People would think she was going to check if she has cancer or something. "Relax, honey." Ethan consoled. "Want any of us to go in with you?" Neo inquired. "Just one of you." Annie said shakily. More than ever did she want all the agents to go into that unknown world beyond the door with her, but she knew that was not possible. Five men, going in to see her blood drawn? No way. Besides, if she happens to burst out crying, only one of them would be there to see her. "I'll go." Hugh got up and put his hand on Annie's shoulder. "Come on, it will be over before you know it. You are a big girl, now." He said teasingly. But, Annie couldn't help it but slip her hand into his when she stepped through the doorway. "The doc would be here in a moment." The nurse slipped away, leaving Annie and Hugh waiting in a whitewashed, quiet room. Annie sank gratefully into the lab chair. She draped her arm on the table. Hugh noticed that her hands were noticeably shaking. "Sugar--" He initiated. "Morning, Miss Annie." Doc Blake swept into the room. "So, you are getting your blood drawn today." He checked his clipboard. "Yeah." Annie didn't trust her own voice. Hugh leaned against the wall, hands in his pocket. Black clothes against a bleached white background. He suspiciously eyed the doctor as he took his sunglasses off. If anyone dares to even think about hurting her, Hugh would be more than ready to beat him into a bloody mess. "Okay, I'm sorry," Dr. Blake looked apologetic. "But I wouldn't be here to test your blood. I am going to send in one of my assistant to do this." "Okay." She replied numbly. She doesn't care who would be the vampire. They are all the same. "Relax. It wouldn't be easy to take blood when you are so tense." The doc informed before leaving the room. Annie scowled at Hugh. Hugh's eyes widened as he gave her an innocent look. "See what I mean? Relax. Relax, you are too tense. We can't take your blood if you are like that." She slumped back, wishing she was anywhere but here. Five minutes later, a young, inexperienced looking assistance came in. His nametag said Ben. He looked at Annie and gave her a deep frown. "Annie Benedict?" He was annoyed and bored. Definitely not in love with his job nor his fellow doctor. He eyed Hugh's tall figure. "Your dad?" He gave a smirk. Without waiting for an answer, Ben went on, "Guess the mom was a redhead, huh?" Annie's eyes widened as the sentence made sense in her mind. Hugh jaws dropped. There was an instant dislike between the two men. Hugh glared at Ben and Ben glowered at Hugh. "You mean Hugh? My.dad?" Annie repeated, not noticing the instant dislike, then decided that she was too tired to argue, "Yeah. He's my dad." She ended simply. Ben ignored her. "Gotta take your blood. Please stretch out your arm." Ben said, none too kindly. Hugh tensed under his black jacket. Annie stretched out her arm. Ben didn't even feel where the blood vein was. He rubbed rubbing alcohol on her skin surface and simply picked out a needle of anonymous size. Annie was scared. More scared than she ever had. She could stand her family death, her adventurous life, but she couldn't stand something as small as a needle? Life doesn't make sense. Hugh was not invisible anymore. He moved away from the wall, looking startled. "Wait a second!" He said tensely. Hugh's fatherly overprotective actions were active. "Aren't you going to numb her first?" "No." Ben said irritably. "We don't do numbing here. Not even for babies." Annie almost whistled. This man has the nerve! No one talks to the agents that way. But before anything else could happen, Ben simply without any knowledge of where the vein was, plunged the needle right into her. Annie gave a cry as the needle made contact with her bone. A thin film of tears was starting to form in her eyes. She bit her lips. Like just looking at the needle wasn't enough! "Stop moving!" Ben gave a bark. He jerked the needle out and jabbed the needle into her again. This time, the needle went into her skin and then came out on the other side of her arm. Blood gushed out. Annie 's outcry echoed through the whole room. Hugh was getting really angry. His eyes looked like they had burst into flames. He moved menacing toward Ben, who was dead to the world except for his victim. Annie began to squirm around, batting off his unavailing hands. "Stop that!" Ben yelled. He thrust the needle in once again. This time, so hard that the needle stabbed into her bones and came apart from the tube. Annie screamed. Next thing she knew, Hugh brought his fingers to his lips and gave a sharp whistle, a signal that the agents and Annie used for warning and urgency. The agents burst into the room. Ben hastily tried to run out of the room. Too late. The Wrath of Hugh descended down upon him. Hugh grabbed the man by his throat and slammed him against the wall and pinned him there, leaving him to gasp for breath under his steel grip. "You blasted son of a *****." They heard him say through his gritted teeth. "You better watch you steps from now on, because you don't know who you just might run into. You are just lucky it's me, mate, not Sean." It was just like Hugh to give advice to an enemy when he was angry. Hugh indicated to Ben, who was gasping for breath, where an enraged and furious Sean was moving menacing toward the pair, cracking his knuckles. Hugh moved his face closer to Ben's. "He is going to kill you, mate." Hugh said flatly and intentionally, trying hard to control his anger. From his accent, all of his "mate" sounded like "mite." "He is going to tear you piece by piece, limb by limb." Hugh whispered unmercifully. He let go and Ben fell down two feet, gasping for air. "You *******." Ben uttered a swear word under his breath. Hugh finally lost his patience. "Get the hell out of here before I decide to get my biggest god****** bazooka and blow you into pieces for decoration on the wall." Hugh hollered, aiming a kick at the figure on the ground. Ben finally remembered his senses and took Hugh's advice. He scrambled to his feet and ran out of the room. Nobody said anything about Hugh swearing. Hugh turned to Annie. Annie was crying. Her blood made a good-sized puddle on the ground. Scott was turned away from the scene of the needle and blood. His legs looked and felt like they were Jell-O. His stomach was churning inside him. Neo was bravely trying to pluck the needle out. Sean looked so furious that Hugh was more worried about him than he was with Annie. "God, Annie." Hugh looked terrified now that the antagonist was gone. "If I had know this would happen, I would have never made you come here." Annie held up her hands. "It's okay, Hugh. I can't really say I'm happy this happened, but I know how you really feel about me." Annie hiccuped. She tried to smile. "I have never heard you swear before, Hugh. You were mad. You were really mad." Annie reached out for Hugh. Hugh didn't smile. He looked anxious. "Ow!" Annie exclaimed as Neo finally managed the pull the needle from her arm. The tiny spear of metal gave a tiny "clink" as it dropped on to the floor.  
  
~One Shrill Whistle~  
  
It was three weeks later when the masters of martial arts, Sean and Ethan, were teaching Annie martial arts. "Come on, Annie. Put some strength into that! If you hit that way, before you know it, your adversary will be up and killing you!" Sean ordered. Okay, you're asking for it, Annie thought as she aimed for a shot. "Come on A--" POW!! Sean felt a sharp pain as he found himself on his back from a huge blow. He saw stars and had to shake his head to clear his view.  
  
"Oh, my gosh! Sean, I'm so sorry! Please don't get mad at me. Ethan! Tell me he isn't dead! Sean, please get up." Annie went frantic. "Annie! Take it easy! Sean is not dead!" Ethan soothed, grabbing a hold of her shoulder to look her in the eye. Sean slowly got up and walked quickly to the bathroom. Annie and Ethan followed. They found Sean examining his jaw. He turned as Annie peeked in and swept her into a big bear hug. "Oh, Annie! That had never felt better! Now I'll know you'll be safe if someone attacks you." Ethan came from behind, "Just hope she won't rebel against us, Sean." He joked. "We won't be able to take her!" He had meant for that to be funny, but to her own surprise, Annie burst into tears. "I've never hurt a person like that before." She couldn't help bawling. "I don't think I like to do that to them." Ethan and Sean had never felt so helpless in their lives before! After all, usually when she has an outburst, it was all of them together. "How do we stop the bawling?" Ethan asked under his breath. "Beats me." Sean muttered back. "Treats me right for not taking home ec." Fortunately, Scott came waltzing in with an imaginary lady. "Hey! Annie." He called as he waltzed over to them. "Want to learn a new move? Come on! I need a dancing partner." He did a crazy disco. Annie smiled through her tears. "I'd love to!" Ethan and Sean let out a long breath with relief. Thank goodness Scott showed up!  
  
Three-quarter of an hour later, Annie was curled up on the sofa, her toes soaking in warm water. Earlier that afternoon, Scott had accidentally stepped on her foot with his steel toes dancing shoes, the pair that had costed $110 bucks. Now, she was trying not to giggle too hard. Neo had volunteered--not really, more like Scott dragging Neo up to be his partner-- to show Annie the move. So far it's not working! They are more arguing then dancing. More ready to strangle each other rather then enjoying. "Neo, you are suppose to put your feet the other way!" "Noooo. I'm not. You are." "Listen! I'm teaching here." "Well, you are wrong." "Watch out!! You are stepping on my--" "Ahhhhhh!" The two fell toward the table. Thump! Crash! They knocked the vase off the coffee table. Glass, water, and flowers spilled everywhere. "Now look what you've done!" "Me!?! You did it!" "Don't make me go over there!" A voice joked from the next room. "He did it!" They both said in unison. Annie didn't hear the rest on the commotion. "Come on, Lady." She whistled for her dog as she pushed open the frosted glass door. She walked to the beach, Lady by her side. She stood looking at the water, facing west. The great ball of the sun began to dip lower, and the long shadows of afternoon crept along the earth below. The sky flamed crimson and melted into confectionery pink, turning the few clouds into cotton candy puffs. The distant trees began to resemble licorice sticks, and the leaves sweet green icing, when the sun turned scarlet and slid between two distant cities, Annie was reminded of a cherry resting on mounds of dark ice cream. She watched as the brilliant red ball sank lower, until its rim became a sliver shimmering light, then disappeared from view. The memory of the day she was kidnapped floated to her mind. "You know, Lady? Almost a year ago, I was standing exactly like this, facing the Pacific, that was when Sean kidnapped me. I'm--" Annie suddenly broke off. She had just spied a man in a black car right outside the iron gate. Lady started barking. Annie barely had time to bring her fingers to her lips to give the shrill warning whistle, before three men in black approached to them. "Is this the girl?" One asked gruffly, amazed. For he doesn't believe that Calitri had asked all three of them to come and get her. She is only a harmless and innocent minded little girl. "Sure is. Man, and Calitri insisted that all three of us had to come and get her! I can get her with one hand behind my back!" The second one boasted. "Shut up and go get her. I'll believe it when I see it." The third one, who seems to be the boss, ordered. Were the men ever surprised when Annie gracefully, with the grace of an expert acrobat, back flipped away from them. If she wasn't so angry, she would have laughed at their reaction. They backed away and cast nervous glance at each other. Then advanced to her slowly. And as they reached her, she offered them efficient karate kicks and well qualified punches. At one point, she even did a split in the air, kicking two men dizzy in the head. To think, I tried to get this kick right for days now. And when nobody was watching, I did it perfectly. She laughed to herself. With the help of Lady, Annie knocked two out. Annie kicked again, catching the third man on the jaw. "Ow! You'll pay for that!" He grasped her roughly. Covering her mouth with one hand and with the other arm around her waist, lifted her effortlessly into the car, closing the door behind them. The car started to move. Annie heart was bearing wildly and she felt faint. The car smelled like cigarettes and whisky. But she doesn't have to smell that for long, for the man waved a sweet smelling flask under her nose. The car began to reel. Everything tilted and the seat of the car came to meet her.  
  
Moments before that, the shrill whistle reached the ears of the agents. "There's trouble!" Neo said, jumping from the table. Of course, it was not necessary to say that, for every agent raced outside. There was no one in sight. The agents lacked of noticing the black car that was just spinning out of sight behind the trees. Lady came trotting toward Scott and urgently pulled on his slacks. Scott noticed the note on her collar. He reached for it and opened it. "Um, I think this is for you, Sean." Before the words left his mouth, Sean ripped the note out of his grasp. And as soon as he read it, his face turned red and his eyes snapped dangerously. Most of the agents backed away. "Why! That son of a--" He cursed before Ethan jumped in. "Sean! Don't say it. Remember the promise we made?" Slang, rough manner, and careless habits were banished or bettered by the presence of a gentle young girl. However, Sean clenched his teeth. He made an effort choking the words out. "They've got Annie."  
  
~Kidnapped Again~  
  
June 10, 8:14 PM (At Raymond Calitri's mansion) Annie eyes flattered open. "Hey, Calitri, she's up." The voice sounded far away. Annie found herself lying on a couch. She sat up gingerly. She was getting a migraine from the drug. A wave of nauseating was surging through her. She lifted her hand to cover her lips. She was in a large room with pool tables and the light dimly lighted. She saw eight men surrounding a table near her bed. The one in the black shirt and gray suit jacket appeared to be the boss. "Where am I?" Annie asked timidly, then thought better. This was the man that killed her whole family. "Why am I here?!" She demanded, her eyes flashing. The man replied sharply, "I would be spoken to with respect." He had a deep, British accent. The men at his sides, sensing that he was getting mad, reached for their guns. Raymond Calitri held up a hand to detain them. "Respect!?! Ha! For a man like you, kidnapping girls? Respect!" Annie scoffed boldly. "You don't deserve respect!" Then, she stood up, looking so fierce, like a devil from hell, that the men drew back. "You killed my parents and my brothers! And you are going to answer to me for that. You are going to pay. Sooner or later. Whether you are dead or alive, I will find you. Even if you are in hell, where you belong!" She said in a low, angry, hissing voice that was a thousand times scarier than screaming and yelling. She was lucky the agents weren't here to hear her say that, for they probably would have given her a good scolding--if not worse. The men looked at each other nervously. "Why! You little twerp!" Raymond sputtered angrily. "Bring her here!" Several men moved toward her reluctantly and Annie was jerked to her feet and pushed down onto a chair facing Raymond. "Now, then, missy, we are going to have a talk." Raymond informed her, rubbing his hands together. "You are going to tell me what I want to know." Annie glared at all of them, unmistakably studying all of them, then gave an innocent and devious smile. "Or what?" She taunted, cocking her attractive face sideways and stretched her legs out, crisscrossing them at her ankle. "What are you going to do? Spank me?" Raymond's face turned as red as the roses in Sean's garden, severely angry at the teen that showed no fear. "Maybe that would be the best for you--an old fashion good, hard spanking!" His voice echoed through the halls. Some of Raymond's men looked around nervously and the others almost smiled at this little display at how Raymond couldn't handle this little girl. Annie gasped and sat up straight. Raymond saw her muscle tense. "You wouldn't?! You wouldn't dare!" Raymond Calitri gave her a satisfied smile. "Don't question me Miss Benedict. I and my men are perfectly capable of doing such things as these." "Don't you have better things to do than to kidnap teen girls?" Annie, then, fumed. "Aren't you shamed of yourselves?" "Let's get this straight here, missy." Raymond said softly, trying to calm down. "I asked the questions and you will answer them respectfully or you will never even think about leaving here." He scowled. "If you would rather have the answers to be forced out of you, we might do what we have just discussed." A guy did laugh out loud. Raymond gave him a glare that shut him up immediately. "If you guys are really this bored, you should go home and knit. I'm sure my cats would be able to teach you that." She offered once again. That did it. "Take her away and tie her up!" Annie could not overpower nor escape from the two men why were tying her down, lashing her to the chair with thick rope. The man tying her to the chair seems to enjoy the pleasure of tying her down extra tight. The rope bit into her flesh. Raymond gave her an evil smile. "We'll see who has the last laugh."  
  
June 10, 10:48 PM (Back at the house) Meanwhile, back at Sean's island, Annie's agents were still pathetically working on a plan to rescue her. "How would we know where she is?" "Hugh, remember where we took she to on her first day here?" "Yeah! The transponder chip. Where is your laptop?!" "How about the police?" "Nah, they'll probably hurt her that way." "What about a surprise attack? By ourselves?" "That is the only way, we'll have to plan very carefully." "I'll settle the score with Calitri once and for all!!" Sean flared. "Make sure you have the higher score." Ethan smiled wryly.  
  
June 10, 11:50 PM (Raymond Calitri's mansion) "What did Ambrose do with the Chimera?" Raymond pressed again. "Ambrose? Oh, you mean Sean. You want to know something? I don't know. And I also demand to be released from this.this prison." Annie retorted, still struggling on her chair. "You'll answer me first!" Raymond thundered. "I told you. I don't know!" Annie protested, her gentle dark eyes flashing him cold, icy fire, cold enough to freeze him--if that was possible. Raymond returned her with a look of death. "You'll know.or remember.soon enough."  
  
June 11, 1:29 AM (Back at the house) "Okay. So Scott and I will go find Calitri, while Neo and Ethan search for Annie. Hugh you are in charge in finding information for us to get in. We'll each be wearing a microphone on the collar of our shirts. Everything capiche?" Sean informed them. Everyone nodded. "This'll have to take place as soon as possible, so I'd say we make it tonight. Meanwhile, we need to find more information." Everyone's face was grim. "Hey! This is what I called fun and excitement!" The Scottish agent hastened to say forcing out a wry smile.  
  
June 11, 2:50 PM (Raymond Caltri's Mansion) Raymond finally lost his patience in the meeting room. After doing the favor of releasing her at her demand, Annie still would not tell him. "Are you going to tell me or not!!" He bellowed, his hands clutched on Annie's shoulders, shaking her. "No." Was the simple answer he received. Outraged, he threw her against the wall. To his surprise, Annie didn't crumple the way he had imagined. She crashed into the wall, but back-flipped right back up and whipped something out of her boots. She advanced to him slowly, into the light. Raymond's eyebrows snapped up as he realized what she was holding. It was a long bladed pocketknife. He drew back and cussed as she laid the tip of the knife at the hollow of his throat. She had taken it with her when she went to summer camp and had always kept it with her. It got her out of plenty of messes like these. All the men froze. "Let me go or I swear I will slit your throat." She said, her eyes fixed steadily on her adversary. "You wouldn't dare." He sputtered, not noticing they were repeating the same episode as the last time. He gave a low growl as she sank the tip of the knife a little deeper into his throat. "Don't question me Mr. Calitri. I am perfectly capable of doing such things as these." Annie 's eyes still hasn't left from his face as she repeated the sentence that he had said earlier. And within the depth of her eyes, he saw the hatred and determination. From the corner of her eyes, she saw a flick of Raymond's fingers, signaling for the men to advance. "Oh, no, you don't." Quick as a rattlesnake, she drew her hand back and slashed the side of his face, leaving a deep gash. But that was as far as she got. Right after that, a shock of migraine attacked, leaving the pain so strong that it gave five of Raymond's men grabbed hold of her and whipped her knife away from her. Raymond was holding the side of his face, which was badly cut and the blood dripped into a puddle on the floor. Undoubtedly, it would eventually leave a long, deep scar. "Give her to the boys! They'll teach her something." He snarled. "Tell them to do what our teen had desired." He said evilly gave her a wicked smile. As she was escorted to the staircase on the other side of the room, Annie suddenly made a dash for the front door. She got it halfway open before the hefty guard, who had been lingering outside the room, grabbed her by the waist and hauled her toward the staircase. "How dare you?" She sputtered. "Get your hands off me!" She first tried prying his fingers off her waist one by one, and when it didn't work she began beating her fists against his shoulders. But the guard lifted her off the floor. "I'm sorry, sugar," he said. "I have my orders. My hands are tied." Annie kicked his shin for that. "You little." He cursed. He threw Annie over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes and carried her, kicking and screaming, up the staircase, releasing her only when he got her inside a room. As he left, Annie heard the key turn from the outside. Annie was prisoner once again. And this time, that someone is not Sean. "Well, who do we have here?" A cruel voice drawled lazily behind her. Annie turned around and pressed hard against the door. Two men, one raven haired and one dark blonde, were standing in the dim light. Looking as cruel as devils from hell. "It looks like a princess in trouble." The other one that is raven-haired sneered. They advanced toward her. As they got near, Annie wasted no time and aimed a kick at the nearest man. No benefit as gotten from that one. Instead, Smith, the dark blonde, grabbed her ankle and jerked her upside down, dangling her in midair. "Put me down right now." She demanded, her face turning crimson. "As you wish, m'lady." With the skill of a professional, Smith flipped her on the table. As Annie tried to turn around, he pressed her down hard and then flipped her over roughly to face him. He then said unmercifully in her face, his nose almost touching her nose, his breath collashing with hers. "When we get down with you, honey, you will wish you were never born. Even your mother would bleed." His voice was heinous and each word was said with contempt. "My mother is dead." Annie couldn't help saying languidly, using the same attitude he is. But, from the evil and unmistakably wicked glint in his eyes, Annie knew he would do exactly what he said. And this time, she doesn't have her faithful knife to help her.  
  
June 11, 5:37 AM (Raymond Calitri's mansion) Annie was exhausted. She hasn't slept all night. She wish she could at least sit or even stand. She stung from all the thrashing she got. She knew she couldn't last much longer. But she just can't give in! "Oh Sean, Ethan, where are you guys? I need you?" She pleaded silently as Raymond's man, Smith, raised his hands again. If she begs hard enough, maybe they could just feel her pain in their hearts. "Oh, you guys." She begged one last time. She could feel the pain, like hot irons, as the hand descended. She gritted her teeth from the pain. She couldn't give in. That German Virus was Sean's ever so valuable secret. She can't give in, but obviously they knew that she knew. She set her teeth back firmly. She won't give in! Never!  
  
June 11, 5:16 PM (Back at the house) The next evening, Sean put on his aviator sunglasses. So did the others. They all have on black shirts with mini speakers hooked on the collar. Hugh sat at the computer, his fingers flying on the keyboard. "Okay," he said. "You go in from the south entrance. There will be one guard. He's a sissy, don't worry about him. After that, Sean, you will go through the door and you'll end up in the hallway. The second door to you left will be where Raymond Calitri is." Hugh spoke that name like a disease. "Neo, Ethan, I haven't quite found where Annie is located yet. I'll call you when you get there." "Everyone ready? Let's move! Also, good luck."  
  
June 11, 6:10 PM (Back to Raymond Calitri's mansion) "What did Ambrose do with the Chimera?!?" Smith threatened waving the whip meanfully. He had finally admitted that the hand did not force anything out of her, so he switched to a whip--which, he had to admit, was also not working. This girl was as determined to keep the secret as he was determined to get the secret out of her. "You don't have much time, girl." Said Al, adding his own threat. Annie looked away from their eyes. "Look at me when I am speaking!" Annie's head snapped up. The look she gave them was indescribable. It was a mixture of hatred, proudness, and determination. She scowled at him so fiercely that he stumbled back a step. "I'll never tell you!" She spatted. Although that earned her a stinging box on the ear, she felt better for saying it. She could see a drop of fresh blood drip from her lips down to her already blood stained and shredded clothes.  
  
June 11, 6:10 PM (Raymond Calitri's mansion) "Shhh.Let me go knock him out." Ethan offered enthusiastically. With a cry, the man was down, unconscious. "Come on!" After the agents had successfully gotten to Raymond Calitri's mansion, Scott had mysteriously disappeared. No one seems to know where he went. The agents tiptoed into the mansion where Raymond Calitri called his "Headquarters." Walking into the dim hallway they separated. Sean took a deep breath and opened the door to the room of Raymond Calitri. "We have been expecting you." A deep voice snarled.  
  
June 11, 6:17 PM (End of the hallway) "Shoot! My microphone doesn't work." Neo was desperately trying to get the sentence Hugh was telling them. ".then you turn.until you find a.after that.go.that. Over." "Hugh! Our speakers won't work!" Ethan whispered urgently into the mic. ".find what." "Hugh!?" But there was no answer. The microphone was completely dead. "I think we should turn right." Ethan suggested doubtfully. "I think we should turn left." Neo insisted.  
  
June 11, 6:17 PM (Raymond Calitri's meeting room) "Well, well, well. Who do we have here? If it isn't Sean Ambrose." A voice sneered softly as Sean strolled into the room. "What do owe for this great honor? Is it your little girl?" Sean took another deep breath, trying to battle with his anger. "Calitri, it's time we settle some business." He muttered angrily at the emphasize of the word. "Also, as the matter of fact, she is mine. She is my niece." Raymond looked startled, but he held his posture and snapped his fingers. The two men by his side went out the door. After they went out, Sean said softy in a silky, almost bored, note. "Okay, Calitri, about the virus Chimera."  
  
June 11, 6:17 PM (Outside the mansion) As the agents entered the mansion, Scott did not follow. He was contemplating the front of the building. His intense eyes swept up and down the contours, then stopped at the window of the highest room. A thin, tiny stream of light escaped from the sides of the window. "I believe the window has been covered so a light won't shine through." He said to himself. Luck was with him, he found a ladder and managed to arranged the top rung just below the windowsill. The ladder gave a sickening lurch as he was near the top. Scott reached up and clung on to the sill. Unfortunately, he had the same problem as Neo--he and Neo are both apprehensive with heights. He did not look down for the fear of losing his balance. With most weight supported by his hands, he continued his climb. Two more steps, he was able to put his forearm on the sill. Cautiously, Scott raised his head until both eyes were on a level with the window frame.  
  
June 11, 6:38 PM (The meeting room) "As I was saying, I've destroyed that virus a long, long time ago." Sean bristled. Someone should put some sense in this man, he thought impatiently, he just doesn't believe me. Come on, bite the bait. Finally, when Raymond took the bait, he took up swearing. Sean saw the chance. His hand went to his gun. Too late, Raymond's fist swung at him. Sean ducked, then advanced himself.  
  
June 11, 6:38 PM (End of the hallway) "I still say we go left!" Neo said stubbornly. "Right!" Ethan wouldn't give in. "My sixth sense never fails me." Hopefully.  
  
June 11, 6:38 PM (Outside the windowsill) Although Scott can't see inside the room, he could plainly hear the voice of Smith. "--you and Ambrose had spent a lot of time together. I'm sure you know where the Chimera is hidden. Look at me! Where are they?" No answer. Smith went on storming, "We have wasted two days on this, I don't want to get too rough! Tell me where the Chimera is!" "Over my dead body!" A stubborn-voice girl spatted. Annie! Smith struck Annie hard with the flat of his hand over and over again, until it was all Scott could do to prevent himself from hollering and cussing at Smith and jump right into the room and take this deranged situation into his own hands. The relief of locating her was instantly dispelled by Smith's next threat. "I'll give you one more minute to tell, or you'll get another taste of this whip!" Al added his own threat, "What is more, we'll get Ambrose as easily as we got you. Then you can watch up force him to tell!" "I suppose you expect me to plead and beg you not to, then tell you everything like a good little girl, right?" Annie sniffed sarcastically at them. "I don't need to. Sean's way too smart for you. All of them are, I am proud to say. You have less common sense then my cats!" She added proudly. "Time's up!" Smith said, ignoring the last comment. After throwing insults back and forth at each other, Smith finally admitted that Annie is getting the advantage, for she is faster, quick mentally, and smarter. Scott, shaken with horror, lifted the cloth that hung over the window. He peered onto the strange drama. Annie, her clothes shredded, stood leading against the old desk, not three feet away from him. Her scarlet face, swelled by all the slapping, turned profile as she glared at Smith. Scott had never seen Annie look so strong and beautiful before. She positively glow through the twilight from the determination of protecting the ones she love, while Smith, that low- down blasted coward--as Scott silently cursed at him, slowly rolled up his sleeves. Al stood near by, an wicked smile on his face, as Smith pick up the thick willow reed.  
  
June 11, 6:41 PM "Look! Why don't we just go right!" Ethan was irritated. "Why don't we just go left?!?" Neo pressed.  
  
June 11, 6:41 PM Sean was still wrestling with Raymond. The fight is not ending any sooner, for Sean finally found his match. The room was a mess. Tables and chairs overturned. Glass are everywhere. But they are still fighting. Nothing would stop them now. And neither of them is giving up.  
  
June 11, 6:41 PM Scott has less than a minuet to act. Suddenly, he had a idea. Annie is smart, she'll get it. He fished into his pocket for his pocketknife. Then on the brick, he tapped in Morse code: A-N-N-I-E W-E A-R-E H-E-R-E H-O-L-D O-N  
  
Annie heard a soft tapping. She drew in a sharp breath. Could it really be what she thought it is? Morse codes! They have came at last! Softly, she tapped back: I A-M F-I-N-E P-L-E-A-S-E H-U-R-R-Y. Unfortunately, Al noticed immediately that it was a signal. "What the?!?" He wheeled and saw the fluttering cloth at the window. With a snarl, his hand thrust out. Annie let out a piercing scream. She was sure he meant to topple the ladder on with Scott swayed on!  
  
June 11, 6:41 PM At that very moment, the scream reached the ears of Neo and Ethan. "Straight!" They both finally agreed as they rushed forward, snapping on the lights as they went. They ran to the third floor in less than a thirty seconds. "No one here." Said Ethan. He led the way to the room at the end of the hallway. The door to it was closed, but not locked. Ethan burst in, ready for the worst, followed by Neo. An amazing and uncanny scene met their gaze. Scott Summer's head and shoulders were framed in the window as if he was standing on air. Al's arms were thrust through the opening, in act of pushing Scott backward. The young agent's hands were clutching the man's wrist to prevent him from falling. Annie's arms were clasped around Al's waist, straining to pull him away from Scott. And Smith was just in the act of bringing down the heavy willow reed across Annie's bare shoulders!! "Stop!!!" Thundered Ethan Hunt, leaping forward. His voice never sounded more with authority. With one sweep of his arm, he sent Smith reeling aside. Neo Anderson grabbed Smith's partner, while Ethan reached out the window to rescue Scott. He was not a minute to soon, for the ladder on which he was standing on slipped from under him and crashed to the ground. "Let me go!" Al croaked, dropping his fiendish smile. He was being half choked by Neo's grasp. Neo released his prisoner, who staggered into a corner, clutching his throat. "Annie, are you all right?" Scott asked. He half expected her to dash to Ethan, fling her arms around his neck a sob her heart out against his chest. But she didn't. She stayed firm in her position. "I'm fine, but you came in a nick of time." She said weakly, her voice quavering, her hands and lips trembled. "I wouldn't have lasted much longer." Her swelled face was pale and her voice shook. Neo felt as if he was seeing her true self for once. A young girl who is just trying to protect the only family and love ones she had left. Ethan gasped at the sight of her. He had just noticed her looks. Her glossy thick hair tumbled against her bare shoulder, for the clothes on her body are barely covering her. Her face was red and swollen, but really thin and as white as chalk under. And the worst of all, the parts of her body uncovered by clothes are cover with bruises and bloody cuts and welts. She scarcely had any material left to cover her body. She was just barely covered enough on the top. "Blast that son of a--" "Ethan." Neo warned. Annie self-consciously moved her arms to cover her bare creamy shoulders and the cloth that covered her chest. She was too ashamed to meet the agents' eyes, dressed like this, her milky flesh showing at parts. Sensing her discomfort, in an instance, Neo whipped off his coat and covered Annie's front. She pulled the coat around her like a protective haven between her and the world. "There you go, Little Me." He tried to joke. "Where did those cowards go? I'm not done with them yet!" Ethan asked through clenched teeth. He was so angry he couldn't see. His fists were white from the violence of pressure clutched at his side. His face was reddish-purple and his breath was uneven. They all shrugged from the challenging glare Ethan was giving them. Suddenly, Annie felt dizzy and nauseous. She put her hand to her forehead. "I don't feel so good." As the faces above her swirled in a sickening mist, which grew heavier and heavier until she could no longer see anyone else. A bang from Sean's revolver seems to wake all of them up from a terrible nightmare. Sean's business was done within a minute.  
  
~Happily Ever After?~  
  
"Ouch!" Annie protested, but laughed from the naughty smile Hugh gave her when he rubbed it on extra hard. She shook her head and smiled. They were so engagingly clumsy and solicitous that, even with the distraction of extreme pain, she found that pretty adorable. After all, when would you see five men fussing over her wounds at her side? At least she missed the look and exaggerated display Sean gave when he saw her in Ethan's arms-- barely dressed. She heard that he almost went and tore the alive victims into pieces with his bare hands. "When can I get out of this prison?" She complained impatiently. "Cheer up, kid. Only three more days in bed!" Ethan announced cheerfully. "Oh, joy." She replied dryly. "Yep!" Neo added. "Want to know your menu for the three days? Toast and soup tomorrow, stew the day after tomorrow, solid the day after that. Also, we'll have to rub on the medicine three times a day. "You memorized the doctor's prescription?" Sean asked in amazement. Neo shrugged, "Sure, why not." He stated simply. Sean opened his mouth to reply, but was cut off by an out-of-tune singing. "My chicken pie taste so great, that no one can resist." Scott sang as he danced up the stairs with a plate in his hand. He sat it on Annie's bed. The pie was a sorry sight. The side crust was crumbled and the top crust sank into the dark brown gravy, dotted with colorful little specks. "Um, this looks delicious." She said hastily. "Yeah, um, exactly what kind of pie is this?" She asked, trying hard not to wrinkle her nose. Scott looked shocked. "It's chicken, of course." He said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Yes, of course." Annie agreed, as she put a spoonful of "chicken" pie in her mouth and finally found out why the pie was dark brown, almost black. It was thickened with probably the whole container of ground pepper. Sean watched with interest. "Taste very good." She said as she swallowed, taking a hasty drink of water. But Sean had seen the pucker in her mouth. "Let me have a taste of that." He demanded. Annie held the spoon away, but Sean had already ripped it out of her hand and took a huge bite. He chewed for a while, then, covering his mouth, ran to the bathroom with his face all scrunched up. All of them can hear him coughing and hacking into the toilet. Automatically, Ethan also took a bite. The same reaction came to him. And since the bathroom is occupied, he stuck his head out the window instead. Just as Hugh took the spoon, Sean stomped out of the bathroom. Annie took one look at him, then muttered, "He's in one of those moods." Hugh agreed. Sean pick up the tray holding, what he called--a-piece-of-junk-unfit-for- human-to-eat, and at a arm length, dumped out the window. Scott looked heartbroken. "I certainly hope no body passes out if they smelled this junk." He remarked in a flat voice, as he closed the window. That ended the Ambrose- Calitri feud.  
  
After her days in bed, Annie became quite addicted to her laptop since the agents included her in their group. She was an official secretary. "Mrs. Aristale's appointment on Tuesday. Dr. Crestar's luncheon on Saturday. Ms. Arielle on.oh, yeah, canceled." Annie remembered Ms. Arielle and why she canceled the meeting. She grinned to herself. That day, Sean had talked to Ms. Arielle something about managing the agency by himself and how he was in charge. Ethan had taken three steps across the room, looking as if he was ready to tear the phone out of Sean's hands. Sean casually stuck his foot out and caught Ethan's ankle, which sent Ethan to the floor. Sean stood up and glared at his brother while listening intently. For a good measure, he rested his foot on Ethan's back. As Sean applied a little more pressure on Ethan's back as insurance, Ethan heaved Sean's foot off his back and stood up next to him. Sean shot him a look that meant, "Behave," then angle the phone so they both could listen to Ms. Arielle blabber. Then, in revenge, Ethan grabbed the phone from Sean and said, "Sorry, ma'am, but Sean just left abruptly for another beer. My brother is an codependent alcoholic." Sean looked mortified and tried to get the phone back, but lost the struggle. Ms. Arielle canceled the meeting at that very moment. Before she could type anymore, she was interrupted by a loud pounding on the door. "Come in." She called. The door opened and Ethan walked in. "There is a phone call for you." He told her as he ran a hand through his disheveled dark hair. "Sean said the woman on the other line in frantic. She insisted she wouldn't talk to anyone but the young girl that lives here. You, in another word." As Annie followed Ethan to the agent's private office, they can hear Sean saying, "Yes, miss." They heard the woman's shrill voice. He corrected himself, "Yes, ma'am. No, I'll never address you so improper again, miss. I mean, ma'am. Yes--" He saw them walk in. "--Ma'am? Yes, she is here." He handed Annie the phone and let out a long breath. "Whew!" He whistled and said easily, leaning back farther in his chair, "That was some lady over the phone." Even though he had said that easily, he couldn't help but feel uneasy. Why had that woman sound so familiar? Meanwhile, Annie spoke into the phone, "Hello?" She requested politely. "Annie?!?" The woman's voice said. Annie drew a sharp breath as she realized who she was. "Aunt Lillian?" She whispered as she grabbed Sean's desk for support.  
  
~A Wrecked World~  
  
"No. No, Aunt Lillian, they treated me fine. Oh, that was Sean." Annie glanced over at Sean. He looked like he was about to die of humiliation. "No, they didn't corrupt me. Yes. I am fine!" Annie said exasperatedly. "Yes. All right. No, I won't. See you then, bye." She almost slammed the phone down and faced the agents. Her soft eyes flashed angrily with annoyance. With a proud lift of her head, she said, "Well, guys," she stated matter-of- factly, "Looks like we have a busy summer ahead of us." She sighed. "That was Aunt Lillian, daddy's younger sister. She insisted on visiting us this summer. I don't believe, Anastasia, how you could be fine living with a bunch of cheap agents." She mimicked her aunt's voice, her face twitching. "I'd assume that she is not a pleasure to be with?" Sean observed with a quizzical smile. "Don't take me wrong, I love her and everything. She nice and fun, the way she sounded on the phone, she sounded as if she changed." She informed them sadly, but leave out the information about how her aunt had insulted the agents. "This is a shock to me. I thought I had no relatives left. The last time I saw her was on my forth birthday. Then, she left for England. The first time was the last time." She fell limp on Scott's computer chair. "Anastasia Benedict?" Scott remarked. Ethan looked over at him with fierce disapproval. Annie pouted--something that the agents didn't even know that existed for her. Her lower lip stuck forward. "Now I've got to get her room all ready again. And I probably would have to cancel my new part in Sound of Music." She said sullenly. After playing Juliet in Romeo and Juliet, Annie auditioned for the part of Liesel in Sound of Music.the musical that Director Edward is directing next. "You don't have to cancel your part, sweetie, but just make sure you are home some time." Sean told her. "We can help. Who made the rule that you had to do it alone?" Neo glanced down at his little adopted niece with his smiling eyes full of amusement. "You guys are going to help?" She asked in disbelieve. "Remember the last time that lady--your client--got freaked when she saw her room. You guys decorated with baseball bats, trophies, cards, balls and pictures. You guy took apart the flower patterns." She said indignantly, indicating that the agents are all big baseball fans. "Hey!" Hugh protest, pretending to be hurt, even though the love shining from his eyes were very obvious, "I thought we did a pretty good job." The others nodded in agreement. "Yes, that was a good job. I'll hire you when a guy decided to come to stay." Annie said calmly, softening her voice. "Sounds like we are opening a hotel of something." She whistled. "Just hope she isn't too picky. C'est la vie." Which meant, "Well, that's life."  
  
"You guys! She is here!" Neo gasped, as he burst into the room in his Pajamas and his bare feet. Shaving cream dripping from his smooth jaw. "What! She is about an hour early! I'm not done dressing, yet!" Ethan protested, his hair slick with too much gel that Sean had applied on. "Sean! Get this gel off me!" He demanded. "I'm trying to!" Sean snapped back. "What do you think I've been trying to do? I'm having trouble with myself! We should have listened to Annie and get ready early this morning." He moaned at his untucked shirt and a loose tie on his back. Scott stomped into the room with Annie. She looks soft and pretty in her new sleeveless flouncy and gauzy sundress with splashes of little daisies printed on it, that Hugh had gotten her for her birthday. It made her look very feminine, very pretty, and very innocent. She had matching white high- heeled sandals and the cream colored hat with fresh daisies on it tilted on her head, revealing half of the lovely face. And when she stood there in front of the window with the ocean as the view, she looks like a picture. Annie lifted her face as she spoke and the sun strikes her face in a perfect degree, making her look even more charming and gracious. But, unlike Annie, who was all ready hours ago, Scott has a maddening and bewildered look in his eyes--and a different shoe on each foot. "Sean, you hardly ate any breakfast this morning, are you feeling okay?" Annie sounded concerned. "I wasn't hungry." Sean answered distractedly. "Impossible. Last year this time, you would have eaten anything that hadn't eaten you first." Annie said breezily. "Times change." Sean snapped just as Ethan growled at Hugh. "I'm not ready yet!" "It doesn't matter. We have to get out there right now." Annie said lusciously, giving them her killer smile, as if nothing was wrong. After all, she and Hugh were the only ones ready. Each men pulled on the suit jacket and rushed outside. They have no choice.  
  
"Annie Marie! Is this really you? How you have grown?" Lillian Delanna exclaimed in a delicious British accent, as she stepped off the motor boat. She could not believe that the stunning young girl in front of her is really her niece. She couldn't be much older then fourteen, but her figure made her look more mature. Her auburn hair was pulled back by her sunglasses and her lips curled in a charming crescent-moon smile, revealing perfect white teeth set off by her deep, creamy skin. No thanks to her, Lillian thought bitterly, she didn't raise her up, a bunch of cheap agents did. Lillian stepped off the boat daintily, without thanking the driver and dismissed him with a wave of her hands. Tastefully clothed in designer velour, denim, and leather, with a trim figure and flawless cameo complexion, she looked like a porcelain doll. Her strawberry-blonde hair was neat and stylish. "Annie Marie, I didn't know that Annie had a middle name." Scott muttered to himself. Annie scowled at him behind her sunglasses. "Let me look at you, Anastasia!" Lillian gushed. Annie sighed. "It's Annie, Aunt Lillian. Just plain Annie." "I could hardly recognize you! Last time I saw you, you were still wetting your bed. Now you are all grown and a beautiful young lady. Except for your father's red hair, oh, we have to many to catch up." Aunt Lillian ended enthusiastically, holding out her arms out for a hug. I can't do this, she cast a pleading glance at Ethan. But he gestured toward her ever so slightly with his head. She went over to her obligingly. And to Sean's surprise, after the hug, Annie wasn't upset. In fact, she looks so happy that she was about to burst. He couldn't help feeling a twinge of jealousy forming inside him. Ethan couldn't help noticing that Lillian hardly cast a glance at them, though he also noticed that her eyes lingered on him just a little bit longer than the others. Only a haughtily, half-hearted hello to the rest. After the introduction, everyone was able to study each other for a bit. She is so cool, Annie thought proudly, she is even cooler then I thought. I mean, look at the way she dresses, casual and attractive. And look at her smile, they absolutely cast a spell on the agents. I just hope they won't fall in love with her. There will be too many Romeos and only one Juliet. Ughhh. It's going to be a long vacation, the agents thought, elbowing each other as a warning not to stare too hard, I mean, look at her, look at the way she dresses. Very fancy--too fancy. The only thing that they have in resemblance in the reddish-blonde locks she has. She is daintily and delicately built. Her hands, I don't think they can do anything. Ughhh. Look at these wackos, Lillian looked out of the corner of her eye, can't they even dress right? I can't believe Annie told me she was fine here. The only one that actually looked decent is the blonde and though I hate to admit it, that young man that calls himself Ethan is really drop dead gorgeous. I better finish my task and fly back to London as quick as possible. Ughhh.  
  
After Ethan showed Lillian around the estate, she giggled and purred, "I have grown quite fond of you, Ethan." She saw the table set up. "Are we going to have dinner? Just give me a moment to change." It turned out that she came out half an hour later a spangly lavender dinner gown that clung in all the right places. She also had a pair of white gloves that reached her elbows on. She froze when she saw all the agents were waiting for her on the couch in their slacks and casual, but nice, office shirts and ties. To them it was formal enough, but to her, they all look like gardeners. "You look absolutely lovely." Ethan commented, pulling the chair out for her. "Makes me want to change into my tuxedo." Annie cast a surprising look at him. "But you don't own a tuxedo. You do own a business suit though." She added helpfully. Ethan scowled at her for ruining his dignity.  
  
As they walked to supper, Lillian graciously accepted Sean's rehearsed apology for the tenth time, while the other agents struggled with the eleven luggages she had brought with her. "What! No bathtub." Scott grunted as he used all his might to lift a luggage that weighs about a ton. He dropped it anyway as he crashed into Hugh, who had suddenly stopped in from of him. The bag had splited open. Annie yanked up the satiny pink sheets and saw that it was elaborately monogrammed and trimmed with delicate lace. "Good grief," She muttered as she shoved everything back into the bag. "Who'd bring designer sheets to a family reunion?" She tucked in the corners and spread a beautiful, country print comforter over the sheets. "Pretty fancy." She said aloud, admiring its beauty. Certainly nicer than anything she'd ever want owned. "Candles!" They heard Lillian exclaimed as she saw the attractive arrangement at the dining room. "What an elegant meal!" "Let's taste it before we decide." Said Sean with his most wicked grin. Lillian looked over at him icily while Annie shot him a scowl. She looks good in her little creamy sundress. But the look she shot him was pure evil. He sighed and leaned back on his chair. He agreed. It's going to be a long evening. The meal was indeed delicious, or as Lillian called--exquisite. After all, no one can really resist roast lamb and vegetable soup, very well. Nor the side dishes: the crunchy hearts of lettuce with Roquefort dressing, thick nut bread, and sparkling fruit punch. The whole meal was ended with the choice of three-layered chocolate cake or ice cream. But Annie still has a surprise. "Aunt Lillian, have you ever tasted 'Butterfly Pie'?" She remarked casually, as she brought out the gourmet dessert. "No. Never even heard of it." Lillian replied. When it was served, everyone gave a gasp of delight and Lillian exclaimed,"Why, Annie! It's a work of art." Into each portion of the lemon chiffon pie, Annie had stuck two large wafers, which she had fashioned into the shape of butterfly wings. Annie had decorated them in various patterns with vegetable coloring. "She's right," said Neo, "And the pie tastes better than it looks." Annie blushed and smiled appreciatively. After dinner, Annie showed her aunt the room she'll be staying in. However, Lillian's mind was on something else. "Annie," she said finally, catching a hold of Annie's hand, "I'll get straight to the point. It just isn't proper for a young lady to live with a house full of rowdy men." Her face was serious. "What I came here for, this time, is to bring you back with me." Annie gasped. "Aunt Lillian, I can't--" She began, pulling her hand out of her grasp, but her aunt held up a hand for silence. "Just think how your mother would feel if she knows you're staying with a bunch of cheap agents," she pressed. Annie's face turned red in fury. "Don't threaten me with my mother," Annie said in a tight voice. "Annie, you don't actually want to stay here, do you?" She questioned, exasperated.  
  
"Yes! I do!" She replied hotly, their voices getting louder by seconds. "Have you ever thought about how," Lillian said louder than ever, "That they might not want you here? Or maybe you are trouble to them?" Annie paled as white as a sheet. She had not ever thought about that. What if it's true? What if they really don't want me? What if-- Stop. She told herself. You are going to drive yourself crazy. But it was hard to ignore the incident that she and Sean had that day when he said he didn't want her. Slowly, Lillian saw the dawn of realization spread across Annie's pretty face. But was surprised when Annie firmly said. "No! I am not going to London with you!" Before she stalked out of the room.  
  
The next morning, Annie woke up with a good mood, forgetting all about yesterday and what Aunt Lillian had said. Besides, today was the day that she gets to go to the Sydney Opera House and rehearse Sound of Music. She skipped down the stairway. The agents' wouldn't be up for hours yet, since they sleep late on Sundays, their only morning they sleep in. Then, she walked out into the kitchen and there was all this pink light coming down through the skylight right on Lillian, who was wearing her best dark blue kimono. "Morning, Annie. I made French Toast. I even heated up the syrup for you. I remembered when you were small, you liked your mom to heat up your syrup." A jab of pain hit Annie as Lillian reminded her of her mom. She was ready to thank her aunt of thinking about her when Annie heard this rustle. And there they were. The agents sitting at the dining room table, all of them reading the Seattle Times and wearing suits. Suits. At seven o'clock on Sunday morning. And then Annie remembered the talk she and her aunt had last night. She couldn't believe she had forgotten. Everything good about her day just went right out the window after that. As soon as he saw her, Sean said, "Ah, Annie." And Annie knew she was in for it. Whenever Sean was about to give her a big lecture, he would say that. He folded his paper carefully and laid it down. Aunt Lillian always folds papers carefully, making the edges all neat. Lillian's ex-husband, Joseph, never does that. He usually crumbled all the pages up and left them, out of order, on the couch or the coffee table. This kind of thing drives her aunt insane--and was probably the real reason why they divorced.  
  
Her aunt, she saw, had set the table with their best china plates, the ones with the blue flowers around them, and the Crystal-glass margarita glasses from Spain that Sean had ordered. She had even put a bunch of fake sunflowers in the middle of the table in a yellow vase. She had done all that to cheer her up, Annie know, and she'd probably gotten up really early to do it, too. But instead of cheering her up, it just made her sadder. Because Annie bet they don't use Crystal-glass margarita glasses for breakfast in London. "We need to talk, Annie," Ethan said. This was how his worst lectures always start. Except this time he looked at her kind of funny before he started. "What's wrong with you hair?" Annie put her hand up to her head, where she had curled it with a curling iron. "What? What's wrong with it?" She thought her hair looked good, for a change. "Nothing is wrong with her hair, Ethan." Lillian said. She tried to ward off Ethan's lectures, if she could. "Come and sit down, Annie darling, and have some breakfast." Annie appreciated this gesture on her aunt's part. She really did. But she was not going to sit down and talk about her future in London. So she said breezily, "Uh, I'd love to, really, but I gotta go, I have rehearsal today at the Sydney Opera House." "Sit down." Boy, can Hugh's voice sound authoritative when he wants to. Annie sat. Lillian shoveled some French toast onto her plate. Annie poured syrup over it and took a bite, just to be polite. It tasted like cardboard. "Annie," Lillian said, her voice held a British accent mixed with the tiniest bit of Australian. She was still trying to ward off the agents' lecture. It took her quite a while last night to convince that agents that Annie would do much better in London with her than here, after Annie ran off into her own room. The agents finally managed to get that Annie would do better in London with Lillian instead of with them and was trying to help Lillian convince Annie to go with her to London. "I know how upset you must be about me taking you away, but really, it isn't as bad as you're making it out to be." All of a sudden, after ten years of ignoring me, you barge into my life, wanting to take me away from all I have left.and I'm suppose to be happy about it? Annie tried to hold in the surge of anger swelling up inside of her. "I mean," Lillian continued, giving her hand a small wave. "Most girls would be delighted to visit London, much less living there." Lillian's face lit up. "Think of all the lovely thing you could have--" "Yeah." Ethan cut in. His voice sounded strange, as if he was playing an uncle on TV or something. All of their voices do. Ethan launched into all the things she could have in London. "Like a car! You know how impractical it is to have a car here, considering that we already have five. But in London, when you turn sixteen, I'm sure your aunt will buy you a--" "There are enough problems with pollution in Europe without my contributing to it." Annie interrupted. Diesel emissions are one of the largest contributors to the destruction of the ozone layer from everything that Hugh was teaching her. "But you've always wanted a horse, haven't you?" Scott cut in. "Well, in London, you could have one. A nice black one with a stripe of white on the nose--" That hurts. "You guys," Annie said, her eyes all filling up with tears. She completely couldn't help it. Suddenly, she was bawling all over again. "What are you doing? Do you want me to go live with Aunt Lillian? Is that it? Are you sick and tired of me or something? Am I trouble to all of you? Do you want me to go live with Aunt Lillian so you and your girlfriends could.could." Annie couldn't go on because she started crying so hard, as if her heart would break, from that thought. If the agents didn't want her anymore.what was she living for? Maybe her aunt was right. Maybe they really didn't want her. She might as well as curl up and die. She wanted to at this time. But by than, all the agents' voices were thick and husky.like they were crying also. But that didn't erase the scar that they had formed into Annie's heart and the idea that had imprinted into her head. They really don't want me.they don't want me.the agents wants me to go to London because they don't want me.Sean jumped up out of his chair and came around the end of the table and started hugging her, saying. "Oh, no, Sweetheart! How could you think something like that?" He stopped sounding like a TV uncle. "We just want the best for you!" Probably not. They want to get rid of me. "As do I." Lillian looked said, looking annoyed. She had folded her arms across her chest and was leaning back in her chair, watching them in an irritated way. "Well, what's best for me is to stay right here and finish school with Hugh." Annie told her. "And then, after that, I'm going to go back to my old house and buy it back." Lillian looked even more irritated at that. "You are not going back to your old house." She snapped. "I am, too." Annie replied. It was hard to talk, because she was crying and all, but she told her aunt. "I'm probably going to work at Hollywood, too." "You most certainly are not." Her aunt didn't just looked annoyed. Now she looked mad. "You are going to go to college. Oxford, I think, or maybe--" That made Annie cry even harder. But before she could say anything, Hugh held up his hand and said quietly, "Lillian, don't. We aren't accomplishing anything here. Annie has to go to rehearsal anyway. She is already late--" Besides, he and the agents were already having second thoughts on this business. Annie dried her eyes and started looking around for her coat and her sunglasses really fast. "Yeah." She said tiredly. "I really gotta go." Lillian made this weird French noise she makes sometimes. It was between a snort and a sigh. It sounded kind of like Pfuit! Then she said. "Lars will drive you." She was talking about her personal chauffeur and bodyguard that had arrived right after dinner. Annie looked at the Neo. Neo looked at Lillian. Lars was Lillian's driver. He goes everywhere she goes. For as long as she'd known her aunt, she's always had a driver. Now that Annie thinks of it--drivers are not always drivers--they are bodyguards. "You need protection." Lillian continued. She doesn't want anybody abducting her before she convinced Annie to come back with her. Annie started saying how it was unnecessary to do that. Iris, her best friend who also auditioned in the play, has a bodyguard. He follows them all the time and they spent endless times trying to get rid of him. The last thing Annie would want was her aunt's bodyguard to drive her to the Opera House and follow her everywhere. Two bodyguards--as if one isn't enough. Kids make fun of Iris because her parents were afraid that she'd get kidnapped because her dad owns a big oil company. Annie remembered the first time that she had met Iris that made them be friends.  
  
Iris and her bodyguard came back from the food line while Monica was standing there humiliating Annie, for getting the part of Juliet in Romeo and Juliet. In addition to her diet coke, Iris had also purchased Annie a Nutty Royale ice cream cone, which she gave to Annie. Annie thought this was very nice of her, considering the fact that she had never spoken to her before. They were only working together to get this drama thing right. But Monica didn't see the niceness of this gesture. Instead she asked, all innocently, "Oh, Iris, did you daddy give you an extra hundred dollars today so you could buy yourself a new friend?" Iris's amber eyes filled up with hurt. The bodyguard saw this and opened his mouth. Then a strange thing happened. Annie was standing there, looking at the tears welling up in Iris Coneit's eyes, and then the next thing she knew, Annie had taken her Nutty Royale and thrust it with all her might at the front of Monica's sweater. Monica looked down at the vanilla ice cream, hard chocolate shell, and peanuts that were sticking to her chest. Brad Thomas, Joe Andrews, and all the jocks stopped talking and looked at Monica's chest, too. The noise level in the cafeteria plummeted to the quietest Annie's has ever heard. Everyone was looking at the ice cream cone sticking out of Monica's chest. Then Monica started to scream. "You-you--" Annie guessed Monica couldn't think of a word bad enough to call her. "You-you.look what you've done! Look what you've done to my sweater!" Annie stood up and grabbed her sunglasses. She gave her hair a flip. "Come on, Iris." She said. "Let's go somewhere a little bit quieter." She could see the admiration from the jocks' eyes of her standing up to the most snootiest and popular cheerleader. Iris, her big amber eyes on the sugar come sticking out of the middle of the O on Monica's chest, picked up her purse and followed Annie. The bodyguard followed Iris. Annie could swear he was laughing.  
  
And besides, Iris's bodyguard, Wahim, follows her around from places to places and talks on a walkie-talkie to her chauffeur. That seems a little extreme, even to Annie. But Lillian was totally rigid on the driver thing. It's like now she is an official princess and there's this concern on her welfare. Yesterday she was Annie Benedict and it was okay for her to ride her bike down to the Opera House. Today, after Lillian came, she was Princess Anastasia Benedict. Forget it. She's not going to need a chauffeur-bodyguard following her around. Well, whatever. It didn't seem worth arguing over. There are way worse things I have to worry about. Like which continent I'm going to live on in the future. As Annie was leaving, Lillian made Lars come up to the doorstep and walk Annie down to the car. It was totally embarrassing. She over heard her aunt saying to the agents. "All right, you inconsiderate agents. Who are these girlfriends Annie was talking about?" Oops.  
  
"God. My aunt thought I was going to get corrupted by aliens or something." Annie stormed. "I don't need a bodyguard following me everywhere I go!" Annie had told Lars to keep five paces behind her at all times. He kept stepping on the back of her sneakers. "Annie," Iris tried to explain to her best friend. "She is only worried about you. Calm down." They were in the cafeteria for a lunch break after four hours of working on Sound of Music. Lars and Wahim were sitting next to them, arguing whose gun had the most firepower, Wahim's 357 Magnum or Lars's 9mm Glock. It was kind of a disturbing topic, but they both seemed happy as could be. In a minute or two, Annie expected they'd start to arm wrestle. "I mean, really. Nobody is going to abduct me, Iris." Annie said seriously. "I am the niece of.okay.five wealthy, full of power, incredibly cool agents. But most people don't even know where I live." "Remember Christmas? All those reporters?" Iris reminded her. Annie gave a sigh. "How are you feeling, anyway?" Iris shrugged. "I still feel like my dad doesn't love me. I mean, he gave me whatever I want, but...I don't know. It feels like he's just trying to make up of not being with me, like he wants to get rid of me. Every time I want to tell him something, he just says, 'Later, Honey, I'm busy right now.' I'm afraid that he thinks I don't love him." Iris shrugged it off, but Annie detected the hurt in her eyes. "Maybe he doesn't talk to you," Annie offered, determined to make her friend feel better. "But he knows every time someone touches him with love and caring. I would know." Impulsively, she added, "You see, I died once." Iris looked shocked and startled by Annie's confession. "You died?" "My heart stopped beating, and the hospital had to bring a crash cart to zap me. I might have stayed dead, but my Ethan, my uncle, kept calling to me. I heard his voice like an echo in a canyon and I knew he wanted me to come back. I had to go to him. I don't know if I would have lived if he hadn't kept saying my name and forcing me to return to the world of the living. I came back because I loved him. "I'm telling you this because even though your dad doesn't have time to listen to you, he can experience your feelings through your touches. Nothing can take the place of love. And that's the truth." Before she could go on, she saw this tray sliding over next to hers. It was loaded down with two double cheeseburgers, large fries, two chocolate milk shakes, a bowl of chili, a bag of Doritos, a salad with French dressing, a pack of Yodels, an apple, and a large Coke. When Annie looked up to see who could possibly be ingesting that many saturated fats, she saw Brad Thomas pulling out the chair next to hers. Joe Andrews slid over next to Iris's Iris looked at Annie. Annie looked back at her, then both of them looked at out bodyguards. But they were now busy arguing over whether robber-tipped bullets really did hurt rioters or if it was better just to use hoses. After the guys finished eating. Brad said, "You ladies want to go for a stroll?" Annie and Iris looked up at them. "Sure." They chorused. "You guys are coming, too, right?" Joe turned his attention to the bodyguards. "Oh, yes." The two bodyguards replied. And the four of them, looked at each other in that infuriating way guys look at each other sometimes, like they have this secret. The teens walked out the cafeteria first. With Wahim following close behind, checking the clock. Lars went behind him. Except he wasn't checking out the clock, though. He kept checking his ammunition clip to make sure he has enough bullets, Annie suppose her aunt told him to shoot Brad if he makes a move on her. But her opinions changed later that evening. When Brad picked Annie up for a double date with Iris and Joe. Brad walked to the living room and gave Annie a corsage. Tiny white roses tied together with a pink ribbon. Totally gorgeous in Lillian's view. It must have cost him twenty-five dollars--at least, Annie couldn't help thinking. Brad was really good with the adults. He shooked the agents' hands and said. "It's a pleasure to see you all again, sirs." Which made Lillian laugh really loud. Then he turned to her and said, "You're Annie's aunt? Oh my gosh, I thought you must be her college sister," Which was a totally foolish thing to say, but Lillian actually fell for it. She blushed as he was shaking her hands. Annie guessed she wasn't the only Benedict woman to fall under the spell of Brad Thomas's shocking blue eyes. Annie was sure there was never a luckier girl then herself. Especially after she visited his apartment that he shares with his buddies. After Annie had over-nighted at Iris's house, she and Iris had decided to visit Brad, Joe, and Mark's apartment. As Iris got ready to unlock the door, she looked back to make sure the boys weren't coming. "Doesn't this feel sneaky to you?" She asked Annie. "Yeah! It's fun! Let's freeze their underwear or something." "Annie!" "What? It was only a suggestion." "Where do you come up with these things?" Iris asked as the door opened and the two of them glanced around the room. "What a mess." Annie mumbled under her breath. The two spies entered slowly and took in the full spectrum. To their right, in the kitchen area, were flooding chares at a card table with a box of Cap'n Crunch cereal in the middle. Surrounding the box were three bowls with puddles of pink, soured milk from the dissolved "crunch berries." A half-full liter bottle of Pepsi stood next to the cereal box. "I feel like Goldilocks," Iris whispered. "Me too." Annie giggled. "Let's see where the three bears sleep." "Annie!" "I'm not going to steal their underwear, I promise. I was only kidding, but you know," she added with another giggle. "We should embroider flowers on their underwear and strung it on the flagpole." Noticing Iris's looked, Annie sighed, "Okay, but come on, I'm curious." They stuck close together as they made their way through another room. It was hosted a long brown couch, an overstuffed plaid chair, a small TV balanced precariously on a cement block bookcase and an old trunk covered with surfing magazines, which was served as a coffee table in the center of the room. "Very stylish," Iris quipped. "It's the ever popular 'early-slob' décor." Annie noticed Brad's surfboard in the corner, serving as a coat rack at the moment. "This must be Joe's and Mark's room." Iris said. Two unmade beds hugged each wall. The floor between them was covered with clothes, books, empty potato chip bags, CD cases, and a neon yellow Frisbee. A bike was tucked behind the door, and a guitar was propped up in the corner with a Padres baseball cap balanced on top. "How can you tell?" Annie asked. "Easy. The guitar is Joe's and the bike is Mark's." "Brad plays the guitar too." Annie said. "This doesn't looked like Brad's room. Come on, let's see what the room of a drama surf rat looks like." Annie felt hesitant to follow Kris. Joe and Mark were two of the neatest dressers she knew. If they could live in such a messy room and appear to be so tidy in public, then what would Mr. Casual's room look like? "Annie! You'll have to see this!" Iris called from the bedroom on the right. Annie looked into Brad's room but couldn't believe what she saw. The room was immaculate. "Do you think this is Brad's room?" She whispered. Iris noticed a grouping of pictures and posters on the wall behind the bed. In the center was a poster of Hawaii. The three other posters were surfing shots. A dozen photographs surrounded the posters, all stuck to the wall with thumbtacks. "They're all of you," Iris said. "Look at that. All these pictures are you." Annie was amazed. Over the months, she'd sent Brad a picture here or there, but she never would have guessed he would save them or would create a place of honor for them. She found a picture of herself and her brothers in front of her old house. As she read closer, she realized that it was a magazine article about her parent's accident merged with her magnificent house in Beverly Hills. In that picture, Annie had looked so happy with her brothers with their big, beautiful house in the back. She hadn't being able to know where the news reporters had gotten that picture. "I can't believe that Brad has all these pictures. I don't even remember some of these." She said quietly, swallowing hard. "Are those your brothers?" Iris sounded sympathetic. "You're right. They are really cute." "Were." Annie cut in. Before Iris could answer, Annie said, "I think I heard them! Hide, quick!" She moved toward Brad's closet. The minute she opened it, a mound a clothes and junk tumbles out, showering her with damp swimming trunks and a sprinkling sand. "Ewww!" "Shhh!" Iris hissed. "They are coming in!" "Act natural." Annie said, standing perfectly still in the middle of Brad's room, her hands behind her back and a nervous grin pasted on her face. They could hear the front door of the apartment open. One of the guys said, "Hey, it was unlocked. Is somebody in here?" "What should we say?" Iris took her place by Annie's side, looked like her mirror image, with hands behind her back and a goofy grin frozen on her face. Annie could tell by the pounding footsteps that the three bears were about to discover them. There was no way to look anything other than stupid. As Annie and Iris heard the guys coming down the hallway toward Brad's room, Annie and Iris squealed, "Surprise!!" Annie spotted Brad's screaming, silver-blue eyes about to pop out of his head. "You didn't go into our room, did you?" Joe asked. Annie and Iris exchanged a guilty look. "We'll never tell!" Iris squeaked. "Told you we should have picked up." Mark had said accusingly out of the side of the mouth. "Brad had the right idea." "What do you mean?" Joe said. "Brad just threw everything into his closet." "We could have done that." Mark said with a smile. "Might have impressed the ladies. We are Christians after all, it's good to set a good example." "You guys are still boys." Annie had teased. "If I'm going to impress anyone," Joe said confidently, "It's going to be with my other attributes. Not with my housekeeping skills." They had all burst out laughing. When Annie got back from the date. She went to her room and undressed the ravishing rosy pink silk gauze gown and hung it in the closet. She had just put on her jeans and a T-shirt when she heard her door been opened and swirled around. Lillian walked in. "Annie." She began quietly. "Please think about what we've been talking about. It's for the best." The truth is--Annie had been thinking. And she finally made her decision. But, it seems like hours for her before Lillian heard Annie said bluntly, "Yes, Auntie, you are right. I'll go back with you." Lillian drew her in for a hug and whispered in her ears, trying not so sound too triumphantly. "You are doing the right thing, Annie." But Annie didn't hear nor feel a thing. Her eyes were diamond bright with tears that would never fall. All she felt was that her heart is already dead. For the first time in her life, Annie realized that the more you love, the more you hurt. What's worse, you hurt for them as well as yourself. When her aunt left the room, the tear that would not come when Annie sat waiting for it came now of its own accord, two of them in fact, and rolled down her cheeks, telling the tale of love and sorrow better than any words can do.  
  
"Come on, Annie. I'll teach you how to stitch the new rose and scroll stitch." Lillian said the next morning. Annie went over and before she knew what was happening, Lillian had her holding the needle and was forcing her to copy the rose on the quilt. Annie tried to look as if she knew what she was doing, but to tell the truth, she has never embroidered before! She had played all sorts of sports with her uncles, she had even had gone to Canyon Valley for rock climbing with Ethan, but she has never embroidered before! Lillian was shocked when she heard that. But she was glad to teach Annie from the very beginning. By noon, Annie was as good as Lillian--if not better. After all, she does have very sensitive and quick fingers. When Neo and Scott had passed by, Annie hailed them enthusiastically and began to exhibit her skill. "Golly, I could do that, too!" Neo had said. "Girls think they are so smart with their tiny stitches. Where is the needle?" "I know. It's like, no one else can do it, or something." Scott scoffed, and before Lillian knew what was happening to her precious quilt, the young men had taken possession, and the three erstwhile adventurers were making riotous scrolls and roses all over it. Until all of a sudden, Annie couldn't keep the brimming tears from falling. She tried to hide it, but it was unsuccessful. Peeking through her thick, long eyelashes, she looked and studied Neo and Scott. Somehow, her mind reverted them to her brothers, who had passed away for about an year now. With tears streaming down her face, she threw the needle and thread down and ran out the frosted glass back door. She had just turned to the rose garden for comfort, when she heard a voice call her name and running footsteps thudded toward her. Someone gripped her shoulder and flung her around, forcing her mind to clear. She looked up, so grateful to see Ethan that she sagged against him. She could smell his aftershave, and his starched shirt felt as soft as cotton on her cheek. Her uncles had smelled and felt the same way her entire life, it's kind of comforting. "Annie! What happened to you? Tell me!" His cracked voice was rough with concern and Annie could hear the fear in it--fear for her. "Oh, Ethan!" She cried, began crying then, soft, muffled soul-wrenching sobs. The tears turned into big wracking sobs that shook her body, sobs from the core of her being, tears from the pit of her anguish. She cried for all the times she'd never cried, for all the pain, for her parents, for Travis, Joey, and David, and for herself, too. "I miss my brothers so much! Neo and Scott remind me of them. They act just like them sometime. I try to bear it but it's so sharp I can't stop crying. I try to remember them all I can, but it's just, like, hollow inside of me." Then, just for an instant, she closed her eyes and swayed. When she opened her eyes, she found Ethan supporting one of her arms and Sean the other. They comforted her until she was able to tell both of them everything that happened. At first, they were silent. "Oh, Annie." Ethan said sadly. She was glad he was here. Then Sean spoke so softly that at first his words were only part of the air. But after a while she began to listen, trying as hard as she ever could not to cry again. "Dying is always hard, especially if it's the death of someone you love. Now you have to see your family's death in a different way. But dying from a set-up is no worse than dying in a real car accident. And no better. That they had to die at all is.what doesn't make sense." Then she did cry. None of them spoke, but sat together. After she'd stopped crying, they went inside. But is it happily ever after when a little girl poured her heart out to her uncles? Annie thought. No. Now I am leaving with Aunt Lillian. Could my life ever get worse? "All ready for the baseball game tomorrow?" Scott poked his head into Annie room and interrupted her thoughts of that morning. "Yup!" she nodded, turning off her stereo. She had already planned her outfit, too, and that includes a Mariner's baseball cap, Mariner's shirt, and her light blue flare jeans. "I can't wait."  
  
But, when next day comes and the agents are leaving, Annie came and reported to them sadly that she is not going. "Why!" Sean looks bewildered--added on to a backward baseball cap. "Aunt Lillian doesn't think I should go. She said it isn't ladylike to go to a game." Annie confessed. "What kind of school did she go to? Puritans' school for a weird mind? I'm going in there this minute and give that woman a piece of my mind!" Scott declared, his usually warm and easy going eyes blazed. But Annie begged him not to. "Just go and have a good time, um, for me." She finished lamely. She knew that just isn't a good enough reason for them to go happily. She knew they wouldn't. Finally, after wasting a good twenty minutes pleading, they left.very reluctantly.  
  
However, they came back in the evening very excited. Annie had never seen them so excited before. "Annie! You are never going to believe what happed today!" Scott almost dropped his jacket right in the garbage can. "We played in the game! We walked by the coach's office--" "--and we heard that some of his players are missing and they are short of a few players." Ethan cut in. "Sean went in right away and after that, we were wearing the Mariners' uniforms!" Okay, that wasn't the whole truth, in fact, that was far from it. Every agent had begged and pleaded until the coach thought the fastest way to get rid of them was to let them play. "I know, the coach didn't even ask us where we came from, he just let us on the game." Neo added. They chatted heartily and eagerly. Lillian sighed and shook her head, looking depressed and old, "I need a drink." The happy agents, however, didn't get the meaning or the sarcasm in the tone. "A drink to congratulate us? Oh, you are just too nice, Lil.I mean Mrs. Delanna!" Scott said enthusiastically as he poured everyone a drink. "Not for you. You are too young." He smirked as he passed Annie's cup. "You just enjoy bossing me around, don't you. I am only about one decade younger than you." Annie said sulkily. "Two decades. And don't act like I'm a old man." Scott corrected her. "Actually, Scott, it's one." Neo said. "Two decades from me, probably." Seeing Annie was about to say something inappropriate on the dining table, Hugh quickly said, "Here, sugarplum, you can have a tiny sip of mine." Annie stuck her tongue out at Scott, who scowled at Hugh for ruining his fun. "So now I am the bad guy, huh?" Scott shot Hugh a dark glare. After a toast to congratulate them, Lillian spoke up. "Well, if you gentlemen are done with your baseball talk, I would like to inform you that we would be leaving the day after tomorrow." Everyone froze and fell silent. Scott stopped his dessert fork in midair. Sean's teeth stayed bitten into a biscuit. Ethan let the coffee go pouring from the coffeepot's sprout into his brimming cup. Neo's dark eyes peered over his newspaper. And Hugh simply let his jaw get the better of him and dropped open. Ethan stopped his coffee just in time before it overflows, as Sean questioned, "We?" "Yes," Lillian said briskly. "We. Annie and I." Annie had heard the expression of "You could cut the tension in the air with a knife." But she never know what that means until the room became so quiet that Annie can hear a mouse chewing in his mouse hole--if there was any mouse to be seen in this clean house. "I thought that it would be the best for all of us." She explained earnestly, trying to be cheerful. But all times, she was thinking, I can't let them see how sad I am to leave or they might decided to make me stay even if they don't want me here. They could just pity me. I can suffer a little for their happiness. But Annie had no idea what's going on in the agent's mind. We can't let her know how shocking this news is.or how depressing this is, or she might just stay for us. Maybe she is just not happy here. We can't let her suffer just because we love her. We will sacrifice. Both groups were very down when the agents gave their permission and Annie agreed. I guess she really wants to go. I guess they really don't want me. Both of their eyes were dry. None of them looked back, though Annie could feel a big part of her left behind. As she looked out from the plane, Annie spotted Sean's figure in the window of the departure room on the third floor. Scott, in whose arms Annie had more than often sobbed into. Neo, who had comforted her while she stained his shirtfront with her tears. Ethan, who Annie could always count on. Hugh, who picked up the pieces every time she made a mess of thing. Sean, who was gruff and rough on the outside, but had the heart of gold on the inside. Annie's own eyes were dry, as if she'd passed beyond feelings, beyond emotions. She had became a camera, simply recording pictures and scenes, she wasn't part of this event. She was removed, floating above it all. Sean and Annie's eyes met and Annie almost thought she could see a tear drop from the usually emotionally controlled stare of her uncle.  
  
After the agents got home from the airport, everyone automatically dropped their thin briefcase by the stairway and tromped their way into the kitchen. They all knew what they were going for without saying a thing. Ice cream. Lots of it. Sean pushed open the swinging door into the kitchen and wasn't surprised to see David Poole already sitting at the table. His eyes were dull. His head was propped up on one hand, and he was slowly lifting a spoonful of Rocky Road Marshmallow to his mouth, the opened carton of ice cream in front of him, with drips melting down the side and onto the table. He was staring at a picture of Annie taken last summer, after they had gone to the amusement park. She was wearing the cute little flowing lavender silk dress he had gotten her, standing in front of the house. He looked at them and pushed two spoons across the tile table in out direction. "I got them out just in case," he said. So Sean and Scott pulled up two chairs as close to the carton as possible and joined their old buddy. Maybe this move wouldn't be so bad after all. No one seems to care for them, and at least they had each other. "I can't believe how low we've sunk," Sean said, gazing at a heaping spoonful of ice cream. "Tell me about it." David added. "We're not even joking and laughing," Scott said, also staring at the picture of his little adopted niece, deciding that they were lucky that they didn't find her when she as an infant. None of them are good with diapers. And since Sean and Ethan was the real blood uncle, all the other agents had become adopted uncle and basically legal guardian. David sighed and licked his spoon. "Never thought I'd see the day." "Life stinks," Neo put in, walking into the kitchen full of moping agents. They all nodded in agreement. "At the beginning when Annie came, I thought I could never be more depressed than I was when Bianca left me. I had no idea what I was talking about." Sean said, his usual laughing eyes dull. They were shocked. Sean had rarely talked about his ex-going-to-be-wife before. Just as they all lifted another spoonful to out mouths, they heard the front door close, and moments later their faithful shopper, Ethan, walked into the kitchen. He took one look at them and froze, grocery bags in his arms, Scott's minivan keys dangling from one finger. "What are you guys doing?" He asked. No one answered. He dropped his stuff, walked over, and took the ice cream away. The moping agents didn't even blink. "Who are you, and what have you done with my buddies?" Ethan asked, raising his eyebrows. "Don't take this wrong. I miss Annie as much as any of you. But we have to go on. Our life doesn't end here." His voice was so thick that it seems like their life does end there. He had finally realized what had kept them all together like a family. Annie. She was the magnet that had pulled all of them together. They had something to go for in life when she was here. They have a goal. Their goal was to raise her up correctly. And now, she is gone. They have nothing to keep them going. They slumped in their chairs. "Okay!" He said, slapping the lid on the ice cream in the freezer and grabbed the spoons out of their hands one by one. He tossed them in the sink, put the ice cream in the freezer, and picked up the keys again. "We are getting out of this house. It's time we shake off all this negativity." He earned three simultaneous eye rolls with that one. "C'mon guys," He prodded. "Why don't we go somewhere. Have a little fun? Forget about this day and sleep on it?" "Sure, forget about it," Scott said sarcastically. "Fine." David grumbled. "Whatever," Sean said tonelessly. Yeah, this was going to be a great time!  
  
~Is It Really Good-bye?~  
  
Annie isn't happy there in England. Okay, let's admitted it. She is miserable there. Of course, Uncle Fredrick and Aunt Lillian were very nice, but they are just not her rowdy uncles. She looked around the study that she had seen for the past last three weeks. It was a large, luxurious room. A thick, rich carpet covered the floor and in the center stood a large mahogany writing desk. The walls, paneled in a rich looking wood, were hung with costly oil paintings. But somehow the room seems empty without the five young agents, lounging and laughing and teasing. She misses the crowded garage, which the agents are always battling for--since Sean only owns three garages for five cars, sometimes six, added on to David. She misses Sean's silver XK8 Jaguar and Neo's jeep. She wanted to sit in Scott's messy minivan and Hugh's blue Volkswagen beetle again. And, man! Doesn't she miss Ethan's motorcycle and the sports car like convertible! But most of all, she misses them--the agents. She misses the tender and affectionate look in Sean's eyes when he calls her sweetie or sweetheart. Ethan's comforting tone when he swept her for a hug and calls her honey. Also she could not forget the mocking and teasing lopsided grin the mischief-loving Neo always gave her whenever he calls her kid, angel or princess. She especially misses his sly, rather unagent like smile. And the way Hugh's sea green eyes dances when he refers her in his captivating Australian accent to sugar of sugarplum. Sure, Uncle Fredrick calls her those names all the time, but rather than comforting her, they hurt her more. And Aunt Lillian's endless dah-lings are driving her crazy and certainly not her type. Besides, Aunt Lillian got a tutor for her. No dancing and waltzing in Scott's open arms. No karate kicking or flipping over sofas at Sean or Ethan. Just sitting and doing pages and pages of work. If the agents were to come and visit her this minute, they wouldn't have recognized her. Instead of a tanned and healthy girl, she was pale and thin and sickly from the lack of sunlight and exercise. But those were not the worst of all.the worst of all was that Aunt Lillian didn't believe in the Christ, even though Fredrick was a serious Christian. She didn't approve of her praying on the dinner table or even reading the Bible early in the morning. Aunt Lillian almost threatened to throw the Bible away. The agents would hold three Bible studies each week, learning and investigating more about God, teaching Annie what is right and what is wrong from the Bible. As she went to her room, she saw the memory scrape book the agents had clumsily put together for her at the last minute. She opened it.  
  
The first picture she saw was a picture of them throwing snowballs at each other, in another word, a snowball exploded in Ethan's face. It was the Christmas that they played Christmas carols on the Sydney Harbour Bridge and the year that Neo got stuck in the chimney. They looked so happy and Annie grew envious of how happy they were.  
  
Then comes a picture of them shoving Hugh's blonde head into the heart- shaped cake, for being so sentimental on Valentine's Day. Annie had thrown a party that day, since her birthday was on Valentine's Day. That was a happy day, except that Annie didn't quite remember how blonde Hugh's hair was in the pink and red heart-shaped cake.  
  
The next few were in the summer. The first one was of Neo getting chased by a firecracker and by Lady. How he had stepped on her tail while setting off the firecracker. Lady barked and Neo lighted the firecracker at the wrong angle. It came after him.  
  
Then, there was one of Sean falling into the water and was in midair on the beach. The agents tried to push Annie in the water, but she ended up pushing Sean into the water. It's a funny sight seeing his mouth opened in act of hollering out.  
  
There was also one where they had posed for a picture with a huge salmon they had caught. But at the last minute, the fish flopped and they slipped trying to get him back. The camera snapped at a scene where everyone is on another, only Annie was smiling sheepishly at the camera, while her eyes darting at the agents, still trying very hard to get their fish back.  
  
Annie remembered the mud fight without having to look at the picture that was next. Neo, Scott, Hugh, and Annie against the "evil" twins. Meanwhile, Hugh was also the referee. From the shout of "Go!" and the surge of bodies brought Annie and most of her team into the mucky mire. Soon mud was flying everywhere and the teams were ducking. "Who suggested this idea?" Annie gasped. "Neo's." Ethan grunted. "Remind me to kill him later." "I got first dibs." Hugh blasted the whistle, but someone yelled, "Get him!" and moments later he too was flung into the mud. "Don't touch the ref!" He kept shouting. "Remember the rules!" But his shouts were lost in shrieks of laughter as he disappeared in a tangle of muddy arms and legs. After Hugh was dunked more than once in the mud, Scott had managed to escape from the mud hole and broke out the hoses and began rinsing them off when Sean ordered, "To the waterfront!" Hugh's hair was a murky dirty blonde for several days. But for loosing to her uncles, Annie was to serenade for them for two nights. She was reading in her rec. room couch when Sean, Ethan, and Scott strolled in. they all wore makeshift Mexican-style outfits--big, cheap sombreros and horse blankets thrown around their shoulders. Scott carried a guitar, and the other two held roses in their teeth. Neo started laughing so hard that he gagged on his jello. They slowly walked over to where Annie was sitting and bowed from the waist. "We have come to sing for you," Ethan announced in a terrible Spanish accent. "I thought I was suppose to sing to you." Annie said. The three grown agents looked so ridiculous that she could hardly keep from laughing aloud. "We have all heard you sing." Sean said. "It is not a pretty noise." "Why, you..." Annie picked up a blob of Neo's jello as if to toss it at them, but Hugh grabbed her hand. "Scott! You are a traitor." She shrieked. "You were on my team!" "Methink the senorita is miffed." Scott said, He'd drawn a thin mustache on his upper lip with an eyebrow pencil. "Is that my eyebrow pencil you used?" Annie looked disgusted. "Wait a second, Ethan." Neo walked over to inspect Ethan. "Is that my shower shoes you are wearing?" Annie looked at Ethan's feet and saw that he wore shower sandals shaped like little boats. She muffled her laughter with her hand. "We have a song for the pretty girl." Sean said in an equally bad Spanish. He glanced at his compadres. "The music, Senor Scott." Scott strummed the guitar, and together the three agents sang "Wind Beneath My Wings." They were not quite on key, but as they went along, they began so sound decent, almost good. When the song was over, Annie, Hugh, and Neo cheered and stomped. Hugh shook his head. Annie gave Scott a fake dreamy look. Hugh leaned over and asked Neo, "So, you think they have a shot at singing careers?" "Probably not." Neo was still laughing hard. The three agents offered dopey grins, handed each audience a rose, and bowed one final time. "However, senorita," Scott said, "this is just a demonstration of how proper singing is done." Annie stuck out her tongue. The three agents laughed and moved out of the rec. center. Annie ended getting back at them by playing loud rock'n roll in the middle of the night under their pillows. Their bumps, thuds, shouts, and yelps were very satisfying. Sean staggered to the door, rubbing the top of his head. Annie managed to get away before Ethan can grab her.  
  
The next one was a funny one. It's a picture of all of them hand standing, except of the fact that they haven't quiet reach the goal and all of them were toppled over and wavering in midair. Looking at that picture made Annie's mind remembered what her brothers had told her about when she was born.  
  
"Don't you want to see your new baby sister, David?" Seven-year-old David tugged his baseball cap tightly on his head, shuffled his sneakers on the carpet and flashed his mother a sullen look. No. He did not want to see the squirming bundle that had arrived from the hospital in his mother's arms. He'd never asked for a sister. Why'd they go get one? "Come on, son." Kevin Benedict urged. "She's a real beauty." Obediently, David sidled over to the sofa and stared down at the baby wrapped in pink, lying in his mother's arms. Elizabeth Benedict pulled back the edge of the blanket, and David forced his eyes to peek at the baby. His breath caught in his throat. He had never seen anything so small and fragile. Fine red-blonde fuzz capped her head, which later turned auburn and straight. Her eyes were closed, her mouth pursed, and lips perfectly form into a bow. "Here, sit next to me and hold her." Mrs. Benedict patted the sofa cushion next to her. David wanted to protest but was so mesmerized that he meekly sat and accepted the doll-sized infant. He stared at her, enthralled by her perfection. "We named her Annie." Mrs. Benedict said. "Because she is so soft and pretty. Do you like that name?" David nodded silently, unable to look away from the baby. Tiny lashes, no longer than the hairs on his watercolor paintbrush fringed her eyes and her nose was no bigger than his shirt button. Ever so slowly David lowered his cheek to nuzzle against hers, her skin was soft, and she smelled of powder and baby lotion. "Annie." He whispered. Her feather-soft breath fluttered on his cheek, and a worm tingling sensation spread over his body his arms tighten around her small from, and began to rock and chant her name.  
  
Travis held up and rattle, gave it a shake and baby Annie broke into a broad, toothless smile. Travis rubbed her plump cheek and tickled her under her chin. The baby squealed and giggled, thrashing her arms wildly. She grasped the rattled, and Travis shouted, "Mom! Come and see what Annie can do!" He patted her head, stroking the new growth of read hair. Annie dropped the rattle and grasped Travis's finger. He laughed and the baby laughed with him.  
  
"Joey, does your stupid baby sister have to follow us everywhere?" Jimmy Callahan complained. Guiltily, ten-year-old Joey turned his back on the three-year-old toddler tagging along on the sidewalk behind them. "Aw, she is just a kid, Jimmy." Annie hesitated, stuck out her lower lip and turned pleading violet eyes toward her brother. "Annie come with Jowy." She announced. "Doesn't she know she isn't wanted?" Jimmy turned and stamped his foot. "Don't scare her." Joey commanded. "Why not? She is bugging me?" Jimmy darted at the little girl. Annie froze, stepped backward, caught her heel on a crack and fell flat on her bottom. She let out a loud wail. "Now see what you've done!" Joey shouted at his friend, "You scared her and now she's hurt." He rushed over to his sister and gathered her in his arms. "It's okay. Don't cry." He stoked her red curls and nestled her against his chest. "Aw, crybaby!" Jimmy called, his face beet-red. "She is just a cry baby." Joey felt anger surge through him. Suddenly, he wanted to punch Jimmy in the mouth. "Get out of here!" He commanded. "Just go away and don't come back! You are a crummy friend. Get lost!" Jimmy retreated and Joey soothed his sister. She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand and said, "Jowy. Annie loves Jowy." He led her to their porch steps and sat with her until she stopped crying. Then he told her. "I am going to teach you all sorts of instruments when you grow up, Annie. I will teach you the guitar for sure. Than all of us can open a band." He promised her. Then without meaning to, Annie's thought returned to the last conversation that she and her brothers had before she went to camp. Annie ran down the stairs. She ran into the kitchen and hugged Joey fiercely. "Hey, Squirt. Watch out or you'll knock me over." David tousled her auburn hair and peered down into her excited violet eyes. "You look super, Squirt." His voice softened. "I guess I can't call you that too much longer. You're turning into a very pretty young lady." She blushed and pushed away from him. "Oh, come on." "You doubt the word of a man who's personally surveyed hundreds of girls? Who's in a better position to judge how pretty you're getting?" Travis scooped Annie up and tossed her head-first over his broad shoulder. Annie squealed, dangling head down over his back. "Put me down, Travis Benedict! Right this instance!" Though he was only three years older, Travis was a lot more taller than she was. He carried her like a sack of potatoes onto the porch where her luggages are waiting, then he dumped her into the Benedict brothers' silver colored, battered old Toyota, It was almost time to go, and as the remembering continued, the boys took to teasing Annie. "Remember the time you rescued the nest of baby birds and got lice in your hair, Annie?" "You were going to drown them just because they were crows," she said. "Someone had to save them." "How you howled when David cut your curls and scrubbed your scalp with turpentine?" "Remember, Annie, when Travis chased your with garter snake daring you to kiss it?" "And then Joey put you on the mare's back so you could ride her back to the stable?" Put in Travis. "And because you whipped her with a horsewhip she ran away, and I slid off into the muddy pond." David shook his head. "Sometimes I wonder how I raised you all without us killing one another." Annie said, "There are good memories, too, Dave. You guys didn't spend all of their time tormenting me. Remember the litter of kittens that got sick and died? You guys made them each a coffin and we held seven funerals down in the flowerbed with wooden crosses and bouquets of flowers. You guys knew I was sad and you were very nice to me all day." Travis said, "I remember the day you climbed the tree, Annie, thinking you could get honey from a hornet's nest, and came home all stung. The next day, we took turns reading to you to keep you company." Joey spoke up, "I remember the time when Annie was about ten years old and she baked you a cake for your birthday, Travis. She made up four recipes before she got one right, it took her all day. David and I had even bought a back up birthday cake for the both of you." "Remember the spring where we found the whole field of purple violets?" "Yes, especially when you guys buried me with them. They were all around the house for few months." "And the rope swing you put up for us down by the creek, David?" David grinned, "I remember the day Annie was born. Dad lined us all up and we looked down at her and he said, 'This is your baby sister.' And Travis said, 'Give her back, Dad, we don't want no girl.' " The room got very quiet. Annie looked at each dear face, tears building behind her fluttering lashes. Travis shuffled his feet in his rough sneakers. Joey got very busy studying his hands with their long, artistic fingers and big boned wrist. David worked at clearing his throat, then he said, "You are the best thing that ever happened to this family, Annie."  
  
Big, brotherly brothers were the ones who use to tease and torment her. They called her "Squirt" and tickled her until tears ran down her cheeks after they had cornered her on the couch. They use to hide her tennis shoes and rearrange her teddy bears and take her to the movies and skating and take her to school when she misses her bus and ran the red lights in order make it to school on time, skipping SATs when she was sitting in the hallway or bathroom crying because the kids made fun of her at school because she had no parents. The intensity of the painful memories shocked her. Annie had thought all that was left behind her and that time had dulled her hurt, but it had returned as sharp as a sword to pierce her with new pain. Shaking the tears off her face, she continued to flip through the book.  
  
Next came the three Christmas pictures that are almost identical. One was the formal picture of the agents in black tuxedos and Annie in a midnight blue velvet sheath. The neck was high and trimmed with a choker-styled collar of white mother-of-pearls. Her shoulders were bare, and the dress fell in one long body-hugging, full drape of soft velvet. A slit in the side allowed her to walk freely. The next of the three is of them in costumes. Hugh played as Agent James Bond. Neo as Detective Sherlock Holmes. Scott as Jessie James, the famous outlaw. Sean as Pirate Blackbeard. Ethan as Wild Bill Cody of the West. And the agents forced Annie to dress as an angel, a very good choice indeed. The last of the three, was of all of them in army force uniforms. Ethan as a Navy Commander and Sean in Marine Commander in chief. Scott's dressed as a Military Cadet, while Neo dressed as a captain in the Vietnam War. Hugh made a very cute United State Coast Guard. And herself, she was a General in the Air force.  
  
The next one made her laugh right out loud. It was of her and the agents in front of 'Japanese Garden,' the Japanese restaurant. Annie had stepped out of the back passenger door of Sean's Jaguar. She remembered that there were several young men standing in the front of the bamboo fence that whistled, humiliating her as they made her turn as red as her hair. She was wearing a silver, spaghetti-strap top and a long, black skirt that had a slit at the side. Her glorious auburn hair was tied into a knot with two fancy sticks that had silver sparkles on them. Her dangling earrings matched the silver ornaments. Her skin was the color of thick cream, and her arms were perfectly toned. She even had some glitter sprinkled on her cheeks. There was a little gap between her top and her skirt, and you could see her perfectly flat stomach. She was absolutely breathtaking. And while they were eating their Sushi, a waiter delivered her a box with the note that said, "To a rose among the lilies." In the box was a delicate little corsage, which she slid over her right wrist as a bracelet. It was very classic and understated, with a miniature red rose surrounded by miniature lilies. Brad, the young man who had the male leading role for Romeo and Juliet was sitting at the next table. He looked over and winked at her. A sprinkle of blush showered over her cheeks. She smiled back. All the agents glowered at the young man, so he didn't advance toward her any farther. He paid for his meal and left. "In our days," Ethan remarked innocently. "Dad would never let us alone with a girl. We had to have a chaperone." He announced innocently. "And a gun." Sean added tersely in a papa bear tone. The two laughed uproariously. "Annie, you are such a sweet angel." Scott said fondly, giving her a peck on her cheek.  
  
The next one was when they were at Hollywood. Neo had insisted that Annie try to match her hand with Marilyn Monroe's. To Annie's surprise, her hand matched Marilyn's perfectly. Neo let out a whoop and seized Annie around the waist and lifted her off the ground, laughing. "I have a living duplicate of Marilyn. Does life get better than this?" Annie blushed furiously. He was causing a scene and a small crowd was looking on with curiosity. "He's crazy." She mouthed apologetically to the onlookers. She pointed her finger at Neo's temple. "Heat stroke." Neo tipped her backward and boldly gave her a peck on the lips. The crowd broke into applause.  
  
After many more memories, Annie came to her favorite picture in the very back. It was of all the agents and her with a silver background. Annie, the flower of the family, was dressed in a gorgeous red flowing dress that accentuated her hair and complexion and flaunted her perfect figure. She was sitting on a marble stone bench in the center, while all the agents were wearing the same color--black. They had dark glasses on. They stood in a way so that Annie was in the middle and all of them surrounded her from tall in the back to short in the front so that she could be seen among the tall agents. Sean and Ethan stood in the back, back to back with each other, with folded arms. They were dressed in black leather jackets, black t-shirts, black shoes, and slacks. Neo and Scott stood by her sides, trying to make themselves short so that Ethan and Sean can be seen in the back. They were wearing everything the same except for the black overcoats they wore instead of leather jackets. Hugh was dress in a black suit, completed with a tie and everything. Half kneeling and half squatting in front of her. It was a pretty sight to see the one sweet face among the flock of young men. She looked like a lovely flower--a red rose, to be exact--among the flock of handsome and lush leaves. Her 100-watts smile lightening up her pretty face. And the agents' faces, each flashing their own special smile that no one can duplicate another. The smiles and grins were so like the personality each of them knew so well of each other. What is a home? Is this a home? No. She suddenly realized. Is California home? No. Australia is. That is where all of our love belong. A home is a place where love is. We did love each other. She gasped as the truth dawned on her. We did so love each other. How stupid of me not to notice. We do care for each other. Then Uncle Fredrick's words came back to her mind. Always trust and follow you heart, Annie, especially if you think God is telling you something. Home, with the family who loved her, who had always stood by her, who was willing to do anything to make her life better, easier. She knew she couldn't let them down, no matter how long it takes or how much work it takes. At that very moment, Annie made up her mind. She needs a family that believes in the Christ and that really loves her. She is going back whether anyone likes it or not. She took up her pen and wrote a note to her aunt. And the next morning Lillian found a note written to her from her niece on top of the fireplace. But there was no sign of Annie. In alarm, she opened the note. Uncle Fredrick joined her. They were surprised at what was written in the note. This is what it said in Annie's lovely flowing handwriting:  
  
Dear Aunt Lillian and Uncle Fredrick,  
  
Thank you for everything you have done for me . Much obliged and appreciation is given to you though this note . I am going back to the island . I'm sorry to do this to you , Auntie , but that is where I belong. I love you guys and I love this place , but this is not where I belong. My place is with the agents, on the island . Uncle , you always told me to follow and trust my heart . Please let me do this. It is now my wish to follow it . I love you and hope you may come to visit me some day soon .  
  
With much love deep from my heart, your niece, Annie Marie Benedict  
  
Lillian was outraged as she read this note, "I can't believe she did this to me. To us! After all we had done for her. Leaving this luxury place we got for her and going to a bunch of cheap agents in Port Jackson. This is absurd and I will not have it in this family!" She fumed. But the gentle Uncle Fredrick only smiled softly and said, "Let her do it, Lillian. It is not the luxury she wants. She is a clear-minded girl. She knows what is right and she knows want she want. She is doing it right thing, you'll see." "She is only a little girl, Fredrick! She knows nothing of this world. She knows nothing of happiness or sorrow! I can't believe you are taking her side." She shot back. "Lillian," Fredrick replied firmly, "She is smarter then most college girls. She had experienced hurt and sorrow. She is following what her heart says. She knows where her happiness is and she is going to it. Nothing we do can stop her now. She is not happy here. After all, she had not came here on her own account, you forced her to. From now on, you will not interfere with her life and happiness, which we can not give her." He ended with this command. Lillian pouted like a little girl. "Well, Fredrick. Looks like you have a new favorite." She said coolly, with a sugary smile that had no warmth in it. Fredrick shook his head. Sometimes he thinks that Annie is more mature then his wife. Three weeks with his new niece had changed him a great deal. Rather then the hard man he use to be, following everything his wife had said, Annie had opened his mind. He is happier, now, and knows there is something to work for in life. He had never known anyone so full of love and tenderness as Annie. She melted that everyone's hearts like fire on ice. But that was Annie. She simply loves you until you had to love her back. And they had been more close to each other than Lillian had. He understands what she feels like, for he had the same experience when he was her age. His own parents had died and he had experienced the same hurt, the emotions, the numbness, the anger, then fear, and unbearable sadness she had, the feeling of betrayal. But he had made the mistake of choosing to live with his bitter relatives than the ones that truly loves him. "Well, if you think I am going to let her do this.you are so wrong!" Lillian snapped. "No one double crosses me!" She walked to the phone and dialed a number. "Hello? Jake? Listen, Jake, I'm going to need my private jet on--Hey! What do you think you are doing?!" She stormed as Fredrick firmly hung up the phone. "You are not going after her." He stated calmly. Under that calm tone, Lillian heard the don't-mess-with-me tone. "You will see, Lillian. We are doing the right thing, letting her go. She is doing the right thing. You'll see." Fredrick murmured, looking out in the sky as a 777 fly out of sight. Somehow he had the feeling that she was on it. "Good-bye, Annie. Good luck." He couldn't help whispering. Then without meaning to, he waved his hand at the departing plane. "Good luck."  
  
The very moment Annie left England, Hugh was making the exact same suggestion to the depressed.more like devastated agents. Okay, let's say that they are more miserable then Annie. There was no little angel nagging and scolding after them, about where dirty socks go. After all, she is a motherly young person. Nobody deleting their confidential file from the computer and saving it on a disk or playing tricks just to see all of them freak out and panic. No one for them to look after or to look after themselves. Worse of all, when she left, that means part of them is gone. What is more, so are their fun loving and humorous senses. When Annie left, she brought their happiness with her, now they only work. No fun. no jokes. no teasing. No anything. Just work. There is no life in them. They have no will to live. "Why do we want to go to England?" Sean gave a bitter laugh. "I mean she left us! Now, what do you think of that?!" He drawled sarcastically. "Sean!" Hugh was shocked as he smelled the strong liquor from Sean's breath. "You are drunk!" Indeed they were. While Hugh had faithfully cleaned the house and took care of everything, the rest of the agents had left for the bar, without him knowing, realizing that the practical Hugh would try to stop them. They went several times already, in fact. They didn't know how fond they are of Annie. Or actually, the word they should use is adore. "So what if I am!" Sean jeered back, his words slurring, his good-nature eyes flashed angrily. "I am not the only one." That statement was true. The rest of them, including David, are so drunk that they can hardly hold their heads up. "Yo, man!" Neo added wickedly, before he burped. "How 'bout another beer." "What's wrong with all of you!" Hugh exploded, his usually dancing green eyes smothering a fire. "What if Annie comes back and sees you like this? What would she think?" Scott took a swung at Hugh and missed. "Don't say that!" He warned. "Or I'll beat the hell out of you!" Too late. Ethan came behind Hugh and jumped on him. Neo and Scott started kicking each other. Sean took his anger off on the poor couch pillow. And David started beating everybody with a pillow. Everything in the house is a mess.  
  
Meanwhile, on the 777, Annie went froze and went cold. The sparkling glass of berry punch in her hands slipped and crashed onto the carpet. But she was oblivious of that. She was numb. Something was wrong back at the island, she could feel it in her bones, her sixth sense, and most of all-- her heart. "Excuse me, miss. Are you all right?" A concerning flight attendant asked her. "Miss? Hello?" Annie turned to her. Her face was pale with a hint of gray. She clutched the armrest to calm herself. "Oh, I am fine." She lied, hoping she looked far from the truth. Excusing herself, she went to the bathroom. She stared at herself in the mirror. Her hand was tightly against her throat, holding the necklace acting like if she lets go, her world would be a wreck.  
  
Hugh finally threw Ethan on the sofa. "Okay! Fine! Don't listen to the good, wise Hugh." He sighed. "Just go to bed.or rather.camp on the couch." Ethan had already taken liberty to the sofa, where Hugh had thrown him, and was already snoring. Sean took advantage of under the table with his couch pillow. Scott fell asleep while drinking a glass of water and collapsed right on the kitchen floor. David gave up on the pillow and joined Neo, who was still singing. "77 bottles of beer on the wall, 77 bottles of beer!" He yelled, "Take one down, pass it around, 68 bottles of beer on the wall!" While David was singing, "60 men on a dead man's chest, yo, ho, ho, and a bottle of rum!" Hugh was very, very relieved the next morning to see the agents as polite as they always were. "Hey, Hugh." Ethan asked Hugh. "What's wrong with your face?" Hugh only smiled knowingly at his bruises made by Ethan. "Oh, I was battling a drunker." Sean looked up from the contract he was signing, "Really? There was a drunker here last night?" "Yeah, there were five of them, in fact." "I think the drunker did something to my mouth." Scott confessed. "They smell and taste really bad. Like vodka or beer or something. And I keep wanting to throw up." "You know, I feel sore." Neo added. "All over my body. I have a sore throat, too. Not from, like, a cold, but like I was yelling too much or something." Then, he stopped. "Hugh, are you feeling okay? Has the drunks done something to your brain? You are just standing there, grinning like an idiot." Sean looked over at Hugh. "You know, Hugh." Sean said after studying his tall comrade. "I have this weird feeling that you are hiding something from me." Hugh's grin grew broader. "Hugh," Ethan interrupted the little exhibition. "I've been thinking." His voice trailed off. "Yeah, what are you thinking?" Neo prompted. "Maybe.just maybe we should go to England and pay Annie a visit." Ethan answered faintly. Sean snorted. "Pay Annie a visit.or pay Lillian a visit?" He sneered. Sean was usually not in a good mood after a night drunk and morning migraines. "I'm talking about Annie.not Lillian." Ethan was all serious. "What is she wasn't happy there? What if they are mistreating her? What if--" "Maybe you do have an idea there." Hugh's grin dropped and his forehead wrinkled with worry. "Maybe we should pay her a visit, after all, it wouldn't be that much trouble." "Since Sean's private plane needs an engine repair, I'll order the plane tickets. When should we leave?" Scott picked up the phone and glanced at the others expectantly. "Today." Sean stated firmly. "We are going to London today."  
  
"Driver, can you please take me to the pier?" Annie requested the young chauffeur. He had a nametag on his uniform that said Ted. "Traveling alone?" He grinned at her. "Where are you headed on the ocean?" "I'm going to the island.estate. at the mouth of Port Jackson, beside the Sydney Opera House." Annie informed him. "Not Sean Ambrose's island?" He flashed her a puzzled smile. "Yeah, do you know that place?" Annie looked startled. "Everyone knows that place. And how special it is, the peacefulness that no other place seems to have." Ted told her. "Oh," She broke off. Not that peaceful ever since I came along, she thought sadly, missing what she cherished the most. The deepest kind of love. "So, why are you going there? Are you visiting? Touring? An undercover news reporter? A pretty cute one I should say." He winked at her. Annie blushed in the becomingly way. "Are you going to tell me or are we going to play twenty question?" He gave her another easy smile. He thought Annie didn't hear him, but a minute later, she answered surely, "That is where I live. It is my home." "Thank you for the ride," She thanked Ted again as she set off for the boat ramp. There was neither people nor any boats on the pier. She sighed, racking through her brain for any way to get back home. Couldn't think of any. She looked around for a place she could stay for tonight. Luck was with her that day. There was a quiet, but decent, motel right next to the waterfront. Booking in a room with a jolly heavyweight chatty lady, Annie looked out her window, which showed a view of the ocean. "Tomorrow," She whispered to no one particular. "Tomorrow, I'll find a way to get home. If God is with me, I'll be home tomorrow."  
  
"What do you mean she's not here?!?!" The agents' alarmed voice echoed through the whole house.the whole neighborhood, actually. Lillian covered her ears and silently swore under her breath. She was sure that the whole neighborhood could hear them. What would happen to her reputation?! If old Mrs. Cornelia heard that there were five suspicious men in her house while Fredrick was gone.well, she'd hate to think what would happen. "Would you gentlemen please be a little more quiet!" She hissed. Then she sighed and motioned them to follow her into the house. She had to admit, the timing was not expectable. They had decided not to visit her for nearly a month. Now, right after she left, they just happen to come to face no one else but herself! After her little episode she had with Fredrick, she started the day out by settling comfortably into the loveseat and reading a book, while humming a toneless tone, thinking that nothing in the world would ever bother her again--until the doorbell rang and she found herself coming face to face with five pathetically rain-drenched agents. She herself was stylishly and expensively dressed, perfectly groomed, and smelled of expensive perfume. "Well, gentlemen," She began once they settled down on the couch in dry, comfortable clothes. "I'm afraid she is not here. You see, she left early this morning. And the timing! Oh, most deranged timing!" She threw her hands up in the air. "But where did she go?" Scott pressed. "Well, that's the good part of the news." Lillian got up and got the note Annie had left her. "She declared that she has gone back to the island. The most insane--" She stopped all of a sudden, unable to go on. "I." She spoke inaudibly, as she sagged. "Lord help me." Sean mumbled caught Lillian and sat her on the couch. Unable to control her feeling about her niece, Lillian could feel tears brimming out of her eyes. "Calm down, Mrs. Delanna." Hugh put a hand on her dainty shoulder. "Trust me, we know how you feel about Annie. We had went through the same experience." Lillian looked up and found herself trusting the warm green eyes that was staring quietly and wisely down at her. "Yeah." Neo added. "I couldn't take it at first, when I found out how much Annie was meant to me. It was like.not possible to love that much." "The worse part came next.she left." Scott continued. "God. I though I would die from that. I never knew how she does it. She just makes you." He stopped also, unable to go on. ".love her so much. Love her so much without anyone meaning to." Ethan said softly. "There was love wherever she was. I never thought I could love anyone like that. Ever." Lillian didn't know what to say. She was overwhelmed. She can't believe that these five were the Cheap Charlies and the barbaric monkeys as she thought before. They really love her, she finally realized. They really, really love her. She also loved them. It wasn't them that broke up my family--it was me. They were living a lovely life before I came along and broke up such a dear and loving family. As she finished that thought, Lillian made a decision. She was going to repair the mistake she made. She was going to bring the family back together if that was the last thing she would do. "Please.do call me Lillian. And gentlemen, I think you'd need to stay here tonight. Fredrick wouldn't mind. I think we are going to need to have a talk."  
  
There was only one boat in sight the next morning as Annie checked out of the hotel. The Mermaid. Better than nothing. There was no one in sight with the boat. But just as she was deciding whether to follow Hugh's example and hijack the boat or to go rent a junk dinghy that probably wouldn't stay afloat for five minutes, a wonderfully familiar voice called out, "Annie?! What the hell are you doing here in North Sydney!" She turned around at the voice as saw "Doctor" David Poole DVM running toward her. She sighed with relief and sagged. He swept her off her feet. "I'm trying to find a way to go back to the island." She explained after the good hug. "Are you going to let the old David help?" He asked playfully. He had been teasing her ever since he found out what she thought of him in the beginning. "You have a way to help me?" Annie was surprised. "Of course." He glanced at her with disbelief. "Haven't you heard of my motto?" He cleared his throat and said importantly, extending his arms dramatically, "Dr. David Poole DVM can get anything at anywhere and at anytime." He bragged. "Now, mah-dam. Please step onto my noble boat and I vill take you vhere you like." He pretended in a British accent as he lead her to.The Mermaid. "You own her?" Annie had only recovered from shock just to be surprised once again. "Yup. She is the only woman in my life--besides you." He said playfully, with the old, teasing, caressing note in his voice. "Now, where to, madam?"  
  
"To our island." She told him. "Yeeesssss! We are heading for home!" He started the motor and the boat gave a launch. Annie grabbed hold for her dear life. "I'll get you home in no time!" Annie just hopes she's still alive by the time she gets home.  
  
~Home, Sweet Home~  
  
"So what do we do now?" Sean indicated the map in front of them the next morning. "We called back home and left a message. If she was there, she would have answered." "I called the London Airport last night. She had boarded the 777 that was headed for North Sydney. If she wasn't home already.she had to be in North Sydney.unless something happened." Lillian replied, smoothing out the map with her long fingers for the tenth time out of the nervous feeling in her stomach. "So the question is.should we go back to our house, in Sydney, or to North Sydney, where the airport is?" Hugh wondered, continued to analyze their problem. "I would suggest we go back home." Neo volunteered. "We don't know where she would be in North Sydney." "But what if she doesn't return to the island?" Ethan countered. "What if she has had it with everyone of us so she decided to run away?" "Ethan, please," Lillian sighed and gave him a look. "You should know that Annie wouldn't do anything like that. She would be trying her best to get home to you.people." She waved her hands, almost smacking into Scott, who was coming into the room with cups of steaming coffee. "Scott, call the airport and order five tickets for Sydney for today." Hugh called over. Scott left the room again, but came back five minutes later, a sulk on his face. "Sean, there's no tickets for today, tomorrow.or any other days for the next two weeks!" His scowl deepened. "That darn guy told me it was vacation season." "Two weeks?!" Lillian repeated with disbelief. The other agents were paralyzed with terror. Two week? What about Annie? "I'm so sorry." Lillian began, but a voice spoke with enlightenment from behind them. They turned around. "Fredrick.it's not what you think, we are trying to figure--" Lillian stammered. But Fredrick only winked. "Remember why I hung up your phone this morning?" Lillian looked puzzled for a second, then she seems to burst into life. "Yes! Thank you, Fredrick. I'll handle this, gentlemen." She gave her husband a kiss on the cheek. As she ran from the room, the agents could hear her ecstatic voice saying over the phone: "Hey, Jake. It's me again. Listen, about my private jet, well, I don't need that this time, what I need is the new helicopter that I bought." The agents glanced at each other in surprise. Whoa! This was not the prejudice, spoiled woman that came to their place four weeks ago. This woman was determined to get the family back together with her power. This woman now uses her brain and racks through it to find ways. Now she cares. "Quite a woman, huh?" Fredrick remarked innocently as he poured them all a drink. "Yes, quite a woman you've got there, Mr. Delanna. Quite a woman." Ethan's liquid crystal eyes was filled with admiration. Lillian bounced back into the room. Her amber eyes dancing. "Gentlemen! It's settled. We are going to the island in exactly one hour!"  
  
Annie was still hanging on for dear life as David sliced through the blue ocean that lies beyond them. The hot afternoon sun shone over the little boat, but the wet and the saltiness of the seawater kept them from getting sunburn. "David!" She yelled, her long hair whipped all over her face. "Can you possibly drive a little slower?!" David didn't answer due to the noise that was coming from The Mermaid. All of a sudden, David motioned up. "Look at what we've got up there!" He shouted above the loud racket. Annie looked up, couldn't understand why David found a little helicopter so engagingly interesting. "So what? Haven't you ever seen a helicopter before?" She shouted at David's back after spiting out the saltwater that had sloshed into her mouth. "Of course I have!" David turned a 90? angle to face her. "I've also seen the people boarded on the helicopter! Take another look! And if you still can't tell.I'm telling the agents' go get you contacts." He shouted back. Annie's head snapped backward and looked back up to the sky. The helicopter was headed their way.it's going to fly over them! Then, Annie blinked. She shook her head. "David! Do you have an extra pair of sunglasses!" She yelled over to the driver. "Cause I swear I just saw Hugh staring down at me with a pair of binoculars. The sun must have gotten into my eyes!" She laughed carelessly. "I don't have an extra pair. I don't think your eyes need it. Cause I can tell you one thing." He spoke over his shoulders. "The sun didn't get into your eyes!" Annie stopped laughing faster than you can say "oh, my gosh" and stared at him with doubt and suspicion in her eyes. Then, realizing that he was not kidding, she let go of the side of the boat and stood up, forgetting that she was on the killer boat with a lunatic driver. Annie's foot slipped from under her as David sailed over a huge wave and landed in the water with a thud. She landed on her back at the floor of the boat. The island was perhaps 400 yards away. "What did you think you were doing!?" David hollered, but Annie, lying at the bottom of the boat, only pointed toward the helicopter that was flying overhead them. "Look, David! Look!" She exclaimed happily as a dozen hand stuck out of the helicopter and the heads of the agents emerged. Annie and David could only coax The Mermaid to move faster as they watched the helicopter land on the lawn of the island. The agents tumbled out before the helicopter fully stopped. "Look! There she is!" Sean pointed at the little boat. Lady came bouncing out of the house, barking and barking as if she would never stop. Her humans have finally came back to her. The cats also leaped on the agents' shoulders, purring like they have never purred before. Neo and Scott jumped into each other's arms without noticing each other nor the fact that Patches was squashed between them. Hugh and Lady were busy exchanging kisses, forgetting to mind the dog hair that was getting on his black slacks and Muffin and her cats hair on his shoulder, her paws raking through his hair. Sean and Ethan jumped right into the water. They all grinned like schoolboys with frogs in their pockets. Before the boat came full stop, Annie, forgetting her dignity, dove gracefully into the water, not even bothering to take off her shoes. Her slender body made a perfect straight-arrow entry into the water. She met them on the shore, her foot stepped firm on the solid Australian dirt. She felt the devotion and love cherished her up like energy. She had grown up with life's find things--luxiruous houses, beautiful clothes, the best prep schools, but she's lost her parents when she'd been so young, what mattered most to her were the people in her life. The agents, her aunt and uncle, and a few close friends. Annie was immediately surrounded by arms. David was filled with joy as he watched them hung onto her so tight that it was hard for her to breathe. But she didn't mind. She just buried herself in them and the tears of happiness flow like the waterfalls. It felt so good to be in their arms again. Looking around them, Annie felt so deeply touched moved, she choked back her emotions. Here, on the shore of Sydney, were the people whom she loved most in the world. Her family was with her--her real family. All the money in the world couldn't buy what she already had--a family who cared for her, loved her, fought for her, worked for her. At that moment, she felt as if her heart would burst with love for them. "Um, I'll just go into the house and make some coffee.would you like some?" A forgotten David told himself as he stocked off to the house followed by a forgotten Lillian to give the group a little time. "Don't forget to throw the grind coffee into the trash, not the disposable sink." Hugh called as always to David, burying his nose in Annie's cloud of sweet smelling.also salty.hair and hugging her tightly. As if knowing they were feeling left out, Annie turned and pressed her fingertips to her lips and blew a kiss in their direction. It was not a flirtatious gesture; it was one filled with longing and love. Even the pilot couldn't bring himself to turn on the engine and fly away from the little love scene. Jake finally gave them all a thumbs up sign and lifted off.not that it disturbed the agents. "Boy! Did I miss you guys!" Annie proclaimed enthusiastically, "I should never had paid attention when Aunt Lillian threatened me with mother!" Ethan stopped hugging her long enough to glance at her with mortification and a sudden understanding. "She did that!??" "Yeah!" Annie nodded. "I would never have left, but she told me that I was trouble and burden to you guys." She admitted before she hung her head and said in a small voice. "I thought it was true." "Surely you didn't believe that! That women has done nothing but ruin our relationship!" Neo stormed, quite offended. "But I have to admit. She's quite a woman when she makes up her mind and decides to do good." He flashed her an lopsided smile that Annie had ached for. It is still as quick as lightning and warmer then sunshine. "You know that we love you more than anything in the world. You are the most precious to us than anything." Sean admonished softly, tousled her hair affectionately. "Nothing could ever separate us!" "I know and am sure of that now. I'll remember forever." Annie vowed. She looked around herself. These are the ones that love her the most--Ethan Hunt, Sean Ambrose, Scott Summers, Neo Anderson, and not forgetting Hugh Stamp or Dr. David Poole. Never will she leave them again. After all, here is where she belongs, here is where her heart is--among the ones she loves and is most precious to her. Neither by strength, might nor by blood. But by the strong power of love and loyalty. "Are you sure you are happy here? Do you need some time to think it over where you will be staying?" Hugh's anxiety brought Annie back to the real world. "Oh, don't be stupid. I know who I love best, who I'm the happiest with, and I choose here. Will you guys have me?" Cried Annie, in a tone that produced a sympathetic thrill among the hearers, it was so full of tender confidence and love. If she really had any doubt, the look on the agents face banished it without a word, as they opened wide their arms, and she ran into them, feeling that home was there. All of them stood there. No words were needed. They surrounded her with love, their strengths flowed into her like they were one. There was forgiveness, passion, and desire in the air, all around them. After that, she grinned, the mischievous grin that all the agents had adored. "You guys know what? Remember how our relation began?" She giggled, "It all began with a kidnap!" They all laughed as Sean turned red and moaned. "At least I learned something." Sean scoffed. "I learned that the only thing that matters in life is relationships. I learned that the plans we make for our lives can't always be fulfilled, but that sometimes the change is extraordinarily wonderful. And over the years, I've realized that something good can come out of the darkest moments of life if we simply wait out of the darkness." "Boy, don't I know that." Annie joked. The whole island echoed with their happy laughter as they all trudged toward the house. Their home. Their real, genuine home. Home where love is standing firmly in it's place. The home where they all belong. Home was here, in Australia, or anywhere she happened to live with the people she loved most. Not by strength, might, nor blood. But by the strong, powerful feeling made by God. That one feeling goes by the name of--love.  
  
~The End~ 


	3. Epilogue

~Epilogue~  
  
It was the night before Christmas and all through the house, only one voice could be heard and it's the voice of a mother, telling her kids a bedtime story. A bedtime story about her life.  
  
"Mommy?" Joyce asked, "Can you tell us another story?" The five-year old girl's eyes were shinning with anticipation.  
  
"Yeah, mommy. Tell us more about daddy. Tell us more about your first kiss with daddy." Joyce's three-year old sister, Rose, also urged.  
  
"Well," A Mrs. Annie Marie Benedict Thomas, now twenty-nine and the mother of three, replied. "You daddy, when he was just a teenager." Annie paused. "He had the richest golden-blonde hair. His eyes were a shocking silvery-blue, like yours, Richard. And Daddy had the warmest smile anyone can ever have. The first kiss with him was…" Annie paused and thought back to the time. "…was amazing. It was simply amazing. We got married right after I was finished with college."  
  
"Tell us more about Scott and Neo." The oldest of the Thomas kids, Richard, six-year-old, craved for some excitement. "I want to be like them when I grow up."  
  
"No. You wouldn't want to be like them." Annie teased. "Scott and Neo are the clowns of the family. In fact, my first Christmas with them, Neo dressed up as Santa Claus, thinking that I still believed in Santa Claus, and got stuck in the chimney. Boy, Sean almost blew his top!" She kissed them each on the forehead and shut the lights off. "Now, it's time to go to sleep."  
  
As Annie turned to leave the room, she saw Mr. Brad Thomas leaning against the doorway, arms crossed in front of his chest, listening to every word of the story.  
  
"God, Annie." He whispered, looking at her and the children tenderly. "That was a marvelous story."  
  
"Oh, Brad." She gave him a kiss. "I have already told them…and you…the story hundreds of times. They just find it purely astounding. You yourself find it the greatest thing." She laughed playfully. Her laughter still sounded like a delicate twinkling of a bell.  
  
"No one can ever have a story as exquisite as that." Brad kissed her back and hugged her tighter to him. "Especially when it's the story of your life. I am glad I didn't turn out to be an actor. I love my job––being an IMF, especially when you and your uncles are on the team with me."  
  
Their kiss was interrupted by a series of door knocking.  
  
"Now, who could that be at a time like this?" Brad frowned, annoyed that his kiss was interrupted this way.  
  
"I'll go see who it is. But there could only be one group of people who would knock at this time…" Annie strolled to the door and opened it. "And I was right––it's the "babysitters."" She sighed.  
  
"Hey, Annie!" A deep, rich-accented Scottish voice boomed. "We thought Santa Claus should visit on this Christmas Eve." Five lanky, rowdy agents trouped into the house. In their middle forties, the agents were still as enthusiastic and boyish as when Annie was a teen. Getting along very well with kids, the one of more of the agents were often called by the Thomas's to baby-sit the kids when the both Annie and Brad are on a case. Annie, more than often, expected to come home and find the house burned down…or the whole "Sean's Island" in a mist of fire. With five lunatic agents and three youngsters, what can you expect? But Annie knew the agents better. They may be fun loving and insane at times, but they always took responsibilities very seriously. They repair the problems when they realize that they made mistake. Especially three of them––Sean, Ethan, and good old Hugh. They got Annie back when she was kidnapped, even though their life is at stake.  
  
"Sean." Annie groaned. "When are you guys ever going learn that the kids go to bed at eight?" Then she laughed. In a second, her laughter was mixed with delightful shrieks and squealed.  
  
"Uncle Sean!"  
  
"I don't think I heard my name being called, yet." Ethan said, his voice edged with jealousy.  
  
"Santa Claus is coming to town." Neo sang as he looked toward the fireplace for the Christmas socks. Except for the merriment, his tall, lanky frame barely duplicates the fat, old Saint Nicolas. His old Santa Claus suit, first time use when Annie was thirteen, had not been exchanged for a newer one. He declared that it brings back good memories.  
  
Too bad there was only three kids, the agents battled on who should hold whom. The kids were tossed up in the air and caught as they descended again by a different agent.  
  
"Ho, ho, ho." Scott imitated Neo. Neo casted him with a dark look and went back to stuffing the socks.  
  
"Hey, Richard. How about giving your Uncle Hugh a big hug?" Hugh swung Richard up and gave him a big bear hug.  
  
"You know something, Brad?" Annie looked at the scene in front of her tenderly. Her eyes shone with warmth and love. "I don't think these agents are ever going to change nor grow old." The agents' laughter echoed through the house on this Christmas Eve.  
  
"You know something, Annie, I don't think they will either." Brad took this time and stole another kiss. His arm circled around Annie's waist. Annie could almost hear one of the agents mutter, "Don't make me go over there."  
  
"Don't make me go over there!" As if he could read her mind, Ethan did called over. Guess they haven't and will never change, Annie thought as she reluctantly pulled away. But Brad wouldn't and pulled her to him tighter.  
  
"Are you big kids ashamed of yourselves?" Sean scolded. "There are youngsters at sight."  
  
"Joyce. Don't look. Your mommy and daddy are being naughty." Hugh covered the eyes of young Joyce. The other also covered the eyes of the other youngsters.  
  
"Uncle Hugh," Annie complained good-naturally. "I am twenty-nine!" "And I am your uncle." Hugh replied firmly. "And I still don't approve of you two kissing in front of the kids."  
  
"You guys use to kiss all around me when I was a kid." Annie reminded them. "I remember when Sean took me to that dance and you, Mr. Hugh Stamp, was flirting with the local waitress as well as your own date, Alaina. I am also a mother. In case you have forgotten. Those little devils you are holding is mine." Annie remarked. Remembering back when she was having Richard. All the agents had arrived, but Brad was not at presence because he was on a mission in Spain. The nurse had came out and assumed that Scott was the father, considering that he looked and was the youngest. When he told her no, she moved on to Neo. That continued until the last agent stated his position––"I'm the uncle." She also remembered the day of her wedding, Sean had glanced at his watch for the millionth time. "Afraid that the groom wouldn't show up?" Annie had asked, with Scott beside her, fanning for her as if he expected her to faint any minute. "No." Ethan drawled as he strolled over in his tuxedo. "Sean's afraid that Brad would show up."  
  
Little Rose interrupted before Hugh could retort back.  
  
"Uncle Sean." She tugged at his black tie to get his attention. "Mommy was telling us about you guys tonight." Her innocent voice silenced the whole room.  
  
"Really?" Sean turned all his attention to the little duplicate of Annie and cooed as he laid his index finger on her little nose. "What did she tell you? Annie, what have you been telling the kids to poison their innocent minds about us?"  
  
"Why, nothing." Annie looked surprised. Nobody heard her. The agents were all telling the youngsters about when they were young.  
  
"When I was young," Sean made his voice spooky as he held Rose. She fit into his grasp comfortably and rested on her head on his elbow as she stared up at him expectantly. "I was cruel and mean. People died when they even tried to tell me something I didn't want to hear." Rose shrieked with laughter.  
  
"When I was as young as your daddy." Hugh told Richard. "I was an air pilot. I was not just a pilot––I hijacked planes. Many planes have went crashing down into the valleys and canyons because I had decided I didn't want the plane anymore and parachuted down." Richard's eyes were big as he stared at Hugh expectantly, waiting patiently for him to go on.  
  
"When I was only as young as your mommy," Neo began his work on Joyce. "I was a computer genius. The thing I love to do the most is decoding the code that I found when I hack into a Top Secret file. I love hacking into folders that I wasn't suppose to. Many Top Secret informations were hacked in by me, but nobody ever knew." Joyce's mouth was as round as an O.  
  
"Whoa," Annie interrupted just as Scott and Ethan was about share and freak the kids out with an experience of their own. "Talking about poisoning the kids' mind. It's time for bed for the kids." She told the agents. The three kids protested about staying late.  
  
"You heard what your mommy said." Brad ordained. "Do what your mother asks." The three kids followed Brad back into the bedrooms, where the tall agent tucked all of them back up. Richard's shocking silver blue eyes and his blonde hair was as blonde as his own. Brad beamed with pride as he also looked at his two little daughters, barely taller than his knee. Joyce, with hair of strawberry blonde and dark violet eyes, was sweet and precious. And not to forget little Rose's dark auburn hair and violet blue eyes with her innocent thoughts and mellow actions. He loves his family. Richard was a satisfactory duplicate of him and the girl were a lovely duplicate of their mother and his wife.  
  
He had to thank the agents for this lucky family he has got. If Annie happens to have gone back to California and had gotten killed with her brothers, he would have never met her. He looked out to the living room, where Annie had settled in the center of the agents, letting them scold her and pamper her like the old times.  
  
I must say, Brad thought, these agents are something. They made up for the lack of her parents' and brothers' love Annie's had. They raised her up with no help from a woman. What a story of love. What a life for Annie. They still love each other, as much as ever. I love Annie. Annie loves the agents, the kids, and me. Everyone loves everyone. As I was saying…this is amazing…simply amazing…and it all began with a kidnap… 


End file.
